Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Minerva Andromeda
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera dicho que dentro de aquella joven de cabello negro había un corazón? Pero lo tenía; sentía, vivía...amaba y odiaba a la vez. Una asesina, una traidora, una amiga. Ésta es su historia.
1. Libertad

**Nota: **Éste es mi primer longfic de El Legado, ojalá les guste! Por favor, dejen reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo si les gusta :D

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece, no soy Christopher Paolini.

* * *

**1**

**Libertad**

Había tenido éxito.

Corría por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Urû'baen, tratando de eludir a los soldados del rey, que la buscaban incesantemente. Estaba aterrada; el mismísimo Galbatorix podía capturarla y llevarla de regreso al castillo negro.

Respirando agitadamente, trató de salir de la ciudad tan rápido como podía mover sus piernas. Su espada colgaba de su cinturón y golpeaba su muslo mientras ella corría; también tenía el arco colgado a la espalda y un carcaj con flechas: la docena completa, por si acaso. Llevaba una pesada capa negra sobre los hombros y la capucha echada, cubriendo su cabeza y ocultando su rostro de la vista, pues no quería que nadie la reconociera.

Era tarde: el sol comenzaba a e esconderse detrás del horizonte, pero en aquel lugar siempre estaba oscuro, nunca se filtraba ni siquiera un tímido rayo de luz por entre las espesas nubes negras que ocupaban el cielo. "Esto va a ser difícil" pensó sin detenerse "Si las puertas están cerradas, no podré escapar y los soldados me capturarán y llevarán al castillo otra vez. Galbatorix me mataría si eso pasara".

Frente a ella, a unos trescientos metros, se encontraba la entrada de la ciudad, así que aceleró el paso. Sólo tenía que recorrer aquella corta distancia y sería libre…libre para siempre. Pero dos guardias la custodiaban, parados junto a las puertas, con sus caballos atados cerca. Desenvainó la espada y, moviéndose como una sombra, los mató en silencio, como la asesina profesional que era. Robó uno de los corceles, un hermoso y negro animal, cabalgó tan rápido como éste podía y atravesó la entrada de Urû'baen, alejándose de la ciudad.

Sonrió, aliviada, pues era libre de Galbatorix, sus órdenes y su crueldad. Había seguido los pasos de Murtagh, su viejo y querido amigo, quien había escapado del palacio siete meses antes que ella. Él era el hijo de Morzan, el amigo más cercano del rey y el traidor que había asesinado a muchos de los legendarios Jinetes de Dragón el año de su caída, y todos lo juzgaban sólo por ello. Pero él no era su padre…era amable, de buen corazón y el único amigo que tenía. Se entristeció un poco al recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos en el castillo de niños durante su infancia. Luego de su repentina desaparición, ella había abandonado sus esperanzas de escapar, pues no se creía capaz de hacerlo sola y sin su ayuda, pero aún así lo había intentado.

Las memorias aparecieron frente a sus ojos de repente, haciéndole revivir el pasado.

_Habían pasado unos meses desde la huida de Murtagh, y ella había decidido escapar también, pero los soldados la habían capturado y llevado de regreso al castillo negro, frente al rey. Allí, Galbatorix gritó:_

— _¡Tú, niña estúpida! ¿Pensaste que podrías escapar como tu querido amiguito?—preguntó, susurrando en su oído con la voz cargada de veneno._

_No respondió, ni siquiera movió un músculo. Permaneció inmóvil, arrodillada ante él y con aspecto orgulloso, como siempre intentaba tener en su presencia._

— _¡Respóndeme!—rugió y la golpeó en la cabeza con la mano—. No escaparás, mi pequeña flor, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Ahora entiendes?—inquirió._

_Lo ignoró completamente, clavando los ojos en el suelo y respirando profundamente para calmarse. Esto lo enfureció aún más y atacó su mente con su poder, haciéndola chillar de dolor. Ésa era su forma de torturar y castigar a quienes lo desafiaban, que no eran muchos. Sentía como si una daga se estuviera clavando en sus pensamientos, e hizo una mueca, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. La presión disminuyó sólo un poco, pero aumentó otra vez, hasta que ella gruñó:_

—_Sí, mi rey._

_El dolor cesó y él sonrió, mientras continuaba arrodillada y temblando a sus pies._

—_Bien—dijo—, pero debes ser castigada ¡Ustedes!—llamó a un pequeño grupo de soldados—. Hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero no la maten…es útil—ordenó._

_Ellos la encerraron en una fría celda de piedra durante una semana y, a pedido de Galbatorix, la torturaron, usando el látigo y hierros al rojo vivo con la marca del rey. Estaba indefensa, además de completamente sola, así que fueron los peores días de su vida, pero sobrevivió y la liberaron luego de siete largas jornadas. Su espalda quedó cubierta por miles de cicatrices, y un sanador tuvo que curarla en secreto para evitar su probable muerte. _

Ariana sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos oscuros y dejar de recordar su pasado…no quería sufrir en ese momento. Lo cierto es que era libre, sí, pero no sabía a dónde ir para no ser descubierta por el rey. Antes que nada, necesitaba provisiones para el viaje, pues no había recogido nada con el frenesí de su huida, así que se vio obligada a detenerse en un pequeño pueblo a unos kilómetros de la capital.

— ¿A dónde iré?—se preguntó a sí misma, cabalgando de nuevo—. Tal vez podría ir a Teirm, pero debo mantenerme lejos de Gil'ead.

En esa ciudad vivía Durza, el Sombra, sirviente de Galbatorix y uno de los demonios más malignos que alguna vez habían caminado por Alagaësia. La conocía, pues la había visto varias veces en el castillo, así que no podía dejar que se le acercara. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida allí, donde el rey y su dragón negro, Shruikan, la entrenaban. Había llegado cuando tenía seis años, pero nunca nadie le había contado la historia entera de su vida, así que conocía muy pocas cosas sobre ella misma o sobre su familia.

Había crecido en el palacio, con la única compañía de Murtagh, hasta cumplir los diez años, cuando Galbatorix comenzó a entrenarla en el manejo de la espada y el tiro con arco e incluso algo de magia. Estaba muy interesado en ella, pues tenía talento, era rápida y de movimientos ágiles. Su entrenamiento duró cinco años, hasta que cumplió quince y la envió en su primera misión, que consistía en matar a alguien que, aparentemente, ayudaba a los vardenos en secreto, y la cumplió. Ésa fue la primera vez que se llevó una vida, pero la sucedieron muchas otras. Se convirtió en su Mano Negra, era temida en todo el Imperio por los enemigos del rey. No sabía a cuántos hombres había asesinado…había perdido la cuenta, pero era su trabajo y debía hacerlo. Murtagh lo sabía, pero no la juzgaba por ello pues sabía que no era malvada. La situación se repitió hasta que cumplió diecisiete años y él escapó.

De nuevo, las imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos.

_Era casi una mujer, y él le había ordenado ir hacia un pueblo llamado Carvahall, donde se rumoreaba algo sobre un nuevo Jinete de Dragón, en compañía de los Ra'zac, pero se negó._

— _¡No iré!—gritó, apretando los puños y mirando al rey con ira._

— _¿Me estás desafiando, niña?—preguntó con fingida calma, pero sabía que su sangre hervía._

— _¡No lo haré! ¡Estoy cansada de esto!—chilló._

— _¿Crees que puedes decidir? ¡Es una orden!—rugió, fuera de sí._

—_Los Ra'zac pueden hacerlo solos, no me necesitan—replicó._

— _¡¿Me estás desobedeciendo, Ariana?—Se sorprendió, pues rara vez usaba su nombre._

_El desafío le hizo pasar tres semanas en una celda, viviendo a base de pan y agua. Desde ese momento, comenzó a odiar al Imperio con toda su alma._

Pestañeó para despejarse y detener los recuerdos; necesitaba concentrarse en el presente. "Debo dejar de hacer esto" se dijo.

Se detuvo en Dras-Leona, aunque sabía que era peligroso entrar en esa ciudad. Rentó una habitación en "El Globo de Oro", una horrenda posada repleta de hombres borrachos que intentaban cortejarla con sus berridos incomprensibles. Comió su cena apartada del resto de las personas del lugar, pero no tocó la cerveza, por más que el posadero insistió en que bebiera con él y los demás; la odiaba. Era bien entrada la noche cuando se dirigió a su cuarto, y estaba agotada. Le había llevado casi tres semanas llegar allí, y el viaje había sido terrible, pues se había tenido que enfrentar a algunos grupos de soldados varias veces.

Miró su reflejo en el destrozado espejo que colgaba de la pared, apenas visible en la oscuridad, interrumpida por un fino rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana. Era alta, delgada, de largo y lacio cabello negro azabache y facciones ligeramente angulosas. Lo realmente impresionante eran sus ojos: uno era de color azul hielo, el derecho, pero el otro era oscuro, casi completamente negro. Para ocultar su identidad, pues se rumoreaba que la Mano Negra de Galbatorix era zarca, había dejado caer su cabello sobre el ojo derecho para ocultar el hecho de que eran diferentes, aunque normalmente usaba una fina tira de cuero para sujetarlo hacia atrás. En ese momento, llevaba un largo vestido negro que estaba tan rasgado que dejaba completamente al descubierto su bota derecha, pero no le apetecía cambiarlo. Tenía un ancho cinturón alrededor de la cadera, de donde colgaba su espada, y el arco y el carcaj de flechas estaban encastrados en su espalda.

Se sentó en la cama, observando la luna plateada que brillaba en el cielo. No sabía a dónde ir a continuación, y el rey la buscaba, así que no podía permanecer en un lugar más que unos pocos días, y Dras—Leona no era la excepción. Estaba intentando encontrar a Murtagh, pero estaba desaparecido y no tenía idea de en dónde podía estar y no podía arriesgarse demasiado. También quería dejar su pasado atrás, comenzar una nueva vida y dejar de ser la Mano Negra del rey. Solamente tenía diecisiete años, y ya era una asesina…Se recostó, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, ignorando los insectos que evidentemente se movían dentro de la cama para no vomitar.

Despertó con un rayo de sol cayendo sobre su rostro, calentando su pálida mejilla. Se desperezó, sentándose y mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo. Ese día dejaba Dras-Leona para seguir buscando a su amigo perdido, al único que tenía y que conseguía entenderla mejor que nadie en el mundo.


	2. Recuerdos

Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de "Entre la luz y la oscuridad". ¡Espero que les guste! Puede ser que resulte un poco largo y demasiado pesado...es que no hay mucha acción en éste, ¡pero prometo que lo interesante no va a tardar mucho en llegar! Además, éste capítulo es necesario para entender mejor la historia y al personaje de Ariana, para conocer un poco más de su pasado :D

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A mi primer reviewer Narfael B y a MarySLi por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios. ¡Mil gracias, en serio!

Dejen reviews, para que yo sepa si les gusta! :D

**

* * *

2**

**Recuerdos**

Había reanudado el viaje, escapando de los soldados del rey y de los úrgalos, los sirvientes del Sombra Durza. Era de mañana y el sol brillaba en lo alto, haciendo centellear el pelaje negro de su caballo robado, que aún seguía sin tener un nombre. Luego de algunas meditaciones, había decidido ir a Teirm, pues era una ciudad considerablemente grande y alguien, tal vez, podría haber visto a su amigo, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. La perseverancia, que a veces se convertía en obsesión, siempre había sido una de sus cualidades más fuertes, desde niña. No tenía idea de en dónde podía estar, así que había comenzado a desesperarse, pero mantuvo la compostura y continuó su camino. Murtagh y ella habían sido amigos desde la primera vez que se habían visto, unos once años atrás. Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

_Era sólo una niña, de no más de seis años, y estaba plantada frente al rey Galbatorix, quien parecía muy interesado en ella._

_-Puede ser útil-susurró, como para sí mismo-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó._

_-Ariana-respondió secamente, perfectamente erguida y con sus ojos clavados en él._

_-Bien-rió-. Aquí vivirás ahora, niña-informó._

_No respondió, sino que permaneció en silencio. El rey no la asustaba, así que continuó mirándolo fijamente, con una seriedad poco normal en niños de esa edad. Tenía el corazón duro y era valiente, incluso más que muchos hombres adultos. _

_-Tienes talento-dijo el rey-, puedo verlo por la forma en la que te paras. Tengo planes para tu futuro, niña, pero deben esperar hasta que seas un poco mayor-añadió._

_No entendió sus últimas palabras ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Pensaba casarla con algún desconocido rico y poderoso? Lo observó atentamente, respirando con regularidad._

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó con voz cristalina-. ¿Dónde está mi familia?_

_No recordaba nada de su vida, sólo su nombre, a una mujer, de espaldas así que no podía ver su rostro, de cabello corto y castaño, ataviada con un largo y sencillo vestido blanco, y una aldea rodeada de un bosque espeso._

_-Ellos te entregaron a mis soldados-respondió Galbatorix-. Al parecer, no quieren tener una hija-dijo, casi riendo._

_-Quiero verlos-pidió, hablando tranquilamente. Había algo extraño en su historia._

_-Deja de pensar en eso, mi querida Ariana-murmuró el rey-. No te preocupes. Llévenla a sus habitaciones-ordenó un grupo de soldados-. Puedes hacer lo quieras aquí-agregó._

_Los hombres la escoltaron hasta sus aposentos, que eran bastante lujosos y elegantes. Había una gran cama de cuatro postes contra la pared derecha, una gran mesa frente a ella, llena de pergaminos y una gigantesca biblioteca repleta de libros y textos antiguos. Dos puertas cerca del lecho llevaban a los baños y al vestidor, ambos maravillosamente decorados. Observó el lugar un poco, sin interesarse demasiado, y decidió recorrer el palacio, sólo para hacer algo. Caminó por los amplios y oscuros corredores del castillo, que estaban en absoluto silencio, hasta que llegó a una extraña habitación, completamente vacía, excepto por unas pocas esculturas. Creyó que estaba sola, pero de repente escuchó a alguien llorar. Era un chico de su edad, tal vez un poco mayor, de cabello negro, sentado en una de las esquinas del cuarto con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. _

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con voz suave._

_Él la miró, con sus pálidos ojos azul hielo, durante unos segundos. Las lágrimas habían dejado unas largas manchas en sus claras mejillas._

_-No te importa-respondió con brusquedad, apartando la vista._

_-Sólo estaba siendo educada-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Quién eres?_

_-Murtagh-respondió, casi con amargura-, soy el hijo de Morzan._

_Asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Había oído ese nombre antes, pero no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre ese hombre. Se presentó:_

_-Me llamo Ariana. Llegué hace algunas horas-comentó, sin sonreír._

_Se enjuagó las lágrimas y preguntó, con un poco de curiosidad:_

_-¿De dónde vienes?_

_-No lo sé-dijo, siendo sincera-. Sólo recuerdo una aldea y una mujer, pero nada más. El rey dijo que mi familia me entregó a los soldados._

_-Entonces… ¿estás sola?-inquirió, arqueando una ceja._

_Se sentó cerca de él, rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, mientras decía, simplemente:_

_-Sí._

_Le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:_

_-No es tan malo. Yo soy huérfano, ¿sabes? Mi padre me odiaba, y murió hace unos años, al igual que mi madre._

_-¿Por qué dices que tu padre te odiaba?-preguntó, interesada._

_Él se levantó y se quitó la camisa, mostrándole su espalda. Tenía una larga cicatriz que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha, irregular y de un horrible color rojo oscuro._

_-¿Qué te pasó?-se horrorizó._

_-Me la hizo Morzan-respondió, volteándose-. Me arrojó su espada, Zar'roc, cuando yo tenía tres años._

_-¿Dolió?-preguntó, estúpidamente._

_-Casi me muero-respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

Cuando regresó a la realidad, saliendo de sus recuerdos, rió. Ésa había sido la primera vez que se habían visto, en el castillo de Urû'baen, y poco después se convirtieron en grandes amigos y compañeros. Eran tan parecidos… Sonrió para sí misma, sin razón aparente. Debía dejar de pensar en su pasado y concentrarse en el presente, no actuar como una estúpida campesina, cosa que estaba haciendo en ese momento. De repente, la asaltó una idea horrible, que le hizo poner los ojos como platos del horror, porque sabía que era cierto. Aunque quisiera cambiar su vida, jamás podría dejar atrás las cosas horribles que había hecho. Había asesinado a gente inocente sólo porque el rey se lo había pedido…y tenía sólo quince años la primera vez que lo había hecho, era poco más que una niña ¿Se lo merecía? ¿Era justo que ella sufriera eso? Borró esas preguntas de su mente: no quería conocer la respuesta.

Durante la primera semana de viaje, recorrió unos trescientos kilómetros, poco más. Teirm estaba bastante lejos de Dras-Leona, así que llegaría en menos de un mes si continuaba a ese ritmo. Sólo se detenía por las noches, para comer, dormir y dejar descansar a su caballo, que soportaba los rigores del viaje incluso mejor que ella misma. Varias veces había visto pasar algunas columnas de soldados o úrgalos, pero no habían podido reconocerla o había huido rápidamente del lugar. Además de ello, había oído noticias sobre los detestables Ra'zac, quienes estaban en movimiento de nuevo, probablemente persiguiendo a aquel nuevo Jinete de Dragón. Ellos tenían su guarida en Helgrind, por lo que la idea de ir a Dras-Leona había sido bastante estúpida, pero al ser una de las ciudades más grandes del Imperio, se podía conseguir muy buena información. Lo cierto es que no había obtenido nada productivo…así que el viaje había sido de lo más inútil y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. El único lugar que le quedaba era Teirm, pues no pensaba acercarse a Gil'ead por nada del mundo…y mucho menos regresar a Urû'baen.

Dos semanas de viaje habían transcurrido, y se encontraba en el medio de una llanura, cenando un ciervo que había matado en las cercanías con su arco. Era noche cerrada, pero todo estaba asombrosamente tranquilo y silencioso. Ariana se recostó sobre sus mantas, dispuesta a dormir un poco para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas. Su caballo estaba atado cerca, y no se oía ningún sonido excepto por algunos grillos ocultos en los arbustos de los alrededores. Estaba cansada, por lo que comenzó a adormilarse, con el resplandor de las llamas en su rostro pero, de repente, escuchó unas voces:

-Tal vez sólo es un inocente viajero-decía una-, deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo.

-¿Y si es un ladrón?-inquirió un hombre rudo-. Podría ser un espía de Galbatorix.

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie rápidamente, desenvainando su espada y atenta a cualquier ruido, por mínimo que fuera. Cerca de su improvisado campamento había dos hombres altos, pero no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que estaba despierta y preparada para luchar contra ellos. Los miró atentamente, aunque se relajó sólo un poco, hasta que alguien la aferró del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!-chilló, sacudiéndose.

-¿Una mujer?-se sorprendió el hombre-. ¿Qué hace una chica aquí?

Le asestó una patada en el estómago, haciendo que la soltara, y gritó, dirigiendo su espada hacia ellos:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren?

-Protegemos a nuestras familias-respondió uno-. ¿Eres leal al rey?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Sólo soy leal a mí misma-respondió fríamente.

Las llamas alumbraron sus rostros, y también el suyo. Sólo eran tres, y no llevaban espadas o cuchillos, sino arcos y flechas con plumas de ganso. Todos tenían el cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y una expresión de terror, por lo que no debían ser muy valientes, ni tampoco buenos guerreros. El más alto la observó fijamente por unos momentos, prestando especial atención a sus ojos. Repentinamente, gritó:

-¡Es la Mano Negra del rey!

Lo acuchilló tan rápido que su brazo se desdibujó en el instante en que la espada se hundió en su pecho, manchando su capa negra de sangre. Los otros retrocedieron un paso, temblando mientras miraban con horror a su amigo caído.

-Si no quieren seguirlo, váyanse ahora-los amenazó en un susurro.

-¡Vámonos!-gritaron al unísono.

Se voltearon y echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, mientras ella limpiaba la hoja de su espada con las ropas del muerto y se rió, sorprendida por su cobardía. "Si yo hubiera sido ellos, me habría quedado a pelear por lo que creo, o para proteger a quienes amo" pensó, sonriendo burlonamente. Llevó a su caballo negro a un lugar alejado de la pequeña batalla y acampó a bajo un enorme árbol de tronco extrañamente retorcido, que parecía tener cientos de años y haber presenciado las eras de Alagaësia, desde la primera a la presente. Esa noche, soñó con su pasado.

_Era joven, tal vez tenía quince años. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, una fina camisa, un chaleco oscuro y botas altas, hasta la rodilla. Se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento del castillo de Urû'baen, espada en mano, y plantada frente a Murtagh. Él sonrió, y cargó contra ella, intentando golpearla con su hoja, pero era demasiado rápida. Lo atacó, luego de esquivarlo, y él no pudo detenerla, así que su espada quedó suavemente apoyada contra su cuello, convirtiéndola en la ganadora._

_-¡Eres lento!-se rió, quitando su arma._

_-¡Hiciste trampa!-se quejó, cruzándose de brazos, indignado._

_-No, gané honradamente, así que no lloriquees-dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia._

_Uno de los sirvientes del castillo se aproximó y dijo, en voz baja:_

_-El rey la necesita, lady Ariana._

_-¿El rey?-preguntó, extrañada-. ¿Por qué?_

_-No ha explicado, señorita. Está esperándola en la sala del trono…y afirma que es un asunto de extrema urgencia-insistió el criado. _

_Se encogió de hombros, dirigió una rápida mirada de incredulidad a Murtagh, que estaba tan perplejo como ella, y siguió al hombre por los amplios pasillos del palacio. Estaba sorprendida y nerviosa, pues Galbatorix podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa… En cuanto cruzó las puertas del salón, el rey dijo:_

_-Ariana, te estaba esperando, querida._

_Detestaba la forma en la que le hablaba, como si pensara que ella era estúpida y se creyera sus palabras falsamente dulces. Esto le molestaba tanto que su sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas._

_-¿Qué deseas, mi señor?-preguntó con voz fría._

_-Quiero que hagas algo…por mí-sonrió-. Has sido entrenada para esto._

_-No comprendo-dijo, desconfiando de él._

_-Eres una asesina profesional, Ariana, y podrías serme muy útil-dijo, mirándola-. Quiero que seas mi Mano Negra._

_Palideció y soltó un grito ahogado, espantada. Él quería…_

_-Me han llegado rumores de un hombre que está ayudando a los vardenos en secreto-continuó-. Quiero que vayas y lo mates…frente a toda su familia-ordenó._

_Estaba muda: no podía articular palabra. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, mientras él le mostraba un mapa de Alagaësia._

_-Aquí-dijo, señalando una pequeña aldea cerca de Gil'ead-. El traidor vive en este lugar. Ve, encuéntralo y mátalo-gruñó, conteniendo su rabia._

_Asintió, luego de recuperar la compostura, preguntó, con voz inexpresiva:_

_-¿Cuándo debo partir?_

_-Mañana-respondió-. Ve a prepararte para tu primera misión, mi Mano Negra-sonrió de forma espantosa._

_Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, caminando a largos trancos e intentando no pensar. Tenía que matar a un hombre que jamás le había hecho nada malo… Se dirigió a sus aposentos, deslizándose silenciosamente a través de la densa oscuridad del castillo de Urû'baen, el lugar que más odiaba en esta tierra. Tenía una mano apoyada en la puerta de madera maciza, cuando Murtagh apareció frente ella, sonriendo._

_-¿Y? ¿Qué quería?-preguntó-. ¿Estás bien?-inquirió al ver su rostro inexpresivo._

_-Quiere que mate a un hombre-respondió Ariana en voz baja._

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?-exclamó, chocado._

_-Fui entrenada para ser una asesina profesional: la Mano Negra-explicó._

_Bajó la cabeza, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos para que él no las viera. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro y susurró:_

_-Debes hacerlo. Puede que sea horrible, pero ahora es tu trabajo, Ariana. Sabes muy bien que tienes que obedecerlo._

_Asintió, aún deprimida por su oscuro destino y se despidió de él murmurando que quería estar sola. Entró a su habitación, caminando casi desganadamente, y se sentó en la cama, pensando. No tenía más opción que cumplir con el recado de Galbatorix…no había otra salida. Se recostó, poniendo la cabeza en las almohadas, y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir unas horas, aunque aún fuese de día. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Ariana y cuatro soldados dejaron el castillo y se dirigieron a la pequeña aldea cuyo nombre jamás pudo recordar y que el rey le había mostrado. Había cambiado sus ropas de diario por un largo y sencillo vestido negro, botas altas y una fina tira de cuero para sujetar su cabello hacia atrás. Llevaba su larga espada, su arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas rematadas por plumas de cisne negras. Los guardias viajaban con ella para protegerla de cualquier ataque que pudiera ocurrir, pero creía que no eran necesarios. _

_Luego de tres días de viaje, llegaron al pueblo. Era un sitio humilde, aunque se veían bastantes comerciantes en la zona y tenía una cantidad de población considerable. Según Galbatorix, el hombre se llamaba Kalvor y era alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules y tenía un lunar en la frente. Fingiendo ser una prima lejana, preguntó cortésmente al carnicero del pueblo dónde estaba su casa, y éste, sin sospechar, le indicó cómo llegar. Sonriendo como una tonta, se despidió de él y regresó con sus compañeros. Esperó con ellos a que anocheciera y, luego de que el sol se pusiera, entró furtivamente a su hogar, moviéndose como un fantasma entre la oscuridad. Tenía una familia numerosa: una esposa y tres hijos pequeños, de al parecer no más de seis años. Ellos estaban despiertos y él trató de protegerlos al ver el brillo de su espada a la luz de la luna._

_-¡¿Quién eres tú?-chillaba, una y otra vez. _

_Le atravesó el corazón, con su familia de testigo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta su caballo y montó de un salto, gritando a los que iban con ella:_

_-¡Vamos, ya está hecho!_

_Esa fue la primera vez que mató a alguien, y la afectó en demasía, aunque Galbatorix ni siquiera lo notó, sino que la felicitó por el trabajo que había hecho. La primera persona a la que acudió, obviamente, fue Murtagh. En cuanto lo vio, echó a correr hacia él, chillando, al borde de las lágrimas y del colapso nervioso. Él la dejó gritar y protestar, hasta que consiguió calmarse. Al final, lo superó, aunque le llevó cierto tiempo acostumbrarse a ser la Mano Negra del rey. _

Era bien de mañana cuando abrió los ojos, luego de aquel horroroso sueño que había tenido. Se puso en marcha enseguida, casi sin desayunar, y desesperada por llegar a Teirm, pero sin conocer el por qué de tanta urgencia. Escuchando el sonido de los cascos de su caballo golpeando el suelo, se dijo:

-Jamás regresaré a esa vida-y cabalgó hacia el horizonte.


	3. El rey

Bueno, perdón por la demora...pero acá está el capítulo 3 de la historia. Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, mi fiel seguidora :D Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

* * *

**3**

**El rey**

-¡¿Dónde está?

Galbatorix se dejó caer violentamente sobre el trono de piedra negra, más furioso que nunca. Observó con desprecio el cuerpo del soldado atravesado por su espada a quien había matado cuando éste le había llevado la noticia de que no había rastros de Ariana. Esa mocosa insolente… ¿Cómo se atrevía a escapar? Había seguido los pasos del hijo de su amigo Morzan, el jovencito Murtagh, quien había hecho muy buenas migas con ella desde el primer momento. Gruñó por lo bajo, apretando los puños, que ya se habían puesto blancos y rígidos.

-¡Inútiles!-gritó al resto de mis hombres-. ¡¿Tan difícil es atrapar a una niña de diecisiete años?

Ellos ni siquiera respondieron, sino que permanecieron quietos y callados a sus pies, como gárgolas arrodilladas. Necesitaba a esa joven de regreso, costase lo que costase, pues era su arma secreta. Además, nadie escapaba de su control sin pagar las terribles consecuencias. "Esa muchacha regresará a este palacio aunque tenga que buscarla yo mismo montado en Shruikan" pensó con odio. Si ella se atrevía a unirse a los vardenos…le iba a costar muy, muy caro.

-¡Quiero que la traigan de regreso!-ordenó con voz de trueno-. ¡Y si no lo consiguen, los mataré uno por uno! Ahora llévense a esta escoria con ustedes, ¡y salgan de mi vista!-dijo, señalando al soldado muerto.

Los guardias, haciendo fervorosas reverencias, arrastraron el cadáver fuera del salón del trono y cerraron cuidadosamente las puertas de roble lustrado. El rey de Alagaësia se arrellanó en el trono, intentando calmarse, mientras se masajeaba la frente con las yemas de sus largos y blancos dedos. En sus oscuros y profundos ojos se reflejaba una resolución impresionante, además de una crueldad y una maldad indescriptibles. Acarició cuidadosamente la empuñadura de su espada de Jinete de Dragón y se pasó una mano por la cuidada barba que le cubría las mejillas, gruñendo por lo bajo.

-No te alteres tanto-dijo una ronca voz de mujer desde un rincón oscuro-. Ella aparecerá.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Mylnïa-replicó él, mirando en esa dirección.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada con sus brillantes ojos negros y peinó su largo cabello azabache con gesto despreocupado, dejando al descubierto unas orejas puntiagudas. Galbatorix examinó su anguloso y exquisito rostro, mientras la mujer sonreía, aunque no de felicidad.

-Siempre te preocupas demasiado por todo-comentó ella-. Deberías relajarte más, ya comienzas a parecerte a los de mi raza-se burló.

-Son esos inútiles-se quejó el rey-. Debería enviar a los Ra'zac, si no fuera porque están persiguiendo al "Jinete"-pronunció la palabra casi con asco.

-Siempre puedes enviarme a mí-ofreció Mylnïa-, estoy disponible.

-¿Crees que una elfa, por más que no lo sea completamente, fuera de Du Weldenvarden pasaría desapercibida?-preguntó sarcásticamente-. Esos idiotas tendrán que hacerlo solos.

-Ariana volverá a este castillo, eso lo prometo-dijo la mujer-. Es una muchacha estúpida, pero no puede huir de un Sombra-lanzó una sugestiva mirada a Galbatorix.

-Durza…-murmuró él, sonriendo malignamente-. Él se encargará de todo. Si pudo capturar a una elfa, no debería tener problemas con ella-rió.

Mylnïa, caminando con la gracia propia de quienes no son humanos, se adelantó hasta llegar a las puertas. Apoyó una mano en ellas, se volteó, sacudiendo su espesa cabellera negra y dijo:

-Imagino que quieres estar solo, oh, poderoso rey-se burló-. Si me necesitas, contáctame y vendré.

De forma casi insultante, le lanzó un rápido beso, y desapareció de la vista. Galbatorix permaneció en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Shruikan lo interrumpió.

_Debes mantener vigilada a Ariana. Esa chica es peligrosa._

_No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo he notado. Tiene un poder enorme y es demasiado libre para mi gusto. Cuando regrese, la voy a hacer recapacitar._

_¿Crees que podrás lograrlo? Ella es muy testaruda._

_¡Por supuesto! Aunque ahora quien me preocupa es ese nuevo Jinete de Dragón._

_Cada día que pasa, él y el dragón se hacen más fuertes._

_Si Durza y los Ra'zac fallan, yo mismo iré buscarlo._

_¿Qué pasaría si tú fallaras?_

El rey, harto de los comentarios del dragón negro, cortó su contacto mental con él y se concentró en la joven Ariana. Aquella chica lo sacaba de quicio, tanto que no consiguió calmarse. ¿Cómo podía eludir a sus soldados y a los úrgalos? ¡Incluso a los cazadores de dragones particulares que él tenía!

-¡¿Cómo lo consigue?-rugió, poniéndose de pie y aferrándose la cabeza con las manos.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, de una punta a la otra, a pasos largos y ruidosos, mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-¡Me las va a pagar!-gritaba de vez en cuando-. ¡Ariana no escapará aunque tenga que remover cada piedra del reino hasta encontrarla!

Siguió maldiciendo, incluso en el idioma antiguo y en el de los enanos, soltando tales aullidos que los vitrales del palacio temblaban por el sonido. Hacía ya un mes y algunas semanas que la mocosa había escapado detrás de su amigo, y tampoco había señales de él, cosa que le preocupaba bastante. Murtagh era astuto, tanto o más que Morzan, y en compañía de Ariana, se convertía en algo peligroso para él…en especial si se unían al Jinete. Si eso llegaba a suceder, y conseguían llegar a los vardenos, éstos ganarían un poder considerable y se convertirían en adversarios peligrosos, incluso para él o Durza. Este pensamiento lo enfureció aún más, si es que era posible, y gritó, con toda la potencia de mi garganta:

-¡Los quiero de regreso aquí! ¡Murtagh y Ariana tienen que regresar a este castillo!

Una vez más, se dejó caer en el trono, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, mientras murmuraba insultos en la lengua de los elfos. Las pesadas hojas de la puerta se abrieron con un suave chirrido, y la voz de Mylnïa dijo, a través de la oscuridad de la que Galbatorix estaba rodeado:

-Escuché tus alaridos-rió secamente-. ¿Así que ahora también quieres recuperar al hijo de tu amigo, además de a la jovencita?

Abrió los ojos y observó a la mujer, plantada frente a él con cierto disgusto.

-Ellos dos juntos pueden hacer cosas que no me convienen-dijo, en un tono de voz normal.

-¿Dos niños?-inquirió ella, alzando una ceja-. Tienen dieciocho y diecisiete años, ¿qué pueden hacer?-replicó.

-Tú no conoces a Murtagh-gruñó él-. Es muy astuto…y Ariana no se queda atrás. Si se unen a los vardenos o al Jinete, podrían llegar a derrotarme.

La mujer se carcajeó, echando su hermosa cabeza hacia atrás y dejando caer su maravillosa cabellera negra por su espalda. El sonido de su risa agitó ligeramente el frío corazón de Galbatorix, aunque no consiguió provocarle ninguna emoción fuerte, sólo una sacudida. Mylnïa era…su diversión, una consejera y, en ciertas ocasiones, se convertía en su amiga, pero no la amaba, sólo estaba con ella por su apariencia: era la criatura más hermosa de Alagaësia. La media elfa dejó de reír, y lo miró atentamente con sus profundos ojos negros, con un brillo divertido en ellos.

-Cuando los vardenos consigan vencer, yo regresaré a Du Weldenvarden-comentó.

El rey sonrió ante el comentario de la mujer, y dijo:

-Estarían encantados de recibirte, especialmente sabiendo lo que has hecho…y hasta podrían descubrir que eres cercana a la Mano Negra.

Mylnïa esbozó una sonrisita cruel, y Galbatorix murmuró para sí:

-Si sólo supieran quién es la Mano Negra en verdad…-apretó los puños.


	4. Amiga mía

Bueno, después de unos cuantos días dejo el próximo capítulo...éste puede ser que sea un poco aburrido, pero me pareció que estaba bueno cambiar un poco de punto de vista en la historia :-D

**Disclaimer: **nada de El Legado me pertenece (no sé por qué tengo que aclarar esto siempre ¬¬)

**Agradecimientos: **A mi querida MarySLi, que me alienta a seguir con esta historia y que me da siempre buenas ideas para poder escribir cada día mejor. ¡Muchas gracias de corazón! ¡Sos la mejor! :-D

**

* * *

4**

**Amiga mía**

Alzó sus ojos al cielo oscuro, cubierto de estrellas, que veía desde su pequeña habitación en Teirm, en aquella posada repleta de ebrios. Estaba sentado en la cama, con el arco desencordado en las manos y la espada colgándole de la cadera, golpeando suavemente el colchón al son del movimiento de su pierna izquierda. Hacía tres días que había llegado allí, siguiendo el rastro de las detestables criaturas llamadas Ra'zac que estaban siguiendo al supuesto Jinete de Dragón. Aunque ésa no era la única razón por la que viajaba…

Suspiró una sola vez, repentinamente entristecido por el recuerdo de Ariana, la única amiga que tenía. Habían crecido juntos en Urû'baen, y habían pasado once años desde el día en que se habían visto por primera vez. Ella era el arma de Galbatorix, y durante los últimos años de su estancia allí, no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Tener a la Mano Negra como mejor amiga tenía sus desventajas, pues el rey la enviaba al menos tres veces por mes en misiones, y eso hacía que ella tuviera que estar varios días fuera del palacio, asesinando hombres. Pero él no la juzgaba por ello, Ariana era su amiga y sabía que detestaba a Galbatorix, que no mataba por placer, sino por obligación. Ni él ni ella tenían más remedio que obedecerle.

Murtagh se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, caminando muy lentamente y con los brazos cruzados, pensando en aquella joven que se había ganado su amistad tantos años atrás. Su rostro apareció frente a sus ojos, sonriendo como él recordaba que lo hacía, con su largo cabello negro flotando al viento y sus extraños ojos desparejos. Siempre le había fascinado su mirada: uno era azul hielo, como los suyos, pero el otro era negro como la noche. La veleidosa joven y él tenían una amistad muy estrecha, casi se consideraban hermanos, pero Murtagh no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella. Más de una vez, una sospecha había pasado por su mente: la sospecha de que estaba enamorado de Ariana. Por supuesto, esto era completamente imposible; la chica jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo muy cercano, y este pensamiento lo entristecía…bastante. No se lo había dicho nunca, ni tampoco planeaba hacerlo, pues no se arriesgaría a perderla por nada del mundo. En realidad, sólo era una sospecha, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de amarla en una forma diferente a la amistad que compartían.

Se preguntaba si ella habría conseguido escapar o no, si aún era la prisionera de Galbatorix o había huido, como él mismo. Se sentía fatal por haberla dejado atrás, pero era demasiado peligroso que viajaran juntos; ambos eran un blanco fácil y no iba a exponerla de esa manera. En su fuero interno, deseaba con toda su alma que Ariana fuese libre…y que lo estuviera buscando, pero por otro lado quería que estuviese segura en el castillo del rey, lejos de las amenazas del mundo exterior a las que él estaba expuesto. Muy a su pesar, recordó la última noche que había pasado en el palacio junto a ella.

_Las estrellas brillaban, extraño acontecimiento, y bañaban el lugar con una tenue luz plateada, haciendo resplandecer la piedra de las murallas del castillo. Murtagh estaba recostado contra una de ellas, con los antebrazos apoyados en la roca y las manos entrelazadas, observando tranquilamente el paisaje. Todo estaba calmo, como si los tiempos de guerra hubieran pasado ya, y el odio no estuviera presente en cada rincón de Alagaësia. Sintió un movimiento detrás de él y miró por encima de su hombro, casi sin alterarse, para encontrar a Ariana de pie, sonriéndole. Llevaba un simple vestido de cuero negro y la larga cabellera azabache le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura en una lustrosa cascada, enmarcando su anguloso rostro de una forma especial. A la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sus ojos brillaban como dos piedras preciosas, haciendo que el corazón de Murtagh diera un tremendo vuelco. Sí, así era como él la veía. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí solo?-preguntó ella._

_-Sólo miraba-respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Ariana se sentó sobre la muralla, dirigiendo la vista hacia el oscuro horizonte, mientras decía:_

_-Es una noche preciosa, ¿no crees?_

_-Sí-respiró-, no son muchas las veces que la estrellas brillan en Urû'baen._

_-Tendré que partir de nuevo en dos días-murmuró ella, mirándolo con cierta tristeza._

_-¿Otra misión?-inquirió él, alzando una ceja. La joven había regresado hacía poco menos de una semana._

_-Galbatorix está cada vez más furioso pues los supuestos aliados de los vardenos aumentan-informó la joven, casi con fastidio-. He tenido más trabajo en estos últimos meses que en los dos años que llevo siendo la Mano Negra-añadió con tono sombrío._

_-¿Tan horrible es?-preguntó él, refiriéndose a su profesión._

_-Ser la segunda persona más odiada de Alagaësia no es algo agradable-respondió amargamente._

_-¿La segunda?_

_-Después de Galbatorix, claro-aclaró con una media sonrisa._

_-¿No es extraño?-inquirió Murtagh, de repente-. Tú, la Mano Negra, y yo, el hijo de Morzan, las dos personas más detestadas luego del rey, siendo amigos-dijo, riendo._

_-Hacemos una buena pareja-asintió ella, moviendo la cabeza._

_El comentario hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y le fallara el aliento, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no lo había dicho en el sentido que él creía que quería. Ellos eran amigos, nada más. Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, y preguntó:_

_-¿Te gustaría irte de aquí?_

_-¡Claro!-exclamó ella-. Es lo único que deseo en este mundo. Ya no soporto este lugar._

_Él había decidido escapar esa misma noche, luego de que la joven estuviese dormida y el castillo quedara en calma. Tomaría a su caballo y a su sirviente, ambos llamados Tornac, y huiría de esa vida…para siempre._

_-Estoy seguro de que ambos saldremos de aquí algún día-dijo él en voz baja._

_-¡Juntos!-gritó ella, aferrando su brazo con fuerza y esbozando una sonrisa radiante-. ¡Huyamos juntos, Murtagh! ¿Qué podemos perder?_

_La miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Había decidido no mencionar su escape; no quería ponerla en peligro de esa forma, ya que era demasiado arriesgado intentar escapar del palacio del rey Galbatorix. _

_-Claro-respondió, apoyando su mano sobre la suya en actitud amistosa-. Nos iremos de aquí, Ariana-mintió._

_Detestaba mentirle, pero tenía que protegerla, y eso haría. Ella lo observó unos momentos más, hasta que dijo:_

_-Creo que es tarde, y lo mejor será que intente recuperarme para partir en poco tiempo-clavó sus ojos en los suyos-. Buenas noches, Murtagh-susurró._

_Caminando rápidamente, desapareció de la vista entre la oscuridad con el rumor de sus ropas acompañándola. Él permaneció muy quieto, observando el lugar en donde su figura se había desvanecido y murmuró, con la voz casi quebrada:_

_-Adiós, amiga mía._

Cuando regresó a la realidad, estaba tendido en la cama, sin camisa, como si hubiera estado durmiendo. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, pestañeando por la claridad. Era de día, así que había soñado con su pasado…con la última vez que la había visto. Se vistió despacio, aún aturdido por el recuerdo de Ariana ¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿Estaría viva y a salvo? Ella siempre solía meterse en problemas con Galbatorix cuando eran niños, así que rogó que esa cualidad hubiese desaparecido.

Bajó lentamente hasta el salón, cargando todas sus pertenencias y con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. Allí, tomó un desayuno ligeramente escaso, mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los hombres del lugar. Una captó su atención:

-Sí-decía un anciano barbudo y de ojos hundidos-, esos malditos Ra'zac están persiguiendo a alguien, pues abandonaron su guarida en Helgrind. Se dice que es otro Jinete, que se dirige a Dras-Leona para matarlos a ellos, pero no estoy seguro-susurró.

Murtagh sonrió para sí mismo ¿Así que el Jinete y su dragón iban a Dras-Leona? De repente, escuchó otro fragmento de una charla entre dos hombres jóvenes:

-¿Dices que era extraña?-preguntaba uno, con una gran jarra de cerveza en la mano.

-La joven más rara que he visto…pero es muy peligrosa-respondió otro, bajando la voz-. Según me han dicho muchos, es la Mano Negra del rey Galbatorix.

El corazón se le hinchó de alegría ¡Estaba viva! ¡Ariana estaba viva! Esbozó una sonrisa radiante y se llevó la cuchara a la boca una vez más.


	5. Tras la pista

Bueno, acá está el capítulo 5 de este fanfic. No sé si es muy bueno, realmente, ni siquiera sé si me gusta a mí...pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer (suspiro de resignación) Es cortito, pero en el próximo ya vamos a tener algo más de acción (¡por fin!)

**Agradecimientos: **Como siempre, a MarySLi, una excelente escritora y una gran lectora, que me apoya cuando lo necesito y me anima a seguir escribiendo :-D ¡Esto es para vos! ¡Sos la mejor!

**Disclaimer:** Nada de El Legado me pertenece (cómo me molesta tener que aclarar esto siempre. Si fuera CP no estaría escrbiendo esto, sino que Ariana sería un personaje del libro, ¿no les parece? ¬¬)

**

* * *

**

5

**Tras la pista**

Ariana levantó la cabeza, con el viento agitando su cabello, y olisqueó el aire. El aroma a sal del mar la invadió por completo mientras traspasaba las puertas de la ciudad de Teirm, conduciendo su caballo por entre la multitud de personas. Recordaba aquel lugar, pues Galbatorix la había enviado en una misión allí un año atrás, y siempre le había gustado ese sitio. Necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, así que se dirigió a un joven algo mayor que ella.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde hay una posada?-preguntó con amabilidad, mirándolo a través de su cabello.

Era un muchacho alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, vestido con pantalones y chaleco de cuero, y llevaba un arco colgado a la espalda.

-Sigue por aquí y encontrarás una-respondió.

Ariana asintió con un gesto y se despidió del chico con un ademán. Caminó tranquilamente entre el gentío, evitando que vieran su rostro, cubierto por la capucha y buena parte de su cabellera cayendo sobre su ojo derecho. El edificio que el joven había mencionado era bastante pequeño y algo sucio…además del desagradable olor que impregnaba el aire. Arrugó la nariz y, luego de atar a su caballo en los establos, entró lentamente, abriendo la puerta con mucha suavidad. El interior era horrible, lleno de hombres borrachos sentados en mesas desvencijadas, mientras el posadero restregaba un vaso roto con un trapo mugriento. Se acercó a él, intentando no respirar para no sentir el espantoso hedor a comida podrida y cerveza rancia, y preguntó:

-¿Tienes alguna habitación libre?

El hombre la miró, bastante extrañado de que una mujer sola estuviera en aquel antro, pero respondió con voz ruda:

-Sí. Dos coronas la noche, amiga-dijo.

Ariana no tenía demasiado dinero, pero le entregó las monedas al posadero, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de muchos de los huéspedes. Nadie confiaba en una mujer que viajaba sola, y esperaba parecer lo suficientemente amenazadora como para que la dejaran en paz. Lo único que haría en la ciudad sería acudir con alguien que pudiera darle la información que necesitaba, y luego seguiría su camino, a menos que el objeto de su búsqueda estuviera allí. Era casi la hora de la cena, así que se sentó en una mesa apartada de los demás a esperar a que el encargado sirviera la comida, que estaba segura que sería espantosa. Los hombres la observaban, algunos con desconfianza y otros con extrañeza porque fuera la única mujer en ese sitio. Ella se sentía horrorosamente incómoda, pero fingió no prestar atención, y se concentró en las vetas de la madera como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo, dejando que el cabello le cubriera los ojos.

Luego de una media hora, el posadero sirvió la comida, consistente en una especie de puré de nabos y algo que parecía un potaje de avena horrorosamente aguado, además de una jarra de cerveza, cuyo olor hizo que ella se tambaleara. Era fuerte, afrutado y espantoso, tanto que le dio arcadas, así que la alejó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa con una ligera expresión de repugnancia. La cena fue horrible, como era de esperar, pero tenía hambre, así que tuvo que comerla. Al terminar, se dirigió a la habitación que había rentado, pues deseaba escapar del acoso de las miradas de los hombres.

Estaba cansada, sí, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, así que permaneció despierta, acostada boca arriba en la cama ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en más? ¿Y si no encontraba a Murtagh? "Supongo que unirme a los vardenos puede ser una buena idea" pensó, observando el techo oscuro "Aunque dudo que confíen demasiado en la Mano Negra de Galbatorix". Le llegaban los sonidos del primer piso con tal potencia que le hacían doler los tímpanos. Siempre había tenido un oído fino y en algunos momentos eso era una ventaja…pero no en éste. Intentando distraerse del estruendo, comenzó a cantar por lo bajo, hasta que los sonidos se calmaron un poco, y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana, salió a recorrer la ciudad para encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle la información que quería. Caminó durante horas, hasta que llegó a una extraña herboristería que destacaba considerablemente entre todas las demás tiendas del lugar. Se encogió de hombros y entró, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Había plantas por todas partes, e incluso algunas cosas que no podía reconocer qué eran, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hombre-gato recostado en un rincón. Había escuchado historias sobre ellos muchas veces, pero jamás había visto uno hasta ese momento. El gigantesco animal estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que decidió no molestarlo y preguntó, en voz alta:

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Una mujer menuda, de largo y espeso cabello rizado apareció detrás de una cortina de cuentas, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Soy Angela, la herbolaria-dijo-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Información-respondió tranquilamente.

-Estás buscando a alguien, ¿me equivoco, amiga?-dijo, sin dudar.

-No-contestó, sorprendida-. ¿Has visto a un joven alto, de cabello negro, ojos azules, de aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad?-le preguntó.

-He visto muchos-respondió-. ¿A cuál en particular estás buscando?

-Su nombre…-dudó-, no importa. Supongo que puedo decirte que tiene una cicatriz en la espalda-dije.

-No veo la espalda de los jóvenes de Teirm todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? ¡Dime algo que sirva!-insistió, casi frustrada.

-Viste con ropas de cuero negro, lleva una espada en el cinturón y un arco y un carcaj colgados en la espalda-dijo, fastidiada.

-¡Ése!-exclamó la herbolaria, dando una palmada-. ¡Ahora sí nos entendemos!

-¿Ha pasado por aquí?-la apremió.

-Hace algunos días-asintió ella-. Recuerdo que dijo algo relacionado con Dras-Leona-añadió, pensativa.

-¿Iba a viajar a Dras-Leona?-preguntó.

-Eso creo-respondió Angela con una sonrisa.

Ariana soltó una maldición. ¿O sea que había viajado hasta Teirm para nada?

-¡He viajado hasta aquí para nada!-comentó, molesta-. Más le vale que aparezca…-gruñó.

-No te preocupes…encontrarás a tu amigo-dijo la mujer-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ariana-respondió, confiando en la herbolaria.

-¿Te gustaría que te leyera el futuro?-preguntó.

-Realmente no…-contestó la joven, insegura-. Prefiero no conocer qué me aguarda.

-Como quieras-rió la bruja.

La observó por unos momentos, escrutándola y deteniéndose en sus ojos.

-Eres la Mano Negra, ¿cierto?-alzó una ceja.

Bajó la cabeza, negándose a responder por miedo a la reacción que ella podría tener.

-No te preocupes, jovencita, no voy a decirle esto a nadie. Pero cuídate, ¿sí?-dijo, a modo de despedida.

Ariana salió precipitadamente de la tienda, corrió hasta su caballo y montó de un salto, haciéndolo galopar a toda velocidad hasta salir de Teirm. Tenía que, lamentablemente, regresar a Dras-Leona y exponerse a ser capturada por los malditos Ra'zac, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de encontrar a Murtagh.

Le tomó aproximadamente tres semanas llegar a la ciudad, cabalgando a gran velocidad y deteniéndose sólo por las noches. Detuvo a su caballo cerca de la entrada, y observó la oscura montaña que se alzaba frente a ella, amenazadora.

-Helgrind-murmuró.


	6. Jinete, Ra'zac y un encuentro inesperado

Al fin el capítulo 6! Y con un poco más de acción! Ya hasta a mí me parecía insoportable...no pasaba nada!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **Como siempre a MarySLi, mi reviewer, y a todos los que lean esta historia!

**

* * *

6**

**Jinete, Ra'zac y un encuentro inesperado**

Helgrind, Las Puertas Tenebrosas, proyectaba su negra sombra sobre la ciudad de Dras-Leona. Los cuatro afilados picos hacían parecer a la montaña aún más aborrecible de lo que era por sí sola, guardando en su interior a las criaturas más horrendas que conocía: los malditos Ra'zac. Esos seres detestables, cubiertos por sus capas negras y con esa repulsiva apariencia semihumana que tenían, eran propias apariciones de pesadilla, y era Galbatorix quien los controlaba. Ariana los había visto muchas veces en el castillo, siseando cerca suyo, y ellos la conocían, incluso habían aceptado acatar algunas de sus órdenes en la misión de asesinar al Jinete de Dragón. El hedor pestilente que despedían la hacía estremecerse y traía consigo recuerdos horrendos de su oscuro pasado.

La posada en la que se alojaba era un sitio razonablemente agradable, sin hombres berreando para ganarse su atención o mendigos rogando por dinero, cosa muy común en esa ciudad espantosa. Había rentado una habitación pequeña, preocupada por el escaso dinero que tenía, pero su estancia allí sería corta si conseguía encontrar a Murtagh.

Esa tarde salió a recorrer la ciudad, llevando su espada y su arco, para intentar averiguar algo de él, pero se encontró con una gran aglomeración en lo que sería la plaza principal. Era una subasta de esclavos. Apretó los puños, viendo como el subastador describía a un hombre alto y robusto que estaba encadenado a su lado, pero eso no fue todo. Por si fuera poco, arrancaron a una niña de no más de cinco o seis años de los brazos de su madre, que lloraba desconsoladamente, para venderla a un hombre gordo y rico. Soltó un gruñido de odio y se alejó, pues no quería llamar la atención ni armar escándalos en Dras-Leona. Caminando tranquilamente, aunque seguía furiosa, llegó a la catedral, un lugar detestable como toda la ciudad, aunque ése en particular le resultaba aborrecible. Ni siquiera entró, pero pasó junto a un chico que parecía un poco menor que ella que abrió las pesadas puertas, como probándose a sí mismo, y desapareció en la oscuridad del lugar.

Ariana se quedó observando la catedral detenidamente, hasta que la fría garra del miedo le oprimió el corazón al ver a los dos Ra'zac entrar siseando. Se cubrió la cara con la capucha, pero continuó vigilándolos, temiendo por la vida del joven inocente que estaba dentro. Por un momento pensó en ayudarlo, pero descartó esa idea inmediatamente por la posibilidad de que los seres la capturaran y llevaran de regreso a Urû'baen. Luego de unos minutos, el chico apareció, corriendo a toda velocidad y la palma de su mano brillando con una extraña luz plateada. Ariana ahogó un grito: era un Jinete de Dragón, o mejor dicho, _el_ Jinete de Dragón, el cazador de Ra'zac. Él se perdió de vista rápidamente entre la multitud, pero las criaturas le estarían pisando los talones, además de los soldados.

Huyó hasta los establos de la posada, montó rápidamente y hundió los talones en los flancos del caballo, haciéndolo partir a gran velocidad. En su galope desesperado, atisbó al corcel del Jinete, que iba acompañado de un anciano en un hermoso animal blanco como la nieve, y ambos se dirigían a las puertas de la ciudad. Ella los siguió de cerca, espoleando al semental negro y rogando pasar antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente. El chico gritó algo que no alcanzó a oír, pero las rejas negras de abrieron con un chirrido, permitiéndoles escapar. Tomó un camino distinto al suyo, aunque no se alejó demasiado, dejándolos atrás en cuanto se detuvieron. Siguió así hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando tuvo que parar por el agotamiento de su caballo.

No se atrevió a hacer un fuego, así que se ocultó entre los árboles de un espeso bosque que se encontraba cerca. Se tranquilizó bastante, hasta que escuchó voces. Eran el Jinete y su anciano compañero, que acampaban a unos pocos metros de distancia y un enorme dragón del color de los zafiros los acompañaba con actitud protectora. Era la cosa más bella que había visto jamás, y eso que conocía bastante bien a Shruikan, pero esa dragona, porque estaba segura que era hembra, lo superaba con creces en belleza. Fascinada por la criatura, pisó accidentalmente una ramita, provocando un crujido audible en la noche. Los dos hombres se tensaron y ella se ocultó detrás del tronco de un árbol, respirando agitadamente y sosteniendo con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, hasta que alguien la tomó por los hombros con fuerza y la arrojó al suelo, frente al dragón.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el anciano con brusquedad, apuntándola con su espada.

-Soy amiga-dijo en el idioma antiguo-. No les deseo ningún mal.

Él se relajó visiblemente y la observó atentamente con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Cuando se detuvo en los suyos, lanzó una exclamación y empujó al chico con su brazo, alejándolo.

-¡Mantente lejos de ella, Eragon!-gritó-. ¡Es la Mano Negra de Galbatorix!

Ariana rió en voz alta, y dijo:

-Buen descubrimiento, anciano-dijo, sonriendo con amargura-. Pero te equivocas en algo, no voy a lastimarlos.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra?-preguntó con la voz cargada de veneno.

-Porque estoy diciendo la verdad-respondió y comenzó a hablar en el idioma antiguo-. Me escapé del castillo hace casi tres meses, y ahora estoy huyendo, como ustedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba harta de esa vida, harta de ser su asesina-dijo-. Busco a un viejo amigo, eso es todo, no pienso alertar a nadie sobre su presencia aquí.

-¿No estás con los Ra'zac?-preguntó el chico, Eragon.

-No-contestó-. Pero les advierto que se cuiden mucho de ellos, pues de noche son mucho más fuertes.

Se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su vestido negro, mientras decía:

-Les sugiero que hagan guardia, si es que tanto necesitan dormir, pero que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, pues no están lo suficientemente lejos de Helgrind.

-Gracias por el consejo-murmuró él-. Vete.

-Una cosa más…-empezó, mirando atentamente a los dos hombres-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo soy Brom-dijo el viejo, cortante.

Ese nombre sonó de repente a Ariana, quien recordó haberlo oído de boca de Galbatorix, al hablar de los Jinetes de Dragón de antaño. ¿Era ese anciano el Brom que ella conocía?

-Vete antes de que alguien te descubra-murmuró el anciano por última vez.

Ella asintió con un gesto y corrió hasta su caballo, a quien montó de un salto. Comenzó a andar al paso, pero se detuvo a los pocos minutos al escuchar el rugido inconfundible de un dragón. Se volteó y vio a los dos Ra'zac cargando al Jinete a al anciano, ambos inconscientes, y a la dragona encadenada hasta la montaña a gran velocidad.

-Están perdidos-susurró ella.

Unos minutos después de que ellos desaparecieran de la vista, una figura oscura, montada en lo que parecía ser un caballo de batalla, siguió la ruta de los seres, cabalgando rápidamente y con la capa agitada por la carrera. Ariana, dejando de lado su miedo y su egoísmo, la siguió, espoleando al animal negro para salvar al joven Jinete de Dragón.

Cuando perdió de vista a la sombra, se encontraba cerca de la cima de Helgrind, que no parecía tener entrada alguna. Pero ella conocía las artimañas de aquel sitio, así que palmeó la pared con cuidado hasta dar con el sitio justo, donde sus dedos habían atravesado la roca falsa. Entró silenciosamente, ocultándose en la oscuridad, por un túnel secundario, manteniendo la vista fija en los monstruos y sus prisioneros. El Jinete, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños, estaba atado junto con el anciano de barba blanca, Brom, y la joven dragona se encontraba encadenada a una de las paredes de roca sólida. Ella sola no podría hacer nada contra aquellos formidables enemigos, así que necesitaba una estrategia…y rápido, antes de que mataran a los dos hombres.

Se ocultó debajo de una saliente en la piedra, encordó su arco y se preparó para disparar en cuanto los Ra'zac intentaran herir a alguno de ellos. Sus horrendos siseos le llegaban con suma claridad, aunque no pudiese ver perfectamente en dónde estaba, pues la oscuridad no se lo permitía. "Esto es un suicidio" pensó "Pero no tengo más remedio que ayudarlos".

Esperó pacientemente por al menos una hora, en la que lo único que consiguió oír fueron los espantosos intentos de lenguaje de los seres, hasta que vio que el Jinete despertaba. "Bien, al menos tendré algo de ayuda". Sonrió, pero de repente se horrorizó al escuchar un movimiento cerca de ella. Era aquella figura que había visto en las afueras de Dras-Leona, aunque ahora era evidente que era un hombre, joven quizás, pero le era imposible ver su rostro, oculto por la capucha y las sombras de la cueva. Llevaba un arco en las manos, con una flecha calzada y listo para disparar a los Ra'zac. Había algo en su forma de tensarlo que le sonaba bastante…incluso el modo en el que respiraba le resultaba familiar, como si lo conociera.

El misterioso joven disparó una flecha, que se clavó en el hombro de uno de aquellos monstruos, y ella lo imitó. Al final, desenvainó su espada y cargó contra uno de ellos, hiriéndolo ligeramente en el brazo izquierdo y permitiéndole arañarle hombro con sus uñas. Lanzó una estocada contra su costado; el Ra'zac sabía cómo manejar una espada, y era casi un profesional…pero no lo suficiente. Consiguió clavarle la hoja en el abdomen, manchando de sangre negruzca sus pálidas manos, pero él, aullando de dolor, le asestó un golpe en la barbilla que la hizo caer al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la roca. La visión se le tiñó de negro, y perdió el conocimiento, oculta entre las sombras de Helgrind.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un tenue resplandor rojo frente a ella, producido por un fuego que alguien había encendido. Como estaba en una zona oscura, nadie había reparado en su figura inmóvil, así que podía escrutar los alrededores con seguridad. Sentado frente a la fogata había un joven de cabello negro, dándole la espalda, que sujetaba un gran arco entre las manos. Vestía ropas de cuero y la empuñadura de una daga sobresalía de una de sus botas. Ariana dio un respingo, pues lo conocía, y se puso de pie, palmeándose la magulladura que tenía en la cabeza. El extraño la oyó, desenvainó su espada y se giró a una velocidad sorprendente, y le habría rebanado el cuello, si la joven no se hubiera echado hacia atrás, lejos del alcance de la hoja.

-¿Así es como saludas a tus amigos?-preguntó, con un deje de sarcasmo, observándolo.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó él, con voz controlada pero extrañamente expresiva, mirándola. Tenía los ojos azul hielo, profundos y brillantes.

-Me conoces-murmuró en respuesta-. Soy Ariana.

-No puede ser-susurró-. ¡La verdadera Ariana tiene los ojos de distinto color!-gritó.

Ella esbozó una sonrisita fría y se apartó el cabello de la cara, descubriendo su rostro por completo. Él soltó un grito ahogado y balbuceó:

-Ariana.

-Murtagh-dijo la joven, casi con frialdad.


	7. Rencor

¡Hola! Al fin puedo subir este capítulo, que es lo que estuve esperando desde que empecé a escribir esta historia :-D ¡Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Ya estoy podrida de decir esto ¬¬ Nada de El Legado me pertenece porque no soy CP, por favor!

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, por su apoyo y sus reviews...y a todos los lectores que se hayan interesado en esta historia. Para mí significa mucho que la lean, en serio.

**

* * *

7**

**Rencor**

Al ver el rostro de su amigo perdido, Ariana descubrió cierto resentimiento hacia él, incluso una ira casi irracional. Después de todo, la había dejado sola en el castillo de Urû'baen a merced de Galbatorix y los soldados que le servían, ¡todo era culpa suya! Todo lo que había sufrido en el palacio era por él, porque no se había dignado a ayudarla a escapar, ¡ni siquiera se había preocupado en ver cómo estaba! Frente a sus ojos pasaron las imágenes de su pasado, en el momento en que el rey le había comunicado su desaparición.

_Ella estaba plantada en el salón del trono, frente a un furioso Galbatorix. No conocía la razón de su repentina ira, así que esperó pacientemente hasta que él fue capaz de articular una palabra civilizada._

_-¡¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está tu amigo Murtagh?-bramó._

_-En sus habitaciones-respondió, extrañada-. Siempre está allí._

_-¡Lo he buscado por todo el castillo y no he podido encontrarlo!-rugió, golpeando la pared con los puños-. ¡¿Sabes algo de esto, Ariana?_

_Ella permaneció inmóvil, horrorizada por lo que el rey había dicho, y no respondió a la pregunta. _

_-¿Quieres decir que Murtagh…?-empezó, luego de unos momentos._

_-¡Escapó! ¡Él y su sirviente, Tornac, intentaron huir! ¡Tornac murió, pero tu amigo está vivo!-aulló, descontrolado._

_¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¡Y pensar que le había prometido que huirían juntos!_

_-No sé nada sobre esto-dijo, con voz inexpresiva-. Murtagh no mencionó que fuera a escapar._

_-¡Entonces, si no sabes nada, vete!_

Su desaparición la había dejado triste y completamente sola, y él no se había molestado en tratar de rescatarla.

-Ariana-sonrió, intentando abrazarla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás, alejándose.

Lo miró como si fuera un desconocido, hasta que él dijo:

-Soy yo…Murtagh. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me dejaste sola en el palacio-murmuró en respuesta.

-Lo lamento, de veras. Yo…-quiso decir.

-¡¿Esas son tus disculpas?-estalló Ariana, hirviendo de rabia-. ¡¿Lo siento? ¡Con eso no es suficiente, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué más pretendes que diga?-le preguntó, sorprendido.

Todo el rencor que había acumulado en los largos meses que llevaba buscándolo la asaltó de repente, haciéndola detestar profundamente al joven parado frente a ella con todo su corazón.

-¡Piensa un poco!-chilló-. ¡No tienes idea de lo que viví en Urû'baen!

-En serio, lamento lo que te pasó. Yo no quería…-empezó.

-¡No me interesa!-lo cortó-. ¡Cuando desafié a Galbatorix por primera vez me encerraron durante tres semanas a base de pan y agua en una celda fría! ¡¿Y tú crees que con decir "lo siento" vas a arreglar todo?-rugió, apretando los puños.

Murtagh estaba sin habla. Se limitó a mirarla, horrorizado, mientras ella soltaba tales chillidos que su voz espantaba a las pocas aves que había allí afuera.

-¡Y luego de eso, por si fuera poco, traté de huir para encontrarte y me gané una semana de torturas!-gritó, a punto de golpearlo.

-Ariana…-murmuró él.

-¡Si no me crees, aquí tienes la prueba, Murtagh!-se dio la vuelta.

Llevó las manos a su vestido y lo desabotonó, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su espalda, marcada de mil formas diferentes por los tormentos de Galbatorix. Oyó la exclamación de horror del joven, pero eso no la conformó, así que subió las mangas hasta los codos, mostrando los cientos de pequeñas cicatrices del látigo del rey. Hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, forzándolo a mirar las heridas que tenía y que los magos no habían curado. Él estaba horrorizado, pero ella, furiosa, gritó:

-¡Eso te da una idea de lo que tuve que soportar durante una semana, seis horas al día!

Se quedó respirando agitadamente, intentando contener la rabia que tenía en su interior, pero la mera presencia de Murtagh, sano y salvo y sin más heridas que un rasguño en el brazo, la hacía detestarlo tanto como al mismísimo Galbatorix. Al final, decidió liberar su ira:

-¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en intentar rescatarme! ¡No me ayudaste!-chilló.

-No quería ponerte en peligro-quiso decir, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-¡Soporté las torturas porque seguía teniendo la esperanza de que fueras a liberarme, o por lo menos que te interesaras por mi estado!-hizo una pausa-. Pero ahora veo que no te importo-añadió en un tono más bajo.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos luego de la violencia del estallido. Ella, por un lado, quería creer las palabras de Murtagh, pero no podía; simplemente no podía hacerse la idea de que la había dejado en el castillo para protegerla… ¡incluso la idea misma resultaba absurda!

-Tú sí me importas, Ariana-murmuró, muy apenado.

-¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras!-gritó, aunque la voz se le quebró al final-. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me he pasado los últimos tres meses buscándote, si de seguro tú no lo has hecho!

En el fondo, entendía que su rabia era irracional, que él no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado en Urû'baen, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Necesitaba culpar a alguien, además de a Galbatorix, y aquel joven a quien había considerado un amigo hasta sólo unos míseros minutos antes era la persona más indicada, según su criterio, para cargar con ese peso. Sabía que no podía culparlo por todas las desgracias de su vida, pero le adjudicó sólo las más recientes, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la alegría de volver a verlo.

-No son mentiras-insistió él-. Eres mi amiga y…-pero ella lo acalló.

En voz considerablemente alta, soltó tal retahíla de insultos, en la lengua común y el idioma antiguo e incluso el idioma de los enanos, que lo hizo palidecer. Desplegó todo su conocimiento en calificativos poco agradables, y algunos tan espantosos que Murtagh se horrorizó visiblemente, hasta que se sintió algo más relajada. Lo fulminó con la mirada al terminar, y dijo, con toda la frialdad que pudo:

-Me voy.

Había dejado su caballo cerca de la entrada del túnel, así que se dirigió allí a paso rápido y orgulloso, ignorando completamente al azorado joven vestido de cuero negro, que la observaba con cierta tristeza. Montó de un salto en el semental negro y, sin mirar atrás, sacudió las riendas para hacerlo galopar a toda velocidad lejos de Helgrind. Ariana tenía unas brillantes lágrimas en los ojos, pero las contuvo y mantuvo una expresión serena e indiferente mientras cabalgaba. No tenía idea de a dónde ir, sólo quería alejarse de aquella montaña negra…y de Murtagh.

* * *

Bueeenooo...es corto, ya lo sé, pero me pareció que quedaba mejor así, sin ningún otro agregado. Gracias por leer! :-D


	8. Caminos

Al fin el capítulo 8! Este es un poco...aburrido, me parece, pero es de esos capítulos necesarios en una historia, así que disculpénme! Es más que nada un capítulo de relleno, pero lo bueno va a venir proximamente, lo prometo! :-D Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, nada de El Legado me pertenece, sólo Ariana y la trama de esta historia.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi por sus reviews y a todos los lectores de esta historia. Gracias a todos!

**

* * *

8**

**Caminos**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y bañaban la tierra con su tenue luz plateada, haciendo resplandecer el pelaje de su caballo negro, atado al tronco de un árbol junto a ella. Ariana estaba sola, y esta vez por completo. Hacía dos noches que había perdido al único amigo que tenía y la motivación de su viaje, así que no sabía por qué continuaba el camino. "He tocado fondo" pensó "¿A dónde iré ahora?" Ya no tenía sentido continuar, no tenía nada qué buscar, ni nada que valiera la pena encontrar y, lo que era peor, los Ra'zac se habían sumado a su búsqueda. Había herido severamente a uno en el abdomen, por lo que ellos lo considerarían como un asunto personal ahora. Y estaba sola… No quería cruzarse siquiera con aquel joven Jinete de Dragón, y menos con su nuevo compañero. Sabía que su odio hacia Murtagh era completamente irracional, pero era la única persona en el mundo que podía cargar con la culpa de sus penurias, además de Galbatorix, claro. La sola mención de su nombre hacía hervir su sangre, ¡ese maldito traidor a quien había considerado un amigo y que la había abandonado a su suerte en Urû'baen! ¡Y él creía que con decir "perdóname" sería suficiente!

-¡Maldito seas, Murtagh!-chilló con todas sus fuerzas, aunque luego se arrepintió de eso.

No se oían caballos cerca, aún así igualmente había sido un acto bastante estúpido, pero en el fondo esperaba que él la hubiese escuchado, aunque se encontrase a varios kilómetros de distancia. Ariana se maldijo a sí misma, y se recostó sobre sus mantas, intentando conciliar el sueño.

El sol brillaba en lo alto cuando ella despertó. Tomó un desayuno rápido y partió al galope, alejándose de Dras-Leona aún más. Mientras cabalgaba pensó a dónde podía dirigirse. Había muchas ciudades en el Imperio, pero pocas lo suficientemente seguras para la Mano Negra, quien estaba huyendo de los soldados del rey, además de los Ra'zac. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, completamente desesperada por su soledad y el estado de abandono en el que se sentía. Estaba estancada en un pozo profundo y negro, del cual no podía salir, y menos sin ayuda. Pero, por otro lado, no tenía nada que perder y todo para ganar…podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso morir si lo deseaba. "Tal vez unirme a los vardenos sea una buena opción" pensó, tranquilizándose un poco. Los rebeldes probablemente no confiarían en ella de entrada, pero con el tiempo conseguirían aceptarla, aunque fuese la Mano Negra del rey Galbatorix. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ellos no descubrieran su identidad, a menos que fijasen su atención en sus extraños ojos.

-A los vardenos, entonces-susurró, sujetando con fuerza las riendas del caballo.

El único problema era que no sabía en dónde estaban ocultos. Según algunos datos, se encontraban cerca de las montañas Beor, pero no tenía nada más, y nadie que ella conociera estaba al tanto de su ubicación, excepto tal vez Murtagh o el mismo Eragon, el Jinete. Pero Ariana no volvería a ellos, y mucho menos para pedir ayuda, así que tendría que encontrar la forma de encontrar el escondite de los rebeldes sola, como siempre había estado. "Tal vez en Daret alguien pueda decirme dónde se encuentran los vardenos". Estaba lejos, sí, pero su caballo era bastante rápido y podía galopar sin cansarse demasiado. Además, ya conocía la ruta, ya que había tenido que ir varias veces allí en sus misiones, por lo que sospechaba que podía haber aliados de los rebeldes.

-Decidido-le murmuró al animal-, vamos a Daret.

Llevaba casi cinco días de viaje, deteniéndose sólo a dormir por las noches. Su corcel estaba soportándolo considerablemente bien, pero ella no tanto. Había adelgazado, tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y el rostro demacrado y mucho más anguloso. Pero resistía, aunque se encontraba considerablemente cansada, y no se rendiría ante nada.

Era noche cerrada cuando se detuvo para dar el merecido descanso a su caballo, que parecía agradecido por ello. Ella se tumbó en el suelo, mordiendo un trozo bastante duro de pan para saciar su hambre y calmar los dolores de estómago que sufría. Comenzó a adormilarse, cubierta por las ásperas mantas de lana y con la cabeza apoyada en la perfumada hierba de la llanura. Cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en la oscuridad y cayó en un profundo sueño.

El relincho del caballo negro la despertó bruscamente y se puso de pie, con la espada desenvainada.

-Tú-siseó una voz a través de la oscuridad.

Ariana se contuvo para no soltar un chillido de terror. Los Ra'zac la habían encontrado y estaban plantados frente a ella, ocultos en las tinieblas de la noche. No conseguía distinguir las formas de los seres, sólo las siluetas de los árboles esparcidos por el lugar.

-Te "hemosss" encontrado-dijeron, arrastrando las palabras.

La joven comenzó a temblar, aterrorizada y alzó su espada a la altura de su pecho, desafiante. Los Ra'zac volvieron a hablar:

-"Nuessstro" amo "essstará" "felizzz" de verte de nuevo.

-¡Muéstrense!-gritó ella, tratando de sonar tranquila-. ¡Si son valientes, peleen conmigo, asquerosos insectos!

Las criaturas no eran cobardes y saltaron hacia Ariana, agitando sus largas capas negras, siseando. A punto de desmayarse, preguntó:

-¿Qué quieren?

-"Nuessstro" amo desea que "regresesss"-dijo uno de ellos, con su voz convertida en un silbido.

-¡Jamás!-chilló-. ¡Galbatorix tendrá que matarme primero!

-"Essso"…puede "arreglarssse"-sisearon.

Los Ra'zac se lanzaron sobre ella, blandiendo sus espadas e intentando golpearla, pero Ariana era rápida y consiguió esquivar las hojas. "Dos contra uno" pensó, desanimada "La pelea no está muy igualada". Lanzando estocadas a diestra y siniestra, se enfrentó con las abominables criaturas, usando todas y cada una de las estrategias que conocía. Los superaba un poco habilidad, pero ellos, en fuerza y velocidad. Tenía ciertas ventajas, pues su aliento fétido no la afectaba demasiado y era bastante astuta, aunque creía que no tanto como ellos. Pero eran enemigos formidables, y no estaba segura de poder ganarles. Durante más de diez minutos, se dedicó a dar y recibir golpes, asestar patadas a las extremidades de las criaturas y mantenerse alejada de sus garras y su pico. Aún así, las cosas no estaban a su favor, y estaba comenzando a cansarse por la violencia del enfrentamiento.

El miedo la asaltó en cuanto el filo de la espada de uno de ellos le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo derecho, rasgando su vestido negro y manchando la tela de sangre escarlata. En su desesperación, recordó las lecciones del idioma antiguo de Galbatorix y, alzando la mano, gritó:

-_Garjzla! _

Una llamarada gigante surgió de su palma y dio de lleno a los Ra'zac, haciéndolos chillar de dolor y huir del fuego. La joven sintió cómo le fallaban las piernas por la pérdida de energía y cayó al suelo, jadeando.

-¡"Volveremosss" a "encontrarnosss"!-gritaron antes de desaparecer.

Ariana detestaba usar la magia. No era una hechicera poderosa y nunca lo había sido, e incluso algunos hechizos simples la debilitaban, a pesar de los duros entrenamientos de Galbatorix. Después de todo, ella era una humana, no una Jinete de Dragón o una elfa.

Durante casi dos semanas de cabalgata desenfrenada, llegó a Daret, con su pobre caballo horrorosamente cansado. Era una ciudad no demasiado grande, más parecida a una aldea que otra cosa. Ariana se encontraba en las afueras, contemplando el paisaje e intentando no pensar en su viejo amigo, el asqueroso traidor. En ese tiempo se había esforzado para olvidarlo y hacerse la idea de que era casi un enemigo para ella, aunque una parte de sí se resistía a odiar a Murtagh. Después de todo, habían pasado tantos buenos momentos juntos… La joven sacudió la cabeza, borrando esas palabras de su mente y levantó una pierna para dar el primer paso hacia Daret, pero se detuvo de repente al escuchar a una voz gritar:

-¡Ariana!


	9. Revelaciones del pasado

Wiii :-D capítulo nuevo! Este es importante para la trama, pero no se dejen engañar porque las cosas cambian, eh? ;-) jaja. Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertence, sólo la trama de esta historia y los personajes originales son míos.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, que ha terminado su historia "Akasha y Kaitlaron", que por cierto es excelente, y a todos los que lean este capítulo. Disfruten!

**

* * *

9**

**Revelaciones del pasado**

-¡Ariana!-volvió a gritar la voz.

Miró horrorizada a la figura encapuchada que corría hacia ella, con la capa marrón agitada por el viento de la carrera. Desenvainó su espada, tensando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y recordando las palabras de idioma antiguo para asesinar a alguien sin gastar demasiada energía. Cuando era más joven, las había usado varias veces; Galbatorix se las había enseñado, en sus años de entrenamiento en Urû'baen.

Era una anciana quien había gritado su nombre. Tenía el cabello de color gris acerado, corto y espeso, que enmarcaba un rostro cubierto de arrugas, pero con rastros de lo que había sido seguramente una belleza extraordinaria entre los humanos. A pesar de sus años, la mujer caminaba erguida y con porte orgulloso y era delgada y de piel clara. Llevaba un simple vestido azul oscuro, largo y algo desgastado por el uso, y tenía los ojos grandes y de un hermoso color dorado brillante, que parecían atentos y joviales a pesar de la edad de la anciana.

-¡Ariana, mi niña!-gritó cuando estuvo frente a ella.

La joven no comprendía las palabras de la mujer, ¿cómo podía ser que la conociera? Su nombre era un secreto para los habitantes de Alagaësia, excepto los cortesanos de Galbatorix y, obviamente, Murtagh. Además, estaba segura de no haber visto nunca a aquella anciana.

-¿No me recuerdas?-preguntó, casi con tristeza.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, aún muy extrañada e inquirió con cautela:

-¿Quién eres?-la miró fijamente-. ¿Cómo me conoces?

-Ariana, querida, soy Erin-respondió en susurro afectuoso-, tu abuela.

-¡¿Qué?-chilló ella, horrorizada-. ¡No puede ser!

La anciana le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros y dijo, en un murmullo tranquilizador:

-Tu madre, Islena, es mi hija. Naciste hace diecisiete años, en Kuasta.

-¡¿Kuasta?-exclamó Ariana.

Era una ciudad tan apartada del resto de Alagaësia por las Vertebradas que gozaba de muy mala fama en el resto del reino.

-¡No puedo provenir de Kuasta!-gritó-. ¡Pasé toda mi vida en…!

Se detuvo. Había estado a punto de revelar que había vivido en Urû'baen, en el castillo negro del rey. ¿Y si la mujer le estaba tendiendo una trampa? ¿Y si Galbatorix la había enviado a capturarla?

-No creo una sola palabra de lo que dices, anciana-dijo, bruscamente.

-Sé que es difícil, cariño, pero te acostumbrarás a la idea-dijo la mujer con suavidad.

La joven seguía sin creerlo completamente…era imposible.

-Llevo años buscándote, mi querida Ariana-murmuró la anciana, abrazándola con cariño.

La joven estaba azorada, y no le devolvió el gesto, aún desconfiando de sus palabras. Cuando la mujer la soltó, dijo:

-Te contaré la historia entera cuando lleguemos a donde vivo-apoyó una mano en su hombro.

La guió con cuidado por las abarrotadas calles de Daret, mientras la muchacha conducía suavemente a su caballo negro por entre la multitud. Erin poseía una casa pequeña, construida en madera oscura y con algunas flores de colores bajo las ventanas diminutas. El interior era simple, pero acogedor, con una mesa y sillas alrededor, además de la chimenea donde ardía un fuego anaranjado. Las paredes estaban desnudas, aunque un solo cuadro colgaba de la puerta, y representaba a una mujer joven y hermosa, de cabello castaño y corto y ojos de un cálido tono ambarino. Ariana observó con cuidado la imagen, curiosa.

-Ésa es mi hija, Islena-dijo Erin-. Ella es tu madre, jovencita.

La anciana se sentó lentamente en una de las sillas de madera oscura e hizo señas a la muchacha para que la imitara. Ariana obedeció y miró atentamente a la mujer, quien afirmaba ser su abuela.

-Imagino que quieres escuchar la historia entera-comentó, casi divertida-. Pero te advierto que no es un relato feliz-dijo.

-No me importa-contestó la chica, testaruda como siempre-, quiero oírlo…para saber si creerte o no.

Erin tomó aire, y comenzó a hablar con voz suave y extrañamente inexpresiva:

-Hace casi dieciocho años, Islena se enamoró de un joven hombre proveniente de la ciudad de Kuasta. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos de un profundo color verde esmeralda, tan oscuro que parecían como el carbón. Al cabo de unos meses, se casaron y se mudaron a aquella aldea, soñando con una vida tranquila, pero me temo que eso no duró demasiado.

"Naciste al cabo de un año, y todos pensábamos que tendrían la familia perfecta-la voz de la mujer se ensombreció-, pero nos equivocamos de manera horrible, querida. Islena murió luego de que tú cumplieras seis años, dejándote sola con tu padre en Kuasta. Él decidió abandonar la ciudad y mudarse a Daret, completamente destrozado por el deceso de su amada esposa y muy preocupado por el hecho de que podría no ser una buena influencia para ti. Por lo que sé, quiso traerte aquí para que vivas conmigo, pero algo sucedió en el camino y tú desapareciste, sin siquiera dejar rastros. Eso afectó a tu padre de tal forma que se alejó de mí y, según tengo entendido, se recluyó en otra ciudad-Erin se enjuagó las lágrimas antes de continuar:

"Durante once años enteros, te busqué, pero no tuve éxito. Tu padre no parecía capaz de comunicarse conmigo, así que estaba sola, al igual que tú, y eso complicó mucho las cosas-la anciana la miró con atención-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años, querida mía?

La joven dudó un momento, antes de responder:

-Fui…fui llevada ante Galbatorix-hizo una pausa y una profunda inspiración-. No consigo recordar nada, ni siquiera a mi madre y mucho menos a mi padre-dijo, con desconfianza.

-El rey te secuestró-susurró la mujer, como si de repente comprendiera-. Pero no entiendo por qué, Ariana. Tu familia no era aliada de los vardenos y tampoco habían desafiado a Galbatorix de alguna manera. Esto es muy extraño.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi padre?-preguntó ella, de repente.

-Dernton-respondió Erin-. Estoy segura de que desfallecerá al verte, querida-comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vive ahora?

-Según sus propias palabras, en Gil'ead.

Ariana quedó paralizada. La sola mención de aquella ciudad le ponía los vellos de punta, especialmente al recordar al Sombra, Durza. No podía ir allí…sería como ofrecerse en bandeja al Imperio, ¿pero tenía otra opción? Tenía que saber si todo lo que la mujer le había dicho era cierto.

-Iré-dijo, decidida-. ¿Él te contó esto?

-Sí-contestó la anciana-. Poco después de que desaparecieras, vino en persona a contarme sobre la muerte de mi hija y sobre ti.

Ella asintió y corrió hasta la puerta, luego de hacer un simple gesto de despedida a la mujer que había comenzado a ganarse su confianza. Saltó sobre su caballo, hundió los talones en sus flancos y lo hizo galopar hasta salir de Daret a toda velocidad, con el cabello agitado por el viento. "A Gil'ead…a buscar mi pasado" pensó.


	10. Gil'ead

Bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo número 10. La primera parte no es realmente muy importante, es más que nada un repasito de lo que pasó hasta el momento y algún que otro detalle más sobre el pasado de Ariana que o me olvidé de contar en otro capítulo, o me pareció lindo poner. O sea, digamos que no es de lo más importante, sólo el final. Así que si quieren no lo lean, pero miren el final jajaja. Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, nada de El Legado me pertence (aunque me encantaría) y no escribo esta historia con fines de lucrar con ella. Sólo lo hago por diversión y porque me gusta, no pretendo ganar dinero con esto.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi por sus reviews, a todos los que lean esta historia por sólo el hecho de...leerla y a mi computadora por dejarme escribirla.

Mejor me callo, dejo de decir estupideces y los dejo leer tranquilos. ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado! Si no...¡por favor, no me maten!

**

* * *

10**

**Gil'ead**

Los cascos de su caballo golpeaban con fuerza el suelo, mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad de Gil'ead, donde residía Durza, el Sombra. Ariana se había jurado a sí misma no acercarse jamás a ese lugar, pero debía encontrar al hombre que supuestamente era su padre. O al menos eso le había dicho Erin, la anciana que había encontrado en Daret dos semanas antes.

Estaba emocionada y horrorosamente ansiosa; por fin conocería algo de su pasado…de su vida e infancia. Su primer recuerdo era de la sala del trono de Galbatorix, de niña, cuando el rey había decidido conservarla en el castillo, para convertirla en su Mano Negra. A partir de ese momento tenía memorias de todo lo que le había sucedido, pero antes de ello sólo veía una gran laguna negra, además de las pocas y fugaces imágenes que conseguía forzando al máximo su mente. Aunque lo más significativo de su vida había sido Murtagh.

Él había provocado grandes cambios en ella, dándole su amistad y cariño a aquella delgada niña de cabello negro, tan desconfiada como un caballo del que habían abusado. No había sonreído hasta los doce años, cuando ya se estaba convirtiendo en una joven, y había sido gracias a ese muchacho, a quien consideraba un hermano. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Murtagh la había abandonado a su suerte en Urû'baen, y Ariana, cegada, lo había buscado desesperadamente por tres largos meses, recorriendo cada ciudad que avistaba. Luego de eso, se habían encontrado en Helgrind, la montaña maldita frente a Dras-Leona, ambos intentando salvar al joven Jinete de Dragón y a su viejo compañero. Ella lo había reconocido inmediatamente, luego de ver sus brillantes ojos azul pálido y los largos rizos negros enmarcando su rostro. El alivio que había llenado su corazón en ese momento había desaparecido poco después, recordando lo vivido en el castillo del rey por su culpa.

"Maldito seas, hijo de Morzan" pensó con ira, apretando entre sus blancas manos las riendas de su caballo negro.

Le tomó dos semanas llegar a Gil'ead, bastante agotada, pero satisfecha. Era de noche, así que decidió descansar e ingresar a la ciudad al amanecer. Acampó cerca pero no encendió ningún fuego por temor a que la luz pudiese atraer la atención de los soldados…o algo peor. Ariana temía a Durza, demasiado, y la sola visión del malvado Sombra le provocaba escalofríos. El sirviente de Galbatorix le había hablado pocas veces, con su suave voz, haciéndola estremecerse de terror y asco. Sentía repugnancia hacia aquel ser poseído por espíritus que ahora servía al falso rey y que, por si fuera poco, había atado a Shruikan al Jinete Negro, utilizando magia negra. Ariana sabía algo de magia y, considerando el poco tiempo que llevaba entrenando, era bastante buena, pero los hechizos de Durza le eran incomprensibles. El asco la invadía cada vez que el ser pronunciaba las palabras de poder para cometer, probablemente, algún acto atroz. Compadecía al dragón, que era tan esclavo como ella, y disfrutaba de su compañía, pues era agradable y siempre la había protegido de las acciones dementes de Galbatorix.

El rey estaba loco…había perdido el juicio luego de la muerte de su primer dragón, y la negativa de los ancianos a su pedido de conseguir otro le había hecho sentir un profundo (y completamente irracional) odio hacia los demás Jinetes. Reunió a trece jóvenes, los Apóstatas, y asesinaron a todos los que pudieron en el año de la Caída. Muchos fueron capturados por los Trece Siervos, torturados hasta la muerte, o vieron morir a sus dragones en un vano intento de protegerlos. Esos escaparon y se dispersaron por el reino, con su vida arruinada y obligados a observar cómo Galbatorix se declaraba rey de Alagaësia, con Morzan a su lado.

Unos ochenta y cinco años después, Brom, el viejo Jinete que había perdido a su joven dragona Saphira en la Caída, asesinada por el Apóstata, mató al traidor en Gil'ead, antes de recuperar el huevo que los vardenos habían robado al rey. Quince largos años habían pasado desde aquel hecho, y el objeto continuaba desaparecido.

Ariana sabía que entre los rebeldes había traidores que trabajaban para Galbatorix, como los gemelos. Esos dos magos calvos y sorprendentemente desagradables que fingían ser poderosos, cuando cualquiera habría podido derrotarlos con bastante facilidad. Los había conocido hacía unos años, en la corte del rey, cuando habían ofrecido su ayuda a Galbatorix para vencer a los vardenos.

Ellos se habían mostrado interesados en ella, e incluso habían tratado de inspeccionar su mente. No lo había permitido, por supuesto, y había estado a punto de matarlos a golpes, cosa que hubiera hecho si Murtagh no la hubiese detenido al ver a los dos hombres en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre por las fuertes patadas que habían recibido. Aquellos dos horrendos magos habían comenzado a odiarla después del incidente, pero jamás habían podido lastimar a Ariana en alguna forma…y lo cierto es que tampoco eran lo suficientemente valientes como para hacerlo. Además, ella nunca estaba sola, pues Murtagh siempre se encontraba allí para sacarla de los problemas en los que se metía cuando era más joven, lo que ya era una costumbre.

Más de una vez, Galbatorix se había enfurecido con la jovencita por ciertas estupideces que había cometido, y su amigo la había salvado de ser castigada por el rey, demostrando así un coraje considerable, aunque quizás era extrañamente temerario.

Ariana sonrió para sí misma, recordando las múltiples súplicas de Murtagh por ella, pero inmediatamente borró los recuerdos de su mente, poco dispuesta a mostrarse débil en su decisión de alejarse del hijo de Morzan para siempre. Buena parte de su cerebro se resistía a odiarlo, incapaz de asimilar la idea de que el amigo de su infancia era ahora un enemigo, alguien indeseable para ella. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la supuesta traición de Murtagh? ¿Era sólo el hecho de que habían compartido casi toda su vida juntos y que, repentinamente, él había desaparecido, dejándola completamente sola en el castillo del rey? ¿O era algo más? Y si lo era… ¿qué?

Levantó suavemente la cabeza, agitando su cabello, y observó atentamente la tétrica figura de la ciudad que tanto detestaba y que también, muy en el fondo, temía. Al otro día se adentraría en aquel lugar sola, con la mera compañía de su caballo negro, en busca del hombre que decía ser su padre. Por lo menos tenía algo que hacer, algún sitio a dónde ir, una pregunta que responder. Pero ya no era lo mismo…no sin él. "¿Qué me está pasando?" se preguntó a sí misma, irritada "Actúo como una niña tonta". Se recostó sobre la hierba, extendiendo la falda de su vestido oscuro y apoyando una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, colgando de su cadera izquierda, mientras observaba en cielo cubierto de refulgentes estrellas. Cerró los ojos, aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

Despertó antes del alba, cuando un ínfimo rayo de sol iluminaba el reino de Alagaësia. Se preparó para la incursión a la ciudad, guardando sus cosas en las alforjas del caballo y echándose la capa sobre los hombros, con la capucha puesta para cubrir sus ojos y rostro. Montando con rapidez, emprendió la marcha hacia Gil'ead al paso, tratando de demorar lo más posible su llegada, un poco asustada por lo que podría suceder allí. Las calles estaban abarrotadas, lo notó en cuanto atravesó las puertas. Cientos de personas, algunas horrorosamente pobres y otras espantosamente ricas, caminaban de aquí para allá con largas zancadas, ignorando por completo a la joven vestida de negro que se encontraba entre ellos. Ariana miraba alrededor con desconfianza, vigilando a los guardias e incluso a la gente del lugar en busca de alguien que la reconociera. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, así que continuó avanzando lentamente.

Un joven panadero, con el rostro cubierto de harina y los ojos hinchados de cansancio o de borrachera, dijo, luego de que ella preguntara por Dernton:

-Su casa está cerca de aquí-ni siquiera alzó la vista de la masa que tenía entre sus manos-. Sigue unos setecientos metros y la encontrarás.

Agradeció al hombre, algo extrañada por su actitud, pero hizo caso a sus indicaciones. Llegó a un edificio pequeño, oscuro y de aspecto descascarado, un lugar que no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Ató a su caballo en una desvencijada verja y se acercó a la puerta de madera ligeramente podrida. Ariana arrugó la nariz, disgustada por la visión, pues había esperado una vivienda más decente para su padre. Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos y permaneció allí unos minutos, aguardando una respuesta. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, así que volvió a hacerlo, con el mismo resultado.

Ya bastante alterada, desenvainó su espada y empujó lentamente la puerta, apretando los dientes al oír el chirrido que ésta produjo. El interior estaba en penumbra, a pesar de la luminosidad que había afuera, y un extraño olor dulzón impregnaba el aire, haciendo que Ariana se estremeciera unas pocas veces. El escaso mobiliario estaba revuelto y había algunas manchas desconocidas en las paredes y el suelo. La joven estaba horrorizada, casi al borde de la desesperación, mientras observaba aquel desastre. Pero… ¿dónde estaba Dernton? ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

La respuesta le llegó muy pronto.

Encontró el cuerpo del hombre unos minutos después, pálido y rígido, obviamente muerto. Yacía en el piso, cubierto de horrorosas quemaduras, los ojos cerrados y la boca torcida en una mueca de dolor. "Aceite de Seithr" pensó ella "Esto es obra de los Ra'zac". Dándose la vuelta, echó a correr, tratando de alcanzar la puerta, pero una mano fuerte la retuvo, estrellándola contra la pared. Soldados. Pero eso no era lo peor.

-Ariana-murmuró una voz en la oscuridad.

Esa voz…esa voz que ella conocía tan bien, que había alimentado sus pesadillas desde la más tierna infancia. Alzó el rostro para enfrentar a aquel hombre alto, de cabello rojo y ojos color granate, con sus finos labios curvados en una sonrisa maligna.

Durza.


	11. Prisionera

Y acá tenemos el capítulo 11! Podemos decir que no es de suma importancia, pero que hace falta leerlo. No me parece que sea de lo más horrendo...podría ser mucho, mucho pero, tengan eso en cuenta! Y tenemos la primera aparición formal de Durza! No me digan que no lo adoran? Bueno, mejor me callo así pueden leer el capítulo jajaja. Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Realmente...hay alguien que pueda pensar que soy CP? Pues no, no lo soy y por ende El Legado no es mío. Si lo fuera, no escribiría FanFiction, cierto?

**Agradecimientos: **Como siempre, a MarySLi, que me apoya a seguir escribiendo (muchas gracias!) y a todos los que lean esta historia. Y, si les gusta, háganmelo saber con un review!

**

* * *

11**

**Prisionera**

El frío le llegaba hasta los huesos, y la fina manta que cubría el cuerpo de Ariana no conseguía mantenerla caliente. Estaba temblando, se dio cuenta de eso cuando recuperó la conciencia, más aterrada de lo que nunca había estado antes en su vida. Se encontraba en una celda de piedra desnuda, recostada sobre un estrecho e incómodo catre, sufriendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza, provocado por el golpe que los soldados le habían dado poco después de que Durza la hubiese reconocido. La habían drogado, inhibiendo sus poderes y retrasando el funcionamiento de su cerebro, antes de que se desmayara.

-Fantástico-gruño en voz baja-. Ni siquiera puedo usar la magia para salir de esta.

No tenía duda alguna de en dónde se encontraba: la fortaleza de Gil'ead, mejor conocida como la prisión. Durza la había capturado y llevado allí, seguramente dispuesto a enviarla de regreso a Urû'baen, con Galbatorix y su dragón negro…luego de torturarla y hacerla sufrir como castigo por escapar del castillo. "Maldito Sombra" pensó con ira. No quería exponerse a la furia del rey, y mucho menos volver a la ciudad de la que había escapado pocos meses atrás, pero la situación no era muy fácil de resolver. Estaba sola en la cárcel, sin nadie para ayudarla ni nadie que pudiera rescatarla, así que huir iba a resultar algo bastante riesgoso.

Descartó por completo la idea de que Murtagh se interesase por ella; debía de odiarla luego de las horrendas cosas que ella le había gritado en Helgrind…pero no le importaba lo que él pensara, ya no. La amistad que habían mantenido por once largos años había muerto y le vínculo que los había unido hasta sólo unos meses atrás, se había desvanecido luego de que Ariana se diera cuenta de lo que Murtagh había hecho. Los tormentos soportados en Urû'baen, la huida, la búsqueda desesperada, todo había sido por él.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía si eran de odio o temor, que casi no pudo contener. Una sola y pequeña gota salada resbaló por su pálida mejilla, brillando con la mínima luz que la antorcha producía. La joven la recogió suavemente con uno de sus dedos y la observó atentamente, pendiendo de la punta de éste, mientras se esforzaba por aclarar su mente. No entendía por qué lloraba… Siempre había sido muy dura, incluso fría, y muchos en la corte del rey pensaban que no tenía emociones, aunque sólo veían a la Ariana que ella exponía ante Galbatorix: la Mano Negra. Pero en realidad no era así. Era una joven seria, sí, pero apasionada, algo impulsiva, y extremadamente leal a sus amigos, al único. Sonreía sólo cuando era necesario, pero cuando lo hacía, eso aligeraba el peso de su corazón.

Se incorporó, masajeándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y haciendo muecas de dolor. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, contraídos por el frío de la celda, y sentía como si cientos de agujas se le clavaran en la carne. Movió las piernas, hasta dejarlas colgando por el borde del catre, mirando alrededor sin demasiado interés. Extrañaba el ligero peso de su espada en la cadera, y echaba de menos tener su arco entre las manos, al igual que el carcaj lleno de flechas.

Era una celda pequeña, iluminada tan sólo por una antorcha diminuta en la pared, además del fino rayo de luna que entraba por la ínfima ventana. Ariana trató de ponerse de pie, ignorando las drogas que le habían dado, pero en cuanto puso el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus extremidades inferiores, se precipitó al suelo. Maldijo en voz alta, frustrada por su fracaso, se arrastró de nuevo al camastro y volvió a recostarse en él, furiosa consigo misma.

Pasaron tres largas horas, que para ella fueron eternas, hasta que la puerta de la celda se abrió suavemente, con un débil chirrido. La joven abrió los ojos, se incorporó, y observó atentamente al hombre alto, de largo cabello rojo y ojos color granate que le sonreía, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ariana-dijo el Sombra.

Durza la estudiaba, como había hecho años atrás en Urû'baen, cuando Galbatorix la había presentado como su Mano Negra.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella con frialdad.

-Sólo deseaba verte, jovencita-rió el ser-. El rey se pondrá muy feliz por tenerte de regreso. Echa de menos a su arma preferida.

Apretó los dientes, detestando con cada fibra de su cuerpo la forma en que el Sombra le hablaba, intentando hacerle creer que la quería. Lo odiaba tanto como a Galbatorix y su mera presencia le ponía la carne de gallina.

-Parece que supones que iré por propia voluntad, Durza-murmuró ella, arqueando una ceja.

-Imaginé que opondrías cierta resistencia, Ariana, así que tendré que convencerte-dijo, con voz ligeramente hosca.

La joven no respondió, ni siquiera movió un músculo, sino que permaneció quieta y en silencio, fulminando al Sombra con la mirada, mientras éste decía:

-Pero…hay una extraña coincidencia, ¿sabes? Poco después de que mis hombres te trajeran, encontramos al Jinete de Dragón en las afueras de la ciudad-sonrió desdeñosamente.

Ariana se puso de pie, ignorando las protestas de sus músculos, y enfrentó a Durza, clavando sus brillantes ojos en los suyos. ¿Estaba hablando él del chico que ella y Murtagh habían salvado?

-Veo que sabes algo al respecto-se carcajeó falsamente, observándola con atención-. Viajaba con un joven…es posible que lo conozcas. Su nombre era Murtagh.

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado de entre sus labios, mientras las manos comenzaban a temblarle. ¿Era? ¿Es que acaso él, su único amigo, estaba muerto? "No…no puede ser" pensó, desesperada.

-¡¿Qué has hecho con ellos?-chilló, incapaz de contenerse.

-Antes de decírtelo, muchacha, preferiría que tú hablaras-respondió con suavidad.

-¡Nunca! ¡No voy a regresar a Urû'baen, y tampoco te diré nada sobre el Jinete!-le gritó, apretando los puños.

El rostro del Sombra se ensombreció y la falsa sonrisa que curvaba sus labios se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras de Ariana. Ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación, lo había estado esperando por horas. Durza intentaría quebrarla por todas las maneras posibles: atacaría su mente, su cuerpo e incluso jugaría con sus emociones, sólo para debilitarla y forzarla a hablar. Pero jamás lo conseguiría. La joven estaba dispuesta a morir por mantener sus secretos intactos, especialmente lo relacionado con el nuevo Jinete y su actual compañero de viaje, Murtagh.

-No podrás sonsacarme nada, Sombra-gruñó, mirándolo con todo el desprecio que sus ojos podían proyectar.

Durza apenas podía contenerse y parecía estar a punto de golpearla, o algo peor. Ariana sabía que no podía matarla, pues era demasiado preciada para Galbatorix, así que su vida no peligraba mientras el rey controlara al ser. Ella rió para sus adentros ante la visión de la ira del Sombra, aunque aún estaba algo atemorizada; por más que no la asesinase, él podía hacerle cosas horribles. La joven lo miraba, con expresión de insolencia y el mismo aspecto orgulloso que siempre tenía, pero se encontraba débil y Durza lo sabía, así que eso la convertía en alguien vulnerable.

Con fuerza sobrehumana, el Sombra la aferró del brazo, hundiendo sus uñas en su carne y la arrastró fuera de la celda como si no fuera más pesada que una hoja. Ariana intentó soltarse de la presa del ser, pero sólo consiguió que la presión aumentara, hasta el punto de que sintió el crujido de los huesos al romperse. Una oleada de dolor la invadió, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, y soltó pequeño gemido.

Durza la guió por los amplios y oscuros pasillos del castillo, hasta una habitación iluminada con unas pocas antorchas, tiñendo el lugar con un resplandor rojizo. En el centro de la cámara, había dos mesas de piedra, ambas estrechas y largas, rodeadas de instrumentos de tortura. Ariana, a pesar de la oscuridad, consiguió ver varios látigos, hierros calentándose en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea y algunos objetos que no pudo identificar, pero cuyo aspecto le dio escalofríos.

El Sombra la arrojó sobre una de aquellas construcciones de roca, provocando que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza y amenazara con perder la conciencia. Junto a ella, en otra mesa, había una mujer joven, de cabello largo, tan negro como el suyo, vestida con blusa y pantalones de cuero, que parecía estar inconsciente. Su melena oscura estaba abierta en abanico sobre la superficie de roca, descubriendo así unas orejas grandes y puntiagudas. "¡Una elfa!" pensó Ariana, sorprendida "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Entonces recordó…

¡Era ella! Según había oído en el palacio, Durza había capturado a una elfa, quien era la encargada de cargar con el huevo de dragón que los rebeldes habían robado quince años atrás. Pero la mujer había sido más rápida, y había enviado el huevo a otro sitio antes de que el Sombra consiguiese capturarla. Ariana compadecía a la elfa, y sabía que sufriría mucho más que ella, pero ambas estaban demasiado débiles para oponerse al ser. Yacía boca arriba sobre la estructura de piedra, respirando agitadamente, con el brazo roto y en una posición sumamente antinatural, y a punto de desmayarse. Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en la oscuridad, mientras esperaba que el suplicio comenzara, pues estaba segura de que pagaría lo que había hecho.

Quería echarse a llorar. Quería liberar aquellas lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde muy niña, siempre ocultándose detrás de una máscara fría y sin emociones, dejando que ésta se apoderase poco a poco de ella, hasta el día que en que había decidido escapar del castillo. Por fin había conocido la libertad…la alegría de poder tomar sus propias decisiones, de ser dueña de su destino; no quería renunciar a ello tan pronto. No podía darse por vencida. Tensó todo su cuerpo y esperó, casi con tranquilidad.

Una oleada de dolor la asaltó de repente.


	12. Abandonada

Capítulo 12! Ahora bien, éste es bastante necesario...y algo triste. Personalmente, como me encanta el drama, me gustó escribirlo, a pesar de que no es muy alegre que digamos. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y déjenmelo saber con reviews! :-D

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre...El Legado no es mío, aunque ya me gustaría que lo fuera!

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, mi reviewer...y a todos los que lean esta historia que me ha llevado taaanto esfuerzo escribir! :)

Disfruten!

**

* * *

12**

**Abandonada**

Un fino rayo de luna caía sobre su pálida mejilla, iluminando la única lágrima que rodaba por ella como si fuera una pequeña piedra preciosa. Estaba encadenada a la pared por las muñecas, así que debía permanecer sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la fría piedra, incapaz de recostarse como ella quería. Fuertes temblores sacudían su cuerpo, de frío y de dolor, mientras la sangre corría por sus brazos y piernas, manando de las muchas heridas que había sufrido durante la tortura de Durza. El Sombra había atacado su mente, tratando de sonsacarle alguna información sobre el Jinete, pero Ariana estaba bien entrenada para repeler, incluso, a los enemigos más poderosos. Había mantenido ocultos todos los recuerdos o pensamientos que había podido, incluidos los de su viaje y el inesperado reencuentro con Murtagh en Helgrind un mes atrás, así que estaba segura de no haber proporcionado al ser nada que fuera útil.

Su brazo roto ya no molestaba. Durza lo había curado, aunque ella no sabía por qué.

Cada uno de sus músculos emitía dolorosos quejidos, mientras la sangre manchaba su vestido negro y caía en forma de pequeñas gotas al frío suelo de piedra. Los suaves sollozos de Ariana eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquella noche helada en la fortaleza de Gil'ead. La joven no se atrevía a usar la magia para curar sus heridas, se encontraba demasiado débil y los resultados serían desastrosos, así que no tenía más opción que soportar el dolor y la humedad viscosa de la sangre, al menos hasta que alguien la ayudara. Pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que esto sucediera, no desde que se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo.

Según sus cálculos, habían pasado algunas horas desde que Durza la había devuelto a su celda, mientras ella estaba inconsciente, y la había encadenado a la pared, pero no podía estar segura. Detestaba aquella situación, odiaba ser prisionera del Imperio una vez más, pero lo peor era saber que sería llevada ante Galbatorix a menos que lograse escapar. Ariana no podía asumir su destino, no se iba a dar por vencida luego de haber llegado tan lejos, pero… ¿tenía alguna posibilidad de huir? ¿Podría, considerando lo débil que estaba, vencer a los guardias, liberarse y escapar de la ciudad?

La puerta de la celda se abrió, y el Sombra entró, caminando lentamente y sonriendo con falsedad. Ariana abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Durza a través de un velo de cabello negro, aún temblando.

-¿Lo has disfrutado, niña?-preguntó, burlándose.

Ella no respondió, sólo lo observó, con sus profundos ojos clavados en los suyos, mientras el ser reía. "Maldito seas, Durza" pensó.

-Esto podría ser mucho más fácil, ¿sabes?-continuó-. No es necesario que sufras tanto. Galbatorix te castigará, sí, pero luego de que te unas a sus fuerzas te perdonará la vida.

-Jamás…volveré…a ser…su esclava-jadeó, respirando con dificultad.

-Tú siempre tan terca-suspiró el Sombra, fingiendo estar afligido-. Creo que tu amistad con el jovencito Murtagh no te ha favorecido en nada, mi querida Ariana-la miró, burlón.

Con la mención del joven, ella se tensó, contrayendo todos los músculos del cuerpo, y fingió ignorar al ser, desviando la vista hacia el suelo de piedra.

-El hijo de Morzan…lo recuerdo bien-murmuró él-. Siempre testarudo y pretendiendo desafiar al rey, ¡pobre muchacho!

Ariana intentó no escuchar a Durza, quien continuó describiendo a Murtagh de formas poco agradables, intentando provocarla para que ella saltara en su defensa, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, la joven permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, ajena a lo que el Sombra decía. Esto lo sacó de quicio, incrementando su ira hasta tal punto que la aferró con fuerza por el cabello, gritando:

-¡Tú, maldita zorra!-la sacudió con violencia-. ¡Responde si no quieres morir en este preciso momento!

-No puedes matarme-susurró ella, haciendo gestos de dolor-. Galbatorix valora demasiado mi vida como para darte la orden de asesinarme-se burló.

-Tu rebeldía no te servirá en Urû'baen, Ariana-murmuró maliciosamente-. No puedes ganar, nunca tuviste oportunidad-continuó, acercando sus labios al oído de la joven-. Al final, terminarás derrotada, rogando por tu vida como la asquerosa víbora rastrera que siempre has sido-gruñó con desprecio.

-¡Nunca!-chilló, furiosa-. ¡Ni tú, ni nadie podrán quebrarme, no importa cuánto lo intenten! ¡Prefiero morir antes que ser la esclava de Galbatorix de nuevo!

El Sombra la soltó, mirándola con odio y asco, y dijo:

-Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente, niña-y salió de la celda.

Ariana esbozó una sonrisita débil, animada por su inesperado triunfo.

Nunca supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo permaneció prisionera en Gil'ead, tal vez días, o incluso meses, jamás pudo saberlo. Durante su cautiverio, Durza intentó sonsacarle información por los métodos más duros en los que podía pensar, pero ella resistió, nunca cediéndole terreno al Sombra. Éste, cada vez más frustrado, había decidido enviarla de regreso al castillo del rey, sabiendo que Ariana jamás cedería, no importaba cuánto la presionase. Esto había horrorizado a la joven, convencida de que, muy probablemente, Galbatorix fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir sus barreras y atacar directamente su mente. Necesitaba un plan…y rápido.

Una noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, acosada por los terribles dolores que sentía luego de las sesiones de tortura de Durza, escuchó unos extraños ruidos fuera de su celda. Se levantó del duro catre, haciendo muecas por los quejidos de su espalda, y corrió hasta la puerta, intentando oír algo. "Parecen…soldados" pensó "Tal vez seis o siete, ¿qué estarán haciendo?". Sabía que no podían estar allí para llevársela a Urû'baen, eso era imposible, ¿o no lo era? Pegó la oreja al frío metal, esforzándose por escuchar las conversaciones de quienes se encontraban al otro lado. De repente, escuchó a un hombre gritar algo en el idioma antiguo que ella no alcanzó a identificar, y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Magia!-exclamó-. ¿Podría ser ese el Jinete de Dragón?-se preguntó.

Escuchó que el chico decía algo, y luego el tañido musical de un arco, seguido de un sonido que hizo que Ariana soltara un grito ahogado.

-¿Lo has matado?-preguntó alguien.

"Esa voz…"pensó, respirando agitadamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo _él _allí? ¿Por qué estaba Murtagh en Gil'ead? Permaneció quieta, incapaz de moverse, mientras oía lo que sucedía fuera de la celda, hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Ella se horrorizó, pensando que los habían capturado a ambos, pero una idea vino a su mente. Necesitaba tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda a los jóvenes, por mucho que le costara.

-¡Auxilio!-chilló con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando con las manos la puerta-¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

Los minutos pasaban y no le llegaba respuesta alguna.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy atrapada en una celda, por favor!-se desesperó-. ¡Murtagh! ¡Soy Ariana!

Entonces, unos fuertes crujidos apagaron sus gritos, hasta que…

Un tremendo estallido la hizo tambalearse y caer hacia atrás, mientras el suelo, las paredes y el techo temblaban de forma alarmante. Oyó cómo caía gran parte de la fortaleza, haciéndole soltar un chillido y cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de los escombros que volaban por todas partes. "¡¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó, aterrada. Luego de unos segundos, los movimientos cesaron, así que se puso de pie, mirando alrededor. Su celda permanecía intacta, excepto por algunas grietas en las paredes producidas por la violencia del derrumbe. Ariana se aproximó a la puerta, caminando con lentitud, sin saber qué había sucedido. Tal vez, había sido su dragona la que lo había ayudado a escapar.

-¡Auxilio!-chilló-. ¡Murtagh! ¡Jinete!-llamó, golpeando con los puños el duro metal.

Nadie acudió…ni siquiera obtuvo una respuesta. La joven se dejó caer en el catre, pestañeando rápidamente para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos, con la respiración agitada. Su última oportunidad de escapar se había desvanecido, se había ido junto con ellos y su dragón.

La había abandonado de nuevo.


	13. Forzada

Capítulo 13! Bueno, éste me gusta bastante y es necesario para la historia. Si quieren no le presten atención, pero lean el final porque eso es lo importante. ¡Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, El Legado no es mío (ya me estoy cansando de esto ¬¬)

**Agradecimientos: **A mi reviewer, MarySLi (como siempre, muchas gracias! :D) y a todos los que lean esta historia, ya sea ahora o en un futuro cercano/lejano.

Como tal vez sepan (o no) la semana que viene se acabará mi hermosa libertad :( Un nuevo año escolar empieza, junto con las tareas, los estudios y todas esas cosas horrendas. Si tardo más en actualizar, no se asusten! No voy a abandonar esta historia, lo prometo.

Y ahora, a leer!

**

* * *

13**

**Forzada**

Ariana abrió los ojos para encontrarse rodeada de una completa oscuridad. Las antorchas se habían apagado y, al parecer, nadie se había molestado en volverlas a encender. La única luz provenía de aquella minúscula ventana, que dejaba entrar un fino y pálido rayo de luna, que no era suficiente para iluminar la celda completa. Se incorporó, sentada en el catre, y pasó suavemente una mano por su espalda. Hizo una mueca al tocar una parte especialmente sensible y luego se la acercó a los ojos. Suspiró. Estaba sangrando otra vez. "Ya es la tercera esta noche" pensó con amargura. Tenía que soportarlo, ya que no podía usar la magia para curar sus heridas por las drogas que le había dado Durza. Movió su cabello, haciéndolo caer sobre su hombro derecho para que no se manchase con la sangre, y comenzó a limpiar los cortes con la manta que había encontrado en la celda. Al terminar, la sucia tela había adquirido un color rojo oscuro en las partes que ella había usado, así que la arrojó a una esquina de la habitación de piedra.

-No tengo vendas-se dijo a sí misma-. Tendré que improvisar.

Desabotonó su vestido, cortó una larga tira de la falda de éste y se envolvió el torso con cuidado, cubriendo las heridas de su espalda. Cuando volvió a vestirse, se sentía un poco mejor. Se puso de pie y caminó un poco para estirar las piernas adormecidas, ignorando el sonido seco de los tacones de sus botas sobre el suelo. No se oía nada al otro lado de la puerta, sólo los pasos de unos pocos soldados y los débiles quejidos de algunos prisioneros. "Qué extrañó" pensó "Durza me ha dejado tranquila varias horas… ¿será que está persiguiendo al Jinete?". Jugueteó con la funda vacía de su espada, mientras sus ojos recorrían las paredes desnudas de la celda y continuaba con su paseo.

Ariana recordó a la elfa que había visto, aquella mujer hermosa, de cabello negro, que había cargado con el huevo de dragón que los vardenos habían robado, y se preguntó que habría sucedido con ella. "¿Se la habrá llevado consigo el Jinete de Dragón?" se preguntó "Espero que haya conseguido escapar y que se encuentre bien". Realmente deseaba que la mujer se hubiese salvado; nadie merecía un destino así. Por lo que sabía, los elfos eran más fuertes que los humanos, pero ningún ser podría aguantar tanto.

Se sentó en el catre nuevamente, pasando una mano por su cabello, mientras se estremecía de frío. Estaba en una situación difícil, y no tenía idea de cómo salir de ella. Sabía que debía escapar de Gil'ead, pero estaba demasiado débil y los guardias, sin mencionar a Durza, la derrotarían con facilidad. Aún así, no iba a darse por vencida. El Sombra, e incluso el mismísimo rey Galbatorix podían torturarla cuanto quisieran, pero ella jamás cedería ni daría información a aquellos dos despreciables seres que la habían atormentado desde su más tierna infancia.

Ariana apoyó la cabeza en la dura pared de piedra, cerrando los ojos e ignorando las ligeras incomodidades que su espalda le ocasionaba. Extrañaba sentir la brisa suave en su rostro, los rayos del sol entibiando sus mejillas pálidas, los cascos de su caballo negro repiqueteando contra el suelo…todo había durado tan poco tiempo. Había experimentado por primera vez en su vida lo que era ser realmente libre, pero Durza se lo había quitado, al igual que Galbatorix cuando era niña. "Imagino que estoy condenada" pensó con amargura. Se recostó, sintiéndose cansada, e intentó conciliar el sueño. Dormir era lo único que podía hacer en aquella celda.

Despertó al oír sonidos extraños al otro lado de la puerta, y se incorporó, atenta. A juzgar por la claridad, era de mañana, o tal vez mediodía. "Me pregunto qué está pasando". Se puso de pie, estirando sus músculos agarrotados por el intenso frío, y observó la entrada con creciente impaciencia, esperando a que algo sucediera.

Se abrió de repente, generando un gran estruendo al colisionar contra la roca sólida de las paredes, y Durza entró. Pero algo había cambiado en él. El largo cabello rojo estaba ahora desgreñado, su piel era incluso más pálida que antes y los oscuros ojos color granate echaban chispas de odio, como si estuviese a punto de asesinarla. Ariana dio unos pasos hacia atrás, atemorizada por la ira irracional del ser y se aplastó contra el muro, respirando agitadamente. El Sombra gruñó al verla, se acercó y la aferró con fuerza por un hombro, mientras decía entre dientes:

-Tú irás ahora mismo a Urû'baen, niña estúpida.

Ariana se sacudió, intentando liberarse de la presa de Durza, sin éxito. Éste, arrastrándola, la condujo fuera de la celda, haciéndola trastabillar y tropezar varias veces, hasta que la arrojó a los brazos de un soldado.

-Prepárenla para el viaje-ordenó con voz fría como el hielo-. Partirá ahora mismo.

Desapareció en las sombras del castillo de Gil'ead, dejándola sola con los seis o siete guardias que allí había. Dos sostenían a la joven por los codos, mientras el resto caminaban frente a ellos portando algunas antorchas e iluminando los oscuros pasillos de la fortaleza. Estaba aterrada. La merma de sus poderes la había dejado débil como una simple muchacha de campo y no tenía la fuerza mental, o física, para derrotar a los soldados, y mucho menos para huir de Durza.

La condujeron hasta las puertas principales, donde varios caballos esperaban, resoplando y sacudiendo sus graciosas cabezas, con sus crines brillando al sol. La forzaron a montar en un orgulloso semental negro, que reconoció como el suyo, y le ataron las manos con una gruesa cuerda. Los guardias subieron cada uno a un animal, y observaron ansiosamente la entrada, como si aguardase por algo o alguien. "¿Nos acompañarán más personas?" se preguntó.

La respuesta le llegó muy pronto.

Vestido completamente de negro, con una larga capa de terciopelo sobre los hombros y una espada colgando de su cadera izquierda, Durza caminaba a largos pasos hacia ellos, con su cabello rojo agitado por el viento. Esbozó una sonrisa maligna al ver a Ariana, pero luego se dirigió hacia sus hombres:

-Ustedes-señaló a un par de guardias-, den la orden de enviar al ejército en busca del Jinete y su compañero de viaje. Esos dos me las van a pagar-gruñó.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, donde la joven pudo ver una pequeña mancha de color negro, no mucho más grande que la punta de una flecha. Ella supuso, y estaba en lo cierto, que alguno de los dos muchachos le había disparado con su arco, provocando que los espíritus encerrados en su cuerpo se liberasen por unos momentos, para luego reaparecer en su antigua forma. Estaba segura de que había sido Murtagh, el único que podría haber estado armado.

El Sombra se le acercó, clavando sus ojos color granate en los de la joven, y dijo:

-Haré que te pongas más cómoda para el viaje, querida.

Le apoyó una mano en la frente y murmuró unas pocas e incomprensibles palabras. Ariana sintió un repentino agotamiento, cerró los ojos, y se rindió a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba sobre su caballo, mientras éste galopaba por la amplia llanura de Alagaësia a toda velocidad, junto a la montura de Durza, un zaino de patas delgadas. No comprendía cómo había llegado allí, ni qué estaba sucediendo, seguramente por las drogas que le habían administrado. Levantó la cabeza, pestañeando por la brillante luz que la cegaba, y dirigió su mirada al Sombra. Éste, sin soltar las riendas, dijo, burlándose:

-¿Has disfrutado, Ariana?

-Tú, asqueroso hechicero de segunda mano, inmundo traidor, ¡suéltame de una vez!-gritó ella, furiosa.

Durza entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, haciendo una profunda inspiración, y gruñó:

-Si no quieres sufrir un castigo terrible, Ariana, cierra tu sucia boca-amenazó.

La ira y el odio hacia los sirvientes del Imperio hicieron que no siguiese el consejo del Sombra, y chilló:

-¡Los vardenos vencerán, y tú y Galbatorix terminarán arrastrándose por el suelo, implorando clemencia!

Esto fue demasiado para Durza, quien, acercando su caballo al suyo con un suave movimiento, la abofeteó con fuerza. La montura de Ariana se sobresaltó, pero continuó siendo conducida por otro de aquellos animales, sin inmutarse por lo que sucedía con su jinete. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, pero luego enfrentó al ser nuevamente, gritando:

-¡Golpéame todo lo que quieras, Durza, pero jamás me quebrarás!

Él, completamente fuera de sí, levantó su mano y dirigió la fuerza de su poder contra ella. Ariana no tenía la fuerza suficiente para bloquear el ataque por completo, pero consiguió impedir que accediese a sus memorias, al menos las que consideraba importantes, pero aún así sintió el dolor. Su mente ardía, como si una fría y afilada daga se hubiese clavado en sus pensamientos y se abriese camino por entre su subconsciente, hiriendo cada parte que encontraba a su paso. Las piernas y los brazos dejaron de responderle, dejándola paralizada e incapacitada para luchar físicamente. Ariana mantuvo las barreras de su mente, tan fuertes que nadie había conseguido sortearlas hasta ese momento, y soltó un agudo chillido, mientras intentaba liberarse de la tortura de Durza. El suplicio al que la sometía duró medio minuto más, hasta que el dolor cesó por completo, dejándola débil, temblorosa y jadeando en busca de aliento. El Sombra esbozó una sonrisa cruel, y dijo:

-Duele, ¿cierto?-hizo una pausa-. ¿Quieres que lo repita, niña?

Pero Ariana ya no lo escuchaba. Los párpados le cayeron sobre los ojos, su cabeza colgó hacia delante, desplegando el cabello enmarañado, y se desmayó.

El viaje a Urû'baen duró tres largos días, durante los cuales la joven se debatió constantemente entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, afectada por las drogas y las torturas permanentes del Sombra. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en una especie de letargo, como si su cerebro estuviese demasiado cansado como para mantenerla despierta y atenta como siempre había estado. Durante aquellos largos períodos de embotamiento, varias imágenes acudieron a su mente, de su pasado y su vida en el castillo, haciéndole recordar lo que había vivido. Su infancia pasó completa frente a sus ojos, desde el momento en que había llegado al palacio, hasta el día en que había cumplido quince años. Ignoraba las razones de esto, pero en cierto modo agradecía que por lo menos algo le recordase quién era, ya que su mayor temor era perder la cordura y que su mente se convirtiera en un pozo oscuro y carente de sentido.

Al principio de la cuarta jornada, despertó de su extraño sueño al sentirse conducida por los soldados que la habían acompañado. Cuando recuperó por completo el dominio de su cuerpo, se encontró en una cámara oscura, con gigantescos vitrales en las paredes y un gran trono de piedra negra frente a ella.

Pero lo que vio a continuación le produjo escalofríos.

Sentado allí, con sus negros y crueles ojos clavados en ella, estudiándola, estaba el rey Galbatorix.


	14. Condena

Capítulo 14! :D Éste me gusta y me divertí escribiéndolo, a pesar de que es un poco dramático :P. Bueno, debo decirles, queridos lectores, que mi libertad está oficialmente acabada. Mañana regresa la pesadilla del colegio :( por lo que mi tiempo se verá considerablemente reducido. Prometo que no abandonaré esta historia, así que seguirán teniendo los capítulos cada semana, o al menos trataré de que así sea.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece (lamentablemente)

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por su continuo apoyo :) y a todos los que lean esta historia.

**

* * *

14**

**Condena**

Esa mirada. Esa mirada que Ariana había odiado desde niña era lo único que podía ver en aquel momento, secundada por el Sombra, Durza, y sus soldados. Galbatorix sonreía, mientras contemplaba el azorado rostro de la joven vestida de negro que, en contra de su voluntad, había regresado al castillo. El rey se puso de pie y dijo, con aquella horrenda voz que le provocaba escalofríos:

-Ariana-hizo una pausa-, me alegro de tenerte de nuevo aquí.

Ella no respondió, sólo le sostuvo la mirada, temblando en su fuero interno. Él se acercó, caminando lentamente, con su larga capa de terciopelo negro flotando y rozando suavemente el suelo de piedra, hasta detenerse frente a la joven. Galbatorix era bastante más alto que ella y habría sido atractivo sino hubiera tenido aquella expresión en los ojos, dos profundos y despiadados pozos oscuros. El falso soberano levantó una blanca mano y apartó un largo mechón de cabello del rostro de Ariana, mientras decía:

-Es un gran desperdicio que un talento como el tuyo deba ser destruido-soltó un suspiro-. Aunque hay otra salida-la miró atentamente.

Ariana soltó un suave gruñido, mientras se sacudía para liberarse de la presa de los soldados, y dijo, fulminando al rey con la mirada:

-Nunca me convertirás en tu esclava, Galbatorix.

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció, mientras aferraba, con sus largas y blancas manos, la empuñadura de su espada. Él tenía el cabello casi completamente gris acerado, salvo algunos pocos mechones negros, y una cuidada barba le cubría las mejillas. Aferró el hombro de la joven con fuerza y la enfrentó a él, clavando sus profundos ojos oscuros en ella, y dijo, con la voz cargada de odio:

-No me desafíes, Ariana.

La joven, más furiosa de lo que nunca había estado, chilló:

-¡Tendrás que matarme, hediondo traidor, pues jamás seré tu sirviente!-y le escupió en la cara.

Galbatorix, con una calma que delataba cuánto aborrecía a Ariana, se limpió el rostro con una de las mangas de su túnica, para luego decir, inexpresivamente:

-Si así lo quieres, esto es lo que tendrás.

Ordenó a los soldados que se fueran, dejándola sola con el rey y Durza, plantada en el centro de la habitación, desprotegida e indefensa como se sentía en ese momento.

El Sombra se acercó al soberano, moviéndose con aquella repugnante gracia que poseía, y susurró algo a su oído, algo que ella no pudo escuchar…pero en el fondo estaba segura que era algo que iba a costarle muy caro. Un ligero temblor sacudió sus miembros, nunca supo si de miedo o frío, ya que la sala del trono estaba helada, pero consiguió ocultarlo, para que los dos hombres no notasen su mínimo momento de debilidad. Galbatorix abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el comentario del ser, y la observó atentamente, como si no la conociera y fuese alguna nueva sirvienta del palacio. Ariana arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué sería lo que Durza le estaba diciendo que había provocado esa reacción en el rey de Alagaësia.

Éste se separó del Sombra y caminó hasta ella con ese característico andar que tenía, grácil y amenazante a la vez, hasta detenerse a centímetros del cuerpo de la joven vestida de negro que lo miraba con aquellos extraños ojos desparejos.

-Mi querido vasallo, Durza, ha tenido la amabilidad de mencionar que…-hizo una pausa-, conoces al Jinete de Dragón.

Ariana se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida y extrañada por el comentario de Galbatorix. No sabía nada sobre Eragon, sólo que era joven, su dragona era azul como los zafiros y había viajado acompañado por el anciano Brom, pero éste había muerto, y su nuevo compañero era el antiguo amigo de la joven, Murtagh, hijo de Morzan.

-No lo conozco-dijo ella, con una insolencia que sabía que le costaría caro.

-No mientas, niña tonta-gruñó, sin preocuparse por su tono de voz-. Sabes que terminaré sabiendo todo lo que tú misma sabes.

Estaba segura de lo que vendría a continuación, así que, adelantándose al rey, levantó unas fuertes barreras alrededor de su mente para proteger sus preciados pensamientos y recuerdos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa maligna, mientras observaba al rey, que había comenzado a convocar su poder para atacar la conciencia de la muchacha. Cuando dirigió su ataque mental contra ella, lo hizo con toda la potencia de la que fue capaz en ese momento, pero Ariana lo resistió, sin siquiera hacer una mueca, a pesar del dolor. De entre todas personas de Alagaësia, muy pocas podían soportar el tremendo poder de Galbatorix, y la joven era una de ellas. Cuando la presión en sus barreras aumentó, apretó los puños y los dientes, concentrándose aún más en proteger lo más preciado que poseía de las negras garras del rey que detestaba.

Pasó un minuto…

Dos minutos… Galbatorix soltaba pequeños gruñidos cada pocos segundos.

Tres minutos… Ariana sudaba por el esfuerzo y la merma de sus fuerzas.

El rey abandonó su mente unos momentos después, derrotado por la joven plantada frente a él, inmóvil como una de las muchas gárgolas del palacio. Ella sonrió un poco, jadeando, y dijo, burlonamente:

-Ha estado difícil, ¿cierto?

-Durza-llamó él-, vete. Quiero que prepares un ejército lo suficientemente para enfrentarse a los vardenos y a su nueva arma, ¿me has entendido?-añadió bruscamente.

-Sí, mi señor, ya me he encargado de eso-respondió el Sombra, inclinando su cabeza.

- Bien. Y quiero que traigas al Jinete aquí…junto con su querido compañero de viaje-sonrió malignamente, mirando de reojo a Ariana.

La joven sintió el pánico en su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras del soberano. ¿Y si conseguían capturar a ambos? ¿Qué sucedería con Murtagh y el Jinete Eragon? Durza abandonó la sala del trono caminando rápidamente, e ignoró a Ariana cuando pasó junto a ella, con su capa de terciopelo negro flotando tras él.

Galbatorix fijó la vista en el gigantesco mapa del reino que colgaba de una de las paredes de piedra negra, como si estuviese meditando sobre algo, para luego posarla en ella, quien no se había movido. Recorrió a la chica con la mirada por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos, hasta que dijo:

-Imagino que sabes que tus acciones no pasarán desapercibidas, muchacha.

Ella no respondió.

-Huiste del palacio, desobedeciste mis órdenes y, por si fuera poco, heriste a uno de los Ra'zac, además de entablar relaciones con el Jinete y con tu amigo Murtagh-dijo, frunciendo el ceño al mencionar los crímenes que había cometido.

-Y no me arrepiento de ello, Galbatorix-rió Ariana, cruzando los brazos.

Ya estaba segura de que iban a castigarla, así que pensaba ser lo más rebelde que pudiese hasta que las torturas comenzaran y perdiese la fuerza para luchar contra él.

-Pero lo harás-murmuró el rey, con la voz cargada de veneno.

Esta vez, ella no estaba preparada para detener el ataque, y la mente de Galbatorix se adentró en la suya como una daga entre las costillas. Chilló de dolor y se desplomó, sacudida por pequeños espasmos, pero consiguió erigir sus barreras protectoras. Él se topó con aquellas duras paredes de hierro, aunque no parecía importarle demasiado lo que la joven estaba haciendo, sino que se concentró en causarle el mayor dolor posible. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Ariana, mientras ella apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Tan rápido como había llegado, la agonía cesó, dejándola tendida en el suelo, respirando a cortos y esforzados jadeos, temblando ligeramente.

Galbatorix esbozó una sonrisa cruel y se acercó a la joven semiinconsciente, deteniéndose justo a su lado. La miró por unos segundos, bajando su cabeza, y luego susurró, con aquella fría e inexpresiva voz:

-Dolor-hizo una pausa-, eso es todo lo que tendrás si no hablas, querida Ariana.

Ella no respondió. Evitó la mirada del rey, concentrándose en una de las paredes de mármol negro, y trató de normalizar su respiración. Galbatorix rió y salió de la habitación, tomándose el cuidado de pisar con fuerza la mano de la joven al pasar junto a ella.

Ariana sintió el dolor, pero luego cayó al vacío.


	15. Desgraciada

Capítulo 15! Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por su apoyo, y a todos los que lean!

**

* * *

15**

**Desgraciada**

Despertó completamente sola en una celda de piedra fría, sentada y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Estaba helada y comenzó a tiritar, castañeando los dientes con fuerza. Quiso mover los brazos, pero descubrió que estaba encadenada al muro por las muñecas, forzándola a permanecer erguida y le era imposible bajar sus extremidades. Los músculos le dolían como si alguien le hubiese clavado miles de pequeñas agujas en cada centímetro del cuerpo y apenas podía ver a través de la oscuridad. Esta vez sí, todo había terminado para ella…Galbatorix la mataría. No temía a la muerte, nunca había sentido miedo por ello, sabía que algún día iba a morir, tarde o temprano.

Levantó la cabeza, que había caído hacia delante durante su estado de inconsciencia, y miró alrededor, interesándose muy poco por el entorno en el que se encontraba. Se preguntaba cuántas horas habrían pasado desde su encuentro con el rey…tal vez una o dos, dudaba que más. Su mano dolía en donde él la había pisado, seguramente rompiéndole algún que otro dedo. Ariana soltó un largo suspiro de angustia y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, extendiendo su cabello y miró alrededor. Le sorprendió el hecho de que la celda tenía comunicación con la siguiente, ya que sólo estaban separadas por unos gruesos barrotes de hierro. "Que extraño" pensó "No sabía que los calabozos fuesen así". Antes, las muchas veces que había estado prisionera, la habían dejado en una celda cerrada, sin ningún tipo de abertura.

No había más prisioneros en el lugar: estaba sola.

Intentó hacer magia, pronunciando algunas pocas palabras en el idioma antiguo, pero nada sucedió, como era de esperar. Las drogas de Durza, y seguramente también las de Galbatorix, funcionaban bastante bien.

-Demonios-gruñó por lo bajo, dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie.

Solamente llevaba unos minutos despierta en la celda, y ya estaba harta. Detestaba estar prisionera, como lo había estado durante toda su vida y probablemente seguiría estándolo…hasta el fin de sus días. Ariana volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignada; ya había aceptado el destino que le había tocado y sabía, por más que le costaba admitirlo, que no tenía salida.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, aunque no tenía forma alguna de medir el tiempo, y su única distracción eran los recuerdos, los pocos que se atrevía a evocar por temor a Galbatorix.

Estaba adormilándose cuando dos soldados abrieron la puerta de hierro, soltaron las frías cadenas que le aprisionaban las muñecas, y tomaron a la joven por los brazos, poniéndola de pie. Ella, consciente de que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para zafarse, se dejó conducir por los oscuros pasillos de Urû'baen, tan silenciosos como tumbas, hasta llegar a una cámara amplia y sombría. Ariana sabía lo que se le venía encima: estaba condenada.

Esbozó una mínima sonrisa amarga al ver al rey plantado junto al pequeño fuego encendido que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Las paredes eran de piedra negra, como todo el castillo, pero poco más podía apreciarse por la oscuridad. Los soldados le ataron las manos a una pequeña estaca clavada en el suelo, dándole la espalda a Galbatorix, y uno de ellos dijo:

-Cuando desee, Su Majestad.

Ariana oyó la risita del rey y luego un ligero sonido metálico que no consiguió identificar, pero que consiguió erizarle los vellos de la nuca. La respiración antes sosegada de la joven se transformó en rápidos jadeos desesperados como los de un lobo atrapado, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de vivir. Comenzó a temblar, pero tensó los músculos para contenerse y adquirió una expresión digna y fría, apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que debió reducir la presión de sus mandíbulas para evitar lastimarse. No pensaba mostrarse débil ante aquellos traidores, y mucho menos ante ese maldito tirano que había matado a tantos…y había destruido su vida entera, convirtiéndola en la Mano Negra, una asesina, un ser detestable como pocos.

Si debía soportar aquel suplicio, lo haría, pero jamás se rendiría. Jamás.

Lo último que oyó antes de sentir el abrasador dolor en la espalda, fue el musical sonido del látigo cortando el aire.

Ariana soltó un débil gemido apretó los puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar gritar.

-Necesitarás más que esto para derrotarme, Galbatorix-se burló con voz ronca.

La respuesta fueron dos golpes seguidos.

Ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que se detuviesen, a que se hartasen de torturarla y se dieran cuenta de que no iba a hablar…que no iba a rendirse y jurar lealtad en el idioma antiguo. Pasaron horas; cada segundo era eterno, hasta que cesaron. Sólo quedó el dolor de las heridas abiertas que sabía que Galbatorix no curaría.

La arrojaron nuevamente en su celda, encadenándola a la pared como habían hecho antes. Ariana apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sumida en una especie de sopor del cual no podía salir por más que lo intentase. Sentía la sangre deslizándose lentamente por su espalda, brazos y piernas, manando de los cortes producidos por el látigo del rey. Sabía que moriría en aquella celda, sola, como siempre había estado…sólo quedaba esperar.

Semanas.

Los días pasaban muy despacio, haciendo que cada hora de la vida de Ariana fuese un suplicio constante, una eterna tortura, y no sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Los largos interrogatorios de Galbatorix, la soledad de la cárcel en la que se encontraba y el dolor constante estaban debilitándola poco a poco, reduciendo sus deseos de luchar contra aquel tirano. Ella, aún en esos desesperantes momentos, mantenía una pequeña esperanza.

Una noche, los soldados del rey la sacaron de su calabozo sorpresivamente y la llevaron a lo que ella llamaba la sala del fuego. Esa vez realmente sintió miedo por su vida; nunca había visto a Galbatorix tan furioso, tan fuera de sí mismo. Se desquitó con la joven, claro está, dejándola inconsciente, sangrando en abundancia, con heridas en todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que curarla después de eso, pero Ariana nunca olvidó aquella noche…había sido la más dolorosa de toda su vida.

El tiempo siguió su curso aún más lentamente que antes, pero se había producido un extraño cambio en Galbatorix. Estaba eufórico, incluso en presencia de Ariana, como si algo hubiese salido tal y cómo el deseaba…o hubiese vencido en alguna batalla. La joven no conseguía comprender el comportamiento del rey, ni tampoco conseguía imaginar las razones para ello, en parte porque el agotamiento de su cerebro no lo permitía. Continuaban administrándole drogas para inhibir sus poderes, además de torturarla para que no se resistiera. Odiaba admitirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo; temía morir, en cierta forma, aunque ella misma se consideraba valiente, pero más temía que Galbatorix consiguiese sonsacarle algo, cualquier cosa que fuese útil para capturar al Jinete, derrotar a los vardenos o incluso encontrar a Murtagh, quien era buscado en todo el Imperio.

Una tarde, cerca del anochecer tal vez, luego de haber pasado horas junto al rey, Ariana luchaba en su celda contra la inconsciencia, y estaba perdiendo. Las muñecas le dolían como si se estuvieran quemando con un fuego abrasador, además de las otras punzadas que sentía en el resto del cuerpo. La sangre, tibia y espesa, goteaba de la punta de sus dedos inertes con un suave y constante golpeteo. Había perdido la sensibilidad en las piernas, entumecidas por mantener la misma posición por largos períodos de tiempo, y el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos. Los soldados jamás le daban una simple manta al llevarle comida y agua, y el aire gélido de los calabozos le contraía los músculos, adormeciéndolos poco a poco.

De repente, escuchó un sonido de pasos y unos gruñidos que no pudo comprender. Dos hombres, ambos calvos y altos, entraron en el campo de visión de Ariana, arrastrando a lo que parecía ser un joven, que se debatía con violencia, por más que la debilidad se delataba en sus movimientos desesperados. Ella soltó un grito ahogado al reconocer a los calvos: los gemelos. ¿Qué hacían allí? Se suponía que eran los hechiceros de los vardenos, aunque eran espías de Galbatorix. ¿Y quién era aquel hombre a quien mantenían prisionero?

Los gemelos abrieron la puerta de la celda contigua a la suya y arrojaron al joven dentro con furia y desprecio. Éste golpeó el suelo con su cuerpo, produciendo un sonido sordo, mientras los magos se dirigían a la salida de los calabozos del castillo. Ellos, durante sólo un instante, dirigieron su mirada a Ariana y esbozaron una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción al verla encadenada, manchada de sangre y más débil que nunca antes en su vida, pero luego desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia la celda que se encontraba a su derecha hasta que divisó la figura negra del joven en el suelo, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas y los puños apretados. Entonces escuchó el único sonido que jamás hubiese esperado oír en ese lugar, los calabozos del castillo de Urû'baen.

-Maldita sea-gruñó él.

Era _esa _voz, esa que, en su fuero interno, había querido escuchar en los largos meses de su viaje…

Murtagh.


	16. Un encuentro en la oscuridad

Capítulo 16! Perdón por la demora...mi libertad se ha reducido considerablemente :( El colegio me ocupa mucho tiempo, con todas las tareas y esas cosas horrendas. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, en el que nuestro querido Murtagh hace su aparición triunfal!

**Disclaimer: **Como obviamente todo el mundo puede darse cuenta, El Legado no me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, por sus reviews, y a todos los que lean esta historia! Gracias!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

**

* * *

16**

**Un encuentro en la oscuridad**

Ariana soltó un suave grito ahogado, y luego susurró, horrorizada por lo que veía:

-No puedes ser tú.

Él giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la joven encadenada y clavó sus ojos en ella, con una ceja arqueada. Al verla, preguntó, extrañado:

-¿Quién eres?

Ella rió, con su rostro oculto por una larga cortina de cabello, y dijo amargamente:

-Me sorprende que no me reconozcas…aunque mi aspecto no debe de ser el mejor.

Murtagh extendió una mano a través de los gruesos barrotes de hierro y apartó la cabellera de la joven con un rápido movimiento, descubriendo la pálida faz de Ariana, manchada de sangre seca y la suciedad de la celda. Él se echó hacia atrás, pestañeando rápidamente como si quisiese aclararse la vista. Ella, impasible, le sostuvo la mirada con aquellos extraños ojos, sin dar muestras del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y esperó a que dijera algo.

-¿Ariana?-preguntó, luego de unos segundos.

La joven asintió lentamente, y Murtagh inquirió, sorprendido:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que Galbatorix logró capturarte?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Es una larga historia-murmuró.

Él asintió lentamente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que preguntó:

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Ariana soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a hablar con voz inexpresiva:

-Escapé de Urû'baen siete meses después que tú, y comencé a buscarte. Decidí ir primero a Dras-Leona, aún sabiendo que los Ra'zac tenían su guarida allí, y luego me dirigí a Teirm, al no haber encontrado nada en la anterior ciudad.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y continuó:

-Allí, la herbolaria Angela dijo que te había visto pasar, y que habías dicho algo relacionado con Dras-Leona-miró a Murtagh con una ceja ligeramente alzada-. Tuve que regresar, lo más rápido que pude, hasta que encontré al Jinete de Dragón-él dio un respingo-. Los Ra'zac lo capturaron, así que decidí ayudarlo, a él y a su compañero, por más que sabía que era un suicidio enfrentarme sola a ellos. Entonces, fue cuando te encontré en Helgrind-agregó con cierta frialdad.

Murtagh hizo una mueca, y murmuró:

-No fue un encuentro agradable, ¿cierto?-se rió.

-Luego de alejarme de la montaña, me encaminé a Daret, pensando que podría unirme a los vardenos. Mientras viajaba, tuve un pequeño encuentro con los Ra'zac-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona-, y ellos no lo disfrutaron en absoluto.

Ariana sacudió la cabeza para quitarse un mechón de cabello del rostro, y luego continuó:

-En Daret, una mujer afirmó ser mi abuela. Ella me contó la historia de mi familia, y reveló el hecho de que mi padre estaba vivo, en Gil'ead. Como era de esperar, me dirigí a la ciudad, perfectamente consciente del peligro que corría gracias al Sombra, pero lo hice de todas formas. Allí, descubrí con horror que el hombre estaba muerto, y los soldados me capturaron cuando intentaba escapar.

La voz de la joven se transformó totalmente, llenándose de odio y veneno.

-Durza me encerró en una celda, en su fortaleza, e intentó sonsacarme, por todos los métodos que puedas imaginarte, información sobre el Jinete y sobre ti-dijo-, pero no lo consiguió. Entonces, ya convencida de que las cosas no podían ser peores, tú llegaste a lomos de un dragón a rescatar a tu amigo, quien yo supongo que es Eragon. Intenté llamarlos, pero no consiguieron escucharme y abandonaron la ciudad, dejándome atrás-esta última frase la dijo con tal frialdad, que Murtagh se encogió.

-Lo lamento, yo…-quiso decir, pero ella continuó.

-Durza me trasladó a Urû'baen, y desde ese momento he permanecido en esta celda, sola y siendo torturada diariamente por Galbatorix.

Habló con voz inexpresiva, contando su infortunio con tal aceptación y resignación que el joven que permanecía en la celda contigua apretó los puños, conteniendo la ira que hervía en su interior al oír el relato de la muchacha. Lo cierto era que Ariana, de una forma u otra, ya había asumido el destino que le había tocado. Sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar de los calabozos del castillo, y mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba en aquel momento…pero ahora tenía algo de alivio. Ya no estaba sola.

Durante todos aquellos meses que había pasado odiando a Murtagh se había sentido ligeramente vacía, como si algo dentro de ella no funcionara correctamente. Al clavar sus ojos zarcos en los de su único amigo, el rencor la había abandonado por completo, dejando sólo el alivio de volver a verlo, de no estar confinada en la celda sin otra compañía que su propia mente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-preguntó, mirando al joven con cierta curiosidad.

El rostro de Murtagh se ensombreció en cuanto ella pronunció esas palabras, y apartó la vista, dudando. Apretó los dientes y se tensó visiblemente, marcando los tendones de su cuello, antes de decir:

-No es algo agradable de oír.

Ariana se encogió de hombros, ignorando el dolor que eso le causó, y respondió:

-Tampoco lo es mi historia, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo-arqueó una ceja-, ¿o es que ya no confías en mí?

Él soltó una risa amarga.

-Si tú quieres…-hizo una pausa, se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a hablar-. Luego de escapar de este asqueroso palacio en el que estamos ahora, me dirigí a las tierras de un viejo amigo para que me ocultara hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Decidí irme y dejar aquella cómoda y sedentaria vida que estaba llevando al oír rumores sobre un nuevo Jinete de Dragón. Como conocía los planes de Galbatorix, pensé que tal vez podría ser de cierta ayuda.

-¿Y qué hay de Tornac?-preguntó ella, recordando al fiel sirviente del joven-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?

-Los soldados que nos perseguían esa noche lo asesinaron-respondió él con voz inexpresiva-. Me gritó que siguiera cabalgando y que no mirase atrás mientras él intentaba detenerlos, pero no logró escapar con vida-al pronunciar esta última palabra, la voz se le quebró.

-Lo siento-murmuró Ariana-. Conocí a Tornac, y verdaderamente era un gran hombre.

-Luego de la muerte de Tornac y de dejar las tierras de mi viejo amigo, comencé un viaje en busca del Jinete…aunque no era el único a quien intentaba localizar-Murtagh dudó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el cabello de los ojos.

-Por más que te empeñes en no creerme, Ariana, te busqué-dijo él apresuradamente-. En cuanto escuché rumores de que la Mano Negra había escapado del control del rey y merodeaba sola por el Imperio, comencé a recorrer todas las ciudades que podía, intentando encontrarte…sin demasiado éxito-agregó con amargura.

Ariana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír las palabras de Murtagh, incapaz de asimilar la idea de que él se había preocupado por ella durante el año que habían pasado separados, pero en el fondo le creía. Pestañeó una vez, antes de decir, arqueando una ceja:

-Imagino que esperas que confíe en tus palabras, ¿me equivoco?

Murtagh chasqueó la lengua y dijo, frustrado:

-Sé que eres terca, Ariana, y te conozco mejor que nadie-se rascó el hombro con la mano derecha-, pero esta vez debes creerme. No son mentiras.

Ella permaneció en silencio, apartando la vista de los ojos del joven, y apoyó la cabeza contra la húmeda pared de la celda, extendiendo su cabello a su alrededor. Confiaba en Murtagh, pero no estaba segura si debía demostrar que le creía o no. Por un lado, le costaba hacerse la idea de que él realmente la había buscado, pero por otro…

-Te creo-respondió secamente, aún sin mirarlo.

El alivio se reflejó en el rostro del joven y esbozó una radiante sonrisa, dirigida a la muchacha, pero ella no respondió al gesto. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviese exhausta, y movió un poco las manos para asegurarse de que aún podía sentirlas. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir punzadas en todo el cuerpo, entumecido por el frío de la celda, y murmuró:

-Continúa con tu historia, Murtagh.

Él se aclaró la garganta y, con voz extrañamente inexpresiva, relató:

-Localicé al Jinete de Dragón, Eragon, en Dras-Leona, donde se encontraba con un anciano llamado Brom. Allí, en Helgrind, los Ra'zac lo apuñalaron entre las costillas y murió en la mañana, mucho después de que tú hubieras desaparecido-hizo una pausa-. Viajamos durante un mes hacia Gil'ead, intentando encontrar a un hombre que supuestamente conocía la locación de los vardenos, pero algo salió mal y Eragon fue capturado por Durza.

Ariana abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada a Murtagh, concentrada en las palabras del joven.

-Su dragona, Saphira, y yo logramos rescatarlo de la fortaleza y huimos de Gil'ead, llevando a una elfa llamada Arya con nosotros-continuó él-. A gran velocidad y perseguidos por un ejército de úrgalos, nos dirigimos hacia los vardenos, en las montañas Beor, donde encontramos refugio. Allí me encerraron luego de que Ajihad, su líder, descubriese que yo era el hijo de Morzan-dijo con amargura-. Pero me liberaron poco después pues me necesitaban para la batalla contra aquellos monstruos.

Ella arqueó una ceja, extrañada de que los rebeldes confiaran en él.

-Ganamos, por supuesto-bromeó-, y Eragon consiguió matar al Sombra.

-¡¿Durza está muerto?-chilló la joven, haciendo tintinear las cadenas.

-Sí-respondió Murtagh, algo sorprendido por la reacción de Ariana.

-Él fue quien me trajo hasta Urû'baen-murmuró, abstraída-, y ahora está muerto. No puedo creerlo.

-Luego de la exitosa batalla-continuó él-, Ajihad, los gemelos, un grupo de soldados y yo fuimos a recorrer los túneles de Farthen Dûr para eliminar a los úrgalos restantes, pero aquellos asquerosos y apestosos magos nos traicionaron-gruñó-. Mataron a Ajihad tomando el control de algunos monstruos, y me secuestraron.

Ariana sintió cierta compasión por su recuperado amigo, quien había sufrido tanto como ella en la vida.

-Lo siento, Murtagh-susurró con sinceridad.

-No es tu culpa, es sólo el destino-se encogió de hombros.

Clavó sus pálidos ojos azules en los de ella, alcanzando a verla hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en las heridas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, preocupado y extendiendo la mano derecha hacia la joven.

-Sí-mintió Ariana-, son sólo secuelas de las horas que pasé con Galbatorix-gruñó.

-¿No puedes curarte con magia? Por lo que sé, puedes usarla-comentó.

-¿En este estado? Sería un suicidio…y lo cierto es que estoy considerándolo-admitió con voz débil.

Murtagh aferró el rostro de la muchacha con rudeza, pasando sus brazos por los gruesos barrotes de hierro y la forzó a mirarlo, desesperado.

-No vuelvas a pensar en eso nunca-dijo entre dientes, muy alterado-. ¿Me entendiste?

Ella no respondió, se limitó a devolverle la mirada, pasmada. La soltó y retomó su antigua posición, con las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas. Ariana no comprendía su reacción, ni por qué se había horrorizado de esa forma con las palabras de la joven, pero decidió no comentarlo. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de piedra, sufriendo un ligero escalofrío por las bajas temperaturas del calabozo del castillo y clavó los ojos en el oscuro techo negro, ignorando al joven de la celda contigua.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se oyeron pasos en el corredor y unas voces rudas y frías. Los gemelos y un pequeño grupo de soldados del rey aparecieron caminando a largos trancos, iluminando los oscuros calabozos con una cálida luz roja, proveniente de una antorcha, cargada por uno de los guardias. Los magos calvos pasaron frente a la celda de Ariana sin siquiera mirarla, sino que se dirigieron directamente hacia Murtagh, quien gruñó:

-Ya les he dicho que no conseguirán quebrarme, asquerosos traidores.

Ellos rieron, abrieron la puerta de la cárcel y tomaron al joven por los brazos, arrojándolo al corredor. Los soldados lo aferraron por los hombros y, luego de una orden de los gemelos, se encaminaron hacia la salida del pasillo. Murtagh giró la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha encadenada, quien seguía los movimientos de su amigo con sus extraños ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de aliento. Ella lo observó atentamente hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

Ariana sintió una punzada de miedo por Murtagh, no sabía qué iban a hacerle. Probablemente sufriría el mismo destino que ella misma y sería torturado de formas espantosas, lo cual no representaba consuelo alguno, al menos para la joven. En cierta forma, la aliviaba el hecho de que compartiera una ínfima parte de lo que había vivido en Urû'baen.

Pero se equivocaba.


	17. Jinete de Dragón

Capítulo 17 AL FIN! Perdón por la demora...han habido algunos problemas, pero ya he conseguido solucionarlos :)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi por su apoyo y reviews!

Disfruten y dejen reviews :D

**

* * *

17**

**Jinete de Dragón**

El sonoro sonido de rotura le detuvo el corazón y lo forzó a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a aquello que no deseaba ver. Allí, frente él, se encontraba el pequeño y desgarbado dragón rojo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, que destruiría lo que había intentado construir durante sus diecinueve años de vida… Murtagh sabía lo que se le venía encima.

-Tócalo-ordenó el rey Galbatorix, con la voz cargada de emoción.

Él, aún sintiendo el tremendo dolor de la tortura que acababa de soportar, alzó su pálida y temblorosa mano y acarició la escamosa cabeza del dragón escarlata, sintiendo un estallido de agonía en todo su cuerpo. Quedó cegado por un repentino resplandor y cerró los ojos, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Cuando recuperó la visión y levantó los párpados, observó su palma, ahora marcada por una brillante marca plateada: la gëdwey ignasia. Recordó que Eragon la tenía, representado su vínculo con Saphira, y ahora él la llevaba, y ese pequeño dragón era _su _dragón, suyo.

-Levántate, Murtagh, hijo de Morzan-dijo Galbatorix.

Él hizo lo que le pedían, manteniendo la vista clavada en el piso y la mano izquierda apretada en un puño, mientras la criatura observaba al joven con sus grandes ojos rojos. El soberano tomó la barbilla del muchacho y lo forzó levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la negra y vacía mirada del rey, quien esbozaba una horrenda y cruel sonrisa. Se le encogió el estómago, atemorizado no sólo por miedo a las torturas que podía llegar a sufrir, sino por el destino que ahora tendría que aceptar sin importar lo que él mismo desease. Galbatorix, hablando en voz baja, dijo:

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de verte ahora, Murtagh.

El joven tensó visiblemente los músculos, sintiendo una creciente rabia en su interior por la mención de Morzan. ¿Por qué ese monstruo tenía que ser su padre? ¿Por qué debía ser marcado por su ascendencia, cuando él tenía buenas intenciones?

-Mi padre está muerto-gruñó en respuesta, evitando los ojos del rey.

-Oh, no-dijo Galbatorix, meneando la cabeza-, él vive en ti, mi querido Murtagh-soltó una carcajada demente.

Una oleada de terror llenó el corazón del joven Jinete y comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante las palabras del soberano plantado frente a él. No…no quería ser Morzan, no quería convertirse en el hombre que le había lacerado la espalda cuando tenía tres años y quien había traicionado a los Jinetes de Dragón por unirse a Galbatorix.

-Escucha, hijo de mi amigo, tú naciste para seguir los pasos de tu padre-susurró éste, apoyando una blanca y larga mano en el hombro de Murtagh.

-¡Jamás!-estalló él, sacudiéndose y dando unos pasos atrás para alejarse del rey-. ¡Yo no soy Morzan, ni nunca lo seré!-gritó.

-Resistirte no servirá de nada-afirmó el otro-, ahora no tienes otra salida.

-La muerte sería mejor que servirte, hediondo y retorcido traidor-gruñó, fulminando con la mirada a Galbatorix.

-¿Muerte, Murtagh?-rió él de forma extraña-. Sí, la muerte ayudaría…pero no la tuya.

El rey caminó hasta la pequeña fuente de agua clara que había junto al trono y murmuró dos cortas palabras en el idioma antiguo, haciendo brillar la marca de su mano y le hizo señas al joven para que se acercara. Él obedeció, caminando a largas zancadas, seguido de cerca por el risueño dragón rojo sin nombre. Galbatorix señaló la superficie del líquido, donde una imagen había comenzado a formarse lentamente y entrecerró los ojos. Era un calabozo, evidentemente el del castillo, y una figura delgada estaba reclinada contra la pared, con los brazos en alto y sujetos por unas gruesas cadenas de hierro oxidado. Una larga cortina de cabello oscuro y lacio caía en cascada hasta la cintura de la mujer, ataviada con un rasgado y maltratado vestido negro, y calzada con unas rígidas botas de cuero. La prisionera levantó la cabeza y sus ojos desparejos brillaron con el resplandor rojizo. Murtagh la había reconocido antes, pero al ver el rostro de la joven, reflejando tan espantosa desesperanza, soltó un grito ahogado. Galbatorix lo miró por unos momentos, y luego dijo:

-Es linda, ¿cierto?-hizo una pausa-. Sería una verdadera pena que una belleza como la suya se perdiera, ¿no lo crees, joven Murtagh?

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada!-amenazó, furioso.

-No la tocaré…si tú cooperas-respondió, sonriendo sin alegría.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Galbatorix?-preguntó él, con insolencia.

-Tu vida puede que no te interese, pero sí te importa la de ella-explicó el rey-. Si continúas resistiéndote, Murtagh, tu querida amiga Ariana pagará por tus errores.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!-gritó el joven.

-Pero lo tendrá, créeme-murmuró el soberano-. Si tú te rehúsas a servirme, Ariana morirá-concluyó, esbozando una sonrisita cruel.

El pánico asaltó a Murtagh, sabedor de que esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Sólo valoraba una cosa más que su propia vida: la de Ariana. Por más que ella lo detestase con todo su ser, él seguía considerándola la única amiga que tenía, y no podía permitir que muriera. Dirigió sus ojos al rostro de la joven una vez más, recorriendo sus facciones mientras retorcía la tela de su camisa negra con los dedos de la mano izquierda. Al final murmuró, en voz casi inaudible:

-Haré lo que quieras, pero no la lastimes más.

Galbatorix puso fin al hechizo, y la imagen de la joven cautiva se disolvió luego de unos segundos. Murtagh lo miró a los ojos, tratando de parecer altivo y orgulloso, y esperó a que el rey hablara.

-Arrodíllate, hijo de Morzan-dijo éste con firmeza.

El joven lo hizo, clavando una rodilla en el suelo y apoyando una mano en el fino cuello del dragón escarlata para que permaneciese quieto.

-Me jurarás lealtad en el idioma antiguo, prometiendo ser mi fiel vasallo y servidor hasta el fin de tus días. Acatarás todas y cada una de mis órdenes, sin importar tu voluntad, y lo mismo hará tu dragón-dijo, mirando a ambos con sus ojos negros.

-Lo haré-respondió, sorprendido de su propia tranquilidad.

Galbatorix pronunció un extenso discurso en el idioma antiguo que Murtagh no alcanzó a comprender, y le enseñó la perfecta pronunciación y significado de las palabras. Él las repitió sin emoción alguna, también para su dragón, y al acabar sintió unas pesadas cadenas en su mente, sellando su destino y quedando atado al rey por siempre.

-Ahora-comenzó Galbatorix-, tu dragón necesita un nombre.

Murtagh dirigió sus ojos a la criatura, que estaba muy empeñada en mordisquear los nudillos del joven, y trató de pensar. Sentía una espina clavada en su mente y corazón, causándole un horrendo sufrimiento…_Espina_.

-Espina-dijo en voz alta, acariciando las pequeñas púas del lomo del dragón.

-Bien, bien-rió el rey-. No es un gran nombre, pero servirá.

Se dirigió al trono y se sentó tranquilamente, juntando los dedos de las manos, con el ceño fruncido, y permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Murtagh, por su parte, se puso de pie con el pequeño Espina entre sus brazos y la vista clavada en el suelo de piedra negra, y el dragón frotó su cabeza escamosa contra el pecho del Jinete.

-Murtagh-comenzó Galbatorix-, voy a mostrarte mi mayor secreto.

De entre los pliegues de su túnica sacó algo parecido a una gema grande, de color verde esmeralda, en cuyo centro se removían algunas extrañas luces.

-Esto-dijo el rey-, es un eldunarí, o corazón de corazones. Los dragones lo poseen, y aquí guardan su conciencia si así lo desean. Si un dragón ha hecho esto, por más que su cuerpo muera, su mente seguirá viva. Éste que tengo entre mis manos, perteneció a Miremel, una joven dragona que murió en el año de la Caída.

-¿Esa dragona aún está viva?-inquirió Murtagh, arqueando una ceja.

-Sólo su mente lo está y, por ende, también su magia y energía. Como bien sabes, los dragones son mucho más poderosos que los humanos, y el poder de los eldunarí es impresionante-Galbatorix se puso de pie-. Yo poseo cientos de ellos, y su energía me ha ayudado mucho en todos estos largos años. Son la fuente de mi poder, y también lo serán del tuyo.

Dirigió su mirada al eldunarí y no habló por varios minutos, concentrándose en la mente de aquella dragona. Entonces, el joven tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, no por él mismo, sino por Espina y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, temeroso de lo que Galbatorix podría hacer.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Un tremendo rayo de energía brillante surgió del corazón de corazones que el rey sostenía y golpeó a Espina, haciendo que Murtagh cayera hacia atrás, mientras su desprotegida mente era rozada por otra, poderosa y extraña. Su dragón, envuelto en un halo de luz cegadora, se retorcía constantemente, acosado por tremendos dolores que incluso su mismo Jinete era capaz de sentir. Espina, entonces, comenzó a crecer apresuradamente, influenciado por la magia del corazón de corazones que Galbatorix controlaba. Sus piernas se hicieron más anchas y musculosas, su cuello se alargó, las púas se agrandaron y la cabeza y dientes de la una vez pequeña criatura se volvieron enormes y amenazadores. Murtagh recordó a Saphira, la dragona de Eragon, quien había crecido de forma natural, y se dio cuenta que Espina era ahora de casi el mismo tamaño, y de músculos más definidos y anchos.

Cuando la energía dejó de actuar en el pobre dragón, ya era casi tan grande como media sala del trono, y debía plegar las alas de una forma extraña para no rozarlas contra el áspero techo de piedra negra. El joven Jinete sintió, entonces, que una mente rozaba la suya de nuevo. No se parecía en nada a la de Galbatorix, y supo que era Espina, tratando de hablarle a través de su vínculo mental.

_Murtagh_-dijo él, con una voz evidentemente masculina y profunda.

_Esto me resulta extraño, ¿sabes?_-replicó el joven-_. Jamás alguien había entrado en mi mente de la forma en la que tú lo haces ahora, Espina._

_Eso es porque compartimos un lazo, mi Jinete, y es irrompible, a menos que uno de nosotros muera._

_Roguemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, amigo mío, que eso no suceda…al menos a manos de Galbatorix._

El rey lo observaba con curiosidad mientras hablaba con su dragón, con una mano apoyada con delicadeza en el mango de su espada, y una ceja ligeramente arqueada. Murtagh, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba de Espina. Obviamente lo apreciaba, pues era su propio dragón, pero en cierta forma lo odiaba por haber nacido para él y haberlo condenado al negro destino que debía afrontar. Sabía, en su fuero interno, que la culpa no era suya, ¿pero a quién más podía culpar?

-Tu entrenamiento-dijo Galbatorix, interrumpiendo las meditaciones de Murtagh- comenzará mañana a primera hora. No te atrevas a intentar huir, muchacho, pues tu amiga lo pagará muy caro.

El joven hizo una forzada reverencia antes de cerrar las pesadas puertas de la sala del trono. Su dragón lo siguió con la mirada, antes de atravesar el enorme mapa de Alagaësia y dirigirse a la extensa dragonera del palacio de Urû'baen.


	18. Heridas

Capítulo 18! Otro desde el punto de vista de Murtagh, claro que sí. Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre digo, El Legado no me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi y a todos los que lean esta historia!

* * *

**18**

**Heridas**

Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que Espina, el dragón escarlata, había nacido en la sala del trono del palacio negro, frente al rey Galbatorix y un destrozado Murtagh. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que aquel joven alto, de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azul hielo se convertiría en el traidor que condenaría Alagaësia al dominio eterno bajo el poder de Galbatorix? Desde luego, él no lo había hecho…

Había sido gran amigo de Eragon Asesino de Sombra, quien ahora resultaba ser su hermano menor. Los gemelos habían descubierto el nombre de Selena, madre de Murtagh, en la mente del joven Jinete de los vardenos, y habían deducido la conexión entre ellos dos. Por lo menos ahora podía compartir la carga; ya no estaba solo en eso. Eragon era hijo de Morzan, al igual que él mismo, aunque el primero no lo sabía… ¡la decepción que se llevarían los rebeldes al saber que su héroe soñado descendía de semejante monstruo!

Con el paso de los días, Murtagh y Espina se volvieron cercanos, familiarizándose poco a poco con la mente del otro (cosa que le costaba horrores al Jinete), y aprendiendo a convivir con aquel vínculo que los unía. Estaban agradecidos de no estar solos, pero jamás iba a dignarse a admitirlo al considerarlo como un síntoma de debilidad. Pero esta aparentemente armoniosa relación tenía sus altibajos. El peor era Murtagh, por lejos. Claro está, el joven odiaba que alguien intentase entrar en sus pensamientos, y tener a una criatura constantemente dentro de su mente era algo que lo frustraba de una forma espantosa. Quería erigir sus barreras protectoras, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo…aunque luchar contra su instinto era terriblemente difícil, y los comentarios sarcásticos y burlones del dragón no ayudaban mucho.

Cada día, desde el alba hasta el anochecer, ambos eran sometidos a un riguroso entrenamiento: Espina con Shruikan, y Murtagh con Galbatorix. Los dos dragones habían desarrollado algo relativamente parecido a una amistad distante, pero los dos Jinetes eran un asunto completamente diferente. El rey se ocupaba de enseñarle a hablar con maestría el idioma antiguo, los usos de la magia, y cómo manipular energía a voluntad, lo cual le resultaba repulsivo al joven. Cuando éste cometía algún error, era castigado severamente, física y mentalmente, como advertencia para que no lo hiciese de nuevo. Por supuesto, Murtagh no era tan estúpido como para equivocarse dos veces en lo mismo y era de aprendizaje rápido y mente aguda.

Eran miserables, ambos, pero el joven Jinete sufría aún más que su dragón. Estaba pálido, demacrado, con oscuras ojeras por la falta de sueño y las pesadillas que lo acosaban todas las noches, impidiéndole dormir en paz. Su poder aumentaba gracias a Galbatorix y los eldunarí, pero la vida en el castillo era cada vez peor…la muerte habría sido mejor que eso.

Una tarde, Murtagh observaba los jardines del castillo desde la ventana de su habitación, cuando dos soldados corpulentos pasaron caminando lentamente, riendo a carcajadas y arrastrando a una figura inerte entre los dos. Era Ariana. La cabeza de la joven colgaba hacia delante, con el cabello caído sobre su rostro, y los brazos laxos, sin vida. La espalda de la muchacha estaba manchada de sangre roja, fresca, que caía en forma de pequeñas gotas por su largo y raído vestido oscuro. Murtagh corrió hasta la puerta, dispuesto a seguir a los guardias, horrorizado por la visión de Ariana en aquel estado, pero Espina lo detuvo:

_¿Estás demente?_-gritó en sus pensamientos-_. Galbatorix te matará si intentas liberarla…no importa lo mucho que ella signifique para ti._

_¡No puedo abandonarla, Espina! Es la única amiga que tengo y no permitiré que muera en los calabozos del rey._

Ignoró al dragón y echó a correr por los pasillos del castillo lo más rápido que podía mover las piernas, jadeando, mientras pensaba en una forma de salvar la vida de Ariana. No estaba muerta, él suponía, pero los soldados y Galbatorix debían de haber llegado muy cerca en sus intentos de quebrarla para que jurase lealtad en el idioma antiguo y se condenara a sí misma a una vida entera de esclavitud. Murtagh, quien la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, sabía que ella jamás iba a darse por vencida, que prefería morir de la forma más espantosa y cruel antes que doblegarse ante el poder del rey. Era una cualidad admirable, desde luego, pero no muy conveniente para la supervivencia.

Corrió hasta la sala del trono, no prestando atención a los rugidos de su dragón en su mente, y abrió las puertas de roble lustrado de una vez, desesperado. Allí estaba Galbatorix, sentado en el trono negro, acompañado por una figura encapuchada cuyo rostro no pudo identificar, pero pensó que era una mujer. Aquella forma negra desapareció de la vista rápidamente, dejando solos al rey y a Murtagh, quien aún jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar, con voz suplicante:

-¡Mi rey! Por favor, he venido a pedirle algo, mi señor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Murtagh?-preguntó con fastidio-. Ya sabes que odio ser molestado por asuntos menores.

-Su Majestad, quiero pedir por la liberación de Ariana-dijo, implorando.

Galbatorix soltó una carcajada.

-¿De veras crees que lo conseguirás con sólo pedirlo, y que yo te lo concederé tan fácilmente?-rió-. Murtagh, me decepcionas. Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente.

-No es por mí, señor, sino por ella. Creo…creo que puedo convencerla para que jure en el idioma antiguo-mintió, desesperado-. ¡Por favor, déle un descanso y permítame intentar convencerla!

Galbatorix meditó durante algunos segundos, pasando una mano por su cuidada barba, hasta que dijo:

-De acuerdo, hazlo. Pero si ella comete algún acto de rebeldía, por mínimo que sea, tú pagarás por ello-añadió con voz dura-. Ahora, márchate.

Murtagh hizo una última reverencia y echó a correr hacia los calabozos del rey a toda velocidad, entablando contacto mental con Espina.

_¡Murtagh!_-gritó éste en su mente-._ ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Lo he conseguido. Ahora me dirijo a los calabozos, por favor espérame y contactaré contigo cuando ella esté a salvo._

Los oscuros pasillos de la prisión olían a humedad y moho, y unas pocas ratas correteaban por los costados, asustadas por las pisadas del joven. Las celdas eran pequeñas, diminutas, separadas por barrotes de hierro. No recordaba exactamente la ubicación de su cárcel, pero creía que era la décima contando desde la derecha.

-¿Ariana?-llamó en voz alta.

No tuvo respuesta.

Temiendo lo peor, apuró el paso hasta que se topó con la única celda ocupada: la suya. No tenía llaves, pero pronunció unas palabras en el idioma antiguo y la puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido, haciendo saltar óxido a las ropas del joven. Allí estaba Ariana, encadenada por las muñecas, con la cabeza colgando hacia delante y el cabello cayendo sobre sus facciones. Murtagh se arrodilló junto a ella y la sacudió con suavidad , haciendo que abriera los ojos y clavara sus ojos en los suyos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con voz débil.

-Vine a sacarte de este asqueroso lugar-dijo, horrorizado.

Su amiga se encontraba en tal estado que era imposible reconocerla. La sangre seca, los cortes y las moraduras ocultaban su rostro y la suciedad del cautiverio ennegrecía su piel pálida. Estaba demacrada, muy delgada, y el una vez lacio cabello, era ahora una melena desarreglada, revuelta y enmarañada. Los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban tal desesperanza y tristeza, que Murtagh tuvo que contenerse para no golpear su puño contr la pared.

-Voy a liberarte-dijo.

Murmuró unas pocas palabras en el idioma antiguo, y las cadenas soltaron los brazos de Ariana, que cayeron fláccidos a los costados de la joven. Él tomó las manos de la muchacha, pero soltó un grito ahogado al notar la sangre entre sus dedos, y al ver las tremendas heridas que ella tenía. Las cadenas, por el constante roce del metal, habían cortado la piel, e incluso habían llegado al hueso, destrozando los antebrazos de la joven.

-¿Puedes mover las muñecas?-preguntó, con voz temblorosa por la rabia contenida.

Ella lo hizo, pero soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Duele-murmuró, con voz ronca.

Sabedor de que aquellas heridas no podían esperar, susurró un largo y complicado hechizo para sanar las muñecas de Ariana, lo que tomó varios minutos y una gran cantidad de energía. Entonces, ella cayó hacia adelante, inconsciente y Murtagh la alcanzó antes de golpeara el suelo de piedra, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven. Apoyó una mano en su espalda, pero la quitó rápidamente al notar una humedad viscosa. La levantó y la acercó a los ojos, hasta que vio el intenso color rojo que ahora cubría sus dedos.

-Está sangrando-murmuró.

Se puso de pie, pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas de la joven, y otro bajo la cintura, ignorando la sangre que ahora manchaba sus ropas, y la alzó en vilo, para llevarla a sus aposentos.

_Espina_-comunicó a su dragón-, _ella está conmigo. Si quieres encontrarme, estaré en mi habitación intentando curar las cientos de heridas que tiene._

_Sí, Murtagh_-respondió él-_, no te preocupes. Trata bien a la chica; por lo que vi en tu mente, no está en muy buen estado._

Cargando con Ariana, se dirigió a sus aposentos, ubicados bastante lejos de los calabozos. Abrió las puertas con cuidado y, lentamente, depositó a la joven en su propia cama, colocando su cabeza en las almohadas de plumas. Ligeramente avergonzado, levantó las mangas del vestido de la muchacha, descubriendo una larga serie de cortes y heridas, algunas sangrantes y otras de un espantoso color rojo oscuro. Comenzó a trabajar, murmurando los hechizos para curar las numerosas marcas de sus brazos, hasta que llegó a su espalda. Desabotonó el vestido, temeroso de ver lo que había debajo, pero consciente de que debía preservar la intimidad de su amiga. Soltó una maldición al contemplar los horrores que ella había soportado. El látigo había sido usado constantemente, al igual que los hierros candentes con el símbolo del rey, y había sido golpeada brutalmente hasta que cada pedazo de piel estaba ahora morada y ennegrecida, cubierta de contusiones.

-¿Cómo has podido soportar esto, Ariana?-preguntó en voz baja, horrorizado por lo que sus ojos veían.

Apoyó una mano en el omóplato de la joven, pronunciando los hechizos necesarios para sanar aquellas espantosas heridas, pero teniendo cuidado de no pasarse con ella.

Trabajó durante horas, deteniéndose para descansar de vez en cuando, hasta que el último corte quedó perfectamente curado. Recostó a Ariana en su cama y, luego de quitar un mechón de cabello de su rostro, se sentó en una silla cercana a esperar a que despertara y a recuperar fuerzas.

Entonces, Espina llegó, entrando por el gran ventanal de la habitación, que siempre permanecía abierto, y aterrizó junto a su Jinete, observando con curiosidad a la joven inconsciente.

_¿Es ésta la chica?_-preguntó.

_Su nombre es Ariana. Ha sufrido mucho en la vida, Espina._

_He visto su rostro en tu mente muchas veces, y sé que es una amiga cercana para ti…o al menos eso supongo._

Murtagh se desentendió de su dragón, pero antes dijo:

_No sé cómo reaccionará al verte, así que es mejor que te vayas y luego regreses cuando ella esté despierta._

Cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos, y comenzó a tararear una canción para sí mismo, esperando a que recuperara la conciencia.


	19. Traición

Hola y perdón por la demora! He estado sumamente ocupada con la escuela y todo lo demás...

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **Como siempre, a MarySLi, quien siempre deja reviews, y a todos los que lean esta historia!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**19**

**Traición**

Lo primero que sintió, además de la tibieza, fue la suavidad. No se parecía en nada al frío y rudo contacto de las piedras de la celda en la que había estado antes, durante dos largos meses. Ariana abrió los ojos, pestañeando por la inesperada claridad, y observó sus alrededores, sorprendida. Se hallaba en una cama de cuatro postes, similar a la suya propia, en una amplia habitación muy iluminada, más grande que la que ella tenía en el castillo, pero bastante parecida. Un gran escritorio de madera oscura, cerca de unas enormes estanterías llenas de libros, se hallaba frente al lecho, cubierto por varios pergaminos, junto a una fina puerta de roble oscuro.

Ella se incorporó, notando que no sentía ningún dolor y que la sangre de sus muñecas había desaparecido. Sus brazos estaban curados, al igual que su espalda y la sangre que había manado constantemente de sus heridas por tanto tiempo había desaparecido, dejando sólo unas pocas manchas en la piel y ropa de la joven. Pero, ¿quién había hecho esto? Definitivamente Galbatorix no, porque ella le había gritado, en la última sesión de torturas que había sufrido, que jamás iba a quebrarla como había hecho con otros tantos, y su respuesta había sido poco agradable y acompañada por varios azotes más.

Miró su alrededor por unos momentos, hasta detenerse en una silla de madera cercana a la cama, extrañada de que alguien hubiese velado su sueño. "¿Me estaré volviendo loca?" se preguntó a sí misma, con una ceja arqueada y una mano apoyada en su brazo derecho.

Entonces, alguien habló:

-¡Bien! Veo que por fin estás despierta.

Era Murtagh, quien la observaba desde el gran ventanal de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a ella, caminando con su característico andar, y preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Dónde estoy?-inquirió Ariana, ignorándolo.

-En mi habitación-dijo él en respuesta, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Tú me trajiste a este lugar?-insistió la joven, con los ojos clavados en Murtagh.

Éste tomó la silla y la acercó al borde del lecho, antes de sentarse en ella y apartar la vista del rostro de su amiga.

-Sí-replicó luego de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo?-no conseguía comprender-. Quiero decir…tú eras prisionero, como yo, pero luego me salvaste del cautiverio-hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando, Murtagh?

-No hay nada más que decir-aseguró él, esbozando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Sé que estás mintiendo-dijo ella, retorciendo las mantas entre las manos y fulminando con la mirada al joven.

Él bufó y levantó la vista al techo, golpeteando el suelo con un pie, y permaneció en silencio. Ariana lo escrutó por unos momentos, notando en el buen estado que se encontraba, como si no hubiese sufrido nunca tortura alguna. Durante el mes que había desaparecido, ella había pensado que tal vez estaba encerrado en alguna otra parte del castillo…pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Llevaba una camisa negra, pantalones y chaleco de cuero, y unas rígidas botas hasta las rodillas le cubrían la mitad de las piernas. El cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros, parecía cuidado y arreglado, a diferencia del suyo propio. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?

-Te salvé del calabozo, ¿no es eso suficiente para ti?-inquirió él, amargado.

-¿Cómo curaste mis heridas?-preguntó ella-. No tengo cicatrices, y tú no puedes usar la magia.

Atisbó cómo Murtagh contraía la mano izquierda hasta convertirla en puño, como si quisiese ocultarla de la vista de Ariana, y bajaba la cabeza para dirigir su mirada al suelo. Ella, extrañada por su silencio, dijo:

-Muéstrame tu mano izquierda, Murtagh.

Él la miró una vez más, ligeramente sorprendido por su petición, pero se negó a hacer lo que ella pedía.

-Enséñame tu mano-repitió, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

El joven apretó aún más el puño.

-¡Enséñame tu mano, Murtagh!-chilló, echando chispas por los ojos y observándolo con ira.

Él, sabiendo que Ariana era capaz de golpearlo, abrió lentamente los dedos de la mano izquierda…para revelar una extraña y brillante marca plateada: la gëdwey ignasia, la marca de los Jinetes de Dragón. Ella sintió una punzada de miedo, y se echó hacia atrás, horrorizada. Clavó sus ojos desparejos en los del joven sentado frente a sí y mantuvo el contacto visual por unos segundos, hasta que inquirió en un susurro:

-¿Cómo?

-Galbatorix me forzó a tocar los huevos de dragón-respondió él con voz inexpresiva-. Uno de ellos prendió para mí.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, alzando la voz-. ¿Por qué aceptaste servirle? Tú… ¡tú eras su enemigo!

-Me forzó a hacerlo. Mi dragón, Espina, y yo hemos jurado lealtad en el idioma antiguo-explicó.

Ariana sabía lo que eso significaba: lealtad eterna. Hasta que Galbatorix muriese, o Murtagh y su dragón fallecieran, serían esclavos del rey, marionetas que podían ser controladas a voluntad.

-Sabe nuestros verdaderos nombres-dijo, casi suplicante-. Luego de hacernos jurar, los descubrió, ¿entiendes eso, Ariana? Somos sus sirvientes para siempre.

Ella no respondió, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Era rabia, mezclada con compasión, confusión y…odio. Ese sentimiento siempre estaba presente en su vida, por alguna misteriosa razón. La joven había soportado dos meses enteros de torturas, con el propósito de quebrar su resistencia y hacerla jurar en el idioma antiguo, pero no lo había hecho, ni nunca lo haría. Entonces, ¿por qué Murtagh se había doblegado tan fácilmente? Si ella había soportado, bien podría haberlo hecho él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó, ya bastante furiosa-. Podrías haber resistido, como yo, y Galbatorix no habría ganado otra arma para vencer a los vardenos.

-¡No tenía otra opción!-gritó él, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Si me hubiese rebelado contra él, habría perdido todo lo que me importaba! ¿Crees que deseo morir, Ariana? ¿Piensas que quiero destruir la vida de Espina?

-La muerte habría sido mejor-respondió ella fríamente.

-No lo entiendes-gruñó, alejándose de la joven.

Ariana apartó las mantas y se puso de pie, siguiendo con la mirada a Murtagh, quien se había apartado al otro extremo de la habitación. No comprendía…si tan sólo hubiese soportado las mismas torturas que ella entendería lo que quería decir. ¿Es que acaso creía que las cosas habían sido fáciles para ella?

-Puede que hubieses perdido algo importante para ti, pero la libertad vale más que todo, Murtagh-dijo seriamente, dando un paso al frente.

-¿De qué sirve cuando no tienes nada, Ariana?-inquirió con brusquedad-. Sólo habría ganado más dolor, para mí y para Espina, si me hubiese resistido. Él es más fuerte que yo, no valía la pena luchar.

-Eres un traidor-dijo ella con la voz cargada de odio-. Esos son los argumentos de un cobarde, de un Apóstata. ¡En eso te has convertido!

-¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?-aulló él-. ¡Habrías actuado de la misma forma, Ariana, de eso estoy seguro!

-¡Yo jamás habría jurado lealtad a Galbatorix! Habría muerto antes que dejarme vencer por él-respondió la joven, entrecerrando los ojos.

Murtagh estaba fuera de sí, temblando de pies a cabeza, con una mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada. Ariana, por su parte, respiraba agitadamente, con los músculos contraídos y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de ira.

-Te has convertido en Morzan-dijo ella por lo bajo.

Esto fue un golpe bajo para Murtagh, quien se echó hacia atrás y apartó la mirada, esquivando los ojos de Ariana, con la respiración alterada. La joven no se ablandó al verlo en este estado, sino que permaneció impasible, con una máscara inexpresiva sobre sus facciones.

-Yo…no…soy…mi…padre-jadeó él, incapaz de articular una frase coherente.

-Por más que lo niegues, en eso te has convertido-replicó-. De casta le viene al galgo.

-¡Ya cállate!-gritó y corrió hasta ella.

Ariana reaccionó más rápidamente que él, y tomó al joven Jinete por el cuello, estampándolo contra la pared de piedra del castillo, apoyando su propia espada en su cuello.

-Puede que haya sido torturada, pero no he perdido mi habilidad-murmuró entre dientes, con el rostro pegado al suyo.

Murtagh, jadeando, miraba alternativamente la hoja del arma y los ojos de la muchacha, atemorizado. Ella nunca había sido tan agresiva con él, ni tampoco lo había amenazado con una espada antes.

-No pienses en volver a atacarme, hijo de Morzan-gruñó.

Entonces, entrando por el gran ventanal, apareció un gigantesco dragón escarlata, soltando un potente rugido, dejando al descubierto una larga hilera de dientes afilados, grandes como los dos puños de Ariana juntos. La bestia clavó sus ojos rojos en ella y una mente extraña y poderosa rozó la suya, venciendo sus barreras.

_¡Suéltalo, muchacha!_-aulló una voz masculina y profunda.

Ella hizo lo que el dragón pedía, quitando su mano del cuello de Murtagh y devolviéndole su espada corta, sin apartar la vista de la criatura. Ésta aún le gruñía, amenazadora, pero Ariana permaneció impasible a sus desafíos.

_No vuelvas a atacar a mi Jinete, humana, porque me veré obligado a matarte_-dijo él.

_Eres Espina, ¿cierto?_-preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

_Sí_-fue la corta respuesta del dragón.

_Pensé que serías más pequeño; después de todo, no puedes haber nacido hace mucho_-comentó la joven, arqueando una ceja.

_Galbatorix es el responsable de esto. Lo ha hecho para que pueda plantar a cara a Saphira, la dragona del Jinete Eragon_-respondió él, flexionando las alas.

Ariana sentía cierta simpatía hacia el dragón rojo, así que levantó una mano y la apoyó en el morro de Espina, acariciando las suaves y frías escamas.

_Espero que no me guardes rencor por lo que le he dicho a tu Jinete_-le dijo, y cortó su conexión mental con él.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Murtagh, quien dijo:

-Si quieres asearte un poco y dejar ese vestido, puedes usar el baño.

Ella no le respondió, y enfiló hacia la puerta que él señalaba, junto al escritorio. Se quitó sus maltratadas ropas y llenó de agua la bañera que había en el suelo, antes de meterse dentro. Dejó que la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo se desprendiera lentamente, para luego limpiar su cabello, lo que tomó cierto tiempo. Una vez lista, tomó las vestiduras que había visto al entrar y se las puso, aliviada de haberse deshecho de aquellas horrendas manchas de sangre. Era un vestido negro, largo y sencillo, muy similar al que había usado, y unas suaves botas de piel hasta las rodillas.

En cuanto salió de aquel cuarto, vio a Murtagh y Espina hablando por su vínculo mental, tan enfrascados en la conversación que no notaron su presencia. Ariana cruzó los brazos, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y cerró los ojos, rodeándose de una cálida oscuridad. Entonces, oyó a Murtagh decir:

-Iré a informar al rey que estás despierta.

Lo escuchó pasar frente a ella, y dijo en un gruñido:

-Traidor.

Luego, la puerta de la habitación se cerró con un estruendo.


	20. Me has condenado, Jinete de Dragón

Capítulo 20! Guau, no puedo creer que haya llegado hasta acá...pensé que nunca terminaría esta historia :P

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre digo, El Legado no es mío, aunque ya me gustaría...

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, por sus reviews, y a todos los que lean esta historia. Gracias de corazón!

Por cierto...el nuevo libro de El Legado saldrá a la venta en noviembre! Se titulará "Inheritance" y en la tapa habrá un dragón verde...realmente no puedo esperar para leer que pasará! Ojalá que la versión en español no se demore! Aunque no me molestaría leerlo en inglés...

Bueno, mejor me callo y los dejo leer. Mil gracias, lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**20**

**Me has condenado, Jinete de Dragón**

Murtagh regresó al cabo de unos minutos, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Miró a Ariana, quien permanecía en la misma posición que antes, y dijo:

-Espina y tú deben venir conmigo a la sala del trono.

El dragón abrió las alas y se lanzó por el gran ventanal, batiéndolas para ganar altura, mientras que la joven caminaba lentamente detrás del Jinete. El palacio estaba tal y como ella lo recordaba: oscuro, frío y horrible. El sonido de los pasos de ambos resonaba con fuerza, y el silencio oprimía el helado y duro corazón de la muchacha. Se negaba a hablar con Murtagh de nuevo, así que no respondió a sus intentos de iniciar conversación con ella. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que regresaría a ese espantoso lugar, donde había crecido y vivido durante toda su vida?

La sala del trono estaba considerablemente lejos de los aposentos de Murtagh, los cuales se encontraban en la tercera planta del castillo, muy cerca de los de Ariana, así que el trayecto les llevó poco más de diez minutos. Cuando ambos se plantaron frente a las pulidas puertas de roble, ella cerró los ojos e hizo una profunda inspiración, esperando a oír el chirrido que indicaba que éstas se estaban abriendo. Levantó la barbilla, adoptando una postura orgullosa y altanera, y entró en la cámara detrás de Murtagh.

Galbatorix estaba sentado en el trono de mármol negro, con las largas manos apoyadas en el regazo, y los ojos negros clavados en los dos jóvenes. Shruikan, el dragón, se encontraba echado junto a él, observando con curiosidad a Ariana. Ésta sintió el contacto de la mente de la bestia, y permitió que él dijera:

_Me alegro que estés bien, querida Ariana._

_Gracias, Shruikan_-respondió ella-._ Te echaba de menos._

El dragón ronroneó, y luego se retiró de su mente, antes de que el rey lo notara. Galbatorix esbozó una espantosa sonrisa, y dijo:

-Veo que estás bien, Ariana.

Ella respondió, sin demostrar emoción alguna:

-Sí. Imagino que las cosas no salieron tan bien para ti, ¿cierto, Galbatorix?

El rey frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la joven, pero dirigió su mirada a Murtagh.

-¿Le has dicho ya, Murtagh?-preguntó, interesado.

Cuando el Jinete se disponía contestar, Espina atravesó el mapa de Alagaësia y entró trastabillando a la sala del trono, con cierta torpeza por ser un dragón joven. Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza dirigida a Shruikan, quien respondió con un ligero gruñido, y luego se plantó junto a Murtagh, esperando.

-Ella ya sabe que soy un Jinete de Dragón-dijo él, con un cierto temblor en la voz.

-Pero no lo demás… ¿me equivoco?-arqueó una ceja.

El joven negó con la cabeza. Ariana entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de las actitudes de ambos hombres, y dio un paso atrás, hacia las puertas, preparada para echar a correr en cuanto las cosas se complicaran.

Galbatorix entrelazó los dedos de las manos y comenzó a hablar, mirando a la muchacha con atención:

-Murtagh, poco después de haberse convertido en Jinete, rogó por tu liberación. Yo, siendo el hombre piadoso que soy-ella bufó-, le concedí el permiso para sacarte de los calabozos…con una condición.

-¿Y qué condición es ésa?-inquirió la joven, escéptica.

-Que me jures lealtad en el idioma antiguo-contestó el rey.

Ariana abrió mucho los ojos, y se echó a reír amargamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, carcajeándose.

-¿Todavía insistes?-preguntó burlona, luego del estallido-. ¿Es que aún no entiendes que jamás voy a hacerlo?

-Imaginé que te rebelarías, así que ya estaba preparado, mi querida Ariana-rió él.

Sumando sus fuerzas con las de Shruikan, dirigió su tremendo ataque mental contra ella, quien llegó a erigir sus barreras, pero que aún así sintió el dolor. Hizo una mueca, contrajo los puños y apretó los dientes, forzándose a sí misma a no gritar. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, pero se mantuvo erguida, haciendo frente al rey, con una ligera sonrisita de triunfo en los labios. Por más que se esforzaba al máximo, Galbatorix no conseguía sortear la protección de Ariana, aunque ella sabía que Shruikan no estaba usando toda su fuerza.

El rey se retiró de su mente con un gruñido de frustración, y dijo:

-Sigues siendo tan fuerte como antes.

-Puedes torturarme cuanto quieras-rió ella-, pero jamás conseguirás quebrarme. He soportado demasiados años de abusos como para volver a ser tu esclava.

El rostro del soberano se ensombreció, y un destello de ira asomó en sus ojos oscuros al contemplar a la insolente Ariana, quien sonría burlonamente. La joven estaba segura de que estaba pasándose de la raya y que la paciencia de aquel hombre llegaría a su límite en cualquier momento, pero le importaba muy poco. Ignoró a Murtagh, que permanecía en silencio a un costado de la habitación, y se concentró en Shruikan, quien dijo en su mente:

_Cuida tus palabras, jovenzuela. Él está furioso._

_No puede hacerme nada, Shruikan_-dijo ella-._ Por más que lo intente, no conseguirá que jure en el idioma antiguo. Antes moriré._

Dicho esto, cortó el contacto con el dragón y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Galbatorix, esperando.

Entonces el rey hizo algo que ella no se esperaba.

Giró violentamente la cabeza hacia Murtagh, concentrándose, y el joven Jinete se desplomó, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras su dragón soltaba tales aullidos que los oídos de Ariana comenzaron a arder.

-¡¿Qué haces?-chilló, furiosa.

-Si no puede convencerte mediante torturas, entonces será él quien pague-respondió, apenas audible por sobre los gritos agónicos de Murtagh.

Ariana estaba horrorizada, contemplando al joven quien una vez había sido su amigo siendo sometido a semejantes tormentos, junto con Espina. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sólo tenía dos opciones: dejar que Murtagh y su dragón vivieran un tremendo suplicio, o rendirse y salvarlos. Ninguna de las dos era de su agrado…pero no podía permitir que ellos fueran torturados por aquel lunático, no por su culpa.

Murtagh aulló aún más fuerte, desgarrándose la garganta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y los miembros moviéndose convulsivamente, fuera de su control. Su dragón se retorcía junto a él, rugiendo y enseñando los dientes, compartiendo el dolor de su Jinete.

Ariana no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Detente!-chilló, desesperada.

Murtagh y Espina se quedaron inmóviles, él con la respiración agitada y con unas brillantes lágrimas en las mejillas, mientras que su dragón intentaba levantarse, tembloroso.

-Déjalos en paz-dijo ella, apartando la mirada del joven.

-Bien, bien-murmuró el rey-. Veo que por fin he encontrado tu punto débil, mi querida Ariana.

-Prometo que te serviré, rey Galbatorix, sólo déjalos-dijo, resignada.

Él, ya consciente de que la joven estaba bajo su control, soltó una carcajada demente. Ella bajó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en las piedras negras del suelo, y suspiró una vez, aceptando el destino que le había tocado. Otra vez tendría que soportar los abusos del rey, incapaz de hacer algo para salvarse.

Giró sobre sí misma, enfiló hacia las duras puertas de madera, las que abrió con un golpe, y salió al pasillo del castillo de Urû'baen, tratando de contener la espantosa rabia que crecía en su interior. Una vez sola, soltó un chillido de ira y estampó su puño contra la pared, dejando un agujero de considerable tamaño, con una mancha de sangre roja en el centro. Ariana ignoró los nudillos de su mano derecha, que ahora lloraban lágrimas carmesí, y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

-Maldito seas, Galbatorix-gruñó entre dientes, apretando las mandíbulas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos, los mismos que había tenido antes de su huida, pero escuchó pasos detrás de ella, y una mano fuerte aferró su brazo, haciendo que se volteara. Era Murtagh, quien la miraba con una extraña expresión en los ojos azul pálido y el enmarañado cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó sin soltarla o aflojar la presión.

-No lo sé-respondió con frialdad, liberando su brazo con una sacudida-. Pero dudo que cometa ese error otra vez.

-¿Error?-repitió él, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella-. Me has salvado la vida; eso no es un error.

Ella soltó negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, Galbatorix no te habría matado-dijo con amargura-. Eres demasiado valioso para él, sólo te hubiera torturado de forma espantosa…y tarde o temprano yo me habría rendido-confesó.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió-. Soy un traidor, ¿recuerdas?-dijo violentamente.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Pero aún así eres un ser humano, y no mereces semejante trato-contestó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pues si consideras que salvarme es un error, no deberías haberlo hecho-soltó él, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y te crees que yo no lo sé? Por tu culpa soy su esclava de nuevo-respondió con desprecio.

-¡Eres su esclava porque él es más fuerte!-gritó Murtagh-. ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver!

Ariana sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risotada, mientras el Jinete la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ésos son los argumentos de un Apóstata…veo que no eres tan diferente de tu padre-murmuró, tocándose la mano sangrante y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡No me llames así!

Murtagh la tomó por el cuello, estrellándola contra la pared, mientras apretaba los dientes, furioso. Ariana, entonces, le dio una patada en el estómago y lo alejó de sí, palpándose la garganta, mientras el joven boqueaba en busca de aire.

-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima-le dijo, amenazadora.

Él no respondió.

-Eres un maldito traidor, al igual que tu padre-gruñó ella, con los ojos echando chispas.

Lo fulminó con la mirada una última vez, con los puños apretados, y dijo en murmullos, sin emoción alguna:

-Me has condenado, Jinete de Dragón.

Haciendo ondear su cabellera, comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos con paso rápido, porte orgulloso y la cabeza alta, altiva y fría como había sido antes.

La Mano Negra había regresado.


	21. Planes

Hola! Al fin puedo subir el capítulo 21! Guau...nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con esta historia. Éste es muy corto, pero me gustó escribirlo, para cambiar un poco de punto de vista y de personaje :)

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, El Legado no es mío (aunque ya me gustaría que lo fuera :P)

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por su apoyo y reviews, y a todos los que lean esta historia!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**21**

**Planes**

Su mirada vagó por los muros de piedra negra de la sala del trono, mientras apoyaba una mano en su regazo y otra en la empuñadura de su espada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las puertas, por donde ambos jóvenes habían salido unos segundos antes, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Murtagh, su nueva y poderosa arma, aquella que usaría contra los vardenos en poco tiempo.

Galbatorix esbozó una pequeña y cruel sonrisa, saboreando una victoria que, esta vez, estaba seguro de conseguir.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó una ronca voz de mujer desde las sombras.

Mylnïa apareció a su lado, con una ceja arqueada, y los profundos y oscuros ojos clavados en su rostro, escrutándolo. La media elfa se llevó una mano a la espesa cabellera negra y dijo, con suavidad:

-Imagino que, ahora que los tienes en tu poder, dejarás de preocuparte por esos dos niños, mi rey-se rió.

-Mylnïa-gruñó él-, ¿por qué todo es una broma para ti?-preguntó, irritado.

-No lo sé-respondió ella, burlona-, supongo que es parte de mi personalidad-se encogió de hombros.

Galbatorix soltó un bufido, cansado de los eternos comentarios de la media elfa, pero se quedó pensativo, meditando en silencio. Mylnïa, que no acostumbraba a ser ignorada, se sentó en su regazo, sonriendo maliciosamente, y dijo:

-Tu silencio, rey Galbatorix, ¿a qué se debe?

-Son sólo reflexiones, querida mía-respondió, sin mirar a la mujer-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, sólo por los deseos de saber-respondió ella, riendo y poniéndose de pie-. ¿Qué planeas hacer con el muchacho?

-¿Murtagh?-inquirió él, arqueando las cejas-. Él es quien enfrentará a Eragon Asesino de Sombra en la batalla que se avecina…y me aseguraré de que venza.

-¿Y Ariana?-preguntó Mylnïa, con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Ariana es un caso especial. Sé que hará lo que yo ordene, pues su lealtad hacia su amiguito Murtagh no le permitirá desobedecer, pero aún así temo que intente algo desesperado-respondió Galbatorix, ensimismado y con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de sus revueltos pensamientos.

-Pero, ¿por qué la quieres? Ella es una traidora, una mentirosa, una rebelde-dijo la mujer con desprecio-, ¿en qué puede ayudarte esa joven?

-Porque prefiero que ella esté aquí, en este castillo bajo _mi _dominio, y no suelta como una bestia salvaje en Alagaësia; si hubiese conseguido unirse a los vardenos, podría haberles contado todo lo que sabe sobre las defensas del palacio-hizo una pausa-. ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Mylnïa?

La mujer sacudió levemente la cabeza, ignorando la pregunta del rey, y caminó por la amplia sala del trono, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, con los ojos negros perdidos en el vacío. Galbatorix esbozó una retorcida sonrisa de complacencia al recordar los sucesos de aquel día tan maravilloso, en que por fin había recuperado el dominio sobre la Mano Negra, Ariana, usando a su viejo amigo Murtagh y al dragón Espina. Había sido todo tan fácil…pero la niña le había dado muchos problemas. Él había creído que luego de unas semanas de tortura, ella se rendiría y rogaría por piedad; sin embargo, no lo había hecho, más bien todo lo contrario. Ariana se había mostrado horrorosamente altiva y orgullosa, muy lejos de lo que él había esperado, y no había cedido ante nada, ni siquiera ante su ataque mental. Su fuerza continuaba sorprendiéndolo, pero la resistencia que demostraba ante cualquier intento de someterla era algo que Galbatorix no conseguía entender.

-¿Qué es lo que harás con Ariana y el Jinete?-preguntó la ronca voz de Mylnïa, interrumpiendo las meditaciones del rey.

-Ambos son fuertes luchadores, y Murtagh se ha convertido en uno de los últimos Jinetes de Dragón del mundo. Ella, por el contrario, sigue siendo una muchacha rebelde, pero será de utilidad en las batallas contra los vardenos-respondió Galbatorix, más para sí mismo que para la mujer, pero supo que la media elfa lo escucharía.

-¿Así que pretendes utilizarlos solamente para tu guerra?-inquirió ella, arqueando una fina ceja negra-. ¿No usarás a Ariana como antes?

-Ya no-replicó el rey-. Al menos no como antes.

Mylnïa pestañeó suavemente, y apoyó una pálida mano en su cinturón de cuero.

-Los vardenos se están fortaleciendo, me temo.

Galbatorix apretó los puños ante la mención del aumento de poder de los rebeldes. Era cierto: eran más fuertes ahora de lo que habían sido jamás, y Surda estaba volviéndose una amenaza, que nunca antes había considerado. El control del Imperio, muy a su pesar, estaba escapándosele de las manos.

-Pero aún no poseen el poder que yo tengo-dijo, con voz gélida.

-Sabes muy bien que el Jinete de la resistencia ganará fuerza con el tiempo, a medida que su instrucción avance-comentó la media elfa-. Debes hacer algo para debilitar a los vardenos.

-¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Mylnïa?-aulló Galbatorix, poniéndose de pie furiosamente-. ¡Con su nueva líder, Nasuada, han ganado más poder que nunca!

Ella permaneció en silencio unos momentos, con los negros ojos fijos en el vacío.

De repente, murmuró:

-Mátala.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rey.

-Mata a Nasuada-repitió la media elfa-. Los vardenos aún lamentan la muerte de Ajihad, eso te da ventaja, y si ella muere quedarán tan desmoralizados que les será imposible vencerte.

Él comenzó a ver los puntos favorables de aquella idea.

-Y cuando los gemelos y Murtagh se revelen en la batalla, quedarán destruidos-continuó ella, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Galbatorix miró a la mujer plantada frente a él, extasiado, y dijo:

-Aplastaré a la resistencia, y con la muerte de sólo una persona.

-Envía a Ariana-dijo Mylnïa-, ella sabrá cómo hacerlo.

-No-respondió él, cortante-. Ariana no lo hará, me traicionará y revelará mis secretos a los rebeldes. Otros deberán hacerlo.

La media elfa se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras-hizo una pausa-. Después de todo, es tu sirvienta, no mía.

-Pero si los demás fallan, ella será la encargada de destruir la vida de Nasuada, hija de Ajihad, nueva líder de los vardenos-dijo, sentándose una vez más.

La media elfa sonrió.


	22. Corazón de hielo

Hola! Acá dejo el capítulo 22. No es demasiado importante, pero me pareció una idea medianamente buena para poner en la historia. Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por sus reviews, y a todos los que lean!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**22**

**Corazón de hielo**

Ariana desvió la mirada de el oscuro y sombrío cielo de Urû'baen, reprimiendo un suspiro de melancolía por la libertad que había perdido. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde aquel nefasto episodio? Había parecido una eternidad, especialmente desde que la soledad había llenado su vida por completo. No había en ese negro castillo un solo ser vivo con el cual ella pudiese hablar. Se había aislado completamente del resto del mundo, encerrándose en sí misma, rumiando un odio y un rencor hacia los traidores que la habían condenado, y ese sólo sentimiento la mantenía con vida. Era lo único que le daba las fuerzas suficientes para despertar cada mañana, aunque ya no había nada por lo que despertar.

La joven se volteó, ignorando las siluetas recortadas de la ciudad, y clavó su mirada en las puertas de su habitación, sumida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y completamente desentendida de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…que no era demasiado. Era una vida horrible, pero era una vida al fin, y no quería ponerle fin a pesar de que fuese espantosa; la muerte era eterna, y ella aún mantenía alguna esperanza de que las cosas fueran a mejorar con el tiempo.

Un aleteo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y se volteó para encarase al gran ventanal. A través de él, pudo ver al gran dragón escarlata, Espina, sobrevolando los campos de entrenamiento, con su Jinete sobre el lomo, observando el cielo gris. Ariana sintió un arrebato de odio ante la visión de Murtagh, y contrajo las manos hasta convertirlas en tensos puños, apretando tan fuerte que sus uñas le hicieron daño en las palmas. Temblaba por la ira que hervía en su interior…y sintió deseos de romper el cristal y aplastar la cabeza de ese asqueroso y repugnante traidor a quien detestaba tanto como a Galbatorix; pero al hacerlo, Espina moriría también, por aquella conexión que compartían Jinete y dragón, y ella no deseaba ningún mal a la criatura.

Murtagh giró la cabeza, con el cabello negro agitado por el viento, y clavó su mirada en la ventana de la habitación de Ariana, donde ella misma se mantuvo inmóvil durante su escrutinio. Una sombra de desesperanza cubría el rostro del joven, pero eso no ablandó el helado corazón de la muchacha, por más que una pizca de compasión intentó asomar en sus brillantes ojos. Con frialdad, ella giró sobre sí misma y se alejó del ventanal.

Una tarde, negra y fría como todas las demás, Ariana salió de su habitación caminando a paso rápido, abstraída, vestida completamente de negro y tan silenciosa como una sombra en el crepúsculo. El encierro la había hartado, y había decidido alejarse de sus aposentos por algunas horas en busca de aire, aunque fuese en aquella atmósfera viciada que Urû'baen tenía. Los pasillos del palacio estaban completamente desiertos, y un silencio opresor reinaba en ellos, como si la vida temiese entrar en esos corredores malditos.

Bajó las escaleras de peldaños de piedra negra, con sólo el sonido de sus botas como acompañante, y recorrió con la mirada la primera planta del castillo, o al menos lo que veía de ella. La sala del trono no estaba lejos, pero Ariana jamás se acercaba si podía evitarlo, ya que siempre por allí rondaba el Jinete Rojo, bajo las órdenes del rey. Sus pasos sin rumbo la llevaron próxima al ala de servicio, donde cientos de criados y sirvientas se esforzaban diariamente para cumplir con sus tareas. Ella sabía perfectamente que serían castigados con la muerte si no lo hacían, y normalmente eran condenas horribles, dolorosas y tan espantosas que era imposible soportar verlas.

La joven pasó por delante de las cocinas, apenas consciente del profundo silencio que se hizo cuando los esclavos la reconocieron y se detuvieron, atemorizados de que ella los lastimase. Ariana soltó una risa amarga, ¡qué rápido habían aprendido a temerla! Pero en ese momento, captó una conversación en voz ligeramente alta que le llamó profundamente la atención.

Eran dos jóvenes, ambas más bajas que ella misma, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, de pie un poco apartadas de los otros sirvientes.

-Ella, según he oído, no le ha hablado desde su regreso-decía una, gesticulando con las manos.

-Siempre habían sido muy unidos…-respondió la otra-, tal vez algo más profundo que una simple amistad. ¿Qué crees que los ha separado?-preguntó.

-Ella es una zorra-dijo la primera con desprecio-, y lo ha sido desde su nacimiento. Imagino que durante su aventura fuera del castillo se ha encontrado con muchos otros hombres…y eso no fue de agrado para el amo Murtagh-se rió.

Ariana abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero no interrumpió la conversación, a pesar de haber sido llamada zorra.

-Ahora que el amo Murtagh está solo, cualquiera de nosotras podría ocupar el lugar de esa víbora de Ariana-se carcajeó la segunda, entrelazando su mano con la de su amiga.

Un repentino e inexplicable sentimiento de odio hacia las jóvenes estalló en el corazón de la muchacha, ya cansada de aquella conversación.

-¿Así que soy una zorra?-preguntó en voz alta, cruzada de brazos, y con un brillo de amenaza en los ojos desparejos.

Las dos chicas soltaron un chillido de terror, con el rostro tan pálido como un cadáver, temblando.

-¿Así que les gustan los juguetes nuevos?-inquirió ella, burlona-. Galbatorix tiene ahora un sirviente importante, un Jinete de Dragón…eso es atractivo, ¿no es cierto?-las fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Alguna vez habían siquiera tenido en cuenta a Murtagh antes?

Ninguna de ellas habló.

-Lo que suponía-hizo una pausa-. No lo conocen, no saben nada de su vida, ¿y pretenden conquistarlo con sus estúpidos coqueteos?-se rió amargamente.

Una de las jóvenes, la primera que había hablado y que parecía odiarla más, se separó de su amiga y se enfrentó a Ariana, con las manos en las caderas.

-Al menos nosotras no somos asesinas-le dijo, mirándola con repugnancia-. Al menos no les hemos arrebatado la vida a personas inocentes.

Ese comentario golpeó en lo más hondo a la muchacha, ya bastante alterada, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, niña-le gruñó en respuesta, palideciendo.

-No finjas que te arrepientes; todos aquí sabemos que tú misma accediste a ser la Mano Negra-contestó con desprecio.

Ariana, al fin, estalló.

-¡¿Crees que yo acepté?-chilló, furiosa-. ¡¿Crees que fue idea mía matar a esas personas, con tan sólo quince años?

-Sólo digo lo que nosotros conocemos-y añadió-, asesina.

La joven, luego de soltar un gruñido de odio, se abalanzó sobre la criada, sujetándola por el cuello y estampándola contra la dura pared de piedra negra. La niña, horrorizada, se sacudió en busca de aire, pero no consiguió aflojar la presión que Ariana mantenía sobre su garganta. Con la mano libre, ahora transformada en un puño, golpeó con fuerza el pómulo de la jovencita y le asestó un rodillazo en el estómago. Todo el rencor y la ira que había reprimido desde el momento en que Galbatorix le había arrebatado la libertad, fueron liberados en ese momento, y ella perdió conciencia de lo que hacia.

Cuando recuperó cierto control sobre su cuerpo, se encontró plantada frente a una figura inmóvil, tendida en el suelo, manchada de sangre, que respiraba pesadamente. Observó sus manos con indiferencia, viendo las gotas carmesí que las cubrían, pero no sintió culpa, no sintió nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Un par de botas de cuero resonaron por el corredor, y Murtagh, acompañado de cuatro soldados, corría hacia ellas, seguramente alertado por los gritos de los esclavos. Se detuvo súbitamente, mirando a Ariana y luego a la muchacha tendida con ojos horrorizados. Se agachó junto a ella y preguntó, con los dientes apretados:

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Se lo merecía-respondió Ariana, dando un paso atrás.

-¡No tenías por qué herirla de esa forma!-gritó él, poniéndose de pie, con los puños apretados.

-Me llamó asesina-dijo ella, fríamente.

-¡Pues eso eres, por hacerle esto!

A la joven se le cortó la respiración, horrorizada, mientras contemplaba cómo Murtagh curaba a la esclava. ¿Asesina? ¿Él, llamándola asesina? Fuera de sus cabales, echó a correr hacia sus aposentos lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, dejando un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre a su paso, jadeando. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué se había convertido?

Abrió las puertas de un golpe, y cayó al suelo apenas después de haber cruzado el umbral, con el rostro entre las manos y el vestido desgarrado por los forcejeos con la niña. Temblaba, pero de horror por haberse transformado en lo que más odiaba, en lo que había jurado que nunca sería. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, mientras luchaba para reprimir las lágrimas que no iba a derramar.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el gran ventanal. Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal, y allí una única y pequeña gota brillante escapó de su ojo izquierdo, se deslizó por su mejilla, y golpeó el suelo de piedra con un suave sonido, audible sólo para ella.


	23. Dragones

Hola! Éste es el capítulo 23...espero realmente que les guste. Ahora bien, siempre imaginé que Shruikan no podía ser tan malo como lo pintaban, por eso es que lo hice de la forma en que lo leerán a continuación. Eso es todo...;)

**Disclaimer: **Como obviamente todo el mundo sabe, no soy CP y nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, quien ha dejado reviews todos los capítulos. Muchas gracias! Y, claro, a todos los que lean esta historia. Por favor, dejen reviews, a menos que quieran tirarme tomatazos :P

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**23**

**Dragones**

La dragonera del castillo de Urû'baen era amplia, oscura y fría, como todo el palacio en general. Había varias cuevas de tamaño mediano, talladas en la piedra negra de las paredes, donde las bestias dormían por las noches. El techo era abierto, para permitir su entrada y salida, y las corrientes de aire enfriaban el ambiente como si siempre fuese invierno en aquella ciudad.

Shruikan giró su enorme y escamosa cabeza hacia la joven plantada en una esquina de la sala, con la mirada perdida, completamente vestida de negro y el largo y lacio cabello azabache cayendo por la espalda hasta su cintura, descansando en los estrechos hombros de la muchacha.

_Ariana_-dijo el dragón en su mente, casi en un murmullo-,_ ¿estás bien?_

_Sí, Shruikan_-respondió, sin siquiera mover el cuello para observarlo-_. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntarlo? Ya es la tercera vez que lo haces._

El dragón soltó lo que parecía una especie de bufido, pero permaneció en silencio, sabedor de que el voluble humor de Ariana no lo ayudaría. Ella, por su parte, no quería hablar con Shruikan; sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con sus constantes preguntas sobre su bienestar, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Era mejor de esa forma.

_Sabes que no estás bien, Ariana_-dijo, casi amargamente.

_¡Sí lo estoy!_-chilló en respuesta, apretando los puños-_. Además, no es de tu incumbencia. _

_Otra vez_-bufó Shruikan-_. Sí me incumbe, jovenzuela, porque me preocupo por ti. _

_No necesito que te preocupes_-gruñó ella.

Sus constantes cambios de humor, que cada vez eran más frecuentes, sacaban de quicio al dragón, y la muchacha era consciente de eso, pero le era imposible controlarse. Los sucesos que habían tenido lugar varias semanas atrás la habían destrozado por dentro, forzándola a encerrarse en sí misma y a apartar a cualquier ser vivo que intentase aproximase. Se había aislado del mundo.

_Estás sola, Ariana, ése es tu problema_-dijo él.

El comentario de Shruikan la había tomado desprevenida y con la guardia baja…y no era exactamente agradable. Ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien, y mucho menos después de aquel incidente con la criada del palacio, pero jamás iba a dignarse a admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí misma.

_La soledad no me molesta, Shruikan_-dijo al dragón, restándole importancia.

Era evidente que éste no creía una sola de las palabras de Ariana pero, como la conocía demasiado bien, no intentó sonsacarle una respuesta y abandonó el tema.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la joven, harta del tenso silencio, dijo:

_Y… ¿cómo han estado las cosas en el castillo durante estos meses? _

_Igual que siempre, pequeña_-respondió Shruikan, con un deje de amargura-_. ¿Cómo crees tú? Galbatorix está cada vez más desesperado por vencer a los vardenos. _

_Me lo imaginaba_-rió ella-. _Imagino que luego de que ellos vencieran a Durza y a su ejército de úrgalos estuvo a punto de asesinar a cualquier ser vivo en este palacio. _

_No te alejas demasiado de lo que realmente sucedió_-contestó él-. _La cantidad de esclavos se redujo considerablemente después de la noticia. _

Ariana rió sin alegría y fijó la vista en el techo, moviendo el pie incesantemente.

_Está loco_-dijo con suavidad-, _más de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar._

_Sí, eso lo sé_-asintió el dragón-, _pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Somos sus esclavos. _

_No hay juramentos que me aten a él_-lo contrarió ella, arqueando las cejas.

_¿No es tu lealtad a Murtagh lo que te impide escaparte?_-le recordó él, ladeando la gigantesca cabeza negra-. _Tú misma lo dijiste_.

_Tal vez me arrepienta_-dijo de un tirón.

_No, no lo harás_-rió Shruikan-. _Te conozco demasiado bien, y puedo asegurar que jamás lo traicionarías de esa manera, querida Ariana. _

Esta vez, la joven no pudo responder a eso y el silencio volvió a reinar en la oscura dragonera.

Shruikan tenía razón, jamás le haría eso a alguien que había sido su único amigo humano, a pesar de que éste se haya convertido en un asqueroso y repulsivo traidor como era ahora Murtagh. Ariana se maldijo por estúpida, por proteger a un hombre que no había hecho lo mismo por ella, sino que había huido, dejándola a merced del demente que ocupaba el trono de Alagaësia. Ése era el precio que debía pagar por la lealtad.

_¿Te has enterado de lo que le hice a una de las sirvientas del palacio?_-preguntó Ariana al dragón, mirándolo casi con indiferencia.

_Sí, lo sé_-respondió Shruikan-. _Y no ha estado nada bien, jovenzuela. Esa niña no te había causado daño alguno._

_¡Me llamó asesina, Shruikan!_-gritó ella, defendiéndose.

_Mucha gente lo ha hecho a lo largo de estos años, Ariana, y no por eso los has matado a golpes_-le reprochó el dragón-_._ _No te conviertas en lo que Galbatorix quiere que seas, pequeña._

Esas palabras golpearon duramente a la joven. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Se estaba transformado en lo que se había jurado que nunca iba a ser?

_Shruikan_-dijo, temblorosamente-, _tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perderme, de dejar de ser yo misma. No dejes que eso pase, Shruikan, por favor_-le rogó.

_Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, querida Ariana, para que no suceda. Lo prometo_-le respondió el dragón, ladeando la cabeza.

La joven, volviendo a respirar con normalidad, apoyó la espalda en la dura pared de la dragonera y cerró los ojos. Shruikan, por su parte, la observó por algunos segundos, pero desvió la mirada hacia el techo abierto y olfateó el aire, receloso.

Un sonoro aleteo llegó con violencia a los oídos de Ariana, quien posó la vista en el dragón negro, intrigada.

_¿Tú hiciste eso?_-preguntó.

_No, yo no_-respondió éste, levantándose.

Un destello escarlata brilló repentinamente sobre ellos, y Espina aterrizó con fuerza sobre el suelo de piedra de la dragonera, mostrando los dientes. Dirigió sus brillantes ojos rojos a la muchacha y gruñó, en su mente:

_Quiero hablar contigo, ahora._

Ariana se alejó del dragón, acercándose inconscientemente a Shruikan.

_¿Qué quieres de mí, Espina?_-preguntó, extrañada.

Nunca había hablado demasiado con él por razones obvias: era el dragón de Murtagh.

_Necesitamos hablar de mi Jinete_-dijo él, enseñando aún más sus enormes colmillos blancos.

Entonces, ella cerró su mente a Espina, erigiendo sus barreras de hierro alrededor de sus pensamientos y apretó los puños, fulminando al dragón con la mirada. Éste soltó un rugido de frustración y abrió la boca, atinando a morder alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ella saltó hacia un costado, pero se vio impulsada por una poderosa y musculosa cola negra que la empujaba lejos de Espina. Shruikan, siendo dos veces más grande, se abalanzó sobre él, aferrando con sus afilados colmillos el ala derecha de la criatura escarlata.

Espina rugió de dolor y se sacudió para librarse de la presa de su maestro, mientras que la sangre manaba de las profundas heridas que tenía. Shruikan no lo soltó, sino que rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar encima del dragón más joven y sostuvo su cuello con las curvadas garras blancas de sus patas, mientras éste rugía aún más fuerte.

-¡Shruikan!-gritó Ariana, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y corriendo hacia ellos-. ¡Shruikan, basta! ¡Déjalo! ¡SHRUIKAN!

El dragón negro oyó los chillidos de la joven y soltó el cuello del rojo, lo que fue un grave error, porque Espina aprovechó ese momento para morder el hombro de su adversario, hundiendo sus colmillos en sus escamas oscuras. Éste aulló de dolor y liberó el ala del pequeño, luchando para zafarse de los dientes de Espina.

-¡SHRUIKAN!-gritó ella al ver la sangre de su amigo-. ¡Espina, suéltalo! ¡Déjalo ir!

El dragón escarlata fingió no escucharla e intentó atacar el cuello del mayor, pero éste, con la prodigiosa fuerza que un siglo de vida le había otorgado, atrapó la mandíbula de Espina entre sus fauces y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo de piedra. Clavó sus espolones en sus patas traseras y sus garras volvieron a aprisionar su cuello escamoso, ya cubierto de sangre, mientras continuaba golpeando su cráneo contra el piso.

-¡Shruikan, basta!-gritaba Ariana, ya completamente desesperada-. ¡Lo matarás!

En medio de la titánica batalla de los dragones, las puertas de la dragonera se abrieron y una voz gritó:

-¡ESPINA!

Murtagh corría hacia las dos criaturas, aullando:

-¡Suelta a mi dragón ahora!

Desenvainó su corta espada y se dirigió hacia los desprotegidos flancos de Shruikan, que continuaba sosteniendo a Espina, pero fue detenido violentamente por la afilada hoja de Ariana, apoyada en su pecho.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-siseó ella, entrecerrando los ojos con ira.

-¡Dile que deje a Espina en paz!-le gritó, apuntando su propia espada al corazón de la joven.

-¡Fue tu dragón quien atacó a Shruikan primero!-replicó ella.

Murtagh y Ariana intercambiaban miradas encolerizadas, mientras el ensordecedor sonido de la batalla de las dos imponentes criaturas llenaba la dragonera. La situación podría haber pasado a peores instancias, pero fue rápidamente aplacada por la potente y oscura voz del rey Galbatorix:

-¡SHRUIKAN Y ESPINA, DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO!

Ambos jóvenes bajaron sus espadas y se alejaron el uno del otro, con el rostro inexpresivo, observando atentamente al rey. El dragón negro soltó al rojo y se apartó, situándose detrás de la muchacha, aún enseñando los dientes. Espina cojeó hasta su Jinete, soltando suaves gruñidos de dolor cada vez que movía un ala o una pata herida. Murtagh corrió hacia él para curar las numerosas mordeduras y golpes que tenía en el cuerpo, horrorizado por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Galbatorix clavó su negra mirada en Shruikan, hablando con él mentalmente, y éste bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión a las órdenes de su Jinete. Luego, el rey se dirigió a su vasallo:

-Cura a tu dragón y váyanse.

Cerró tras de sí las enormes puertas, dejando solos a los jóvenes y las criaturas. Shruikan se recostó, mirando atentamente al muchacho, mientras éste y Espina se dirigían a su cueva. Ariana apoyó su cabeza en el estómago del dragón negro, cerrando los ojos, pero se puso de pie al sentir la sangre caliente que se deslizaba suavemente por sus escamas.

_¡Estás sangrando!_-exclamó, y apoyó la palma de su mano en el hombro de Shruikan.

-_Waíse Heill!_-murmuró y la herida se cerró completamente.

_Gracias_-respondió el dragón y permitió que ella volviera a recostarse contra su costado, para que pudiera recuperar las energías.

Mientras tanto, Murtagh se encontraba sumamente concentrado en sanar las múltiples heridas de Espina. Ariana podía ver que el joven Jinete estaba perdiendo una cantidad considerable de energía curando los vestigios de la pelea entre el dragón escarlata y su Maestro. No lo ayudó, no quería acercarse a la cueva en la que se encontraban ellos dos porque estaba segura que eso iniciaría otra encarnizada batalla entre los dos humanos y las criaturas.

Al terminar, Murtagh apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Espina avanzó lentamente hacia el centro de la dragonera, con el joven apoyándose en su costado, ya que le era imposible caminar por sí mismo. El sudor perlaba la frente del muchacho y era evidente que respiraba dificultosamente y apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Entonces, Ariana detectó una herida sin sanar en el morro del dragón, que éste no había comunicado a su Jinete para que no gastara más energías. La muchacha se alejó de Shruikan y se encaminó hacia Espina, ignorando por completo a Murtagh, como si no estuviese allí. Apoyó suavemente su blanca mano en el escamoso hocico y murmuró dos palabras en el idioma antiguo. La herida se cerró y el dragón la observó con sus grandes ojos rojos, agradeciéndole en silencio. El humano montó con dificultad y, luego de echar una corta mirada a Ariana, ordenó a Espina que remontara vuelo.

Mientras la figura escarlata se hacía cada vez más pequeña, la joven volvió a sentarse junto a Shruikan.

Tres días después de lo sucedido en la dragonera, Ariana se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento, completamente sola, contemplando el oscuro cielo. Los pensamientos de la joven estaban enfocados en Shruikan, quien había sido horriblemente castigado luego de lo sucedido con Espina. Ella creía que, en cierta forma, era su culpa lo que le había pasado al viejo dragón, ya que si no hubiera estado allí, no habría tenido que enfrentarse a su aprendiz. "Todo esto es por aquel demente" pensó con amargura, refiriéndose al usurpador del trono de Alagaësia.

De repente, Espina aterrizó ruidosamente frente a ella, plegando las enormes alas rojas y girando su gran y escamosa cabeza para mirarla con sus profundos ojos escarlata. Una ligera presión en su mente la alertó de que el dragón quería entrar, y Ariana lo dejó, eliminando sus barreras para que éste hablara.

_Lamento lo que pasó, joven Ariana_-se disculpó-. _Yo no pretendía lastimarte. _

_Y yo no deseaba que Shruikan lo hiciera, Espina_-agregó ella, esbozando una mínima sonrisa-_, créeme. _

_Mi Maestro ya ha sido perdonado, he sido yo quien ha hecho mal_-continuó éste-. _Pero lo cierto es que realmente necesitaba hablarte._

_¿De qué exactamente?_-preguntó la joven, arqueando una ceja-. _No imagino tema alguno por el que tú y yo debamos entablar una conversación. _

_Es sobre…mi Jinete_-respondió el dragón acercándose un poco más a ella.

Ariana entrecerró los ojos, pero esta vez no expulsó a Espina de su mente, sino que le permitió hablar.

_¿Qué sucede con él?_-preguntó con indiferencia.

_Está pasando por muy malos momentos, Ariana, y tu distanciamiento no lo ayuda en nada_-explicó él, con un dejo de amargura.

_¿Malos momentos?_-se rió-. _Todos hemos tenido malos momentos, querido Espina._

_Pero Murtagh podría conseguir cierto alivio…si tú volvieras a hablarle._

_No_-respondió cortante.

_¿Y eso por qué?_-preguntó el dragón-._ Lo_ _echas de menos y él te echa de menos a ti, ¿es que acaso no puedes perdonar?_

_Hay cosas que son imposibles de olvidar_-respondió, evasiva-. _No espero que lo entiendas, Espina, pero tengo muy buenas razones para hacer lo que hago. _

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio entre ellos. Ariana cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, observando al dragón atentamente mientras esperaba que éste hablara.

_Murtagh también tenía sus razones para no luchar contra Galbatorix, joven Ariana_-dijo el dragón luego de casi un minuto.

_¿A qué te refieres?_-preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos-. _Él accedió a servirle sin siquiera pelear; para mí, eso significa ser un traidor. _

_Sí luchó, Ariana, pero el rey usó contra él algo que valora más que su propia vida_-dijo Espina, moviendo un poco el cuello.

_No imagino que Murtagh valore algo por encima de su pellejo_-rió Ariana, casi con amargura-. _Siempre se ha aferrado con fuerza a la vida, poco dispuesto a dejarse ir. _

_Créeme, él no deseaba servir a Galbatorix. Lo hizo porque ese maníaco lo forzó de la forma más baja posible_-gruñó el dragón rojo-. _El chantaje del rey lo dejó sin otra opción más que rendirse y jurar lealtad en el idioma antiguo. _

La joven bajó la mirada, sorprendida. Realmente no había esperado que Espina dijera eso, y mucho menos que diera una razón para la traición de Murtagh.

_¿Qué es lo que usó Galbatorix contra él?_-preguntó luego de unos momentos.

_Lo único que Murtagh valora tanto como su propia vida, además de mí_-respondió el dragón.

Ariana no podía imaginar nada que el Jinete apreciara de esa forma.

_Amenazó con matarte, jovenzuela, si él no juraba lealtad y obediencia absoluta_-dijo Espina.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, completamente azorada por lo que el dragón había dicho. ¿Era eso la verdad? ¿Murtagh había sacrificado su libertad para que Ariana siguiera con vida?

-No puede ser-dijo en voz alta, casi en un susurro.

_Pues así es, muchacha, por mucho que te empeñes en no creerlo_-dijo Espina.

_Pero… ¡no debería haberlo hecho!_-gritó-. _¡No importaba mi vida, tendría que haber luchado, hasta las últimas consecuencias!_

_Para Murtagh, los amigos son primero_-respondió él-, _y no iba a permitir que murieras por su culpa. _

Ariana, entonces, se forzó a sí misma a preguntarse qué habría hecho ella en su lugar, si la hubiesen amenazado con asesinar a Shruikan o a Murtagh mismo. Seguramente, habría cedido al chantaje para salvar la vida de sus amigos, sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Podría ahora culpar al Jinete Rojo por lo que había hecho?

_¿Vas a perdonarlo?_-inquirió Espina.

_Aún no lo sé_-respondió ella-. _No puedo pensar con claridad._

Luego de apoyar una mano en el morro del dragón a modo de despedida, echó a correr hacia sus habitaciones, más rápido de lo que había corrido nunca antes.


	24. Entrenamiento con una asesina

Hola! Perdón, perdón, perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada...la escuela y una presentación de mi clase de canto me mantuvieron terriblemente ocupada y ni siquiera pude sentarme a subir un nuevo capítulo. Realmente lo lamento mucho y espero que no vuelva a repetirse. Pero, por favor les pido, tengan paciencia...realmente éste es mi ante-último año de secundaria y estoy a finales de trimestre, así que las cosas están sumamente complicadas :S

**Disclaimer: **Ya me gustaría que El Legado fuera mío...pero no, sólo Ariana y toda su vida en general son producto de mi imaginación.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, quien ha tenido la suficiente paciencia para esperar la actualización y que me ha ayudado muchísimo, y a todos los que lean la historia!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**24**

**Entrenamiento con una asesina**

Aquella mañana en la que Galbatorix la llamó a la sala del trono, Ariana se encontraba de muy mal humor. Había dormido menos de dos horas durante la noche, acosada por extraños sueños y molestas pesadillas y eso alteraba su temperamento…quizás demasiado. Se vistió a regañadientes, maldiciendo y murmurando mientras pasaba el brazo derecho por la manga del vestido negro y estiraba la tela de la falda. Con una violencia innecesaria, se calzó las altas botas de piel y se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando alisarlo para que tuviera un aspecto presentable. Se colocó el cinturón en la cintura y allí encastró la vaina de la espada, caminando a largos trancos hacia la puerta de sus habitaciones, soltando insultos entre dientes.

¿Cuál era la necesidad del rey ahora? Ariana no podía interesarse menos por los planes de aquel maníaco, así que no entendía por qué la molestaba. Recorrió los negros pasillos a paso rápido, murmurando amenazas, con los ojos echando chispas y los puños tensos y apretados, con el único sonido de sus botas acompañándola.

Se topó con un sirviente vestido con desgarradas ropas, que caminaba lentamente, cargando lo que parecía ser una canasta con frutas. Ella, furiosa, empujó al criado fuera de su vista, mientras gruñía:

-Apártate de mi camino.

El hombre la observó con el terror impreso en sus facciones, aferrando la canasta como si ésta fuese su propia vida.

Ariana abrió las pesadas puertas de un golpe y fulminó con la mirada a Galbatorix, quien se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el trono de piedra negra, con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.

-Ah, Ariana-dijo al verla-, me alegro que hayas venido.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella con violencia.

El rey permaneció unos segundos en silencio, seguramente sorprendido por la brusquedad de la muchacha, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. La observó atentamente, hasta decir:

-Te he llamado aquí porque quiero que cumplas una misión para mí, querida Ariana.

Ella arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso que quieres que haga?-le preguntó-. Pensé que ya no ibas a enviarme a ninguna parte luego de haberme escapado.

Galbatorix rió fríamente y respondió:

-No es ese tipo de misión, jovencita-se puso de pie-. Quiero que entrenes a mis soldados.

Ariana estaba anonadada, ¿realmente el rey esperaba eso de ella? Podía ser un lunático, pero sabía perfectamente que ella detestaba profundamente a los soldados novatos que se iniciaban en el ejército del Imperio, aunque comprendía que no lo hacían por propia voluntad, sino para ayudar a sus familias.

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?-exclamó, con los brazos cruzados-. Me tienen pánico e imagino que no quieren tenerme cerca.

-Son subordinados-replicó el rey, haciendo un pequeño ademán despectivo con su mano-, ellos sólo obedecen. Te aseguro, Ariana, que acatarán tus órdenes así como acatan las de Murtagh.

-¿También él los entrena?-preguntó ella.

-No, sólo unas pocas veces-contestó Galbatorix, sentándose una vez más en el trono-. En realidad, el joven Jinete no se encarga del ejército: no lo considero apto.

-¿Y me consideras apta a mí?-se extrañó la chica.

-Tú tienes una personalidad diferente a la suya, querida Ariana, y sé que tú eres capaz de entrenarlos.

La joven se encogió de hombros; en realidad, no le importaba tener que hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía otras opciones. Si el rey quería que ella hiciera algo, tenía que cumplir y tragarse sus protestas, por mucho que lo odiara.

-Si eso quieres, entonces lo haré-respondió con indiferencia-, pero te advierto que los soldados me odiarán.

Galbatorix sólo rió.

Ariana regresó a sus habitaciones silenciosamente y se apoyó en la pared junto al ventanal, mirando la ciudad a través del cristal. Era un lugar horrendo pero…una persona es capaz de acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que Galbatorix la llamó una vez más a la sala del trono para comunicarle que debía ir a los campos de entrenamiento con los nuevos soldados.

-Enséñales todo lo que sabes, poco me importa lo que ellos piensen-le dijo.

Ariana caminó rápidamente hacia los exteriores del castillo, con su espada colgada en la cadera y la mirada ligeramente perdida en el vacío. En cierta forma, le resultaba casi gracioso tener que entrenar a aquellos jóvenes cuando ella misma era menor que ellos en edad; además, sabía que la odiaban. Le tenían tanto terror como al rey y terribles historias sobre sus hazañas como la Mano Negra corrían por todo el palacio, asustando a los sirvientes y a los soldados. Ella, con su aura oscura, fomentaba estos rumores sólo para que la dejaran tranquila y no la molestaran.

En pocos minutos se encontró frente a un numeroso grupo de jóvenes de aspecto escuálido y aterrorizado, que la miraban con temor y nerviosismo mientras se acercaba.

Se plantó frente a ellos y, luego de observarlos atentamente, dijo:

-Yo soy Ariana y seré quien los entrene, aunque realmente dudo que pueda conseguir algo bueno de ustedes porque lucen patéticos-se burló.

Su antipatía hizo que los soldados retrocedieran todos unos pasos, conteniendo la respiración. La muchacha desenvainó su espada y exclamó:

-¡Prepárense!

* * *

-¡Idiota!-gritó Ariana al joven soldado plantado frente a ella, espada en mano-. ¡Así nunca conseguirás vencer a alguien!

Inesperadamente, golpeó el rostro del hombre con su puño, como castigo por aquel error que había cometido. Él cayó hacia atrás, sujetándose la mandíbula y haciendo gestos de dolor, mientras ella se dirigía a los demás:

-¡La próxima vez que alguno de ustedes cometa un error como aquel, sufrirá un castigo mucho peor que éste!-permanecieron en silencio-. ¡¿Han comprendido?

-Sí, lady Ariana-respondieron a coro.

La joven se dio la vuelta y contempló el oscuro cielo de Urû'baen, sintiéndose horrorosamente frustrada por la tarea que el rey le había asignado. "Entrenar a los soldados, ¡por favor!" pensó irritada. "Estos inútiles no conseguirán blandir una espada siquiera". Seguramente a aquellos hombres les resultaba sumamente extraño tenerla como instructora, ya que era unos tres años más joven que ellos y, además, era una mujer. Por supuesto, sabían quién era, pero aún así no parecían felices de que la Mano Negra fuese su tutora.

-¡Escuchen!-les gritó-. Quiero que intenten luchar entre ustedes, sólo para poder comprender su grado de ineptitud-dijo, burlándose de ellos.

Los hombres la temían, así que hicieron lo que ella pedía, practicando por parejas los movimientos que ella les había enseñado antes. Ariana soltó un bufido al ver la escasa gracia que poseían y la incapacidad de hacer las cosas correctamente. No era una instructora paciente, y aquello la sacaba de quicio.

-¡Deténganse!-chilló-. Ustedes, sacos de huesos, son peores de lo que me había imaginado. Ahora veo que tendré que trabajar con cada uno para poder lograr algún avance.

Desenvainó su espada, se plantó frente a un soldado joven y le ordenó que luchase con ella. Ariana podría haber bloqueado el filo, pero decidió no hacerlo y castigar así los errores de los hombres. Esperó pacientemente, ya que ella nunca comenzaba una batalla declarada, clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho. Sudaba mucho y el temor se reflejaba en su rostro, por más que intentaba ocultarlo. "Pobres tontos" pensó; ella gozaba de una muy mala fama.

El soldado alzó su espada y descargó el primer golpe sobre ella, quien consiguió pararlo sin dificultad y desvió el arma del hombre. Aprovechó su oportunidad y lanzó una estocada contra su costado, acertando a sus costillas e hiriéndolo considerablemente. Él cayó al suelo, apoyando una mano sobre el corte e intentando contener la sangre que manaba de él. Ariana arqueó una ceja ante los chillidos de dolor del soldado, pero no iba a curarlo, era su castigo por haber fallado.

Un aleteo fuerte le hizo girar la cabeza para encontrar a Espina, que había aterrizado cerca de allí. Murtagh, vestido completamente de negro, bajó de la montura y echó una mirada hacia el grupo de soldados, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una mancha escarlata sobre la tierra. Con pasos rápidos, se acercó al hombre herido, se agachó y murmuró algunas palabras en el idioma antiguo para cerrar la herida del soldado. Luego, se levantó y dirigió su mirada a Ariana, que permanecía apartada, presenciando la escena con indiferencia. Murtagh parecía no saber qué decir, pero consiguió encontrar la voluntad para gruñir:

-La herida de ese hombre podría haber sido mortal.

-¿Y?-preguntó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Se lo merecía por haber cometido ese error. Los vardenos no serán amables en una batalla, y yo tampoco-añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pero no era necesario que lo hirieras de esa forma!-gritó él-. ¡Estos hombres jamás podrán igualarnos, Ariana, debes entenderlo!

-Pues deberán aprender. Yo no tolero a los ineptos-dijo entre dientes.

Escrutó el rostro de Murtagh durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que algo en su interior la impulsó a decir:

-Desenfunda tu espada, Jinete. Démosles una lección a estos inútiles.

Él se sorprendió, pero hizo lo que ella pedía, y se plantó frente a Ariana, arqueando una ceja.

Intercambiaron una breve mirada, estudiándose el uno a la otra, hasta que el joven atacó. Una lluvia de chispas surgió de los filos de las dos espadas cuando éstas chocaron entremedio de los cuerpos de ambos. Ariana soltó un gruñido de frustración al no poder desviar el arma del Jinete, como había hecho antes, de niños. Consiguió liberar su espada con un giro de muñeca y volvió a atacar más violentamente que antes, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Los minutos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar próximo de ganar. A veces, ella era quien se imponía, pero era rápidamente controlada por Murtagh, que había mejorado desde la última vez que habían luchado juntos y cuyo poder había aumentado de una forma impresionante. Ariana consiguió hacer un corte en el brazo del Jinete, pero éste devolvió el golpe, alcanzando su cintura y rasgando la tela negra de su vestido. Ella sintió un ligero dolor cuando el filo cortó la fina piel de su cuerpo, pero apretó los dientes y se lanzó contra Murtagh, más furiosa de lo que en realidad debía estar.

Entonces, la espada del Jinete se posó en su cuello luego de un minuto más, y ella gritó, desesperada:

-_Thrysta vindr!_

Una bola de aire en llamas golpeó a Murtagh en el pecho y lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, hasta dar contra el suelo envuelto en una nube de polvo.

Ariana sabía lo que había iniciado: un duelo de magos.


	25. Duelo

¡Hola! Pufff...al fin mi semana de exámenes ha terminado y puedo relajarme un poco y publicar un nuevo capítulo. :)

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, El Legado no es mío...aunque no voy a negar que me gustaría que lo fuera :P

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, por sus reviews! Y a todos los que lean esta historia. Gracias!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**25**

**Duelo**

La Mano Negra y el Jinete Rojo se enfrentaron con más violencia de la que el joven soldado había visto nunca en su vida. Ella atacaba con tal ferocidad que parecía que lo hacía a matar, y él devolvía los golpes con tal fuerza y velocidad que incluso a la joven le resultaba difícil esquivarlos. Era casi como si quisieran herirse…como si quisieran terminar el uno con el otro.

Los soldados observaban aquel espectáculo con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras las dos figuras negras, como sombras, se involucraban más y más en esa feroz danza mortal, de la cual sólo uno saldría victorioso. La joven, Ariana, tenía una mueca de concentración en el rostro pálido, y el Jinete estaba serio, como si aquel enfrentamiento le desagradara.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos conseguía sacar ventaja; estaban igualados, ni siquiera la Mano Negra podía vencer al Jinete Rojo.

Entonces, ella consiguió alcanzar el brazo del joven y hacerle un corte no demasiado profundo, pero él contraatacó con un golpe a su cintura. La mujer se echó a un costado; aún así no pudo esquivar la espada del Jinete y sufrió un largo rasguño a través de sus ropas negras.

Fue en ese momento, en donde ella se abalanzaba hacia delante para herir a su oponente, cuando la espada del joven Murtagh se posó en su cuello de porcelana.

La Mano Negra puso los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa y horror y abrió la boca para gritar:

-_Thrysta vindr!_

El aire entremedio de ambos se calentó y dura bola en llamas golpeó el pecho del Jinete y lo envió volando hacia atrás, hasta caer duramente contra el suelo, rodeándose de polvo.

El Jinete se levantó a trompicones, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una mueca de ira en el rostro. Clavó la mirada en ella, que permanecía de pie, inmóvil, a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, y gritó:

-_Brisingr!_

Una enorme lengua de fuego surgió de la palma que tenía la marca plateada de los Jinetes de Dragón y se dirigió a la Mano Negra, quien consiguió esquivarla a duras penas, chamuscándose las puntas del cabello. Ariana cayó sobre su costado, jadeando, y apretó los dientes con furia. Se puso de pie trabajosamente, clavó los ojos en los del Jinete y apretó los puños, pero permaneció inmóvil.

Él tensó el cuerpo e hizo una mueca de dolor, como si algo lo estuviese atacando, aunque su enemiga no había hecho movimiento alguno. Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, extrañados, hasta que uno dijo, en voz baja:

-Es un duelo de magos. La Mano Negra está usando el poder de su mente para quebrar al Jinete Rojo.

Era cierto. Ella respiraba agitadamente y podían verse unas brillantes gotas de sudor en su frente y cuello, mientras agotaba lentamente su energía. Murtagh tenía una mueca de concentración ahora y parecía menos afectado que ella, pero aún así no podía vencerla.

Los soldados habían oído historias sobre el poder de la mente que la mujer tenía, que era tan fuerte que podía resistir incluso al rey Galbatorix, pero jamás las habían creído hasta ese momento.

La piel del rostro de la Mano Negra comenzó a perder poco a poco su color y su respiración se agitó cada vez más, hasta que cayó al suelo de rodillas. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se puso de pie trabajosamente, con unas brillantes lágrimas en las mejillas, cada vez más pálidas. El Jinete sudaba y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo de sus esforzados jadeos, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en la joven.

Los soldados no supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, observando la silenciosa batalla que se desarrollaba en las mentes de aquellos dos formidables enemigos, pero entendieron que todo había concluido cuando ella, rugiendo de frustración, se abalanzó sobre él con su espada en la mano.

El Jinete consiguió frenar el golpe a duras penas y giró sobre sí mismo para dirigir una estocada contra el costado de la chica, quien se echó hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

-_Letta! _

Ése fue el chillido de la Mano Negra, que provocó que el Jinete Rojo quedara inmóvil, pero que gritara más palabras en el idioma del poder para contrarrestar el hechizo de la mujer.

Durante más de dos minutos lucharon con su energía, hasta que ella, ya casi sin aliento, cayó al suelo de rodillas, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. El soldado abrió los ojos, sorprendido de verla derrotada por primera vez…no podía ser, la Mano Negra era invencible.

La mujer levantó la mirada y clavó sus horrendos y fríos ojos zarcos en los de su oponente, con la ira reflejada en ellos, pero no se puso de pie, sino que permaneció de rodillas, con la respiración alterada.

-Ya ríndete, Ariana-dijo el Jinete Rojo, apuntándola con su espada.

-¡No!-gritó ella en respuesta.

Se abalanzó sobre él, intentando acuchillarlo con la suya, pero no lo conseguía. Murtagh siempre lograba superarla.

La encarnizada lucha duró unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que la Mano Negra, ya sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente. El Jinete Rojo la observó por unos segundos, para luego detenerse junto a ella. La mujer movió la cabeza débilmente, evitando su mirada, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó él con violencia.

-Ya déjame en paz-le gruñó la joven.

Trastabilló al ponerse en pie, pero se mantuvo erguida y fulminó con la mirada al grupo de hombres a quien enseñaba. Sin decir más, se alejó de ellos, caminando a paso rápido, con la cabeza en alto. El Jinete Rojo la siguió con los ojos, pero caminó lentamente hasta desaparecer de la vista de los soldados.


	26. El llamado a la guerra

Hola! Qué tal? Espero realmente que este capítulo les guste :) No pasa demasiado, es más uno de relleno que otra cosa, pero bueno...son necesarios, qué vamos a hacerle? Se acerca la Batalla de los Llanos Ardientes...realmente estoy súper ansiosa por publicar ese capítulo!

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no es mío...ya me gustaría que lo fuera.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por sus comentarios, y a DarkShadow33 por su review! Gracias!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**26**

**El llamado a la guerra**

Ariana se encerró en sus habitaciones, apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus dos piernas y con la respiración entrecortada. Apoyó la espalda en las puertas y se dejó deslizar hasta alcanzar el suelo, vencida por el agotamiento, con brillantes gotas de sudor por todo el rostro.

¿Cómo era posible? No podía ser cierto…Murtagh no podía ser tan poderoso, seguía siendo nada más que un humano, como ella, pero aún así había conseguido superarla. Nunca antes, ni siquiera en sus años más débiles, el joven lo había conseguido y habíam estado igualados. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

-¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso…y seguir siendo humano?-se preguntó en voz alta.

Cuando recuperó algunas fuerzas, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama, en donde se sentó, con el rostro entre las manos. Algo le deba muy mala espina, eso era seguro, y estaba completamente convencida de que la repentina fuerza del joven Jinete no era producto de sus entrenamientos con Galbatorix. El rey mismo usaba magia negra para ser más poderoso que cualquier otro ser en Alagaësia, aunque no sabía exactamente qué magia. ¿Y si Murtagh también lo hacía? Entonces, se estaría convirtiendo en su padre, en Morzan, a pesar de que había jurado que nunca lo haría.

* * *

Los meses transcurrían lentamente en el castillo, mientras la vida de Ariana seguía su curso normal. Evitaba a Galbatorix, a Murtagh y a cualquier otro sirviente, y se pasaba el día con Shruikan en la dragonera. La amistad entre el dragón y la joven se profundizó y él llegó a convertirse en una especie de padre para ella, en esa figura que nunca había estado presente en su vida y que realmente necesitaba. El dragón la apoyaba, la consolaba cuando la tristeza sobrecogía su corazón y la ayudaba a superar la soledad del palacio. Siempre había tenido una estrecha relación con Shruikan, a pesar de que éste era el dragón de Galbatorix.

Los rumores de una inminente batalla con los vardenos eran más fuertes cada día y ponían sumamente nerviosa a Ariana. No es que tuviera miedo, pero no quería verse involucrada en esa guerra…no le importaba. Pero había algo que alteraba aún más la poca paz de la joven: los gemelos. Esos dos magos calvos la habían visto en los calabozos, mientras llevaban a Murtagh a su celda, pero no habían demostrado ningún interés, hasta ahora. La seguían, como dos sombras, y ella intentaba esquivarlos, pero ellos siempre conseguían encontrarla. Ariana los odiaba con toda su alma y ya tenía antecedentes de enfrentamientos con aquellos dos despreciables y repugnantes seres.

Una noche en la que ella salía de sus habitaciones para ir a la dragonera, los gemelos la interceptaron en uno de los muchos corredores del castillo, con horrendas sonrisas en sus rostros iguales.

-Ariana-dijo uno, a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella con violencia, con el rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Es esa forma de recibirnos luego de tantos meses, jovencita?-se rió el otro, fingiendo decepción.

La muchacha no hizo comentario alguno e intentó esquivarlos y seguir su camino, pero el brazo del primer gemelo la detuvo. Ella se giró violentamente y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo a la cara, gritando:

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca, idiota!

Esto no gustó a los hechiceros, que dijeron, con las voces cargadas de odio:

-Vas a pagar por eso, Ariana, realmente vas a lamentarlo.

Sus palabras sacaron de sus casillas a chica y se abalanzó sobre los dos hombres, cogiendo a uno de ellos por el cuello y al otro, por la pechera de la túnica morada. Los estrelló a ambos contra la pared de piedra y gruñó, con los dientes apretados:

-Vayan corriendo a decírselo a Galbatorix, como los dos asquerosos traidores que son.

Los soltó y se apartó, mirándolos con profundo desprecio. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, echó a correr hacia la dragonera a toda velocidad.

Cuatro días después, el rey mandó a llamarla a la sala del trono. Ariana estaba en sus habitaciones, sentada en la cama, con la espada en el regazo y perdida en sus pensamientos. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Pasa-dijo, dejando el arma a un lado.

Una joven esclava, menuda y de cabello corto, entró lentamente, con la cabeza gacha.

-Lady Ariana, el rey Galbatorix solicita su presencia en la sala del trono-informó con rapidez.

-¿Y eso para qué?-preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja, extrañada.

-No ha aclarado nada, mi señora-respondió apresuradamente la muchachita.

Ariana hizo un gesto con la mano y la esclava se fue, dejándola sola. ¿Y ahora qué era lo que Galbatorix quería? ¿Estaría relacionado con el incidente con los gemelos?

En cuanto abrió las puertas de la sala del trono, se paró en seco, sorprendida. Murtagh estaba allí, frente al rey, mirándola atentamente. Él y la joven no se habían visto luego de la lucha en los campos de entrenamiento, en donde ella había sido derrotada por el Jinete Rojo.

-Ariana-dijo el joven a modo de saludo.

-Murtagh-respondió la muchacha, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Galbatorix, desde el trono, observaba la escena con interés, con una leve sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Ella caminó unos pasos, hasta situarse junto al Jinete, y miró al rey, esperando.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Galbatorix?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Éste se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos jóvenes, agitando su capa negra.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes-respondió con sencillez.

-¿Qué misión, mi rey?-inquirió Murtagh respetuosamente.

Ariana sofocó una risita al oír la forma en la que el Jinete trataba a aquel maníaco. Galbatorix, ignorándola, comenzó a pasearse por la sala del trono, mientras hablaba.

-Se avecina una guerra y nosotros, el Imperio, debemos estar preparados. Los vardenos-escupió la palabra, como si fuera veneno-son cada día más fuertes y más ahora que su Jinete se ha vuelto más poderoso.

Se volteó para mirarlos, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero yo-continuó-tengo dos armas que los vardenos no. En mi poder, están el Jinete de Dragón más poderoso conocido hasta el momento, además de mí, y la mejor asesina que Alagaësia ha visto en los últimos años.

Ariana se tensó al oír esas palabras, pero muy en su interior surgió un extraño sentimiento de… ¿orgullo? ¿Desde cuándo se enorgullecía al ser llamada asesina?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Galbatorix?-preguntó ella.

-Tú, Murtagh, te enfrentarás con el Jinete Eragon y lo traerás aquí, vivo-dijo el rey, clavando sus ojos negros en los azules de Murtagh.

El joven bajó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y apretó los puños. Por lo que Ariana sabía, Eragon había sido su amigo durante sus viajes y ahora debía capturarlo y llevarlo ante el tirano.

-Así lo haré, mi señor-dijo por fin, con voz firme.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo?-preguntó la chica, escéptica.

-Tú, Ariana, asesinarás a Nasuada, la líder de los vardenos-respondió Galbatorix.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y exclamó:

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nasuada estará protegida por medio campamento en la batalla!

-Eso no debería ser ningún problema para ti-contestó él, riendo-, ¿o es que no recuerdas cuando te adentraste en Therinsford en medio de una multitud para matar al gobernador de la ciudad?

Era cierto, ella había hecho eso un año atrás, ¡pero aún así no era lo mismo!

-¿Y para qué quieres verla muerta?-preguntó-. No porque ella desaparezca los vardenos serán más débiles.

-Los desmoralizará, Ariana, y serán presa fácil para mis soldados y Murtagh-respondió el rey, pasando una de sus manos por la barba que le cubría las mejillas.

Ella aún no comprendía las sutilezas del plan de Galbatorix, pero no dijo nada.

-Pretendes derrotar a los rebeldes… ¿asesinando a su líder?-preguntó el Jinete, incrédulo.

-Eso los destruiría, como sucedió con la muerte de Ajihad-dijo Ariana, mirando a Murtagh-, pero creo que, con el tiempo, se volverán aún más fuertes.

Galbatorix fingió no escuchar este último comentario de la joven y murmuró para sí mismo:

-Es perfecto, realmente perfecto.

Ariana y Murtagh, sin saberlo ni siquiera ellos mismos, intercambiaron una mirada de nerviosismo y asombro, y la chica estuvo a punto de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. En realidad, ninguno de los dos sabía demasiado bien cuál era su relación con el otro, porque en realidad ésta no encajaba dentro de los parámetros de lo que cualquiera hubiera llamado "normal". Se odiaban, eso era completamente cierto, pero a la vez seguían amándose de la misma forma que antes, aún sentían esa antigua amistad que los había unido por tantos años. Ariana sabía esto y suponía que Murtagh también, pero ninguno de ellos se dignaba a admitirlo…eran demasiado orgullosos como para pedir perdón.

Galbatorix, con su grave voz, interrumpió el contacto visual entre los dos jóvenes:

-Ninguna de las cosas que he mencionado debería ser de gran dificultad para ustedes, ¿me equivoco?

Murtagh se apresuró a responder, mientras Ariana negaba con la cabeza:

-No, mi señor.

-Bien-dijo el rey-. Entonces, vayan ambos a prepararse, pues el ejército partirá en dos semanas.

"¿Dos semanas?" pensó la joven, escandalizada. Era demasiado pronto…

Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a ambos, Murtagh y Galbatorix, salió lentamente de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido.

Asesinar a Nasuada…eso iba a ser complicado. La líder de los vardenos estaría protegida por medio campamento, sin contar al Jinete Eragon. Pero ése era problema de Murtagh, no suyo.

Desenfundó su espada y la observó atentamente; no la había usado por tantos meses… Ya era hora de desenvainarla una vez más.


	27. Una guerra por nadie

Hola a todos! Gracias por esperar el siguiente capítulo, la Batalla de los Llanos Ardientes! Creo que el próximo será igual, sólo que desde el punto de vista de Murtagh, qué tal? :)

**Disclaimer:** El Legado no me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi y a DarkShadow33 por sus reviews!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**27**

**Una guerra por nadie**

Las filas de soldados avanzaban a paso rápido por los Llanos Ardientes de Alagaësia. Ariana, caminando detrás de ellos, con la cabeza gacha, respiraba pausadamente, concentrándose en permanecer calmada y tranquila para poder cumplir la misión que Galbatorix le había asignado. Debía asesinar a Nasuada, la líder de los vardenos, a toda costa, mientras los soldados batallaban y Murtagh y Espina mantenían ocupado al otro Jinete. Vestida con pantalones de cuero, una camisa negra, chaleco y botas, su arco colgado a la espalda y la espada en la funda que pendía de su ancho cinturón, escuchaba atentamente los sonidos que los soldados producían: el ruido metálico de sus armaduras, las voces rudas, algunas risas ásperas y los muchos comentarios que decían sobre ella. Nunca antes una mujer había participado en una batalla del Imperio porque el rey consideraba al género femenino como una especie inferior, pero no era éste el caso de Ariana. Ella era la mejor agente que Galbatorix tenía en ese momento, la única que jamás había fallado en una misión.

Las negociaciones con los vardenos comenzaron en cuanto los soldados del Imperio establecieron el campamento, ocultando la presencia de Murtagh y su dragón rojo, Espina, ya que éstos eran el arma secreta del rey.

Ariana estaba sentada en su tienda, sola, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y una mano jugueteando con un mecho de cabello. Nunca antes había participado en una batalla, aunque confiaba en su habilidad y fuerza para no terminar asesinada por algún vardeno. Ese grupo le generaba cierta simpatía, por más que eran sus "enemigos" y debía luchar contra ellos, pero quería ayudarlos. Eran hombres y mujeres valientes, lo suficiente como para oponerse al poder del rey, aunque eso también podía definirse como estupidez.

La joven se puso de pie, estiró los músculos, y comenzó a caminar por la tienda, aburrida al no tener nada que hacer…ni nadie con quien hablar. Se tocó la pequeña magulladura que tenía en la frente, producto de un enfrentamiento mínimo con un soldado, a quien había roto varias costillas, una pierna y el brazo en tres partes, y lo habría matado si Murtagh no la hubiera detenido en el instante en el que pretendía romperle el cuello. El joven Jinete había curado al hombre con su magia, porque estaba seguro que Ariana no iba a hacerlo, y se había ido luego de dirigirle una extraña mirada a la joven.

Matar un hombre, para ella, era casi igual a matar una mosca o aplastar algún molesto insecto. La vida humana no significaba nada para Ariana; estaba acostumbrada a asesinar a sangre fría, ya sea a gente inocente, como a verdaderos culpables. Ella sabía que era como todos ellos, pero así la habían criado y entrenado, ésa había sido toda su vida. Tampoco creía en los dioses, ya fuesen de los enanos o alguna otra religión que los hombres pudieran tener. Si realmente existían, ¿por qué el reino sufría el dominio de Galbatorix? ¿Por qué ella, casi una niña de diecisiete años de edad, era obligada a ser una asesina? ¿Era justo todo aquello?

Se sentó en el catre en el que dormía y cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro de frustración. Hacía sólo algunos días que estaba en el campamento y ya estaba harta, harta de la guerra y de las ansias de poder del rey. ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con lo que tenía?

Un fuerte sonido la sacó de pensamientos, haciéndola saltar sobre sus pies.

_Bum._

Eran los tambores de guerra. La batalla iba a comenzar.

Ariana tomó sus cosas, se echó una capa sobre los hombros, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha para que nadie notara que era una mujer, y corrió fuera de la tienda. Según las órdenes de Galbatorix, ella debía ignorar la batalla y concentrarse en la hija de Ajihad, Nasuada. Si conseguía matarla, los vardenos se verían debilitados y con la moral tan baja que serían presa fácil del Imperio, pero había un problema. Ella no estaría sola. Tendría guardias a su alrededor, además del afamado Eragon Asesino de Sombra y a su dragona Saphira. Lo mejor sería esperar a la aparición de Murtagh y Espina para atacar a Nasuada, así las cosas serían muchos más fáciles y sólo tendría que sortear a los guardianes.

Mientras los soldados se organizaban, ella se escabulló para alejarse de ellos, a una pequeña loma que había en los Llanos Ardientes, para esperar el momento justo y observar la batalla. Estaba a unos setecientos metros del campo, pero no podía exponerse a que la vieran ninguno de los vardenos y mucho menos el Jinete. Estaba segura que nadie iba a desviar su atención hacia esa pequeña colina solitaria. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, captó un destello escarlata y oyó un débil gruñido. Espina se acercó caminando sigilosamente hacia ella, con sus enormes alas plegadas, y giró su gigantesca cabeza para mirarla. Ariana le devolvió el gesto, haciendo una pequeña inclinación hacia él y esbozó una ligera sonrisa fría. Había un extraño vínculo entre ella y el dragón, aunque era distante, pero existía.

_Salud, Ariana_-dijo en su mente.

_Me alegro de verte, Espina_-le respondió ella.

Pero si allí estaba el dragón, también estaba su Jinete. Murtagh, ataviado con una pesada armadura de hierro brillante, descendió de la silla de Espina, llevando su yelmo en una mano. Ariana desvió la mirada, fingiendo ignorar cuando él se plantó junto a ella, observando la batalla. Hubo un tenso silencio, hasta que Murtagh dijo:

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿cierto?

La joven asintió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

-Te será más fácil si esperas a que yo me enfrente con Eragon-agregó él.

-Ya había pensado en eso, gracias por el aviso-respondió ella con frialdad.

Murtagh pareció no captar el hecho de que la chica no quería hablar con él, así que dijo, con un dejo de curiosidad:

-No te he visto en estas últimas semanas, ¿cómo has estado?

-No demasiado mal-se apresuró a contestar.

Espina soltó un pequeño bufido y les dijo, a ambos:

_Realmente, los humanos son estúpidos. _

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene ese comentario?-preguntó su Jinete, arqueando una ceja.

_Ariana_-dijo el dragón-_, ¿no crees que ya sea suficiente?_

Ella sabía a qué se refería, pero permaneció en un completo silencio, como si no hubiera oído a Espina. Cruzó los brazos y continuó observando a los dos ejércitos combatir, a veces concentrándose en aquella mancha azul que reconoció como Saphira, la dragona del Jinete Eragon.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, mientras ambos jóvenes contemplaban la imponente batalla entre los vardenos y el Imperio al que ellos servían contra su voluntad. De repente, Ariana atisbó un gran grupo de enanos, comandados por el rey Hrothgar, que marchaba hacia el este para unirse a los vardenos, que parecían estar retrocediendo ante las hordas de soldados de Galbatorix. Saphira soltó un rugido y los rebeldes comenzaron a luchar con renovadas fuerzas, revitalizados por la esperanza de la victoria. Fue en ese entonces, que Ariana comenzó a desentenderse de la batalla.

El día se alargó hacia el anochecer, y ella estaba aburrida, harta de mirar aquel combate infinito. Comenzó a planear su ataque mentalmente, sabedora que tendría que esquivar a una gran cantidad de vardenos y kull, que se habían unido a ellos. Nunca se había enfrentado a uno de su especie, pero aún así no huiría y cumpliría su misión. Murtagh estaba recostado contra Espina, con la espalda apoyada en el flanco del dragón y los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Hacía cinco horas que Ariana estaba en esa posición, de pie, y comenzaba a impacientarse. No quería iniciar una conversación con él, pero no tuvo más remedio.

-¿Cuándo atacarás?-le preguntó.

-En cuanto el momento llegue, Ariana-respondió, sin abrir los ojos.

Ella soltó un bufido y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de su espada con dos blancos dedos.

Permaneció de pie durante un largo rato más, junto a un muy relajado Murtagh, quien no parecía demasiado alterado por participar en una batalla, especialmente con otro Jinete de Dragón, hasta que Espina y el joven se pusieron de pie. Él, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, montó en su dragón, se encajó el yelmo en la cabeza y se ató las piernas con las correas de la silla.

-En cuanto me acerque a Eragon, haz lo que tengas que hacer-le dijo.

Ariana estiró los músculos y asintió una vez, preparada para lanzarse contra Nasuada. Las trompas y los tambores sonaron en las filas del Imperio, anunciando la entrada en escena del Jinete Rojo, quien, montado en su dragón, ya había alzado vuelo. Murtagh alzó la mano izquierda y dirigió un potente rayo de energía hacia el rey enano, que cayó muerto al suelo. La dragona azul y su Jinete soltaron un rugido ensordecedor y se acercaron a Espina, antes de colisionar con fuerza contra él.

Era hora.

Ariana echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la batalla, evitando cruzarse con los soldados. Llegó a atisbar a los gemelos, pero no les prestó atención y continuó buscando a su blanco. Nasuada estaba junto a dos kull, al frente de las filas de los vardenos, montada en su caballo y blandiendo su espada como una verdadera maestra, mientras sus guardias protegían sus costados y su retaguardia. Rápida y sigilosa como una sombra, corrió hasta allí, acuchillando a cualquier ser que se le cruzase, ya fuera rebelde o sirviente del Imperio. Estaba muy cerca…hasta que una fina y larga espada detuvo el avance de la suya. Era aquella elfa que había visto en Gil'ead, prisionera del Sombra Durza, a quien el Jinete había salvado unos cuantos meses atrás. Era tan alta como ella, de largo cabello negro y ojos de un profundo color verde esmeralda, rasgados como los de un gato. Llevaba un simple vestido de cuero y miraba con ferocidad a la joven plantada frente a ella.

Ariana liberó su espada con un rápido movimiento y se alejó un poco de su oponente, estudiándola con desconfianza. La elfa arqueó una ceja y comenzó a caminar lentamente, con una gracia sobrenatural. La Mano Negra la imitó, ambas formando un amplio círculo con sus pasos, hasta que la mujer atacó. Ariana paró el golpe, riendo en su fuero interno, y dirigió una estocada al costado de la elfa, rápida como el rayo. Ésta consiguió esquivar el golpe fácilmente lanzándose hacia atrás, luego se quedó inmóvil, mirándola.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó. Tenía la voz aguda, musical y con un leve acento.

-Alguien-respondió Ariana, burlona.

-¿Sirves a Galbatorix?-inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez, elfa-se mofó la humana-. ¿A quién sirves tú?

La mujer volvió a atacar y ella esquivó el golpe, agitando su amplia capa negra.

-A mi reina-respondió la elfa, casi gruñendo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cumplo una misión-contestó Ariana, evasiva-. ¿Quién eres?

-No me hables como a una igual, humana. No soy como cualquier tonta mujer de tu raza-dijo con brusquedad.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras-rió la joven.

Intercambiaron varios golpes más, hasta que Ariana le hizo un largo y profundo corte en el hombro con la punta de su espada. La elfa soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y se llevó una mano a la zona herida, mirando a la joven con profundo odio. Sin detenerse a curarse, lanzó una cuchillada al rostro de Ariana, quien no pudo esquivar la espada y recibió un tremendo tajo en el costado derecho, cruzando su ojo. Casi enceguecida por la sangre, se tambaleó hacia atrás, chillando de dolor. Se limpió la faz con la manga de la camisa negra y atacó de nuevo a la elfa, haciendo uso de todas las técnicas que conocía. Su enemiga era un oponente formidable, más fuerte y veloz que ella, y no podía superarla, sin importar cuánto se esforzase.

Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó el grito de "¡Retirada!" de los soldados, pero la elfa tenía otros planes y le provocó un corte en el pómulo. Ariana, ya demasiado furiosa, giró sobre sí misma y asestó una patada al rostro de la mujer, que cayó hacia atrás. Esto le dio tiempo a escapar, escabulléndose entre los hombres vestidos con armaduras, dejando un fino reguero de sangre a su paso. Corrió hasta llegar al campamento, donde encontró al enorme dragón rojo junto a su Jinete, ambos sucios y con heridas menores.

Murtagh se dio la vuelta, sólo para verla arrodillada en el suelo, con el rostro y la ropa empapados de sangre y cubriéndose el ojo derecho con la mano, mientras hacía muecas de dolor. El joven caminó hasta ella y preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Extendió una mano para ayudarla, pero Ariana la apartó de un golpe, gruñendo entre dientes. Murtagh no hizo caso alguno y, aferrando el rostro de la chica, murmuró dos palabras en el idioma antiguo para cerrar la tremenda herida. Ella sintió una sensación extraña mientras su piel se recosía y cicatrizaba rápidamente gracias a la magia del Jinete. Ariana lo fulminó con la mirada, humillada por su ayuda, y se puso de pie para irse. Entonces, dudando, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que salió mal, Murtagh?

Él se sorprendió de que ella le hablara, pero respondió en un susurro:

-Eragon pidió clemencia y…yo no pude capturarlo-la miró a los ojos-. No pude hacer nada; éramos amigos, ¿sabes?

Ariana asintió y bajó la vista, pensativa. Galbatorix iba a estar furioso. El rey estaba convencido de que su plan funcionaría y saber que su poderoso Jinete de Dragón y su mejor asesina habían fallado no iba a ponerlo feliz.

-¿Tú tuviste éxito?-le preguntó Murtagh.

-No-respondió Ariana, mordiéndose el labio-, una maldita elfa me detuvo. Fue ella quien me hirió.

-¿Una elfa?-repitió él, arqueando una ceja-. Creo que sé de quién estás hablando.

-Tú la conoces, ¿cierto?-le preguntó ella.

-Su nombre es Arya, y Eragon y yo la rescatamos de Gil'ead y la llevamos a los vardenos. Por lo que ellos nos dijeron, es la mensajera de los huevos de dragón, quien cargó con el huevo de Saphira durante años-respondió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ariana se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y preguntó, a nadie en particular:

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Volveremos a Urû'baen a enfrentarnos a la ira de Galbatorix-respondió Murtagh con amargura, aferrando la empuñadura de una nueva y extraña espada roja como la sangre.

Ella soltó un bufido de frustración, sabiendo que las palabras del Jinete eran completamente ciertas y que el rey los castigaría lo más severamente posible por su fracaso. En ese momento, se sintió cercana a Murtagh, como antiguos compañeros de tragedia, y supo que aún lo apreciaba como su gran amigo, pero que las cosas ya no eran iguales entre ellos. ¿Realmente habían cambiado tanto? ¿O eran sólo imaginaciones suyas?

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su tienda, para alejarse de esa guerra por nadie.


	28. Los Llanos Ardientes

Hola! Sí, al fin! Un capítulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Murtagh ;) Estoy bastante conforme con éste, algo muy raro, pero lo cierto es que es algo triste...como todo lo que escribo. Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por sus reviews y su constante apoyo! Sigue con los ánimos arriba! ;)

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**28**

**Los Llanos Ardientes**

Si había algo que odiaba más que a Galbatorix, era aquella guerra. Aquella guerra sin sentido, sacada de la mente de un loco como el rey. Sólo se cobraría incontables víctimas, tanto por parte de los vardenos como del Imperio.

Murtagh ya estaba harto, harto de todo. No quería ser un Jinete de Dragón, no quería ser la mano derecha del rey, no quería ser un hechicero…no quería luchar contra su hermano.

Eragon.

Ese nombre sonaba en la mente de Murtagh como una eterna melodía, siempre presente a pesar que él no quería recordarlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría traicionar a uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido en su vida?

_Ya basta, Murtagh_-le dijo Espina con su potente voz masculina-. _No puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo que está pasado, así que mejor será que te concentres en la batalla. _

El muchacho soltó un suspiro de resignación y se ajustó las cintas de su horrorosamente pesada armadura. Incluso a ese trozo de metal odiaba…

Notaba las miradas aterradas que los soldados le echaban constantemente, siempre manteniéndose lejos de él. Le tenían miedo, no sabía si a él mismo o a Espina, aunque suponía que a ambos. ¿Cuándo Murtagh había hecho algo para ganarse su temor? El joven no entendía por qué…

Muchas injusticias había sufrido a lo largo de su vida, tantas que podía hacer una larga lista sobre ellas, pero nunca una tan grande como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Todo le tocaba a él, absolutamente todo.

Su tienda estaba algo apartada de las otras y Espina dormitaba afuera, junto a ella. Murtagh, abstraído, se colocaba la armadura de hierro brillante que el rey le había dado y tomaba su espada llena de muescas. Ese día reclamaría a _Zar'roc_, la espada que lo había marcado de por vida, pero que, aún así, era su legado, su herencia…era _suya. _

Se sentó en el catre, pateando ligeramente el yelmo que rodaba por el suelo, mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla, pensativo.

_¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán?_-preguntó a su dragón.

_No esperes que te reciban con los brazos abiertos, Murtagh_-respondió Espina-._ Eres un traidor a sus ojos, como todos nosotros._

_Eragon no lo entenderá…ninguno de ellos podrá perdonarme. _

_No has hecho nada malo, Murtagh_-insistió el joven dragón-._ Sobreviviste, eso es todo. _

En cierta forma, era cierto. Ambos habían cedido para salvarse, para no sufrir más…sabían que no podían vencer al rey.

_Tendré que llevarlo a Urû'baen_-se lamentó el Jinete.

Era más fuerte que Eragon, mucho más fuerte. Nadie, además de Galbatorix, podía derrotarlo. Los eldunarí lo habían convertido en uno de los seres más poderosos de Alagaësia, más incluso que su propio padre.

_Si no dejas de auto-torturarte, me comeré tu tienda y tendrás que dormir en el suelo_-dijo el dragón, amenazador-. _Y lo digo en serio, Murtagh._

El joven Jinete soltó una fuerte carcajada…una de las pocas que se podía permitir.

* * *

¿Qué había hecho?

¡¿Qué había hecho?

-¡No!

Oyó el grito distante de Eragon, junto a Saphira, al ver caer al rey Hrothgar.

_¿Por qué lo mataste?_-rugió Espina en su mente-. _¡No teníamos órdenes de hacerlo!_

_Yo…yo…no lo sé. _

Y no lo sabía.

Galbatorix había dicho que debían hacer cualquier cosa por ganar, así que Murtagh había debilitado al ejército enano…había cumplido sus órdenes, ¿cierto?

Se vio forzado a salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Saphira y Eragon se lanzaron contra ellos.

_¡Traidor! ¡Ladrón de huevos, perjuro, asesino!_-gritó la dragona azul, dirigiendo sus pensamientos a ambos.

Sintió el dolor de Espina y el suyo propio, pero ése no era momento para ser sensible. Murtagh y él tenían que pelear.

Eragon atacó su mente, y el Jinete rió en su fuero interno. Era fuerte, no podía negarlo, pero su poder no podía competir con el suyo. El contraataque de Murtagh forzó al muchacho más joven a retirarse y refugiarse dentro de sus propias barreras, y la conciencia del mayor percibió unos ripios que seguramente usaba para protegerse.

Murtagh se detuvo cuando ambos dragones colisionaron con una imponente fuerza, forcejeando, mordiéndose y arañando las escamas del otro. Las garras de Espina chirriaban contra la armadura de Saphira, produciendo un sonido que dañaba los oídos del Jinete. Se soltaron luego de unos minutos, ambos rugiendo con violencia.

_¡Espina, muérdela!_

_¡No puedo! Es muy buena…_

Volvieron a atacarse, cayendo en picada, Murtagh intentando sostenerse de la silla de su dragón. A los cincuenta metros del suelo, Saphira soltó a Espina y lanzó un torrente de fuego hacia ellos, que fue detenido por las barreras que Murtagh había puesto alrededor de ambos.

_¡Haz lo mismo, Espina! ¡Ahora!_

Las llamas soltadas por el dragón escarlata no llegaron a abrasar a sus enemigos gracias a un hechizo de Eragon.

Ambas criaturas se enfrentaron otra vez, con más fuerza, hasta que Murtagh atacó la conciencia de su hermano y éste, en un movimiento desesperado, se dejó caer de su dragona.

El corazón del mayor dio un terrible vuelco, mientras pensaba: "¡Se matará!".

_¡Vira, Espina! ¡Aléjate, sé lo que intenta hacer!_

Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, y Eragon consiguió lacerar la pierna de su dragón. Murtagh hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor de Espina, quien había soltado un rugido de agonía.

_¡Maldita sea, Eragon!_

_Ya, no te preocupes. Puedo soportarlo hasta que aterricemos. _

_¡No! Espina, déjame curarte._

_¡Concéntrate! _

El dragón, entonces, se lanzó sobre Saphira, quien ya había recuperado a su Jinete, y ambas criaturas continuaron su eterna lucha en el aire, hasta que Murtagh consiguió sentir el cansancio de Espina.

_No sé cuánto más podré soportar esto_-dijo-. _Enfréntate con él en tierra, sabes que no podrás perder. _

Murtagh no quería hacerlo.

Si Eragon y él luchaban mano a mano, como Jinetes, ganaría y tendría que llevarlo a Urû'baen y condenarlo a ser un esclavo como él mismo. Pero por otro lado…

Quería mostrarle a su "hermano" que él también era alguien en la vida, que también valía. En un mundo que no había hecho más que darle golpe tras golpe, por sólo una vez, Murtagh quería ser quien ganara.

¿Qué debía hacer?

"Debo hacer lo correcto, ¿o lo que siento?" pensaba. "¿Qué es lo que siento?"

Vio a Saphira aterrizar y a Eragon desmontar y comprobar la firmeza del suelo.

_Baja_-le dijo a Espina-_, me enfrentaré con él en tierra y te curaré esa herida. _

Lo primero que hizo fue examinar la pierna de su dragón. Era un corte largo, profundo, que le dolía incluso a él mismo. Murmuró un corto hechizo, y la piel se recosió instantáneamente.

_Ten cuidado_-dijo su dragón.

Murtagh, con el yelmo cubriéndole el rostro, sólo asintió.

Se acercó al Jinete más joven y por primera vez notó lo diferente que se veía. Parecía…un elfo. Las puntas de las orejas y los ojos fueron lo que más le llamaron la atención y, en cierta forma, lo repugnaron. Nunca le habían gustado los elfos.

Mientras daba el primer golpe, Murtagh se dijo a sí mismo:

_Tarde o temprano sabrá quién soy; ya hemos luchado antes. _

Eragon había mejorado desde la última vez que ellos dos se habían enfrentado, pero no conseguiría superarlo.

Podía ver cómo el joven Jinete perdía poco a poco su energía, cómo sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y menos precisos, hasta que cayó al suelo, boqueando. Obviamente, no podía matarlo, así que esperó, aún sabiendo que desobedecía a Galbatorix, a que se levantara.

_¿Es que aún tienes la esperanza de que te derrote?_-preguntó Espina-. _Está agotado, nunca podrá superarte, Murtagh. _

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sabía que su dragón tenía razón.

Aún así, Murtagh se sorprendió cuando Eragon le arrancó el yelmo, descubriendo su rostro.

La expresión de horror y dolor en el rostro del joven oprimió el corazón del mayor, pero no lo mostró, sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Thrysta vindr_-dijo, alzando su mano izquierda, y su hechizo golpeó a Eragon en el pecho.

Por dentro, Murtagh se maldecía a sí mismo. Se odiaba, y odiaba aquella situación. ¿Por qué aquel lunático lo forzaba a luchar contra su hermano, su familia?

Ni en mil años Murtagh olvidaría la ira de Eragon al verlo, al saber que los había traicionado a todos. El joven Jinete lo acusaba, ¡creía que había aceptado a servir al rey!

-¿Aceptar?-se echó a reír-. No acepté nada. Primero Galbatorix me castigo por haber estropeado sus años de protección cuando me criaba en Urû'baen, por desafiar su voluntad y por escaparme. Luego me sonsacó todo lo que sabía de ti, de Saphira y de los vardenos.

¿Por qué su hermano no creía que él sí había luchado? Como todos…nadie pensaba que Murtagh sí había intentado escapar. Mientras tanto, los gemelos, los asquerosos magos que lo habían torturado en la ciudad, morían bajo el martillo de Roran, el primo de Eragon. Esto le dio al joven una cierta alegría, una ligera satisfacción.

Su hermano le ofrecía ayuda, intentaba convencerlo de que no todo estaba perdido, cuando en realidad sí lo estaba.

-No puedes ayudarme, Eragon. Sólo Galbatorix puede liberarnos de nuestro juramento, y no lo hará jamás… Conoce nuestros verdaderos nombres, Eragon… Somos sus esclavos para siempre.

-Entonces déjanos matarlos a los dos.

-¡Matarnos! ¿Por qué iba a permitirlo?

La muerte…nunca, jamás dejaría que alguien lo asesinara.

-Te libraría del control de Galbatorix. Y salvaría la vida de cientos de personas. ¿No te parece una causa suficientemente noble para sacrificarte por ella?-preguntó el Jinete Azul.

¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? ¿Es que acaso pensaba convencerlo de "hacer lo correcto" con ese discurso barato sobre la moral? Las vidas de los demás no le importaban en lo más mínimo, y mientras él pudiera aferrarse a la suya y sobrevivir, sería más que suficiente.

Eragon intentó pelear, pero su magia no podía superar a la suya, nunca podría hacerlo. Cuando Murtagh estaba a punto de llevarlo de regreso a Urû'baen, el muchacho dijo:

-En otro tiempo fuimos amigos. Luchamos juntos. No puede ser que Galbatorix te haya cambiado tanto como para olvidar… Si lo haces, Murtagh, estarás perdido para siempre.

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo dejarlo ir y enfrentarme a la ira de Galbatorix sólo por hacer lo correcto, o debo llevármelo conmigo y condenarlo a sufrir mi mismo destino?_

_Déjalo ir_-fue lo único que dijo Espina.

Y lo hizo.

Dejó a Eragon libre, pero le contó sobre su parentesco. Le dijo que eran hermanos, que él era el segundo hijo de Morzan. El otro alegó no tener ya la cicatriz en la espalda, pero aún así, ambos eran iguales. Le arrancó a _Zar'roc _de las manos y, con sólo unas pocas palabras de despedida, montó en Espina y se alejó de la meseta.

Al aterrizar en el campamento, Murtagh se sentía peor que nunca. Con las manos pálidas y temblorosas, aferró aquella espada que detestaba con toda su alma, y que ahora era suya.

_¿Estás bien?_-preguntó su dragón, acercando el morro a su mejilla.

_No…me siento sucio, Espina. Ya ni siquiera me reconozco. _

El sonido de unas pisadas ligeras le llamó la atención y se volteó, para ver a Ariana, con el rostro cubierto de sangre, que manaba de un terrible tajo que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

Extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la chica la apartó de un golpe. Por un momento pensó en dejarla allí, pero se convenció a sí mismo de curarla.

Ambos habían fracasado, y deberían enfrentarse a la ira del rey cuando regresaran a Urû'baen.

Una vez solo, Murtagh sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero él no podía llorar, no en ese momento. El aliento cálido de su dragón en su mejilla fue lo único que consiguió calmarlo lo suficiente.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, como un verdadero monstruo, una bestia sedienta de poder. No se reconocía, no sabía si aquel sosteniendo la espada era Murtagh o Morzan, si era su padre o el hijo. Estaba rompiendo su promesa de nunca convertirse en lo que él había sido, de nunca ser un Apóstata como aquel ser que había hecho su vida miserable.

_¿Quién soy?_

_¿Soy Murtagh…o Morzan?_

No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.


	29. Misión fallida

Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada...los exámenes están quitándome tanto tiempo que creo que me voy a volver loca! Pero bueno...acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi y a DarkShadow33 por sus reviews. Muchas gracias, de corazón!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**29**

**Misión fallida**

La sala del trono de Urû'baen le parecía ahora más sombría que nunca, mientras esperaba a que el rey Galbatorix llegara. Ariana no quería contarle sobre su fracaso en los Llanos Ardientes, pero sabía que no podía mentirle…él la tenía bien controlada, eso era seguro. Ataviada con su vestido negro y con la espada colgándole del cinturón que llevaba, aguardaba pacientemente que las puertas se abrieran.

En cuanto el rey las atravesó, miró fijamente a Ariana, como esperando que ella hablara primero.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó, al ver que no lo hacía-. ¿Vas a decirme algo sobre tu misión?

Ella soltó un suspiro y dijo, con voz inexpresiva:

-Fallé.

-Eso ya lo sé, querida Ariana-dijo, con falsa dulzura-. Lo que quiero que me digas, ¡es por qué lo hiciste!

La joven sabía de antemano que Galbatorix le gritaría y se enfurecería…

-Una elfa que ayuda a los vardenos me detuvo-respondió, con las manos en las caderas, evitando los ojos del rey.

-¿Es, por casualidad, la elfa que he visto en los recuerdos de tu amigo, Murtagh?-preguntó, fingiendo un cariño que realmente no sentía.

Ariana sólo asintió, queriendo irse de la sala del trono lo más rápido posible. Estaba comenzando a sentir miedo; no sabía de lo que Galbatorix era capaz en momentos como ése.

-No pude vencerla, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo-dijo, sin emoción alguna.

El rey la miró por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que habló.

-¡¿Y de qué sirvió tu entrenamiento entones, niña?-aulló, aproximándose a ella y aferrándola por el mentón.

La muchacha intentó zafarse de la presa del hombre, pero éste la sostuvo con más fuerza y gruñó, entre dientes:

-Luego de todos estos años, Ariana, me doy cuenta que eres una buena para nada.

La soltó con tanta violencia que ella calló hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el frío suelo de piedra, y lo miró con el miedo reflejado en los ojos zarcos.

-Yo…yo lo intenté-balbuceó, horrorizada.

-¡Intentar no sirve!-gritó él, furioso-. ¡No existen los intentos! ¡Esto es una guerra, Ariana, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de cometer errores!

Ella sabía que no se conformaría sólo con gritarle. La haría pagar por su equivocación, por haber fallado por primera vez en su vida.

-Creo que aún no entiendes nada de eso, jovencita-murmuró con malicia, mirándola mientras continuaba en el suelo, con los ojos dilatados de terror.

-¡Es la primera vez que fallo en una de tus misiones!-chilló, ya desesperada-. ¡Podrías tenerme un poco de consideración!

Sabía perfectamente que cualquier queja de su parte era completamente inútil. Estaba condenada…realmente lo estaba.

Antes de que pudiera prepararse, una daga de hielo, afilada como una espada, se clavó en sus pensamientos, amenazando con romper sus fuertes barreras mentales. Ariana luchó para alejarla, erigiendo una pared de hierro alrededor de sus preciosos recuerdos, pero aún así fue demasiado tarde. Por primera vez en toda su vida, sus defensas le fallaron y el rey, Galbatorix, pudo entrar en su mente. La muchacha gritó, de horror y dolor, e intentó expulsarlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran completamente en vano. Ariana nunca había cedido ante sus ataques, siempre había sido más fuerte que él… ¿qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Era Galbatorix más fuerte? ¿O era ella más débil?

Nunca había experimentado antes un dolor tan fuerte como aquél, ni nada tan espantoso. Sentía la mente del rey rozando la suya e inspeccionando todas y cada una de sus memorias, causándole el mayor sufrimiento posible. Apretó los dientes para no gritar y no darle esa satisfacción, pero un aullido desesperado surgió de su garganta, llamando para que alguien la ayudara. Nadie lo hizo.

Los minutos pasaron y le parecieron eternos, hasta que el dolor cesó…dejándola aturdida y con la respiración alterada, tendida en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Galbatorix se acercó a la joven y dijo, con su horrenda y maliciosa voz:

-Eso te pasa por fallar, mi querida Ariana.

Ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía miedo de que volviera a torturarla como antes. Permaneció quieta, a sus pies, derrotada por primera vez en toda su vida.

-No volverás a hacerlo, ¿cierto?-le preguntó con falsa dulzura, dándole un pequeño puntapié en la espinilla.

Al ver que la joven no respondía, la golpeó aún más fuerte, haciéndole soltar un chillido de dolor.

-¡No!-gritó, con la voz ronca-. ¡No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo!

-Más te vale, Ariana, si sabes lo que te conviene-murmuró, alejándose de ella.

La muchacha, temblorosamente, intentó incorporarse lentamente, mirando de reojo al rey, preparada para cualquier otro ataque. En realidad, ya no le importaba, porque él había conseguido derrotarla…había accedido a sus recuerdos, a sus pensamientos, y ella ya nada podía hacer.

Galbatorix se volteó repentinamente y atacó su mente de nuevo, destrozando sus defensas como si ni siquiera existieran. Esta vez no quería sus memorias, sólo deseaba lastimarla lo más posible para dejar muy en claro sus palabras. Ariana gritó, ya sin importarle su dignidad o su orgullo. Se golpeó la espalda contra el suelo de piedra al caer y se retorció con violencia, desgarrándose la garganta con sus chillidos, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas que había reprimido durante toda su vida comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Ella no se lo merecía; no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando…

El dolor cesó después de varios minutos, nunca supo cuántos, pero no abrió los ojos ni movió un músculo. Dejó de gritar y sus suaves sollozos se convirtieron en el único sonido audible en la sala del trono, exceptuando las aisladas pisadas del rey sobre el suelo de piedra. Éste se acercó a ella y murmuró, con voz fría:

-Espero que hayas entendido, joven Ariana.

La chica siguió sin abrir los ojos, pero consiguió escuchar las puertas abriéndose y supo que estaba sola en la sala. Permaneció tendida por varios minutos más, hasta que reunió las fuerzas para levantarse, temblando violentamente y caminando con pasos pequeños e inseguros.

-¿Qué me pasa?-se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, mirándose las manos-. Galbatorix nunca había podido vencer las defensas de mi mente…

Ahora que se había adentrado en sus pensamientos, estaría peligrosamente cerca de descubrir su nombre real, de saber quién era ella en realidad. Y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no después de todo lo que había luchado contra él.

Caminando lentamente, apoyándose en la pared, salió de la sala, temblando. Se dirigió rápidamente a sus habitaciones, con lágrimas frescas aún cayendo por sus mejillas blancas y la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

Se tumbó en su cama, clavando la mirada en el dosel y trató de sosegarse, controlando la respiración como Tornac, el maestro de Murtagh, le había enseñado años atrás. Agotada, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño intranquilo, acosada por sus pesadillas.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Ariana se encontraba en la dragonera de Urû'baen, recostada contra Shruikan, mientras le acariciaba el escamoso cuello negro. El dragón la reconfortaba bastante y la hacía sentirse mejor en momentos como aquél.

_Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que fallo en una misión, Shruikan_-decía ella, fastidiada-_, podría haber sido un poco más considerado conmigo, ¿no crees?_

_Ariana, Galbatorix no es piadoso_-respondió el dragón-_, y mucho menos lo será contigo. Recuerda que te escapaste del palacio, lo desafiaste una innumerable cantidad de veces y te niegas a hacer lo que dice. ¿Acaso pretendías que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos luego de que fallaras?_

_Ahora sí hago todo lo que me pide, Shruikan_-le dijo la chica, entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando con amargura-_. Si no lo obedezco, es Murtagh quien paga. _

_Veo que por fin admites que sí lo sigues considerando amigo tuyo, Ariana_-se rió el dragón-_. Y a buena hora lo has hecho._

A la joven le molestaban los constantes comentarios del dragón, y decidió ignorarlo, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

_Galbatorix está furioso, ¿sabes?_-dijo Shruikan-_. Porque tú y Murtagh fallaron y el Imperio perdió la batalla. _

_¡Yo no fallé!_-gritó Ariana, dándose la vuelta y encarando al dragón-_. Una maldita elfa me detuvo…tú sabes lo fuertes que son los de su raza, no pude hacer nada contra ella. _

_¿Y desde cuándo te mortificas tanto por fallar?_-preguntó el dragón, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad-_. Por lo que yo sé, tú siempre dijiste que querías que tus misiones salieran mal, Ariana. _

Este comentario la dejó pasmada. Era cierto…antes, ella había querido fallar para no tener que asesinar gente inocente. Y ahora le fastidiaba el hecho de no haber tenido éxito en matar a Nasuada.

_¿Por qué? Yo…yo no soy una asesina, ¿o sí?_-preguntó al dragón, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_Te seré sincero, jovencita_-le respondió Shruikan con tono sombrío-_, ya no lo sé. _

Esto golpeó a la muchacha de una forma que nunca se hubiera imaginado, porque el dragón tenía razón, y ella lo sabía. Se estaba convirtiendo en lo que más odiaba y en lo que había jurado nunca ser: Galbatorix había ganado la batalla contra ella, estaba derrotada.

_No…no puede ser, Shruikan_-dijo, meneando la cabeza-_. Yo no puedo convertirme en lo que él quiere, ¡hice todo lo que pude!_

_Ariana_-empezó el dragón-_, no quiero decirte esto, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo_-la miró con sus grandes y sabios ojos negros-_. No luchaste lo suficiente y te dejaste atrapar. _

_¡Yo sí luché, Shruikan! ¡Yo sí lo hice!_-gritó, poniéndose de pie y clavando la mirada en el dragón-_. ¡Durante toda mi vida me he rebelado contra Galbatorix y he intentado liberarme de sus cadenas!_-volvió a sentarse, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro-_. Pero fallé miserablemente. _

Shruikan alzó una de sus enormes alas y la cubrió con ella, envolviéndola en una cálida oscuridad, mientras Ariana apoyaba la cabeza en la barriga del dragón y cerraba los ojos.

_No has fallado completamente todavía, pequeña_-dijo él, con tranquilidad-_. Aún puedes cambiar, puedes convertirte en una buena mujer. _

_Ya no…es demasiado tarde para mí, Shruikan_-susurró con tristeza-_. Galbatorix me ha vencido esta vez. ¡Ha conseguido acceder a mi mente!_

_Sí, lo he sentido…y lo lamento, Ariana_-le respondió, con un ronroneo-_. Intenté detenerlo, pero no pude hacer absolutamente nada, pequeña. _

_Ya lo sé, mi querido Shruikan, ya lo sé_-dijo ella, esbozando una mínima sonrisa.

Ambos amigos permanecieron en silencio por unos largos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ariana, por su parte, decidió tomar una siesta allí, protegida por el dragón. Estaba cansada, porque las pesadillas que la acosaban desde el día en que se había convertido otra vez en una esclava de Galbatorix. Siempre eran imágenes de su pasado, de las personas quienes había muerto por culpa de la Mano Negra…veía sus rostros, sus ojos, mientras ella los asesinaba. Esto la despertaba en medio de la noche, con la frente bañada de sudor frío y con temblores recorriendo su cuerpo.

_Ariana_-la llamó Shruikan luego de un largo rato.

_¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?_-preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

_¿Ha descubierto él tu verdadero nombre?_

Eso hizo que la joven soltara un largo suspiro de resignación.

_Aún no…pero no tardará en hacerlo, Shruikan_-le dijo-_. Tú sabes que para él es muy fácil hacerlo, y ahora que ha accedido a mis memorias…_

El dragón no respondió, pero levantó su ala y volvió a plegarla junto a su costado, descubriendo a Ariana totalmente.

_Ya se me habían cansado los músculos_-dijo Shruikan.

La muchacha soltó una fuerte carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo y siguió sonriendo varios momentos después. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, estirando los brazos por sobre la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar por la dragonera, aburrida y sin nada mejor que hacer, mientras Shruikan la observaba con curiosidad.

Fue en ese entonces, que un tremendo grito de agonía rompió el silencio, seguido por el estremecedor rugido de dolor de un dragón.

Ariana se dio la vuelta rápidamente y encaró a Shruikan.

_¿Tú hiciste eso?_-preguntó, con una ceja arqueada con preocupación.

_No…yo no he sido_-respondió éste, evitando su mirada.

_Entonces, ¿a quién están torturando?_

_No quieres saberlo, Ariana. Olvídalo_-le dijo él, aún sin mirarla.

La joven no comprendía por qué el dragón no lo decía, hasta que otro aullido y otro rugido la sobresaltaron. En ese momento, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, horrorizada.

Echó a correr hacia las puertas de la dragonera lo más rápido que podía, desesperada.

_¡¿A dónde vas?_-gritó el dragón en su mente-_. ¡Vuelve aquí!_

Pero Ariana ya no lo escuchaba; corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Urû'baen, luego de decir a Shruikan:

_Murtagh. _


	30. El valor de la amistad

Lamento la demora...ahora que la escuela ha terminado y tengo bastante tiempo libre, podré escribir muchos capítulos y actualizar! :D 

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no me pertenece; sólo mis Oc's son míos.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por sus infaltables reviews y apoyo! Sigue con los ánimos arriba!

****Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**30**

**El valor de la amistad  
**

Murtagh gritó. Gritó más de lo que nunca había gritado antes en su vida. Solo, destrozado, yacía en el frío suelo de piedra de la sala del trono en Urû'baen, frente al rey Galbatorix. Éste, sentado, con expresión indiferente, observaba la agonía de Murtagh. Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada hueso e incluso su mente, ardían, como si un fuego abrasador lo estuviese quemando vivo, aunque incapaz de morir…incapaz de perder la conciencia. Se veía obligado a soportar cada segundo de aquel suplicio, sin otra compañía que del cruel monarca del reino. Había cortado su contacto mental con Espina; no quería que se dragón sufriera igual que él, aunque aún así sentía una ínfima parte del dolor de su Jinete.

¿Cuánto más podría durar aquello? ¿Cuánto? Parecían horas; cada milésima de segundo le parecía eterna, insufrible. El dolor no cesaba, amenazando con hacerle perder la cordura, pero sabía que no sería así; Galbatorix no lo permitiría jamás. ¿Se merecía lo que estaba viviendo? ¿Realmente debía vivir aquello?

De repente, la agonía cesó, dejándolo tendido, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando. Galbatorix, con su voz cargada de desprecio, dijo:

-A menos que quieras volver a sufrir esto, Murtagh, cumplirás mis órdenes la próxima vez.

El joven no respondió, ni siquiera se movió, por temor a que comenzara a torturarlo de nuevo. No era cobarde, pero aquello iba más allá de su resistencia.

-Dejaste ir a Eragon y a Saphira, cuando podrías haberlos traído aquí sin esfuerzo, ¡niño idiota!-gritó el rey, con el rostro pálido de cólera contenida.

Murtagh se incorporó, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho, y dijo:

-No volverá a suceder, mi señor. Sólo lo hice…por lástima-admitió, esquivando los ojos de Galbatorix.

-¡¿Lástima?-rugió él-. ¡No puedes permitirte sentir lástima por tus enemigos!

-Él me imploró que lo dejara ir, mi señor-insistió el joven, intranquilo.

-Murtagh-gruñó el rey-, no puedes tener piedad. Ellos no la tendrían contigo; ¡te matarían en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad!

-¡Eragon no!-explotó el muchacho, apretando los puños con fuerza-. ¡Él no quiere matarme! No quiere asesinar a su hermano-dijo, en voz baja, casi un susurro.

Otra repentina oleada de dolor lo asaltó, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, retorciéndose, mientras se contenía para no gritar. No tuvo éxito. Un desesperado aullido surgió a través de sus labios, provocando una risa demente en Galbatorix. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del joven Jinete y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, aún intentando mantener cerrada su conexión con Espina, para no causarle el mismo dolor que le habían causado a él.

Durante lo que le parecieron horas, se desgarró la garganta en un involuntario pedido de ayuda, pero sabía que nadie acudiría…ya no tenía ser alguno, además de Espina, que se preocupara por él.

Entonces, las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron con un estruendo, y una voz de mujer, cargada de odio y desprecio, que conocía tan bien, gritó:

-¡Ya basta!

El dolor cesó, pero no abrió los ojos. Permaneció allí tendido, temblando violentamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ariana-dijo Galbatorix-, estás interrumpiéndome.

-¡No permitiré que continúes torturándolo!-chilló-. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Murtagh levantó los párpados para ver a Ariana, vestida de negro, plantada en el centro de la sala, con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira contenida y los ojos brillantes y vidriosos. Él no entendía por qué lo protegía…ella lo odiaba.

-Niña estúpida-gruñó el rey con desprecio-, no me desafíes.

-¡Ya lo has herido lo suficiente!-gritó en respuesta, dando un paso hacia delante-. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Galbatorix, entonces, se puso de pie y caminó con largas zancadas para acercarse a la joven, que permanecía impasible. La fulminó con la mirada y dijo, en un siseo:

-Vete ya mismo de aquí, Ariana.

-¡No!-exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Entonces, el rey aferró con fuerza el cuello de la muchacha, apretando los dientes, mientras gruñía:

-Te he dicho miles de veces lo que te sucederá si me contradices, Ariana-la soltó, arrojándola al otro extremo de la sala.

La chica se levantó y, luego de echar una rápida mirada a Murtagh, dijo, en voz baja:

-Por favor, mi rey Galbatorix, déjalo ir.

El Jinete se sorprendió al oírla hablar así, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Temió que el monarca volviera a lastimarla, pero, por el contrario, salió del salón del trono, cerrando las puertas estruendosamente.

Ariana se volteó para clavar sus ojos en Murtagh, y éstos se llenaron de tristeza al ver las muecas de dolor que el joven hacía al moverse.

_¡Murtagh!_-le llegó el grito de Espina en su mente-_. ¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme!_

_Sí, no te preocupes por mí_-respondió, intentando incorporarse-_, estaré bien. _

La muchacha se acercó, se arrodilló a su lado y le apoyó una mano en la frente, mientras preguntaba:

-¿Estás bien?-él asintió-. ¿Puedes tenerte en pie?

Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no sostuvieron el peso de su cuerpo y se precipitó al suelo. Ella lo aferró de un brazo y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie, temblando ligeramente cuando Murtagh se apoyó en la joven para no caer otra vez, pero se mantuvo firme y sin dar muestras de debilidad. Esto sorprendió al Jinete, quien no entendía por qué Ariana volvía a hablarle luego de las disputas que habían tenido meses atrás.

-¿Crees poder caminar?-preguntó ella, mirándolo con tristeza.

-No lo sé-respondió con voz ronca-. Tal vez.

-Te ayudaré-murmuró la muchacha.

Ella dio el primer paso y esperó a que él la imitara, con una paciencia que Murtagh no recordaba que tenía. El Jinete lo hizo, primero con lentitud, hasta que adquirió más seguridad y comenzó a caminar más rápidamente hacia las puertas. Ariana lo soltó, pero lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de Murtagh.

-Gracias-dijo él, volteándose para mirarla.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y murmuró, bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer; ya no lo soportaba.

El joven entró a su habitación y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, dijo:

-Entra, Ariana.

La chica lo hizo, cruzándose de brazos y caminando lentamente, mirando sus alrededores. Murtagh y ella habían pasado días enteros en aquel lugar, años antes, siendo más jóvenes y con menos preocupaciones. Él recordaba perfectamente las muchas noches en las que ambos habían permanecido despiertos, riendo, alejados de Galbatorix y del mundo entero, pudiendo ser sólo dos mejores amigos, como tantos otros.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo y ninguno de los dos había podido hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Ya estás bien?-preguntó Ariana, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí…estoy bien-respondió él, sentándose en un costado de la cama.

La joven permaneció de pie, sin mirarlo, mientras examinaba las paredes de piedra desnuda.

_Tú y Ariana realmente son comunicativos, ¿cierto?_-se burló Espina.

_Ya basta, Espina_-gruñó su Jinete, molesto-_. Es bastante difícil sin tener que escuchar tus comentarios, ¿sabes?_

Murtagh pudo oír la risa de su dragón en su mente y soltó un bufido, lo que captó la atención de Ariana.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Nada-respondió él, haciendo un rápido gesto con la mano-, son sólo los…comentarios de Espina.

La chica se rió suavemente y dijo, con un cierto brillo en los ojos:

-Tu dragón es realmente extraño, ¿no crees?

-Definitivamente-dijo Murtagh, esbozando una sonrisa-, quizás demasiado.

Entonces, Ariana le apoyó una mano en el hombro y lo miró con seriedad, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Perdóname-dijo, casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué se supone que debo perdonarte?-preguntó él, arqueando una ceja, sorprendido.

-Perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida-continuó ella, meneando la cabeza-, sólo me dejé llevar por estos…ataques de ira que tengo. Tú ya los conoces.

Demasiado bien los conocía como para poder olvidarse de ellos. Más de una vez, Ariana lo había golpeado, le había gritado e intentado lastimar, para luego pedir perdón con lágrimas en los ojos. Le había roto la nariz en dos ocasiones, dos puñetazos certeros a su rostro…jamás se olvidaría de ellos.

-Créeme, los recuerdo perfectamente-dijo.

Vio como ella se encogía un poco, avergonzada y algo dolida, pero él sólo rió.

-Ariana, eso ya es parte del pasado-dijo-, aunque me hayan dolido.

-¡Tú también me has herido varias veces, Murtagh!-exclamó ella, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

Ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Para el Jinete, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, como en los viejos tiempos. Los negros meses que había pasado en Urû'baen con Espina habían sido espantosos, pero el futuro ya no le parecía tan negro…porque sabía que alguien más en el mundo para él, además de su dragón. Y estaba seguro que la chica sentía lo mismo.

Pero de repente, el rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció y los ojos, que antes habían tenido un cierto brillo, estaban ahora oscuros y fríos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Murtagh, extrañado-. ¿Qué hice esta vez?

-Tú no has hecho nada-respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada-. El problema soy yo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-insistió.

-Galbatorix consiguió entrar en mi mente-contestó, con la preocupación impresa en el rostro-. No sé cómo, pero ha sorteado mis defensas y ha accedido a mis pensamientos-alzó la voz-. ¡¿Comprendes lo que eso significa, Murtagh?

Él sí lo sabía, porque lo mismo le había sucedido. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella sería una víctima más del rey. Ariana siempre había tenido unas defensas increíblemente poderosas que ni siquiera Galbatorix había podido sortear…hasta ese momento. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubra mi nombre real-continuó la joven-, y entonces seré su esclava para siempre.

Murtagh la miró con tristeza. Si había alguien en el mundo que sabía cómo se sentía aquello, era él. Lo habían torturado, esclavizado, maltratado y utilizado contra su voluntad, como un mero objeto, como una simple herramienta que puede usarse y luego descartarse, sin importancia alguna. Y no quería que Ariana pasara por lo mismo.

-Sé lo que se siente-murmuró, sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

-Ya lo sé-dijo la joven, volviendo a mirarlo-, si alguien lo sabe, eres tú.

-Pero…-empezó él-¿por qué no dejamos esos pensamientos oscuros detrás? Después de todo, hemos recuperado nuestra amistad.

Ariana se rió, haciendo reír al joven Jinete también. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa, siempre le había gustado.

-¿Qué es esa espada?-preguntó la muchacha de repente, señalando a _Zar'roc_.

-Esta es _Zar'roc_, la antigua espada de Morzan-respondió él sombríamente.

Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de su amiga.

-¿La espada de Morzan?-repitió, incrédula-. ¿Esta es la que te hizo esa cicatriz?-preguntó.

Él sólo asintió.

-¿Puedo verla?

Murtagh la desenvainó y se la pasó con cuidado. Ella aferró la empuñadura con ambas manos, mirando la hoja con una mezcla de repulsión y admiración, sorprendida seguramente por estar sosteniendo una de las espadas de los Apóstatas.

-¿Cómo puedes usarla, Murtagh?-preguntó, sin quitar los ojos de la hoja escarlata-. Esta cosa es la que te ha marcado de por vida.

-Debe pertenecer al hijo mayor de Morzan, Ariana, no al menor-respondió simplemente.

Ella le devolvió la espada y preguntó, con una ceja arqueada:

-¿Al menor? ¿Significa eso que tienes un hermano?

-Sí, nada más y nada menos que Eragon, el Jinete de los vardenos.

La revelación la dejó completamente pasmada. Se quedó mirando a su amigo, con la boca entreabierta, paralizada. El Jinete soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Yo reaccioné igual que tú en cuanto Galbatorix me lo dijo. Los gemelos descubrieron la conexión en mi mente…imagino que se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Ariana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no habló; se limitó a apoyar una mano en el hombro de Murtagh.

Por una vez en su vida, el joven Jinete sintió que no estaba solo, que había dos seres que se preocupaban por él. Ese pensamiento le dio esperanzas para seguir luchando contra las cadenas de Galbatorix.


	31. Pesadillas

Hola a todos! Acá les traigo...un capítulo de relleno. Bueno, lo cierto es que tenía que apegarme a los libros y ahora vamos por Brisingr, así que tengo que poner estas cosas que son importantes para la trama tanto de mi historia como de El Legado en general, cierto? Pero por lo menos la primera parte es bastante importante y tiene relación con el próximo capítulo, que es mi preferido personalmente...estoy bastante orgullosa de ese :P.

**Disclaimer: **Cómo me molesta tener que poner esto siempre, cómo si alguien pudiera pensar que soy CP! Si lo fuera, Murtagh hubiera tenido un capítulo desde su punto de vista en Eldest y Brisingr...

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre. Si quieren una buena historia sobre El Legado, pasen por su profile, ella tiene dos que son simplemente geniales! :D

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**31**

**Pesadillas**

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Deberías…me sorprende que no lo sepas. _

_-¿Y por qué debería conocerte? No te he visto nunca._

_-Me has visto demasiadas veces. _

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Tú sabes quién soy, y qué soy. Pero no quieres admitirlo, ni siquiera a ti misma. _

_-¿Qué es lo que no quiero admitir? ¡No puedo verte, sal a la luz!_

_-No hay luz en donde tú estás, sólo oscuridad. Tú y yo somos parte de ella. _

_-¡Yo no vivo en las tinieblas!_

_-Sí, lo haces. La oscuridad está dentro de ti, no puedes detenerla…y ella lleva las de ganar. _

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Soy una parte de ti, Ariana. Y aunque trates de encerrarme, siempre encontraré la forma de vencerte. Eres débil, débil como ese Jinete de Dragón al que tanto quieres. _

_-¡Muéstrate!_

_-¿De veras quieres verme? De acuerdo, me verás…pero no te gustará. _

_Luz…una luz cegadora. Y, frente a ella, una mujer. Cabello negro y largo, vestida con ropas oscuras, llevando una espada goteando sangre escarlata sobre lo que parecía ser un piso de piedras. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era eso un castillo? La mujer tenía la cabeza gacha, no podía ver sus ojos. Pero oía su risa…una risa que conseguía erizarle los vellos de la nuca; era fría, inhumana, casi como si no sintiera absolutamente nada, como si no tuviera emoción alguna. _

_-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar Ariana, desconfiada. _

_-Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo-respondió la mujer con frialdad, levantando la cabeza para mirarla. _

_Y Ariana soltó un chillido de horror. Sus ojos…sus ojos eran como los de ella: uno negro como el carbón y el otro azul hielo. Pero tenían algo diferente, algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Eran fríos, vacíos, completamente inexpresivos, como si aquella mujer no sintiera nada. _

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Te he asustado, Ariana?_

_No respondió, pero intentó dar un paso atrás para alejarse de ese ser monstruoso. La otra mujer se volvió a acercar, riendo aún más fuerte, mientras la joven trataba de huir. _

_-No puedes escaparte de mí, Ariana-dijo-, porque tú y yo somos una. Y ya es hora de que aprendas a verlo. _

_-¡Déjame en paz!-le gritó ella-. ¡Nosotras no nos parecemos en nada! ¡Tú eres un monstruo, yo no!_

_La mujer volvió a reír, con la misma frialdad de antes. _

_-Ya aprenderás, Ariana-dijo simplemente-. Ya aprenderás. _

_Entonces, la muchacha sintió algo en su mano…algo duro, pero extrañamente familiar. Bajó la vista y sus ojos encontraron algo que hubiera preferido no ver: la espada, su espada, goteando sangre. Y Ariana levantó la cabeza con violencia y, frente a ella, encontró a la misma mujer, devolviéndole la mirada con esos ojos horrendos y vacíos. Pero en ese momento notó algo que antes no había visto: un marco dorado, brillando a la luz de lo que parecía ser una lámpara. Un espejo. Y la imagen que veía, la mujer oscura, era su propio reflejo. _

Un chillido agudo rompió el silencio de la noche en el castillo de Urû'baen. Ariana, con un sudor frío recorriéndole el rostro, estaba sentada en la cama, respirando agitadamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué significaba ese sueño?

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, se dirigió al único espejo que había en la habitación y se miró en él, buscando algún indicio de la oscuridad que había visto en aquella mujer. No había nada. Sus ojos aún tenían ese brillo, esa chispa que indicaba que estaba viva, que sentía…ella no estaba vacía. Su respiración seguía consistiendo en cortos y rápidos jadeos, y el sudor frío le recorría el rostro y el cuerpo, dándole escalofríos.

Entonces, oyó golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Murtagh:

-¡Ariana!-decía-. ¿Estás bien? Espina te oyó gritar.

Ella abrió lentamente para encontrar a su amigo, de pie, con una cierta expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó al verla-. Estás pálida como un cadáver.

-Nada-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-, pesadillas.

Murtagh sólo asintió con la cabeza; no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ariana se apartó de la puerta para que él entrara, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?-insistió él, dando un paso hacia la habitación-. Pareces…alterada.

-Y lo estoy-dijo ella, con un amago de sonrisa-. Fue un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Una voz me hablaba-empezó la joven-, y luego había una mujer frente a mí. Éramos similares, hasta que me di cuenta de que era mi propio reflejo, y que sostenía una espada ensangrentada en la mano.

Murtagh la escuchó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, para luego decir:

-Fue sólo una pesadilla, Ariana, nada más-se rió-. ¿O es que ahora te asustas de tus propios sueños?

-¡Claro que no!

Dos días después, un alterado Murtagh entraba a la habitación de Ariana, luciendo extrañamente sobresaltado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-exclamó ella al verlo en ese estado.

-¡Los Ra'zac!-gritó él, aferrándola por los brazos-. ¡Los Ra'zac están muertos!

La sorpresa golpeó a la joven como un puño y su mandíbula colgó, entreabierta, ante las palabras de su amigo. No podía ser…

-Bromeas-pudo susurrar.

-¡No!-respondió el muchacho-. ¡Están muertos, Ariana!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó, zafándose de la presa de Murtagh-. ¿Quién los ha matado?

-Eragon-contestó, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿El Asesino de Sombra?-dijo ella-. ¡Pero si sólo es un…niño!

-Los elfos lo han cambiado-explicó él-, o le han hecho algo. Eragon no era tan fuerte cuando yo lo conocí en Helgrind.

Ariana frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el Jinete de Dragón que ella había visto en las afueras de Dras-Leona fuera ahora tan poderoso como para matar a los dos Ra'zac?

-Entonces debe de ser muy fuerte-dijo ella-, porque esas dos bestias eran el terror de Alagaësia.

-No tan fuerte como para derrotarme-se rió él, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

La muchacha a menudo se preocupaba por la sed de poder de Murtagh pero, ¿era acaso tan diferente a la suya propia? Ella no quería fallar, quería ser la mejor, ¿los convertían esos deseos en los monstruos que tanto intentaban ahuyentar?

-Galbatorix debe de estar furioso-dijo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el peso del cuerpo en la pierna derecha.

-Horrorosamente-asintió su amigo-, y parece que quiere desquitarse conmigo.

-¡Pero si no es tu culpa!-exclamó ella.

-Técnicamente, Ariana, sí lo es-le respondió él, con una ceja levantada-. Yo dejé ir a Eragon y a Saphira en la Batalla de los Llanos Ardientes y ahora ellos dos han matado a los cazadores de dragones particulares del rey.

-No había pensado en eso-se rió la chica-. Trata de que no te lastime demasiado, ¿sí?

-Prometido-contestó, dándose la vuelta para irse de la habitación.

Ella lo observó mientras él cerraba la puerta, ya comenzando a preocuparse. No quería que su amigo volviera a sufrir como antes, y esta vez estaba segura de que no podría interferir.

Varias horas después, Ariana se encontraba en la dragonera, recostada junto a Shruikan.

_¿Así que es cierto que los Ra'zac están muertos?_-preguntaba ella.

_Y los Lethrblaka también_-le respondió el dragón-_. Eragon Asesino de Sombra y su dragona se han encargado de destruirlos a todos. _

_Eso es bueno_-dijo Ariana-_, porque Galbatorix es ahora más débil. Los vardenos tienen más probabilidades de vencer ahora que esas cosas malditas ya no están. _

Shruikan permaneció en silencio, cosa que preocupó a la muchacha.

_¿Estás bien?_

_¿Realmente quieres que Galbatorix sea derrocado, pequeña?_-le preguntó el dragón, girando la cabeza para mirarla con sus grandes ojos negros.

_¡Claro que sí!_-exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño-_. Él se lo merece, ¡es un tirano!_

_¿Y crees que los vardenos no lo serán?_

Esto descolocó a la joven por un segundo, hasta que dijo:

_Ellos luchan por la libertad de Alagaësia…no pueden ser tiranos._

_¿Piensas que escucharán a los esclavos del rey si ellos ganaran?_-preguntó él-_. No lo harían, nos matarían a todos. _

Entonces, Ariana entendió. Si los vardenos ganaban, ella y todos los demás esclavos morirían también.

_Nos aniquilarían_-dijo, horrorizada-_. Ellos no perdonan a los traidores y, a sus ojos, eso es lo que somos. _

_Murtagh y Espina serían los primeros_-susurró Shruikan-_, y luego vendrías tú. _

_¡Pero ellos no tienen la culpa! ¡Él sabe sus verdaderos nombres, no tenían opción!_

_Los vardenos no lo ven así, jovenzuela_-le dijo él con tristeza-_. Para ellos, nosotros somos traidores que merecen morir a manos de los "libertadores de Alagaësia"._

Por un lado, Ariana deseaba con todo su corazón que Galbatorix muriera. Por el otro, ella no quería sufrir ese mismo destino. Y la supervivencia era crucial.

Entonces, en una de las cuevas, sonó un ensordecedor rugido de dolor. Ariana se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella, gritando:

-¡Espina!

El dragón escarlata, acurrucado contra una de las paredes de piedra, gruñía, enseñaba los dientes y se retorcía, como si estuviera sintiendo un fuerte dolor.

-¡Espina!-lo llamó ella, preocupada, intentando tranquilizarlo-. ¿Qué pasa?

Pero él no respondía y continuaba rugiendo, ignorando los gritos de Ariana. Shruikan, entonces, se levantó y dijo, con su potente voz:

_Es Murtagh, no él_-ella lo miró con una expresión de horror en el rostro-_. Galbatorix está torturando a su Jinete. _

_¡Tengo que ir a detenerlo!_-exclamó, palideciendo-_. ¡No puedo dejar que lo lastime!_

_¡NO!_-aulló Shruikan, interponiéndose entre la joven y las puertas.

Ariana se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el dragón negro, incapaz de articular palabra.

_¡La última vez estuvo muy cerca de asesinarte!_-gruñó él-_. Galbatorix es peligroso, Ariana, ¿cómo quieres que te lo explique?_

_¿Crees que yo no lo sé?_-soltó ella, alzando una ceja, incrédula.

_¡Sé que lo sabes, pero actúas como si no!_-le gruñó Shruikan, acercando su enorme cabeza al rostro de la joven-_. No puedes correr a salvar a Murtagh cada vez que el rey lo tortura, ¡te pones a ti misma en peligro!_

Ariana no respondió. Sabía que el dragón no la dejaría ir, así que se vio obligada a sentarse y esperar, con los aullidos de dolor de Espina llenando sus oídos y oprimiéndole el corazón.

Varios minutos después, la joven echó a correr hacia las habitaciones de Murtagh tan rápido como podían sus piernas, esquivando a los sirvientes y a los cortesanos.

-¡Murtagh!-llamó en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta-. ¡Murtagh!

Al no obtener respuesta, abrió violentamente, con la respiración agitada y se quedó allí, de pie. Su amigo estaba de espaldas a ella, con la camisa negra empapada de sangre, que goteaba lentamente hasta el suelo y no giró para mirarla.

-¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó ella, acercándose a él, horrorizada.

-¿Qué crees?-contestó el joven con violencia-. Lo mismo de siempre.

Ariana frunció el ceño ante la dura respuesta, pero le apoyó una mano en el hombro y dijo:

-Puedo curarte si quieres, pero no soy muy buena-se disculpó.

Murtagh negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

-Ya lo haré yo, no importa. Estoy bastante acostumbrado.

Ariana intentó esbozar una sonrisa ante este comentario, pero se desvaneció inmediatamente.

Entonces, Murtagh habló con una voz que la hizo estremecerse.

-No sé cuánto más podré soportar, Ariana.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sin poder creer sus palabras, y dijo:

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Él se apartó un poco, caminó hacia el ventanal y apoyó la frente en el cristal.

-Va a destruirme, lo sé-dijo, sin mirarla.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-le gritó ella-. ¡Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Murtagh, no te des por vencido!

El joven no respondió hasta pasados unos segundos, y lo hizo con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-Galbatorix es más poderoso que yo…que nosotros-se corrigió-. No vale la pena que Espina y yo luchemos más.

Ariana volvió a ponerle una mano en el hombro y dijo, casi en un susurro:

-Siempre vale la pena luchar.

Él la miró y esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

-Imagino que tienes razón. Tú y yo somos indestructibles, no podemos darnos por vencidos tan rápido, ¿cierto?

-No, no podemos-respondió ella, sonriendo también.


	32. Mentiras

Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea! Capítulo 32 para todos, sí! Personalmente, es mi preferido...no sé por qué, pero lo adoro. Espero que ustedes también!

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no es mío, obviamente...

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, por sus reviews! :)

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**32**

**Mentiras**

Murtagh no tenía la menor idea de quién era esa mujer.

Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca antes la había visto, y Ariana estaba de acuerdo con él. Era muy alta, casi tanto como un hombre, de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros y brillantes. Parada junto al trono de Galbatorix, miraba atentamente a los dos jóvenes, con una mínima y arrogante sonrisita en los labios.

_Espina, ¿la has visto alguna vez?_—preguntó a su dragón, con el entrecejo fruncido.

_No, pero no me fío de ella, y tampoco deberían hacerlo ustedes. Parece peligrosa. _

Murtagh vio a Ariana tensarse cuando la mujer clavó sus ojos en ella, estudiándola con interés. Entonces, ésta sacudió la cabellera azabache, dejando al descubierto unas finas y puntiagudas orejas.

— ¡Una elfa! —exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono.

Galbatorix, luego de echar una rápida mirada a la mujer parada junto a él, dijo:

—Media elfa, para ser precisos.

Esto desconcertó a Murtagh aún más. ¿No se suponía que aquéllos híbridos eran extremadamente raros en Alagaësia?

—Eso no puede ser —dijo Ariana—. Elfos y humanos nunca han tenido descendencia.

En ese momento, la media elfa habló, con una voz ronca, profunda, pero terriblemente hipnotizante:

—Te equivocas, niña. Sí ha habido uniones como esa a lo largo de la historia, aunque los híbridos nunca hayan sido reconocidos.

Murtagh no comprendía qué era lo que hacía alguien con sangre elfa en el palacio de Urû'baen, ¿es que acaso servía al rey?

—Mylnïa ha sido mi mejor agente; jamás ha fallado en una misión —dijo Galbatorix, poniéndose de pie y pasando una mano por la empuñadura de su espada. —. Lamento decirlo frente a ti, Ariana, pero nunca has conseguido superarla.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, pero no respondió.

—No te preocupes, hija. Con algo más de entrenamiento, llegarás a ser la mejor.

Ariana clavó los ojos en Mylnïa cuando ésta terminó aquella frase, con la boca abierta.

Murtagh, por su parte, no comprendía absolutamente nada de que lo estaba sucediendo.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó ella.

— ¿Es que no lo sabías? —preguntó la media elfa con una pequeña sonrisa. —Creí que eras más inteligente… ¿de veras fuiste tan ingenua como para tragarte todas esas mentiras sobre provenir de Kuasta?

Ariana estaba espantosamente pálida y respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_—inquirió Espina en la mente de Murtagh. —_ ¿Tú entiendes algo?_

_No…absolutamente nada. Y, por lo que sé, Ariana tampoco. _

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso? —gritaba la muchacha. — ¡Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie!

Mylnïa soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Por favor, niña!—exclamó. —. Nosotros inventamos eso, _nosotros_ le pagamos a aquella inútil anciana para que te contara esa estúpida historia.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Murtagh, con una ceja arqueada.

La mujer dirigió su mirada a él.

—Tu rey y yo —respondió, con las manos en las caderas. —. Pensé que ustedes eran más inteligentes, o por lo menos tú —dijo, mirando a Ariana.

La joven preguntó, en voz tan baja que parecía un susurro:

— ¿Y mi padre?

—Ese idiota está muerto…los Ra'zac lo asesinaron, si no me equivoco —respondió la mujer con una risita.

Murtagh echó una rápida a Ariana, parada a su lado, con los ojos vidriosos y fijos en la media elfa.

_Espina, todo fue una trampa, ¿cierto? Como la que me tendieron los gemelos. _

_Sí, o al menos eso es lo que entiendo. Esos dos lo planearon, pero no sé para qué_ —dijo el dragón.

— ¡Me manipularon! —gritó Ariana. — ¡Me hicieron creer que era otra persona todos estos años!

— Nunca estuviste en Kuasta, Ariana…naciste y creciste en este palacio —dijo la mujer.

La joven dio un paso atrás, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, horrorizada. Murtagh no podía hacer más que mirar.

Ariana, entonces, echó a correr hacia las puertas, las abrió de un golpe y desapareció de la vista. El Jinete quedó solo en la sala del trono, frente a aquellos dos monstruos. Por un momento, sintió miedo… ¿qué querrían con él?

—Murtagh —empezó Galbatorix, mirándolo atentamente. —, tengo una misión para ti.

— ¿Qué misión, mi señor? — preguntó el muchacho, apoyando una mano en la empuñadura de _Zar'roc. _

Murtagh ya sospechaba de que se trataría aquélla misión: capturar a Eragon a toda costa, como siempre.

—Enviaré un ejército al campamento de los vardenos, y quiero que tú y tu dragón capturen al Jinete de la resistencia.

Rió para sus adentros; ya sabía que se trataría de eso.

—Lo haremos.

No conformándose con esas dos simples palabras, los forzó a él y a Espina a jurar en el idioma antiguo que no dejarían escapar a Eragon y a Saphira a menos que fuera imposible ganar. Murtagh sabía que eso era inútil, ¿qué posibilidades tenía su hermano de ganarles a ellos dos?

Les echó una última mirada a la mujer de cabello negro y al rey Galbatorix antes de salir de la sala del trono.

_Deberías buscar a tu amiga _—dijo Espina. —_, me preocupa. _

_Eso haré… ¿está en la dragonera? _—preguntó. —_. ¿Podrías hablar con Shruikan y averiguarlo?_

Por unos momentos, Espina no respondió, hasta que dijo:

_No está con él, tiene que estar en sus habitaciones_.

* * *

Ariana se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared y el rostro oculto entre las manos. Estaba temblando y apenas podía respirar.

Nunca hubiera pensado que algo así sucedería. Sí, era cierto que había huecos en la historia que aquella anciana le había contado, pero aún así ella creía que era cierta, que realmente había tenido una familia.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que eran mentiras. Puras mentiras.

No sabía quién era. Todo había sido un plan de Galbatorix y Mylnïa; habían manipulado su vida desde los comienzos para convertirla en lo que era ahora, en ese ser despreciable que veía cada vez que pasaba frente a un espejo, en esa asesina que vivía en una constante batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad. Todo lo habían planeado ellos.

_¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy?_

Esas simples preguntas se repetían en su mente todo el tiempo, sin respuesta alguna.

_Pobre niña…_

Una voz ronca, fría, fue la que había dicho eso. Ariana no sabía quién era.

_Eres tonta, muy tonta. Eres ingenua, ¿todavía no has aprendido a ver cómo son las personas en realidad?_

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó en voz alta, mirando a ambos lados, sólo para encontrar la habitación completamente vacía.

_¡Y sigues sin saberlo! Creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta a estas alturas…_

Ariana se puso de pie, jadeando, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡¿Qué eres? —gritó, horrorizada.

_Yo soy tú, niña. ¿Es que no recuerdas nuestra antigua conversación?_

— ¡Ya déjame en paz, seas quien seas! —chilló la joven, desenvainando su espada.

_No puedes lastimarme con eso, idiota. Si yo muero, tú mueres. _

— ¡Vete! ¡Te lo ruego!

Ariana recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero estaba sola. Completamente sola. ¿Quién estaba hablando?

_Mírate al espejo._

La joven caminó lentamente hacia él y contempló su reflejo: una muchacha delgada y aterrada, sosteniendo una espada.

— ¿Qué quieres que vea? —preguntó, sin saber a quién. —. No veo nada.

Pero entonces, aquella imagen que había considerado como suya esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos, iguales a los de ella, eran fríos como el hielo, vacíos, muertos…

_Eres débil. _

Ariana dio un paso atrás, aferrando la espada con aún más fuerza.

— ¿Qué…?

_Mírate. Eres débil. Eres tonta. No eres nada sin mí. _

La mujer del espejo ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con intensidad.

_Ya deja de luchar contra lo que eres en realidad. ¿Es que aún tienes esperanzas de salvarte?_

Ariana no comprendía, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡¿Quién eres? —le gritó a la imagen, con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

_Eres un monstruo, una traidora. ¿Crees que alguien en este mundo podría llegar a amarte?_

— ¡Cállate! —le respondió. — ¡Yo no soy lo que tú eres!

_No, es cierto. Eres una inútil. Ni siquiera puedes evitar caer en las trampas de un rey loco…no puedes ni salvarte a ti misma. _

Ariana entrecerró los ojos.

—Mientes —gruñó. —. He luchado contra Galbatorix toda mi vida.

_Y mira cómo has terminado. ¿No te das cuenta que esos dos lo planearon todo? Tú y yo somos lo que somos porque ellos lo quisieron así. Toda tu vida es una mentira. _

La criatura levantó una de sus blancas manos y la apoyó en el cristal del espejo.

_Débil. Débil. Débil. _

— ¡Cállate! —chilló Ariana, soltando la espada y cubriéndose los oídos con las manos. —. ¡Déjame en paz, por favor!

_Débil. ¡Monstruo! ¡ASESINA!_

— ¡NO!

Su puño se estrelló contra el cristal del espejo, rompiéndolo en pequeños y afilados fragmentos brillantes.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Ariana, mientras contemplaba lo que había hecho. Su mano ardía y sangraba; las gotas carmesí caían sobre el suelo de piedra.

La joven respiraba agitadamente y temblaba. No sabía qué había sucedido, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Murtagh cuando éste entró a la habitación.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —exclamó al ver el espejo destrozado.

La joven no respondió.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Ariana se sentó en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Ella no se callaba —fue su respuesta.

— ¿Quién es "ella"? —se extrañó Murtagh.

Los ojos zarcos de su amiga se clavaron en los suyos y murmuró:

—No lo sé.

El Jinete se sentó junto a ella y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —dijo.

Ariana se puso de pie y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No! —gruñó. —. ¡No entiendes nada!

— ¿Que no entiendo? —exclamó Murtagh, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola. — ¿Crees que no sé qué se siente ser el hijo de un traidor? ¡Soy el vástago de Morzan!

— ¡Al menos sabes quién eres! —le gritó la muchacha.

Murtagh bufó le dio la espalda, caminando hacia las puertas.

—Quédate sola —le dijo, con los dientes apretados. —. Tal vez así se te aclaren las ideas.

— ¡Vete! —chilló Ariana.

Las puertas se cerraron con fuerza y ella se tumbó en la cama una vez más, con los ojos cerrados.

En el pasillo, mientras tanto, el Jinete Rojo llamó a su dragón.

_No sé qué le pasa…no entiendo nada, Espina. _

_Yo tampoco, Murtagh _—dijo éste. —_, pero sí entiendo que algo anda muy mal con ella. _

El joven repasó lo que ella había dicho.

—Al menos sabes quién eres —repitió en voz baja.

¿Realmente lo sabía?

_No, no lo sé. _


	33. Aberraciones

Perdón! Agh, la vida se metió en mi camino y no me dejó escribir! Pero bueno, aquí les traigo un capítulo extra largo para compensar...es aburrido, lo sé. Más de la mitad es el diálogo entre Eragon y Murtagh en la batalla que tienen en Brisingr contra los soldados que no sienten dolor...pero es necesario ponerlo y me gustó imaginarme qué sentía Murtagh.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, por sus reviews!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**33**

**Aberraciones**

_Ajusta bien las cintas _—dijo Espina. —_, no querrás caerte en medio de la batalla, ¿cierto?_

_Sí, sí _—fue la respuesta de Murtagh. —_. Ya sé cómo hacer estas cosas, Espina. _

El dragón soltó un suave gruñido y giró el largo cuello escamoso para mirar el paisaje de los Llanos Ardientes.

_Es un lugar horrendo, ¿no crees? _—le dijo a su Jinete.

_Espantoso. _

Murtagh se apartó un mechón de cabello de los ojos y terminó de ajustar las cintas de la silla de Espina, con un bufido. Ya estaba cansado de aquellas batallas sin sentido, de intentar capturar a Eragon…

Pero esa en particular le resultaba aún más repugnante.

Murtagh tenía pánico a esos soldados que Galbatorix había creado, esos monstruos que no sentían dolor alguno. Atentaba contra la naturaleza, ¡era repugnante!

_Son horrorosos _—le dijo a Espina. —_, los peores monstruos que ese demente ha creado. _

_Son aberraciones, Murtagh _—respondió el dragón. —_. Pero ellos son sólo soldados que intentan proteger a sus familias y a los cuales Galbatorix envía a la muerte. _

El joven Jinete se sentó junto a su compañero, ignorando los chirridos de su armadura y acarició la empuñadura de _Zar'roc _con un dedo, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

Esta vez no podría tener piedad con Eragon, no podría decidir dejarlo en libertad. El rey lo había hecho jurar que lo llevaría a menos que la victoria resultara imposible, pero eso no era probable… ¿cómo podía Eragon ser más poderoso que él?

_Me odio a mí mismo._

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sombría figura de Ariana, sentada silenciosamente junto a él, con los ojos clavados en sus botas negras.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, aburrido.

—Esos monstruos me aterran…odio esa sonrisa que llevan en el rostro —respondió, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Somos dos —fue la corta contestación del joven.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que los dos jóvenes oyeron el cuerno de los soldados del rey.

Murtagh se puso de pie y montó en Espina, ajustando las cintas que le sujetaban las piernas a la silla.

— ¿Tú que vas a hacer? —le preguntó a Ariana, que ya se había echado la capa sobre los hombros.

—Buscar a Nasuada —respondió con frialdad.

Y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde los sonrientes se reunían.

_Vamos, amigo _—le dijo a Espina a través de su vínculo. —_. Ya es hora. _

El dragón desplegó las alas carmesí y alzó vuelo, batiéndolas con fuerza. Murtagh desenvainó a _Zar'roc _y recorrió el paisaje con la mirada hasta que consiguió atisbar el campamento de los vardenos.

_Baja _—ordenó. —_, quiero hacer algo. _

Murmuró unas pocas palabras en el idioma antiguo y, entonces, gritó:

— ¡Eragon!

Su voz amplificada con magia resonó en todos los rincones del campamento rebelde, y él esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Atisbó a su hermano junto a la líder rebelde, Nasuada, parado e inmóvil. ¿Por qué no acudía a luchar con él? ¿Era un cobarde?

— ¡Eragon! Te veo, escondiéndote detrás de la falda de Nasuada. ¡Ven a luchar conmigo, Eragon! Es tu destino. ¿O tan cobarde eres, Asesino de Sombra?

No sabía muy bien qué lo había impulsado a gritarle eso a su hermano, pero Murtagh pensó que sólo quería lastimarlo.

_Esto no tendría por qué ser difícil _—dijo a Espina. —_. Conseguiremos llevarlos a Urû'baen en poco tiempo. _

Murtagh dirigió entonces la mirada hacia la dragona azul que volaba hacia ellos, con el hocico arrugado y mostrando los afilados dientes blancos. El mayor apretó la mandíbula y dejó el rostro inexpresivo, mientras Eragon los miraba desdeñosamente. Esto enfureció a Murtagh, pero se contuvo y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de _Zar'roc_.

—Saphira y tú nos han causado un gran daño, Eragon —dijo con frialdad. —. Galbatorix se puso furioso con nosotros por dejarte escapar. Y después de que mataras a los Ra'zac, estaba tan furioso que mató a cinco de sus siervos y luego dirigió su ira contra Espina y contra mí. Ambos hemos sufrido horriblemente por tu culpa. No volveremos a hacerlo.

_¡Ahora!_

Echó el brazo hacia atrás, alzando a _Zar'roc _por encima de la cabeza y clavó los ojos en los de su hermano.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Eragon, deteniendo a Murtagh justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él. —. Conozco un modo para que los dos puedan librarse del juramento prestado a Galbatorix.

Fue entonces que Murtagh sintió aquel odiado rayo de esperanza atravesar su corazón, el momento en el que se dejó tentar por las palabras de su hermano.

Pero no.

¡No podía ser cierto! Era una trampa, una mentira…una falsa esperanza de libertad que le quitarían en cuanto bajara aquella espada que estaba sosteniendo. Aún así, el anhelo de ser libre le hizo bajar el arma unos centímetros, pero seguía sin considerarlo posible.

— ¡No te creo! ¡No es posible! —gritó luego de escupir al suelo.

— ¡Sí lo es! Déjame explicártelo.

_No, ¡no! Me estás mintiendo, hermano. Como todos. Me ofrecerás una falsa esperanza para luego asesinarme cuando me encuentre más débil. _

Murtagh estaba luchando contra sí mismo. Por un lado, quería creer que lo que Eragon le prometía era cierto, que realmente había una posibilidad de escapar de aquella prisión que lo estaba matando lentamente. Por otro, una parte de su mente le decía que eran mentiras, que nunca conseguiría huir de sus cadenas.

_Murtagh _—dijo la voz de Espina en su mente. —_, no está mintiendo. Escúchalo, él puede ayudarnos. _

_¿Pero y si nos está mintiendo? _—le preguntó el Jinete. —. _¿Cómo sabemos que no intentarán asesinarnos en cuanto bajemos la guardia?_

_Tenemos que confiar, Murtagh. _

El Jinete clavó los ojos en los de su hermano y dijo, apoyando a _Zar'roc _en la silla de Espina:

—Maldito seas, Eragon. Maldito seas por tus trampas. Ya habíamos aceptado nuestro destino, y ahora tú te propones a tentarnos con el fantasma de una esperanza que habíamos abandonado. Pero como se trate de una falsa esperanza, hermano, te juro que cortaré la mano derecha antes de llevarte ante Galbatorix… No la necesitarás para lo que te espera en Urû'baen.

El joven observó como Eragon bajaba su bracamarte, aquella arma espantosa, y decía:

—Galbatorix no se los habrá contado, pero cuando estuve entre los elfos aprendí que si tu personalidad cambia, también cambia tu nombre real en el idioma antiguo. ¡Tu personalidad no está grabada al fuego, Murtagh! Si tú y Espina cambian algo de ustedes mismos, sus juramentos dejarán de tener efecto, y Galbatorix perderá el poder que tiene sobre ustedes.

¿Podría ser eso cierto? ¿Podrían él y Espina cambiar y liberarse de las cadenas?

— ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —preguntó Murtagh.

—En aquella época estaba demasiado confundido.

Espina se había acercado a Saphira, y el mayor continuaba debatiendo consigo mismo.

_Me está engañando, lo sé. No puede ser verdad, es todo una trampa de los vardenos. _

Murtagh no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. No tenía ninguna certeza de que lo que su hermano decía era verdad, como tampoco de que era mentira. Odiaba sentirse así, sin entender la situación ni saber qué era lo correcto…

— ¡Yo no soy malvado! —gritó, para él mismo y para Eragon. —. He hecho lo que podía, dadas las circunstancias. Dudo que hubieras sobrevivido como yo si nuestra madre hubiera decidido dejarte a ti en Urû'baen y ocultarme a mí en Carvahall.

Solamente quería que alguien, cualquiera, entendiera eso. Sobrevivir era todo lo que había hecho, ¿era eso un crimen?

—Quizá no —fue la corta respuesta de Eragon.

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo Murtagh. — ¿Y cómo se supone que puedo seguir tu consejo? Si ya soy un buen hombre, si ya he hecho todo el bien que se podría esperar de mí, ¿cómo puedo cambiar? ¿Debo convertirme en alguien peor de lo que soy? ¿Debo abrazar la oscuridad de Galbatorix para después liberarme? Eso no me parece una solución muy razonable. Si consiguiera alterar mi identidad de ese modo, no te gustaría la persona en la que me convertiría, y me maldecirías con la misma fuerza con la que lo ha hecho Galbatorix.

No tenía el más mínimo sentido, y él no pensaba dejar de luchar contra esa oscuridad que tanto odiaba. No quería transformarse en lo que detestaba, en alguien como Morzan.

—Sí, pero no tienes que volverte mejor o peor de lo que eres —respondió Eragon. —, sólo diferente. Hay muchos tipos de personas en el mundo y muchos modos de actuar honrosamente. Fíjate en alguien a quien admires, pero que haya elegido un camino diferente al tuyo en la vida y tómalo de referencia. Puede que te lleve un tiempo, pero si puedes cambiar lo suficiente tu personalidad, podrás alejarte de Galbatorix, dejar el Imperio, y Espina y tú podrían unirse a los vardenos, donde serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

—Así que me pides que sea lo que no soy —dijo Murtagh, entrecerrando los ojos y odiando la idea. —. Si Espina y yo queremos salvarnos, tenemos que destruir nuestra actual identidad. Tu cura es peor que nuestro mal.

No.

Se negaba a aceptar convertirse en algo que no era, a perderse a sí mismo y volverse algo que no conocía, un desconocido viviendo su vida.

—Lo que les pido es que se permitan convertirse en algo diferente a lo que son ahora. Es algo difícil, lo sé, pero la gente rehace su vida constantemente. Libérense de su ira de una vez por todas y podrán dar la espalda a Galbatorix para siempre.

Murtagh suprimió una carcajada. Eragon no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía.

_Él no sabe nada. ¿Qué puede saber, cuando su vida ha sido tan fácil? No ha tenido que pelear para sobrevivir en un mundo que lo odia, como yo. _

¡Y pretendía que liberara su ira! Eso ya era demasiado. La ira lo había mantenido vivo durante todos esos años. La ira, el miedo, el odio…eso lo había hecho sobrevivir. ¿Qué sería él sin la ira?

— ¿Liberar mi ira? —se rió, mirándolo. —. Yo liberaré mi ira cuando tú olvides la tuya contra el Imperio por haber matado a tu tío y haber arrasado tu granja. La ira nos define, Eragon, y sin ella tú y yo no seríamos más que comida para los gusanos. Aún así… La idea es interesante, lo admito. Quizá podamos trabajar en ello juntos cuando estemos en Urû'baen. Es decir, si el rey nos permite encontrarnos a solas. Desde luego, puede que decida mantenernos alejados el uno del otro para siempre. En su lugar, yo lo haría.

_¿Estás demente?_ —le gritó Espina. —_. ¡Nos está ofreciendo ayuda, y tú en lo único que piensas es en llevarlo a Urû'baen! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?_

_No voy a permitir que nos torture así de nuevo…no por él, Espina. _

—Parece que piensas que te acompañaremos a la capital.

—Claro que lo harás, hermano — dijo el mayor. —. Aunque quisiéramos, Espina y yo no podríamos cambiar en un instante. Hasta que tengamos la ocasión, seguiremos ligados a Galbatorix, y él nos ha ordenado explícitamente llevarlos ante él. Ninguno de los dos desea provocar su ira de nuevo. Ya los hemos derrotado antes. No nos costará demasiado volver a hacerlo.

_No tengo opción. No pienso sacrificarme por él, cuando sé que él no lo haría por mí. _

—Por favor, Murtagh, Espina, ¿por qué no prueban por lo menos lo que les he sugerido? ¿No tienen ningún deseo de resistirse a Galbatorix? Nunca romperán sus grilletes a menos que se planteen desafiarlo.

¿Deseo? ¡Cómo si Murtagh no hubiera intentando más de mil veces escapar! No había nada que quisiera más…

—Estás subestimando a Galbatorix, Eragon —le dijo entre dientes. —. Lleva manipulando el nombre de la gente y creando esclavos desde hace más de un siglo, desde el momento en que reclutó a nuestro padre. ¿Crees que no es consciente de que el nombre real de una persona puede cambiar en el transcurso de su vida? Seguro que ha tomando precauciones contra esa eventualidad. Si mi nombre real cambiara en este mismo momento, o el de Espina, lo más probable es que ello desencadenara un hechizo que alertara a Galbatorix del cambio y que nos obligara a volver a Urû'baen, ante él, para que pudiera volver a someternos a su voluntad.

_No soy idiota, hermano…_

—Pero sólo si consigue adivinar su nombre real.

_Otra vez… ¿es que es tonto o qué?_

—Tiene mucha práctica en ello. Puede que hagamos uso de tu sugerencia en el futuro, pero sólo después del estudio y la preparación pertinentes; no querríamos recuperar nuestra libertad y que Galbatorix nos la arrebatara inmediatamente después. Así que no tenemos otra opción que la de llevarte con nosotros a Urû'baen. ¿Vendrás por las buenas?

— ¡Antes me arranco el corazón yo mismo! —gritó Eragon.

— ¡Mejor me arranco los míos!

_Qué gran comentario, Murtagh _—le dijo Espina.

_¡Cállate! ¡Ataca ya!_

El dragón rojo rugió y se lanzó contra Saphira.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cola de color zafiro se estrelló contra el ala de Espina, rompiéndole los huesos.

_¡Me ha roto el ala!_

_Ya lo sé _—dijo Murtagh con los dientes apretados, sintiendo el dolor de su compañero. —_. Intenta mantenerte a flote, puedo arreglarla. _

Se quitó del cinturón aquella pequeña piedra que había hechizado antes de la batalla y curó las heridas del dragón.

Espina se lanzó contra Saphira otra vez, pero ésta le mordió el cuello y golpeó a Murtagh con el ala, tumbándolo sobre la silla.

_Esa me las vas a pagar, lagartija gigante. _

_Zar'roc _se hundió en la membrana azul, haciéndole un tajo enorme.

_Ahora, Espina, vamos a pelear en serio. Esto termina aquí. _

* * *

Murtagh no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Estaban perdiendo, ellos dos, contra el Asesino de Sombra. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo superaba en nada, pero aún así perdían.

El corte en el pómulo de Murtagh sangraba bastante y la herida de Eragon en la cadera había sido curada…por alguien. Eso desconcertó en demasía al mayor, no entendía en lo más mínimo qué pasaba.

Saphira, entonces, mordió el ala de Espina con una fuerza impresionante, haciéndolo rugir de dolor.

_¡Quítamela de encima, Murtagh!_

El Jinete dirigió su ataque mental contra Eragon con todo el poder que tenía. Era su última esperanza de ganar.

_Ha mejorado…no entiendo cómo. _

Entonces, Eragon lanzó un terrible contraataque, aferrándose a la conciencia de Murtagh con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ninguno de los dos conseguía imponerse, estaban igualados…

— ¡Letta!

El grito de Eragon sorprendió a Murtagh, y el hechizo lo inmovilizó en la silla. No podía ser posible, ¡no podía ser!

El Jinete Rojo luchó aún más, manteniendo la presión sobre la mente del otro, con los dientes tan apretados que ya le dolían. Pero entonces…

_¡No! _

Eragon venció su resistencia y tomó el control de la mente de Murtagh. Saphira soltó a Espina repentinamente y alzó vuelo, momento que él aprovecho para curar al dragón. Aún sentía el hechizo de su hermano en el cuerpo, pero cada vez más débil.

_Aterriza en esa colina, desde ahí podrás despegar. _

—No crean que han vencido, Eragon, Saphira. ¡Volveremos a vernos, lo prometo! ¡Espina y yo los derrotaremos! ¡Entonces seremos aún más fuertes que ahora! —gritó Murtagh, con su voz amplificada con magia.

El viento le agitó el cabello y le aclaró un poco los pensamientos, aunque continuaban siendo un caos.

_No lo entiendo, Espina. ¿Cómo consiguieron vencernos?_ —preguntó al dragón escarlata.

_No lo sé, Murtagh. No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta. _

Aterrizaron junto a los barcos del ejército de Galbatorix y el Jinete desmontó con suavidad. Estaban solos, ninguno de los soldados había regresado…o tal vez todos habían muerto.

— ¿Fallaste otra vez? —le preguntó una voz conocida.

Murtagh se volteó para ver a Ariana, con las ropas bañadas en sangre y el rostro horrorosamente pálido, parada unos metros detrás de él.

—Veo que no soy el único —respondió, alzando una ceja.

La joven cojeó hasta él y clavó los ojos en Espina, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Los hechiceros de los vardenos —dijo ella. —son buenos, aunque no lo creas.

Murtagh montó en Espina silenciosamente y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué esperas? Sube de una vez.

Ariana asintió con aire sombrío y trepó por la pata del dragón rojo hasta sentarse detrás de Murtagh.

—Más te vale que te sujetes; no quieres salir despedida, ¿cierto?

Ella le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

Espina alzó vuelo con dos fuertes aleteos y tomó rumbo hacia la capital, Urû'baen.

_Galbatorix va a estar furioso con nosotros._

_No la vamos a pasar bien, ¿cierto, Murtagh? _—dijo el dragón.

_No, no la vamos a pasar bien. _


	34. Ayúdenme

Hola! Sí, un corto capítulo hoy, pero estoy bastante conforme con éste. Podría ser mucho peor, saben? :P Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Sí, claro! Cómo si El Legado pudiera ser mío!

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por sus reviews y constante apoyo!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**34**

**Ayúdenme**

— ¡Inútil!

Ariana podía sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre en la boca, luego de haber recibido el golpe de la bota de Mylnïa.

Estaba tendida en el suelo de la sala del trono de Urû'baen, frente a aquella mujer, que tenía sus horrendos ojos negros clavados en ella.

— ¡No puedes fallar dos veces seguidas, niña! —le gritó, dándole otro puntapié en las costillas.

Ariana soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y se giró para darle la espalda a la media elfa. Mylnïa gruñó y aferró con fuerza el brazo derecho de la joven.

—No puedo creer que seas hija mía. —le dijo entre dientes, arrodillada casi a su misma altura. —. Eres un desastre, ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti misma.

La soltó con brutalidad y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con una ceja levantada.

— ¡Pelea! —gritó, alzando su mano izquierda. —. ¡Defiéndete!

Murmuró unas palabras en el idioma antiguo y un fuerte dolor asaltó el cuerpo de Ariana, quien no pudo evitar soltar un agudo chillido.

_¡Ya déjame en paz! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

Mylnïa sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Eres patética, ya ni siquiera puedes devolver los golpes que te dan.

Ariana no respondió. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración compuesta de cortos y rápidos jadeos, intentó ponerse de pie para enfrentar a la mujer.

_Ella tiene razón. _

Era esa voz otra vez. Esa voz que ella había aprendido a odiar a pesar de no conocerla, esa voz a la que temía…

_Eres un desastre, niña. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil matarla ahora?_

—Ya…cállate… —jadeó, cerrando los ojos.

Mylnïa se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿A quién le hablas, Ariana? —preguntó, burlona. —. ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca?

_Eres débil. Eres una estúpida, ¿sabes? Podrías ser grande, si sólo me escucharas. _

Ignoró a la voz y clavó la mirada en su madre, en aquella mujer a la que había deseado conocer toda su vida, pero que había resultado ser una de las mayores traidoras de la historia de Alagaësia.

Mylnïa aferró con fuerza sobrehumana el cuello de Ariana y gruñó, pegando su nariz a la de la muchacha:

—No vales la pena. Nunca la valiste. Todavía no entiendo por qué Galbatorix no me dejó matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

La joven temblaba, buscaba el aire desesperadamente, mientras luchaba por romper la presa de su madre.

—Suéltame —rogó.

Mylnïa sólo aumentó la presión sobre el cuello de la muchacha.

—Pelea —susurró entre dientes. —. No seas cobarde. No te escondas como una asquerosa rata, ¡defiéndete!

La soltó con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el duro suelo de piedra.

_Pobre niña…sola, sin nadie para ayudarte. Puedes matarla ahora mismo, si te lo propones. ¡Mátala!_

—Yo no soy así —murmuró para sí misma.

La media elfa, entonces, dirigió su ataque mental contra la desprotegida conciencia de la chica.

Ariana soltó un grito e intentó erigir sus barreras protectoras, pero Mylnïa las destruyó como si apenas fueran de papel.

La joven entró en pánico, mientras intentaba expulsar a la mujer de su mente, sin éxito. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—Te has vuelto débil —dijo Mylnïa. —. Creí que habías heredado mis poderes, pero veo que me equivoqué.

_Ella puede resistir a ese rey loco. Tú deberías ser igual. _

Ariana se puso de pie, trastabillando un poco, y clavó los ojos en aquella mujer, sintiendo un fino hilo de sangre cayendo de una de las comisuras de su boca.

—Déjame en paz —gruñó. —. Te he dicho que me equivoqué, pero que no sucederá otra vez.

La media elfa soltó una carcajada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, con su largo cabello azabache cayendo por su espalda.

— ¿Crees que te perdonaremos tan fácil? —preguntó, con una ceja levantada. —. Tienes suerte de que yo soy la que te está castigando y no Galbatorix.

_Eres una estúpida, niña inútil. _

Ariana dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra la pared, con los ojos abiertos de terror.

—_Jierda!_ —gritó entonces Mylnïa.

Un fuerte dolor surgió en su brazo izquierdo, que se torció en una forma antinatural. Ariana chilló y cayó de rodillas, haciendo una mueca.

La media elfa aferró con fuerza un mechón de su cabello y le gruñó al oído:

—Nunca fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte, ni nunca lo serás.

_Eres una desgracia…si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado desde el principio, nada de esto estaría sucediendo. _

—Ya basta —susurró Ariana, cerrando los ojos, desesperada.

_Deja de luchar contra ti misma. Sabes que eres un monstruo, ¿por qué no la matas ahora mismo?_

Mylnïa la soltó y la miró con repugnancia.

—Eres despreciable, Ariana —le dijo.

Y atacó su mente con una potencia impresionante.

* * *

Murtagh sintió cómo una de sus costillas se rompía bajo la fuerza de la patada del rey y gruñó de dolor. Tendido, con el polvo de los campos de entrenamiento cortándole la respiración, oyó a Galbatorix decir:

—Fallaste otra vez.

—Tuvo ayuda —se defendió el joven Jinete. —. Alguien le estaba dando su energía, por eso no pude vencerlo.

El rey le apoyó el pie en la espalda, gruñendo entre dientes:

— ¿Ni siquiera con los eldunarís?

Murtagh sólo negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Eres un inútil! —aulló Galbatorix. —. He perdido el tiempo entrenándote, nunca serás un Jinete de Dragón.

Murtagh se tragó su respuesta, no quería enojar al rey aún más.

Él y Espina habían regresado un día antes a la capital, con la noticia de la derrota ante los vardenos. Y ahora, Galbatorix le estaba dando su castigo.

El joven sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, que cada uno de sus huesos rogaba que aquel demente se detuviera. Su mente había sido asaltada más de cien veces, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior, mientras yacía en ese deplorable estado.

Nadie lo ayudaba.

Un grupo de soldados contemplaba la escena desde lejos, y por más que oían los aullidos de Murtagh, se negaban a acercarse.

_¡Ayúdenme! ¡Yo los ayudé a ustedes, hagan lo mismo por mí!_

Se sentía más solo que nunca. Estaba indefenso, con su mente abierta al rey e incapaz de dar pelea.

_Por favor, quien sea… ¡Alguien!_

¿Por qué?

Murtagh había ayudado a aquellos soldados más de una vez, ¿por qué no intentaban hacer lo mismo?

_No merezco esto, no lo merezco. ¿Qué más querían que hiciera?_

Había sobrevivido, nada más. ¿Era eso un crimen?

—Creo que ya has aprendido tu lección, joven Murtagh. —murmuró el rey y se alejó del muchacho, agitando su capa negra.

Murtagh nunca supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció allí tendido, sangrando, contemplando el suelo arenoso.

_Murtagh _—le llegó el suave llamado de su dragón, Espina. —_, levántate. Vamos, tienes que curarte. _

_Déjame solo, Espina. _

Fue entonces que sintió una mano en la espalda y a una voz desconocida que dijo:

—Vamos, muchacho. Te llevaré a ver a un sanador.

Era uno de los hombres de Galbatorix. Era mayor que él, de unos cuarenta años, con pequeños ojillos negros y cabello oscuro, con algunos mechones plateados.

— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —preguntó Murtagh, con voz rasposa.

—Porque nadie merece ser tratado así.

El hombre lo ayudó a levantarse, sosteniendo su brazo con firmeza.

—Te llevaré con un sanador. Creo que tienes unas costillas rotas —dijo, echando una mirada hacia el pecho ensangrentado del joven.

A Murtagh, ese hombre le recordó a Tornac. Tenía una expresión similar en los ojos oscuros…y era una de las pocas personas que habían sido amables con él desde su llegada a Urû'baen.

—Eres el Jinete Rojo, ¿cierto? —la pregunta lo descolocó por un momento, pero el joven asintió con la cabeza. —. Pues no pareces tan aterrador como todos dicen; eres sólo un muchacho, después de todo.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así a Murtagh desde que se había convertido en Jinete, como si no estuviera aterrorizado de él.

El hombre en cuestión se llamaba Neal, y había sido un miembro del ejército del Imperio por más de veinte años. Tenía una esposa y dos hijos de diez y quince años.

—Gracias —murmuró Murtagh, mientras un sanador arreglaba su costilla rota. —. Eres una de las pocas personas que me ha mostrado amabilidad en este antro del demonio.

Neal sólo rió.

—Si el rey se enterara, me costaría bastante caro, chico. —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

El Jinete se dirigió a sus habitaciones luego de haber sido curado, pero el soldado lo detuvo.

—Conocí a tu antiguo maestro, Tornac —dijo, para sorpresa de Murtagh. —. Él realmente te apreciaba, muchacho.

—Lo sé —fue la corta contestación del joven Jinete.

El soldado le sonrió por última vez y se perdió al doblar la esquina del corredor.

_¿Cómo estás? _—preguntó Espina.

_Curado casi por completo, o al menos eso creo. Podría haber sido peor. _—respondió Murtagh, encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió las puertas de la habitación y se sentó en la cama vacía, pasándose una mano por el cabello, hasta que oyó una voz susurrante que lo hizo saltar.

—Murtagh, necesito que me ayudes.

Ariana, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y pálida como un fantasma estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —exclamó él, acercándose a ella.

—Mylnïa —fue la única respuesta.

El Jinete curó primero su brazo roto y luego el largo corte que tenía en el rostro, para seguir con un gran hematoma en el cuello, además de una costilla rota.

—Gracias —murmuró Ariana.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, caminando rápidamente, y Murtagh la oyó gritar desde el pasillo:

— ¡Ya déjame en paz!

_Débil. Débil. Débil. _

Eso repetía una y otra vez la voz oscura en la mente de la muchacha, mientras el pánico crecía en su corazón cada vez más.

_Por favor, ¡ayúdenme!_


	35. Destrozado

Lamento muchísimo la espera...realmente quería subir este capítulo la semana pasada, pero la escuela me torturó y no pude hacerlo :( Lo lamento mucho, de veras!

Ahora bien, tengo un anuncio para hacer. En este capítulo, que podrá parecer muy confuso por razones que explicaré más tarde, introduciré a un nuevo personaje. El caso es que ahora mismo no tendrá mucha importancia, incluso dudo que aparezca hasta mucho después en la historia, pero es necesario que sea tenida en cuenta porque jugará un papel importante más adelante. Y no, no creo que se convierta en la nueva Jinete...no estoy segura todavía, pero las probabilidades son bajas.

**Disclaimer: **Nop, sigue sin ser mío. Aunque Naí y Ariana sí me pertenecen...

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre! :D

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**35**

**Destrozado**

Naí contempló la ciudad de Gil'ead con repugnancia, mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello negro del rostro. Las ciudades de los humanos eran repugnantes, realmente repugnantes.

El ejército de los elfos había llegado unas horas antes y habían instalado el campamento en las afueras de la ciudad. Por lo que Naí sabía, la reina Islanzadí había enviado mensajeros para negociar con los gobernadores de Gil'ead, pero hasta ahora no habían elegido rendirse.

_Son demasiado cercanos al Imperio, nunca lo harán. _

Unos pasos ligeros la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y sus ojos grises encontraron a Vanir, el elfo de Ellésmera, parado junto a ella, con una mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Los mensajeros han regresado —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Traes buenas o malas noticias, Vanir-vodhr? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a las siluetas de la ciudad.

—Definitivamente malas, Naí Svit-Kona.

La elfa sólo asintió con la cabeza; eso sólo podía significar que habían elegido luchar contra el ejército de la reina.

Con una inclinación, Vanir se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las tiendas del campamento, dejando a Naí sola con sus pensamientos.

Desde la Caída, se habían recluido en Du Weldenvarden, buscando la seguridad de los árboles y manteniendo a raya al rey Galbatorix con sus poderes. Sin embargo, un siglo más tarde, los elfos marchaban otra vez en Alagaësia.

Naí aún podía recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando los Jinetes de Dragón mantenían la paz y el orden en el reino y su gente no vivía encerrada en aquella fortaleza a la que llamaban hogar. Había vivido algunos de los años dorados de Alagaësia, teniendo ya más de un siglo de vida, y echaba de menos aquellas épocas.

Pocas esperanzas tenían ahora de ganar, porque el bando enemigo tenía dos Jinetes infinitamente poderosos de su lado, mientras que la resistencia contaba sólo con Eragon Asesino de Sombra y el Sabio Doliente, Oromis.

Naí estaba aterrorizada, aunque no lo admitiría nunca ante nadie. Los elfos no podían mostrarse débiles, eran la raza más poderosa de Alagaësia, los más hermosos, los más sabios…

_Esta guerra no tiene ningún sentido. No habrá vencedores ni vencidos, sólo víctimas…nadie saldrá ganando, ni siquiera aunque el rey sea destronado. _

Pero Naí había recibido la llamada de su reina, Islanzadí, y daría su vida luchando en el ejército de los elfos.

_Pocos son los que se quedan atrás, en Du Weldenvarden, cuando nos han llamado a la guerra. Cobardes, los llamo, aunque otros digan lo contrario. Cobardes son aquellos que se rehúsan a luchar por lo que creen que es correcto y se refugian en una fortaleza, dejando que otros hagan el trabajo por ellos. _

Con una última mirada a la ciudad de Gil'ead, Naí regresó a su tienda para salvar energías para la inminente batalla.

* * *

Murtagh tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta batalla. Algo no andaba bien, no le provocaba la misma sensación que las tantas otras en las que había participado.

_¿Lo sientes, Espina? _—preguntó a su dragón mientras contemplaba, desde el cielo, las filas de los elfos. —. _¿Sientes que algo cambiará hoy, y que ya no podremos volver atrás?_

_Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo, Murtagh. Pero esta batalla contra el ejército elfo no me da buena espina _—respondió el dragón suavemente, batiendo las alas escarlata una vez más.

El joven Jinete había creído que su hermano estaría allí, en Gil'ead, pero aún no había conseguido atisbar el brillo azul de Saphira.

_Recuerda que los vardenos intentarán tomar Feinster _—le dijo Espina. —. _Ellos deben de estar ahí, con Nasuada y los rebeldes. _

_¿Pero no es Gil'ead más importante que Feinster? Después de todo, si controlas esta ciudad, controlas gran parte del Imperio. _

Fue entonces que Murtagh se dio cuenta de algo, bastante obvio, que antes no había considerado.

_Los elfos deben de tener otro Jinete. _

_¿Estás demente? _—rugió Espina. —. _¡Galbatorix los mató a todos en la Caída, es imposible que haya uno vivo!_

_Tal vez han encontrado un huevo de dragón que el rey no pudo robar, o tal vez uno de los antiguos maestros haya sobrevivido…estoy seguro de que algo de eso ha sucedido _—dijo Murtagh, recorriendo con los ojos el campamento enemigo.

Nunca se había relacionado mucho con elfos, y sabía que éstos no dudarían en matarlos a él y a su dragón en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

_Nunca me han gustado estas criaturas. ¿No crees que sean horrendas? _—dijo a Espina, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita.

El dragón no respondió, pero decidió aterrizar en el lugar donde habían acampado.

Murtagh desmontó y estiró las entumecidas piernas, oyendo los molestos sonidos que producía su armadura.

—Detesto esta cosa —gruñó, para sí mismo.

_¿Es que los herreros de Galbatorix no pueden hacer una armadura decente? Esto parece hecho de metales viejos y oxidados…y huele como si fueran viejos y oxidados. _

Espina soltó lo que pareció una risita, echando unas pequeñas nubes de humo por las fosas de la nariz.

_El poderoso Jinete Rojo, luchando contra su armadura _—dijo con voz animada. —. _Realmente es una batalla digna de ver, Murtagh. _

_¡Cállate!_

* * *

Naí bloqueó el ataque de uno de los humanos con su espada y, rápidamente, lo acuchilló en el estómago, sintiendo la sangre del hombre en sus manos.

_Uno menos. _

A su lado, sus hermanos y hermanas luchaban contra los soldados de Gil'ead. Naí tuvo que admitir que eran valientes por enfrentarse a un ejército completo de elfos, liderados por la reina Islanzadí.

En el cielo, tan alto que apenas eran visibles, el Sabio Doliente y su dragón Glaedr luchaban contra el Jinete del Imperio, el hijo de Morzan. A pesar de no conocerlo, la elfa odiaba con todo su corazón a ese monstruo, a ese vástago del demonio que había sido enviado para destruir las esperanzas de la resistencia.

— ¡Naí Svit-Kona! —escuchó el grito de uno de los elfos que estaban cerca de ella. — ¡Cuidado!

Pero fue muy lenta.

Una espada se clavó en su brazo derecho y el dolor hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

_Jierda! _—chilló, con su mano izquierda levantada, rompiendo el cuello del hombre que la había atacado.

La sangre escapaba de la herida, profunda y horrible, que tenía. Naí sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que murmuró un rápido hechizo para curarse, haciendo muecas ante la extraña sensación.

El ejército de Islanzadí continuaba avanzando, destrozando las filas enemigas y aplastando la resistencia de la ciudad. Pero varios elfos habían caído, aunque pocos, y Naí sintió un gran dolor por la pérdida de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo y vio a ambos dragones, uno rojo y uno dorado, envueltos en una feroz pelea. No consiguió atisbar a los Jinetes, no desde aquella distancia.

Pero entonces, sus ojos vieron algo que le detuvo el corazón, a ella y a tantos otros elfos.

— ¡El Sabio Doliente ha caído! —gritaron algunos.

Glaedr, el dragón dorado, se precipitaba hacia el suelo, luego de soltar un horrendo rugido que había conseguido romperles el corazón a todos los elfos.

Naí sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por unos momentos, mientras el compañero de vida del Jinete Oromis se estrellaba contra el duro suelo de las afueras de la ciudad de Gil'ead. Fue entonces que miró alrededor, a los demás elfos, y vio el odio reflejado en sus rostros…el asco, la ira. Maldecían al Jinete Rojo con toda su fuerza.

Y Naí no era la excepción.

_Maldito seas, hijo de Morzan. _

En ese momento, la elfa deseó con todo su corazón que el Asesino de Sombra cegara la vida del traidor y vengara a los que habían muerto en sus manos.

* * *

_Demonios _—gruñó Murtagh, con los dientes apretados. —. _Es más fuerte que yo, Espina…temo que no podamos vencerlos. _

El Jinete del dragón dorado los había enfrentado apenas ellos dos habían aparecido. El joven había soltado una exclamación de asombro al ver que uno de los Antiguos había sobrevivido al ataque de los Apóstatas, cien años atrás.

Y entonces sintió el odio.

_¡Él podría habernos ayudado! ¡Podría haber evitado esto!_

La desesperación lo asaltó, y el rencor consiguió dominarlo. No era justo; la vida nunca había sido justa con él. Siempre le había tocado lo peor, incluso desde pequeño, y ahora otro Jinete se dignaba a aparecer.

_Si tan sólo hubiera aparecido antes…_

Espina sólo gruñó al ver al otro dragón, pero Murtagh sabía que pensaba igual que él.

_Tengo miedo, Murtagh. _

Esas pocas palabras, dichas por su compañero de vida, paralizaron el corazón del joven Jinete, y se sorprendió al oírse responder:

_Yo también. _

Un Jinete de antaño era un desafío mucho mayor de lo que habían estado esperando, y él nunca había luchado con alguien tan poderoso como ese elfo. Murtagh temía por la vida de los dos.

_¡Elévate! ¡Atácalo por detrás!_

Espina hizo lo que su Jinete le decía y emboscó al otro dragón, quien fue demasiado lento para detenerlo. Ambos chocaron en el aire, y se enzarzaron en una terrible lucha de mordiscos y patadas.

Mientras tanto, el elfo y Murtagh intercambiaban golpes con sus espadas.

Le sorprendió la expresión tranquila en el rostro del anciano, que aún parecía tan joven como él mismo. El Jinete Dorado lo miraba con ojos llenos de…lástima, y Murtagh odiaba que la gente le tuviera lástima.

La hoja dorada hizo a _Zar'roc _a un lado y estuvo a punto de cortarle un brazo al joven, pero consiguió detener el golpe justo a tiempo. Murtagh sabía que había comenzado a desesperarse…comenzaba a sentir el miedo en su corazón.

— ¡Maldito seas por no haber aparecido antes! —gritó, deteniéndose por unos segundos. — ¡Maldito seas! ¡Hubieras podido ayudarnos! ¡Hubieras podido…!

Murtagh no pudo continuar, porque algo impidió que su voz saliera de su garganta. Sintió una enorme presión en su mente y cómo una gran fuerza conseguía romper sus defensas y apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

Perdió el dominio de su cuerpo. Sus brazos se movían sin que él lo deseara, y su boca se abría y se cerraba, pronunciando palabras que no provenían de él.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Ayuda!_

Entonces, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus brazos se alzaron, sosteniendo a la afilada _Zar'roc _entre sus manos, y Murtagh entendió lo que Galbatorix, porque no dudaba que fuera él, quería hacer.

_¡NO!_

La espada roja se hundió en el cuerpo del elfo, atravesándolo del hombro a la cadera, y el joven Jinete oyó, distante, el aullido de agonía del dragón dorado.

Lo que siguió, Murtagh nunca pudo comprenderlo del todo. La otra criatura atacó a Espina, en medio de su ira, y le arrancó un trozo de cola, haciendo que el dragón rojo rugiera de dolor. Éste respondió, golpeando al otro, para luego alejarse volando de la batalla.

Murtagh, entonces, perdió la conciencia.

Despertó recostado sobre el cuello de Espina, temblando. Los recuerdos de la lucha acudieron a su mente e hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Había matado a un Jinete, a uno de los suyos…había destrozado las esperanzas de la resistencia.

_Soy un asesino. Me he convertido en Morzan, en un monstruo. Me he perdido para siempre. _

Una punzada de dolor lo sacó se sus pensamientos oscuros y lo devolvió a la realidad. Espina estaba herido, muy malherido.

_Aterriza ahora, te curaré. _

El dragón hizo lo ordenado, manchando el suelo de gotas carmesí, y su Jinete desmontó para examinar la cola de su compañero.

_Necesitaré usar tu energía también, es una herida terrible _—dijo simplemente.

Unieron sus fuerzas y Murtagh murmuró un hechizo para curar al dragón, aunque no pudo hacer que su cola creciera otra vez.

_Para eso necesito más magia, y ahora estoy demasiado débil, Espina. _

Montó de nuevo en él y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas mojadas por lágrimas que él no sabía que había derramado. Respirando agitadamente, Murtagh cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

_No es tu culpa _—dijo Espina, suavemente. —. _Tú no lo mataste, Galbatorix lo hizo. _

_Soy un monstruo, Espina…mira en lo que me he convertido _—respondió el joven, apretando los dientes.

_Yo sé que no lo eres. Hay bondad en ti, Murtagh, nunca olvides eso. _

Pero el joven Jinete murmuró, para sí mismo:

—No, ya no.

_Me odio a mí mismo. Ahora más que nunca. _


	36. La sombra, la esperanza y la elfa

Hola a todos! Sí, acá traigo el capítulo 36, dividido en 3 pequeñas partes. El título es espantoso, ya lo sé, pero representa un poco cada una de las partes. Y sé que dije que Naí, la elfa, no aparecería hasta más adelante, pero no pude evitarlo y tuve que escribir sobre ella! Aunque yo sea su creadora, tengo que conocerla, no?

**Disclaimer: **No, El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, por sus reviews!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**36**

**La sombra, la esperanza y la elfa**

— ¡Basta!

Un grito rompió el silencio que reinaba en el palacio de Urû'baen, en medio de una noche oscura y helada.

_Pobre niña…no tienes a nadie que te ayude. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a nadie le importas, ni nunca lo hiciste. _

Ariana cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió los oídos con las manos, tratando de acallar a la oscura voz que susurraba cosas en su mente, aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Por favor —balbuceó. —. ¡Déjame en paz!

_Niña, deja de luchar contra lo inevitable. Sabes muy bien que no puedes ganar. _

Ariana retrocedió, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared de piedra helada, y se dejó caer al suelo de la habitación, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —exclamó. —. ¿Qué es lo que no ganaré?

La voz soltó lo que pareció una suave carcajada.

_No puedes derrotar a la oscuridad, niña tonta…no cuando naciste en ella. _

Ariana sintió las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

— ¡Cállate!

Y entonces la vio.

Aquella criatura que había aprendido a temer y odiar le devolvía la mirada con sus mismos ojos, plantada frente a ella, con esa retorcida sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca. Ariana se puso de pie, temblorosamente, y dijo:

—Tú no eres real. ¡No existes!

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de la joven.

_Soy tan real como tú misma, niña. _

— ¡No! —chilló Ariana. — ¡Tú no existes!

El ser se acercó un poco a ella, aún con aquella espantosa mueca en el rostro.

_Sí existo, tonta. Existo porque tú existes. _

Ariana se apartó de la cosa, horrorizada, mientras aferraba la empuñadura de su espada.

—Ya déjame en paz —dijo, con una calma que realmente no sentía. —. Te mataré, lo juro, si no lo haces.

La mujer oscura sacudió la cabeza, carcajeándose con aquella voz ronca y fría, que le provocaba escalofríos a la joven.

_¿Matarme? ¡No podrías hacerlo, niña tonta!_

Ariana alzó la espada y la dirigió al pecho de la criatura, conteniendo los temblores de su brazo.

—Lo haré —murmuró.

_¡Tú no podrías matar ni siquiera a una mosca, estúpida! Eres un desastre, una inútil…ni siquiera eres capaz de salvarte a ti misma. _

La muchacha retrocedió, sin apartar los ojos de la criatura, buscando una salida desesperadamente.

_¿Piensas escaparte? No puedes huir de mí, Ariana…yo estoy donde tú estás, no te olvides de eso. _

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó ella, con voz débil.

La otra se acercó aún más, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, y la miró con sus horribles ojos vacíos.

_Deja de luchar contra lo que eres. Eres un monstruo, una abominación…acéptalo de una vez. _

— ¡No soy un monstruo! —chilló Ariana, apretando los dientes. —. ¡Yo no soy lo que tú eres!

_Míranos, niña. Somos idénticas, ¿no crees que ya sea tiempo de aceptarlo?_

Y se acercó aún más, hasta casi susurrar en su oído.

_Ya es tiempo de que me dejes ganar. _

— ¡Nunca!

Ariana intentó acuchillarla, pero su espada sólo encontró el gélido aire de la habitación. La joven giró la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando a la criatura con la mirada, pero vio solamente las paredes desnudas de sus aposentos. No había nadie más allí con ella.

—Se ha ido —murmuró, aliviada.

Se dejó caer al suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó, conteniendo lágrimas de terror. —. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

No entendía, y odiaba no entender. ¿Quién era esa mujer que sólo ella podía ver? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Ariana se estaba desesperando, y ya no sabía qué más hacer. Necesitaba ayuda, urgente, pero comprendía que si le mencionaba esto a alguien la verían como una loca y la encerrarían en una prisión por el resto de su vida.

Pero también entendía que no podía seguir así. Estaba destruyendo su vida poco a poco, alejándola de los pocos que la querían y lentamente volviéndola loca, hasta el punto que temía contemplarse en el espejo, por temor a ver a la criatura de sus pesadillas.

_Tu cordura pende de un hilo, niña. _

Esas palabras la aterrorizaron más que nada en su vida.

* * *

_¡Déjame solo, Espina! _—gritó Murtagh, encerrándose en sus habitaciones.

Había regresado algunas horas antes, luego de la batalla en Gil'ead, y no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su dragón.

El joven Jinete golpeó la pared con el puño, soltando un aullido de frustración, ignorando el dolor que eso le causó.

— ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! —gritó, sin saber a quién.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que salirme mal?_

No había querido matar al Jinete elfo, ¡ni siquiera lo había pensado! Al verlo, Murtagh había sentido una esperanza que se había prometido no sentir…la esperanza de una libertad que podía llegar.

_¡Él podría haberme sacado de esta!_

Pero Galbatorix no lo había planeado así. Y ahora Murtagh se sentía más sucio que nunca antes.

Era un monstruo, un asesino…era su padre.

_Luego de tantos años de luchar, me he convertido en Morzan. _

Incluso podía verlo al contemplarse en el espejo. Podía ver los ojos fríos del Apóstata, esa cruel mirada que él tan bien podía recordar.

_Me he perdido para siempre. _

Sabía que Espina lo negaría, que incluso Ariana intentaría convencerlo de que seguía siendo aquel muchacho que había escapado de Urû'baen con la esperanza de una vida mejor. Pero eso parecía mucho tiempo atrás, aunque habían pasado algunos meses, tal vez un año.

_¡Ya basta, Murtagh! _—rugió su dragón en su mente.

El joven no respondió, ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención a las palabras de su dragón.

_¡No eres ningún monstruo! Ninguno de los dos lo es, ¿me oyes? Hemos hecho lo que podíamos dadas las circunstancias, no elegimos esta vida _—dijo.

Murtagh quería creer que tenía razón, pero ni siquiera podía convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que yo no soy un monstruo, Espina?_—preguntó, cerrando los ojos. —. _¿Cómo sabes que no me he convertido en mi padre?_

_Sólo lo sé. _

La fe ciega de su amigo le hizo sonreír por unos instantes, aunque no la tenía en él mismo.

Fue entonces que sintió una pequeña presión en su mente, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante, como si alguien lo apoyara silenciosamente.

Y una vocecita, suave al principio pero luego más fuerte, habló:

_Yo sé que no eres tu padre. _

Murtagh no la conocía. Era una voz femenina, dulce, casi maternal, que le recordó a Selena por unos instantes. Lo asustaba, pero a la vez lo calmó…

_No eres Morzan, pequeño. Aún hay bondad en ti. _

_¿Quién eres? _—preguntó el Jinete, extrañado y algo atemorizado.

_Mi nombre es Lenora, y soy una de los dragones que murieron en la Caída. _

El joven entendió que uno de los eldunarí le estaba hablando, uno de los dragones que el rey había esclavizado.

_¿Por qué me dices eso? _—preguntó, sin entender. —. _Deberías odiarme por lo que hice. _

Una suave risita resonó en sus pensamientos, y la dragona respondió:

_Te olvidas, pequeño, que yo estoy en tu mente. Sé muy bien lo que el traidor Galbatorix hizo, y que tú no asesinaste a Oromis. _

Así que Oromis era el nombre del elfo que había matado…

_Entonces, ¿me crees? _—inquirió, ladeando la cabeza. —. _¿Realmente crees que yo no maté a Oromis y a su dragón?_

_Y no soy la única, pequeño. Varios de mis hermanos creen que eres inocente y que no mereces el destino que tienes _—respondió la dragona.

Espina habló, entonces, con su profunda voz masculina:

_¿Ves, Murtagh? No soy el único que cree que eres una buena persona. _

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de ambos dragones, conmovido por la fe que le tenían.

Lo que Lenora le había dicho había conseguido convencerlo, al menos casi completamente, de que no todo estaba perdido y de que valía la pena seguir luchando, por más difícil que fuera.

_Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, Murtagh. A los dos _—dijo Lenora. —. _Mis hermanos y yo lucharemos a tu lado e intentaremos liberarte de las cadenas que te unen al rey, lo prometemos. _

Un murmullo en la mente del Jinete confirmó las palabras de la dragona. Los demás eldunarí le daban su apoyo.

Murtagh soltó una carcajada de felicidad, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

_Algún día seremos libres. Espina, ustedes, dragones, y yo. Lo juro. _

* * *

Los elfos estaban destrozados. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que el Jinete Oromis y su dragón, Glaedr, hubieran muerto.

Naí era una de ellos. Parada junto a sus hermanos, rodeando los cadáveres de ambos, lloraba silenciosamente por la pérdida de aquellos que supuestamente devolverían la paz a la tierra.

_¿Qué nos queda ahora? Un niño como líder…_

Eragon Asesino de Sombra era humano, era voluble y joven. Naí sabía que los elfos debían ser líderes de la resistencia, siendo los más poderosos y racionales de todos. Pero el antiguo Maestro, el Sabio Doliente que guiaría los pasos de los nuevos Jinetes, había muerto a manos del traidor, del hijo de Morzan.

_Necesitamos recuperar el huevo. No podremos ganar esta guerra sin un nuevo Jinete. _

Naí contempló cómo la reina Islanzadí colocaba la espada dorada, _Naegling, _junto al cuerpo del elfo y murmuraba unas suaves palabras en su idioma nativo. A su lado, sus hermanos bajaban la cabeza hacia el suelo en señal de duelo y respeto por el Jinete caído.

La elfa de los ojos grises soltó un suave suspiro, mientras miraba el entierro del Maestro. Por más que quería sentir esperanzas, no creía que pudieran ganar esa guerra.

_Estamos condenados. Sin el Sabio Doliente, no podremos vencer al Imperio. _

Una triste canción, a la que pronto todos los elfos unieron sus voces, llenó el aire, cortando el tétrico silencio que reinaba en Gil'ead. Era una canción de dolor, de duelo…

Mientras los elfos cantaban, la tierra cubrió los cuerpos del Jinete y de su compañero de vida, en donde descansarían para toda la eternidad. La reina Islanzadí grabó en piedra, con su magia, la lápida de Oromis y Glaedr, aún escuchando las voces unidas de su pueblo.

Habían ganado la batalla por Gil'ead, pero ella sentía que, en realidad, habían perdido.

_Adiós, Shur'tugal. Adiós, Skulblaka._


	37. Esclavos

Luego de dos semanas de estar incapacitada para publicar gracias a mi Internet, por fin puedo subir este capítulo! Es horrible, creo, pero bueno...aún no superé este ENORME bloqueo que tengo, así que ténganme paciencia.

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**37**

**Esclavos**

Dos simples palabras pueden cambiar el destino de una persona. Sólo toma unos segundos pronunciarlas, y son capaces de destruir todo lo que ella ha luchado por construir.

Y esas dos palabras, pronunciadas por alguien con oscuras intenciones, pueden causar más daño que todas las espadas del mundo. Atan, encadenan, esclavizan…destrozan. Forman cadenas irrompibles alrededor de la pobre alma desafortunada si son usadas con maestría, que la condenan a servir a quien las haya pronunciado.

Galbatorix tenía una macabra sonrisa en el rostro mientras las decía, lentamente, saboreando cada sílaba.

Por un momento, Ariana no comprendió lo que el rey había dicho, hasta que sintió un extraño y escalofriante hormigueo. Contra su voluntad, su cabeza se alzó para mirar al hombre a los ojos.

Y entonces entendió. Era su nombre real.

_¡No! ¡No puede ser!_

Gritaba en su fuero interno, intentaba luchar…pero sabía que Galbatorix tenía poder absoluto sobre ella.

_Esclava. _

Minutos antes, el rey había asaltado su mente, buscando y analizando sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, y en ese momento comprendió por qué.

_Quería mi nombre real. Y ahora lo ha conseguido. _

El horror se apoderó de Ariana y quiso correr, escapar de ese loco, pero no podía moverse, no estando bajo el control del rey.

Galbatorix repitió las palabras una y otra vez, sin decirle su significado a Ariana, regodeándose en su triunfo.

—Te derroté, Ariana —dijo con frialdad. —. No podrías resistir para siempre, no cuando yo te creé.

La joven apretó los puños, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de aquel monstruo que ella tanto odiaba.

—Tú eres lo que eres porque yo lo planeé así, Ariana. ¿Crees que no sé lo de tu pequeño secreto? —murmuró, casi al oído de la muchacha.

La chica soltó un grito ahogado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, temerosa.

Galbatorix soltó una risa macabra.

—Yo lo planeé, Ariana. Eres lo que eres porque yo lo quise así —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, mientras aquella voz en su cabeza murmuraba, suavemente.

_Te lo dije, niña. Ellos nos crearon, ellos nos hicieron así. Yo vivo gracias a esos dos, al igual que tú. _

Todo era culpa de ese demente, de ese ser despreciable que le había arrebatado todo y la había forzado a convertirse en lo que ella más odiaba: en alguien como él.

_Él te venció. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que eras débil, que eras tonta, que ni siquiera podías salvarte de las trampas de un rey que ha perdido el juicio. _

—Ya cállate —le gruñó a la voz, con los dientes apretados. —. Déjame en paz, ¿cuántas veces más debo pedírtelo?

Galbatorix la contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, como si aquella situación lo divirtiera.

_Ya te lo he dicho, niña. No puedo irme, porque formo parte de ti. Somos una, y si yo muero, tú mueres conmigo. _

Ariana sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si así pudiera dejar de escucharla.

— ¡Basta!

La otra apareció frente a ella, mirándola con sus grandes ojos vacíos, sosteniendo su propia espada con fuerza en la mano derecha. Ariana dio un paso atrás, atemorizada, buscando una forma de escaparse.

—Déjame en paz, por favor. Yo no he hecho nada —balbuceó en voz baja.

_Ya basta de tus tonterías. Deja de quejarte tanto, niña. ¡Eres una rata cobarde y asquerosa!_

La mujer se acercó más a ella, alzando la espada hasta apuntar directamente al corazón de Ariana, como si quisiera asesinarla.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo, desenfundando su propia espada. —. Te mataré si te me acercas más.

_No puedes matarme, niña. Si yo muero, tú mueres conmigo. _

La criatura dio un paso hacia delante, y Ariana atacó. Lanzó un golpe contra el costado de la mujer, pero esta lo esquivó con gracia, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro horrendo.

_¡Por favor! Tú y yo somos iguales; es imposible que puedas vencerme. _

La joven permaneció quieta, con los ojos fijos en la otra, mientras el rey contemplaba la escena.

— ¡Ya déjame! —chilló ella, arrojándole la espada al ser con todas sus fuerzas.

El arma golpeó el suelo de piedra con fuerza, produciendo un fuerte sonido metálico. Ariana giró la cabeza a ambos lados, buscándola, pero la criatura había desaparecido.

—Se fue —suspiró, aliviada.

Galbatorix, entonces, murmuró otra vez las dos palabras que la muchacha ahora odiaba.

—Eres mía para siempre, Ariana —dijo, sonriente.

Y ella sabía que tenía razón.

* * *

Murtagh se sentó en la cama, pensativo, aún recordando la batalla en Gil'ead. ¿Qué pensarían de él los elfos ahora? ¿Y los vardenos?

_Ya, Murtagh_ —le dijo Espina. —. _¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que ellos puedan pensar? _

_Desde que me he convertido en un asesino. _

El Jinete oyó el resoplido de su dragón.

_Ahí vamos otra vez… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no eres ningún asesino, Murtagh? Y no soy el único que cree eso. _

El joven ignoró el comentario de Espina y se concentró en los ladrillos de piedra de las paredes, pensando en cuánto le hubiera gustado hacerlos explotar y destrozar el castillo.

Pero Ariana, quien entró sumamente agitada a la habitación, interrumpió sus no tan pacíficos pensamientos.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó cuando ella hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

La joven clavó sus horribles ojos zarcos en él y murmuró, en voz tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse para oírla:

—Ha descubierto mi verdadero nombre.

Murtagh no supo qué decir en ese momento. Conocía muy bien esa sensación de derrota, de repugnancia por sí mismo que se sentía en ocasiones como esa, pero no pudo encontrar palabras para reconfortar a su amiga.

—Y yo que pensé que podría seguir luchando contra él por siempre… —dijo, sentándose junto a él y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, con la cara oculta entre las manos.

El joven Jinete sólo pudo apoyarle una mano en el hombro y decir:

—Hay veces que no podemos. Pero aún así, por más que todo parezca completamente perdido, es posible resistir.

Ariana lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé lo que sucedió en Gil'ead —murmuró, apartando la mirada. —. Oí a unos soldados hablar de eso ayer.

Murtagh no respondió, pero apartó su mano del hombro de ella, con los ojos sombríos.

—No fue tu culpa, ¿sabes? —dijo Ariana. —. Tenías que matarlo…no podías hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Yo no lo maté —dijo él.

La muchacha lo miró, extrañada, mientras él contaba lo que había sucedido en la ciudad, recordando hasta los más mínimos detalles.

_Ella me creerá, sé que lo hará. _

—Te creo —dijo simplemente cuando el joven terminó. —. Es imposible que hayas matado a otro Jinete, porque tú no eres así, Murtagh.

_Yo no soy así. _

_Tú no eres así _—murmuraron los eldunarís en su mente. —. _Tú no eres tu padre. _

_No, no lo soy. _

* * *

El llamado de Galbatorix a la sala del trono, una semana más tarde, sorprendió en demasía a Ariana y Murtagh.

— ¿Qué crees que sea esta vez? —preguntó ella, mientras caminaban por un oscuro pasillo, esquivando a un criado que cargaba una enorme canasta con calabazas.

El Jinete sólo se encogió de hombros.

Las puertas de madera estaban abiertas de par en par cuando ellos dos entraron, y Galbatorix se encontraba sentado en el trono, con Mylnïa a su lado, vestida de negro. La media elfa clavó sus ojos en Ariana y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ariana, Murtagh —dijo el rey. —, llegan tarde.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi señor? —preguntó el Jinete, dando un paso al frente.

Galbatorix se puso de pie, agitando su capa de terciopelo de color rojo oscuro, y dijo, con los ojos fijos en ambos jóvenes.

—Me han llegado rumores desde lejos…rumores que considero demasiado importantes como para ignorar.

Ariana ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, extrañada, con las cejas levantadas. Murtagh, por su parte, permaneció inmóvil, siguiendo al rey con la vista mientras éste paseaba por la sala.

— ¿Qué rumores, señor? —preguntó ella, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Los ojos negros del rey centellearon cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras.

—Rumores sobre un nuevo Jinete.

Murtagh soltó un grito ahogado, y exclamó:

— ¡Eso es imposible! El último huevo de dragón del mundo está en este castillo, ¡no puede haber más!

—Sin embargo, Murtagh —dijo Galbatorix. —, se dice que hay un nuevo Jinete en el Imperio. Un nuevo dragón ha nacido, y nosotros debemos alcanzarlo antes de que los vardenos lo hagan.

— ¿En dónde se rumorea que vive este Jinete, señor? —preguntó Ariana.

—En una ciudad tan alejada por las Vertebradas que muy pocos saben dónde está. Los rumores dicen que el Jinete se encuentra en Kuasta —respondió el rey.

Murtagh entrecerró los ojos y preguntó, con una mano apoyada en la empuñadura de _Zar'roc_:

— ¿Y qué va a hacer, mi señor?

—Ustedes dos —dijo, señalándolos. —, viajarán hasta Kuasta y traerán al nuevo Jinete aquí con vida, cueste lo que cueste.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron forzados a jurar en el idioma antiguo que llevarían al Jinete a Urû'baen, sano y salvo, para que fuera esclavizado por el rey.

—Partirán mañana al amanecer —dijo Galbatorix, antes de que ambos salieran de la sala del trono.

Esa noche, cuando Murtagh se reunió con Espina en la dragonera y le contó sobre la misión del rey, el dragón dijo, apenado:

_Otro más de mi raza esclavizado por ese demente. _

_No podemos hacer nada, amigo mío. Descansemos, porque mañana será un día muy largo _—respondió su Jinete, palmeándole el escamoso cuello.

Murtagh cayó en un sueño colmado de pesadillas, oyendo los suaves ronquidos de su dragón.


	38. Loivissa

Hola! El capítulo 38 ya está listo para ser publicado y leído! Ya sé, extraño título...pero tiene sentido al leer el capítulo, así que espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **No, El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**38**

**Loivissa**

Cuando Ariana y Murtagh atravesaron las puertas de la ciudad de Kuasta, lo primero que les llamó la atención fueron las personas del lugar. Todas ellas tenían un aspecto sombrío en sus rostros bastante morenos, y llevaban ropas sencillas, generalmente de un color pardo oscuro.

—No parecen muy alegres, ¿cierto? —comentó Ariana, mirando a Murtagh con el ojo que no tenía cubierto por el parche negro.

El joven Jinete sólo asintió, con la mirada fija en el camino.

Habían llegado un día antes, habiendo acampado en Las Vertebradas, junto a Espina. Murtagh había pedido al dragón que se escondiera, mientras ellos buscaban al nuevo Jinete, disfrazados como dos hermanos que viajaban a la casa de su tío.

—Deberíamos buscar una posada para pasar la noche —dijo él, aferrando a Ariana de un brazo y arrastrándola hacia delante.

—Ya suéltame —gruñó, entrecerrando su ojo negro. —. Yo puedo caminar sola —y se soltó con un furioso movimiento.

La extraña pareja era el blanco de las miradas de los ciudadanos, quienes se apartaban, desconfiados, cada vez que pasaban junto a ellos.

—Veo que no nos tienen mucha confianza —murmuró Ariana, al ver el aterrado rostro de una anciana de cabellos alborotados.

—Pero no saben quienes somos, sólo temen a los forasteros —respondió Murtagh, ajustándose la capa de viaje negra.

Encontraron la única posada de toda la ciudad a unos pocos metros. Era un edificio destartalado, bastante antiguo y algo mugriento, que Ariana odió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Es necesario que hagamos esto? —preguntó, mientras Murtagh la arrastraba hacia la desvencijada puerta.

El posadero era un hombre gordo, de ojos saltones y enrojecidos, que los miró con bastante desconfianza cuando ellos entraron al lugar. Ariana contempló la oscura habitación, frunciendo la nariz ante el desagradable olor a alcohol y suciedad que se sentía en el ambiente, mientras Murtagh hablaba con el posadero. Había pocas personas allí, la mayoría hombres borrachos, con jarras de cerveza en la mano, y algunos con la cabeza caída sobre la mesa, roncando estruendosamente.

—Vamos —le murmuró Murtagh, siguiendo al posadero hacia las escaleras.

La habitación que el joven había rentado era uno de los lugares más desagradables que Ariana había visto alguna vez en su vida. Sólo tenía una minúscula ventana en una de las paredes mugrosas, y la cama era seguramente el nido de muchos repugnantes insectos.

—Quédate con la cama —le dijo a Murtagh, luego de que el hombre se hubiera ido. —. Yo no pretendo dormir en eso.

El joven esbozó una mínima sonrisa, y dejó el bolso de viaje en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

—Salgamos —dijo. —. Tenemos que buscar información.

— ¿Y tú crees que alguien de este lugar va a dárnosla? —preguntó la joven, cruzándose de brazos frente a la ventana. —. Ya viste cómo nos miraban cuando entramos, ellos no confían en extraños, Murtagh.

—Se tragarán nuestra historia —respondió, convencido. —. Y, si no, podemos ser muy convincentes.

Ariana soltó una risita y lo siguió hasta la calle de la ciudad.

Durantes unos momentos se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje que la rodeaba, admirando las casas destartaladas, las calles de tierra y algunos de los perros vagabundos que seguían a las personas que cargaban comida, esperando recibir algo. Entonces, reparó en una extraña costumbre que los habitantes tenían: antes de entrar a algún lugar, golpeaban la puerta tres veces, y lo mismo al salir.

_Ya veo por qué Kuasta tiene tan mala fama en el resto del Imperio. _

— ¿Cómo buscaremos al Jinete? —preguntó a Murtagh.

—Tenemos que recoger información primero —respondió éste. —. Es un lugar muy pobre, seguro que quien haya encontrado el huevo, habrá intentado venderlo para comprar comida.

Ariana lo miró mientras él se comunicaba con Espina, poniendo esa expresión ausente que tenía cada vez que lo hacía.

—Le he dicho que busque al dragón —dijo simplemente.

* * *

Era casi de noche cuando regresaron a la posada, y las calles de Kuasta se habían vaciado completamente. Ariana subió las escaleras haciendo muecas de dolor debido a una piedra que tenía en la bota y que, suponía, se le había clavado en la planta del pie al caminar.

— ¡Pasamos todo el día buscando en este maldito lugar y no encontramos nada! —exclamó ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Ya sé que es frustrante —gruñó Murtagh, extendiendo unas mantas en el suelo. —. Quédate con la cama, yo la usaré mañana —dijo, antes de recostarse sobre ellas.

Ariana bufó, mientras se quitaba las botas.

—Seguro despertaré llena de picaduras, y todo por tu culpa —le dijo, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

— _¡No otra vez, por favor!_

_Allí estaba ella, la otra, mirándola con esa espantosa sonrisa en el rostro. _

—_Niña, eres un desastre —dijo con esa voz fría. —. Perdiste frente al rey, perdiste frente a tu madre…eres patética. _

— _¡Ya aléjate de mí! —chilló Ariana, buscando su espada. —. ¡Vete!_

_La otra sólo se acercó, aún sonriendo. _

—_No me iré nunca, niña —respondió. _

_La mujer le apoyó una mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que Ariana se estremeciera, y dijo: _

—_Ya nadie puede salvarte de ti misma, niña. Eres una asesina, un monstruo…_

—_No, yo no soy como tú —respondió Ariana, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. _

— _¡Monstruo!_

Despertó soltando un agudo chillido de horror, bañada en un sudor frío.

—Fue sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño —se dijo a sí misma.

Murtagh la miraba, desde el suelo, con expresión alerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exclamó, buscando el cuchillo que tenía entre sus ropas.

Ariana sólo negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente entró en pánico.

Porque la criatura se encontraba parada junto a la puerta de la habitación, cruzada de brazos.

—No otra vez —susurró, desesperada, poniéndose de pie.

Murtagh miró hacia donde miraba ella, pero él no podía ver nada.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Ariana? —preguntó muy seriamente.

_Veo que no le has dicho, niña. _

—Ya vete —le gruñó ella, tomando su espada. —. Vete, ahora.

La mujer soltó una horrenda carcajada.

_No eres para nada original, ¿sabes? Cada vez que tú y yo nos vemos, me dices lo mismo. _

—Déjame en paz —susurró, dando un paso adelante para enfrentarla. —. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

La criatura dirigió su mirada hacia Murtagh, quien permanecía sentado en suelo, contemplando la escena con extrañeza y un cierto temor.

—No —murmuró Ariana.

La mujer se acercó al joven Jinete, alzando su espada.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —chilló la muchacha, corriendo hacia ella. —. ¡Murtagh!

Él sólo podía mirar aquella situación, sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

— ¡No lo toques! —aulló Ariana, deteniéndose frente a él, enfrentando a la mujer.

_No protejas a quienes no te protegerían a ti, Ariana. Él terminará traicionándote, como todos los demás. _

— ¡Ariana! —gritó Murtagh. —. ¡Detente! ¡No hay nadie allí!

— ¡Vete ya! —gritó la joven.

Y, entonces, ya no estaba.

Ariana cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando a rápidos jadeos, temblando. Murtagh, junto a ella, preguntó, con voz temblorosa:

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

La muchacha no respondió.

—No es la primera vez que te sucede, ¿cierto? —dijo. —. Te ha pasado antes.

Ariana no sabía qué decir. ¿Debía decirle a Murtagh qué era lo que le sucedía?

_Me verá como una loca. Pedirá que me encierren en una celda por el resto de mi vida. _

—No lo entenderías —murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

Sin una palabra más, se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Murtagh, para no dormir hasta el amanecer.

* * *

_¡Murtagh! _—le llegó el grito de Espina, por la mañana. —. _¡He encontrado al dragón!_

_¿Dónde está?_ —respondió el Jinete, rápidamente.

El dragón le envió una imagen mental de un claro en el bosque.

_Tú ve hacia allí, yo te guiaré _—dijo Espina.

Murtagh se puso las botas a toda velocidad y sacudió a Ariana, quien abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

—Espina ha encontrado al dragón —le dijo simplemente.

Ambos bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras, cinco minutos más tarde, y se encaminaron hacia el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de Kuasta, en las Vertebradas.

— ¿Dónde te ha dicho Espina que se encontraba? —preguntó Ariana, mientras corrían.

—Dijo que se esconde en un claro, a menos de un kilómetro de la ciudad —respondió él. —. Pero este bosque es tan espeso que será difícil encontrarlo.

_Sigue un poco más, ya están cerca _—dijo Espina.

Murtagh apuró el paso, dejando a Ariana un poco atrás, hasta que, por entre los árboles, consiguió ver un destello amarronado. Se detuvo inmediatamente y se ocultó detrás de un ancho tronco, y contempló la escena que tenía ante sus ojos

Un dragón de color pardo, algo más pequeño que Espina, se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba, con las alas plegadas a los costados. El Jinete era un muchacho, de no más de quince años, de cabello oscuro, que sonreía recostado contra los flancos de la criatura.

Ariana llegó junto a él y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver a la pareja. Murtagh, por su parte, sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que tenía que llevarlos a Urû'baen para que fueran esclavizados por el demente del rey.

_Baja _—le dijo a Espina. —. _Necesito que distraigas al dragón lo suficiente como para que yo consiga retener al Jinete. _

Por toda respuesta, su compañero aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo del bosque, soltando un amenazador rugido. El dragón pardo, inmediatamente, empujó a su Jinete hacia atrás y se situó delante de él para protegerlo del intruso escarlata.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó Murtagh.

Ariana y él echaron a correr hacia el muchacho, ambos con las espadas desenvainadas. Ella, consiguiendo llegar a él por detrás y lo aferró por los hombros, colocándole el filo de su arma contra el cuello.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó él, sacudiéndose.

—Quieto —gruñó la joven, en su oído.

El dragón pardo se volvió inmediatamente contra Murtagh, para ser detenido violentamente por Espina, quien lo mordió en el cuello y lo aplastó contra el suelo del bosque.

— ¡Loivissa! —gritó el muchacho, desesperado.

_¡Es hembra!_

—Dile a tu dragona que se calme, o ella te matará —dijo Murtagh, señalando a Ariana con la cabeza.

El chico sólo pudo obedecer, mirando a su dragona con tristeza. Ella le devolvió la mirada con sus oscuros ojos marrones, desesperada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el Jinete Rojo.

—Kavor —respondió el muchacho, con voz temblorosa. —. ¡Por favor, dile al dragón rojo que la suelte! —pidió, aterrado.

_Espina, ya es suficiente. _

Inmediatamente, él dejó ir a la dragona, quien le gruñó amenazadoramente.

—Ariana, déjalo ir.

La chica lo hizo, removiendo la espada del cuello del muchacho llamado Kavor, y se paró junto a Murtagh.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste un huevo de dragón? —preguntó éste.

—Lo encontré aquí, en Las Vertebradas, mientras cazaba —respondió el otro Jinete, apoyando una mano en el morro de la dragona llamada Loivissa. —. Pensé que era una roca, pero a las pocas horas, ella nació. ¡Por favor, no nos lastimen! —pidió.

Murtagh sintió lástima por él, tan joven y ya cargando con una responsabilidad semejante, pero sabía que debía llevarlo a Urû'baen.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó, atemorizado.

—Yo soy Murtagh, el Jinete Rojo, y ése es mi dragón, Espina. Ella —añadió, señalando a Ariana. — es Ariana, la Mano Negra.

Kavor soltó un grito ahogado, y Loivissa gruñó, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—He oído sobre ustedes, ¡trabajan para el rey! —exclamó el muchacho. —. ¡Pues no me importa lo que quieran, no son bienvenidos aquí! ¡Márchense!

—Nos marcharemos, pero ustedes dos deberán venir con nosotros. Si se resisten, los mataremos a ambos —dijo Murtagh. —. Si tu dragona intenta escapar, te asesinaremos.

Kavor sólo bajó la mirada.

El mayor de los Jinetes murmuró una sola palabra en el idioma antiguo, y el muchacho cayó en un profundo sueño.

—Él vendrá con nosotros —dijo a la dragona. —. Si intentas escapar, lo asesinaremos.

Lovissa gruñó, pero cuando Espina despegó, cargando a los tres humanos, lo siguió de cerca, vigilando a su Jinete.

Murtagh contempló el rostro durmiente del muchacho, y dijo a Espina:

_Ellos dos no merecen esto. _

_No, pero tampoco nosotros_ —respondió el dragón.

Y así emprendieron el largo viaje de regreso a Urû'baen.


	39. El nuevo Jinete

Hola! Capítulo 39, para todos ustedes! Me gusta bastante...acá podremos conocer un poco mejor a Kavor y a Loivissa y ver lo diferentes que son en realidad. Estoy considerablemente conforme con ellos dos, son lindos personajes, creo. Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **No, El Legado no es mío, pero sí lo son Kavor, Loivissa y Ariana.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!**  
**

* * *

**39**

**El nuevo Jinete**

— ¡Esto es espectacular!—exclamó Kavor, mirando con sus brillantes ojos azules a su compañera, Loivissa. —. ¡Esta comida es deliciosa, Loivissa!

La dragona, acurrucada en una cueva de la dragonera, desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes de piedra, soltando un resoplido, molesta.

_Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta en la situación en la que estamos, Kavor _—respondió, casi con frialdad.

El muchacho, casi un niño, ladeó la cabeza, extrañado por las palabras de Loivissa. Dejó a un lado el plato de comida que una sirvienta le había llevado y preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres? No estamos en una mala situación, Loivissa.

La dragona soltó un fuerte rugido, mostrando todos sus afilados dientes blancos.

_¡No entiendes nada! _—aulló en su mente, echando chispas por los ojos pardos. —. _¡No entiendes que estamos prisioneros de un traidor, de un asesino!_

Kavor no entendía qué era lo que ella quería decirle. Jugueteó con una de las tiras que sostenían su túnica marrón y dijo seriamente:

—No sé de quién estás hablando, Loivissa.

Ella pareció perder la paciencia y se levantó, apoyándose sobre sus cuatro patas, alzándose amenazadora sobre su joven Jinete.

_¡Sobre el rey! ¡Sobre el maldito Galbatorix! _—gritó, soltando otro rugido.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? —exclamó el muchacho, apretando los puños. —. ¡Él es un buen hombre, Loivissa! ¿O es que acaso no escuchaste que dijo que quería que regresaran los Jinetes?

La dragona soltó un resoplido, echando un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales, y dijo:

_Mentiras, puras mentiras. Nosotros, los dragones, no solemos equivocarnos con estas cosas, Kavor. Confía en mí. _

El muchacho no sabía muy bien qué pensar, porque se encontraba en una situación que nunca había pensando que podría pasarle.

Un Jinete y una mujer los habían llevado, a él y a Loivissa, al palacio del rey Galbatorix en Urû'baen. Allí, el monarca había hecho algo con su mente que no había comprendido muy bien, y había dicho algunas palabras a Kavor y la dragona. El chico suponía que debían ser algún tipo de hechizo, porque desde ese entonces ellos dos debían hacer todo lo que Galbatorix decía.

_No entiendes nada, Kavor _—dijo Loivissa, recostándose una vez más y apoyando la elegante cabeza en sus patas delanteras. —. _No son buenas personas; todos ellos son despreciables, unos asesinos… Tenemos que huir de este lugar. _

— ¿Huir? —preguntó, sorprendido. —. ¿Por qué deberíamos huir de aquí?

La dragona lo fulminó con sus ojos marrones, mostrando los dientes.

_¡Porque debemos ser libres! Los Jinetes y sus dragones no pueden ser esclavizados por un loco como él. _

Kavor se recostó contra la dura pared, haciendo una mueca cuando la piedra se clavó en su espalda, y dijo:

—Yo no creo que esté loco, ¿sabes? Me parece que sólo quiere ayudarnos…y mira todas las cosas que nos ha dado, Loivissa —señaló la comida y sus ropas con una mano.

_No te dejes engañar, ¡él no es lo que tú crees que es! _— aulló ella en su mente, enfurecida.

Kavor seguía creyendo que el rey no podía ser tan malo, después de haberse portado tan bien con él y su dragona. Les había dado todo lo que en Kuasta no habían tenido…y le había prometido algo que el joven no podía rechazar.

Poder.

Siempre había deseado tener poder, ser alguien, tener a cientos de personas bajo sus órdenes. Y por fin podría conseguirlo, podría tener todo lo que alguna vez había deseado.

_¿Has pensado en tu familia? _—preguntó Loivissa, torciendo el cuello para mirarlo. —. _¿No piensas en lo mucho que te echarán de menos?_

—Mi familia —murmuró, ensimismado.

Había dejado a su madre, padre y hermana atrás, en Kuasta, sumidos en la pobreza. Se sintió algo mal por ello, pero se le ocurrió entonces una maravillosa idea.

— ¡El rey los ayudará! —gritó, sonriendo. —. Así, ellos no pasarán más hambre.

Loivissa no respondió, pero sus profundos ojos pardos reflejaban una infinita tristeza y decepción.

_Las cosas no son como tú crees, Kavor _—dijo al muchacho, que comenzaba a adormilarse. —_. Pronto descubrirás que te han mentido, pero ya será demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. _

* * *

_¿Has notado que el chico, Kavor, jamás habla mentalmente con su dragona? _—preguntó Murtagh a Espina, parados en la zona de entrenamiento, contemplando el cielo oscurecido por las nubes.

_Sí, lo he notado. ¿Por qué crees que sea, Murtagh? _—preguntó el dragón, girando el cuello para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos de color rubí.

Murtagh se encogió de hombros.

_Es muy joven, puede que incluso no sepa cómo hacerlo. _

Fue entonces que la dragona de color pardo, Loivissa, aterrizó con cierta torpeza frente a ellos, plegando las enormes alas y gruñendo amenazadoramente a Murtagh y Espina.

_Creo que no le caemos bien _—dijo Espina.

_Te olvidas que por culpa nuestra ella y el chico están aquí, amigo mío _—respondió el Jinete, palmeándolo en el costado.

Loivissa mantuvo sus ojos marrones fijos en ellos, mirándolos con un profundo odio, moviendo la escamosa cola de lado a lado, como un gato acorralado. Espina le gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos más grandes y poniéndose frente a Murtagh, protegiéndolo de la dragona más joven.

_Aprecio tu preocupación por mí, pero dudo que intente atacarme, Espina _—dijo el joven a su amigo, apoyando una mano en _Zar'roc_.

_No me gusta la forma en que nos mira, Murtagh. Es peligrosa _—respondió él, sin apartarse.

El sonido de unas pisadas ligeras hizo que Murtagh se volteara, para ver a Kavor corriendo hacia Loivissa, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro aniñado.

— ¡Loivissa! —exclamó, alegre, deteniéndose junto a ella. —. ¡Me dieron una espada en la armería, mira! —y mostró a la dragona el arma que le habían entregado.

Murtagh no pudo evitar pensar en lo joven que era y en lo inocente que parecía, con aquella sonrisa en el rostro. Se preguntaba si él había sido alguna vez así, despreocupado y confiado como ese chico.

—Kavor —lo llamó, dando dos pasos al frente, con la mirada sombría. —, ven aquí.

El muchacho apartó la mirada de la dragona, quien ahora lucía triste, y la dirigió a Murtagh, algo atemorizado.

—Sí, señor —respondió con voz temblorosa, acercándose al mayor de los Jinetes.

Galbatorix había ordenado a Murtagh que entrenara al nuevo, que lo transformara en lo que él era. Y el joven no quería hacerlo, no quería arruinarle la vida a un muchacho inocente que no tenía nada que ver con aquella guerra por el poder.

—Llámame Murtagh —dijo sin pensar y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. —. El rey me ha pedido que te entrene, ¿sabías eso?

Kavor sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Pues así es. Yo seré quien te transforme en un Jinete —respondió, clavando sus ojos azules en el chico.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Loivissa? —preguntó, mirando a su joven dragona.

—Espina se encargará de ella.

_Ten cuidado con la dragona _—le dijo a su compañero. —. _No te tiene mucha estima, y no creo que se pierda una buena oportunidad para atacarte. _

_Murtagh, puedo controlarla. Es muy joven, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra mí _—fue la respuesta de Espina, quien contemplaba a Loivissa atentamente.

El Jinete Rojo preguntó, entonces, a su joven aprendiz:

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Kavor?

—Voy a cumplir catorce.

_¡Trece años! Es un niño, nada más. _

Murtagh había creído que era mayor, de una edad más cercana a la suya, pero no se había esperado encontrarse con un Jinete tan joven.

—Eres muy joven —comentó.

En ese momento, Murtagh se sintió como su antiguo maestro, Tornac, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Sabes usar una espada? —preguntó, desenvainando a _Zar'roc_.

—No —respondió Kavor tímidamente. —. Soy bastante bueno con el arco y las flechas, pero jamás he usado una espada antes.

Y entonces Murtagh pasó a explicarle lo que sabía sobre el arte de la lucha con espadas. El muchacho estaba entusiasmado y no dejaba de hacer preguntas, a veces hasta saltando de alegría, mientras el mayor hablaba. El Jinete notó lo pequeño que parecía, ya que le llegaba hasta por debajo del hombro.

_No puedo creer que Galbatorix pretenda que lo convierta en…en mí _—dijo a Espina, entristecido.

— ¿Y a qué Jinete perteneció tu espada antes?

La pregunta de Kavor lo descolocó por un momento y titubeó antes de responder:

—A uno que tenía más de bestia que de humano —el tono de su voz zanjó la conversación.

* * *

— ¡Mueve las piernas! ¡Si te quedas quieto como un árbol, te matarán en menos de cinco minutos! —gritó Murtagh.

Kavor intentó entonces darle un golpe en el costado al mayor con su espada, pero él fue demasiado rápido y, en menos de un segundo, la espada del chico salió volando y aterrizó en el suelo de la zona de entrenamiento.

—Lo has hecho bien, por ser hoy la primera vez que entrenas con una espada —dijo, envainando a _Zar'roc_. —. Con el tiempo, llegarás a ser bueno.

Kavor sólo asintió, exhausto por el entrenamiento, y se sentó sobre el arenoso suelo.

—Mañana intentaremos con algo de magia —dijo el Jinete Rojo. —. Tarde o temprano, deberás aprender a usarla.

— ¿Magia? —exclamó el muchacho, con sus ojillos azules brillando de emoción.

—Los Jinetes podemos usarla, pero lo haremos mañana. Dudo que hoy puedas resistirlo —respondió, levantando la vista al cielo para ver a los dos dragones aterrizar.

Espina se acercó a su Jinete, plegando sus enormes alas, y dijo:

_Es torpe al volar, creo que no ha podido practicarlo mucho. Sacude las alas de una forma extraña y aún no sabe muy bien cómo utilizar su cola. _

_El chico es entusiasta, pero para nada elegante al usar la espada _—dijo Murtagh, quitándose el polvo de la camisa. —. _Supongo que ambos mejorarán con el tiempo. _

Loivissa tenía el morro apoyado en la mejilla de su Jinete y sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras Kavor le acariciaba el escamoso cuello.

Murtagh sonrió un poco al contemplar aquella escena y se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartándose algunos mechones de los ojos.

_Tenemos que hacerlo, Murtagh. No tenemos otra opción _—dijo Espina con tristeza.

_Ya lo sé, amigo mío. _

* * *

Aquella noche, en la dragonera, Kavor se recostó contra la pared de la cueva de Loivissa, haciendo una mueca al sentir que sus músculos dolían por el entrenamiento.

_Ese Jinete te hizo polvo, Kavor _—dijo ella, divertida.

—Ya lo sé —gruñó el chico.

_Habla conmigo de esta manera, Kavor _—pidió Loivissa. —. _Sólo tienes que pensar lo que quieres decir y yo lo oiré; es más fácil de lo que parece. _

_Si eso es lo que quieres…_

Kavor tuvo que admitir que era mucho más fácil que hablar. Solamente debía pensar y Loivissa comprendía inmediatamente sus palabras, sin necesidad de pronunciarlas.

_Esto está mejor _—le dijo, sonriendo.

La dragona, entonces, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó, mirando la entrada de la cueva.

_Alguien viene _—dijo solamente.

Kavor vio, caminando rápidamente, a la mujer que había visto junto al Jinete Rojo en Kuasta. Parecía joven, apenas una muchacha, de cabello negro y piel blanca. Pero sus ojos eran los que aterraban al chico, porque eran fríos y horribles, de colores distintos, negro y azul.

_Esa mujer _—dijo Loivissa. —, _no confío en ella. No te le acerques, Kavor. _

La muchacha desapareció en la oscuridad de una de las cuevas, en donde el dragón del rey se alojaba, y el chico se recostó contra el costado de su compañera.

_Buenas noches, Loivissa. _

_Buenas noches, pequeño. _


	40. La magia, la tentación y la batalla

Perdón! La escuela me volvió loca y no pude publicar ni escribir absolutamente nada en estas dos semanas. Afortunadamente, sólo me quedan dos exámenes finales y luego soy libre! Realmente necesito vacaciones...

Bueno, debido a que el cuarto libro ya salió, tengo que hacer esta pregunta: debo continuar la historia o no? El caso es que tengo toda la trama armada por completo, pero seguramente será totalmente diferente a la que Christopher escribió, así que realmente no sé qué hacer. Ya cambié varias cosas, pero quiero saber su opinión sobre el tema, porque no sé muy bien si debo seguir o no. Me gustaría seguir escribiendo, pero los lectores deciden... Gracias!

**Disclaimer: **No, El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi y a Nikki-Grey, ambas geniales escritoras. Les recomiendo pasarse por sus profiles para leer buenas historias!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**40**

**La magia, la tentación y la batalla**

A Kavor no le gustaba usar la magia. Desde que Murtagh había comenzado las lecciones, había detestado tener que hacer hechizos, principalmente porque lo cansaban mucho y nunca conseguía hacer gran cosa. Por más que Loivissa se empeñaba en decirle que sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y paciencia, él quería hacerse más fuerte, tan fuerte como el Jinete Rojo.

En cierta forma, Kavor admiraba a Murtagh. Lo veía como alguien en quien él mismo quería transformarse, quería crecer para ser como él. Su dragona, por el contrario, lo detestaba profundamente, aunque el muchacho no sabía muy bien por qué, ya que ella nunca se lo decía.

Pero había otra razón por la cual a Kavor no le gustaba usar la magia, especialmente en presencia del otro Jinete.

Se sentía débil. Veía la facilidad que tenía Murtagh para realizar incluso las cosas más complicadas que sólo los maestros podían hacer, y se sentía como un pequeño ratoncito, observando como el gran dragón le enseñaba a hacer cosas imposibles.

Kavor detestaba sentirse así, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pero, por otro lado, también le gustaban mucho las horas que pasaba junto a Murtagh, aprendiendo todo lo que le joven sabía, escuchando fascinado relatos de batallas o simplemente repitiendo frases en el idioma antiguo. Todas las noches, cuando regresaba a sus habitaciones o a la dragonera, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Había mejorado mucho durante las casi tres semanas que había pasado en Urû'baen, especialmente en el manejo de la espada, aunque aún estaba muy lejos de ser un rival para Murtagh.

Algunas veces, la joven de los ojos zarcos miraba los entrenamientos, o incluso practicaba con él. A Kavor, esa chica le daba pánico, y suponía que se debía a los rumores que habían llegado a Kuasta sobre las terribles hazañas de la Mano Negra del rey Galbatorix. El muchacho había escuchado a Murtagh llamarla Ariana y se preguntaba si eran amigos, o al menos cercanos. El Jinete Rojo le había dicho muchas veces que se podía confiar en ella, pero Loivissa jamás permitía que la joven se acercara a Kavor.

Una tarde, casi a la hora del crepúsculo, ambos Jinetes se encontraban en la zona de entrenamiento del palacio, completamente solos, practicando la lucha con espadas.

— ¡Muévete! —le gritaba Murtagh, blandiendo a _Zar'roc _por encima de la cabeza. —. ¡Nunca debes quedarte quieto, te lo he dicho ya mil veces!

El muchacho, sintiendo las gotas de sudor que le caían por el rostro, intento desviar un poderoso golpe del mayor, pero apenas pudo mover su brazo, porque la espada roja se había apoyado contra su cuello.

— ¡No es justo! —exclamó, arrojando su propia espada al suelo. —. ¿Por qué siempre ganas?

El joven esbozó una mínima sonrisa.

—Soy mayor que tú y he estudiado durante toda mi vida, Kavor —le respondió, enfundando a _Zar'roc_ —. Aún así, has progresado. Has conseguido hacerme un enorme tajo en la camisa.

Era cierto. Solamente una vez, Kavor había conseguido alcanzar a Murtagh con la hoja de su espada y rasgar la camisa negra del joven, aunque sin llegar a la piel.

—Antes no podía hacer ni siquiera eso, ¿cierto? —rió Kavor, repentinamente más alegre.

_Muévanse los dos, Espina y yo vamos a aterrizar _—le dijo Loivissa en su mente.

La dragona parda y el dragón rojo plegaron las alas y apoyaron sus colosales patas en el suelo, levantando una fina nubecilla de polvo.

_Ya no trastabillas al aterrizar _—notó Kavor, orgulloso.

Loivissa se mostró satisfecha y sacudió el cuello con elegancia.

—Quedas libre por hoy —dijo Murtagh, quitándose la maltrecha camisa. —. Puedes irte a tus habitaciones.

Pero Kavor no se movió, porque tenía los ojos clavados en la espalda del Jinete Rojo, mirando la enorme cicatriz que éste tenía.

_¿Qué demonios es eso? _—preguntó a Loivissa, horrorizado.

La dragona soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Murtagh, entonces, se dio cuenta de que Kavor no se había ido, y lo miró con ojos sombríos.

—La has visto, ¿cierto? —preguntó con el rostro ensombrecido.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó el chico, con voz temblorosa.

El Jinete Rojo desvió la mirada y, velozmente, volvió a ponerse la camisa rasgada, antes de responder:

—Me la hizo mi propio padre.

— ¿Cómo pudo haberte hecho eso? —exclamó Kavor. —. Ese hombre debe ser un monstruo.

—Está muerto —respondió Murtagh inexpresivamente. —. Fue asesinado en Gil'ead hace dieciséis años.

— ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

Al principio, pareció que el joven no iba a responder a la pregunta de Kavor, pero luego, en un susurro, dijo:

—Morzan.

Loivissa soltó un poderoso rugido y se plantó delante de su Jinete, mostrando sus grandes colmillos, amenazadora.

_¡Morzan! Es el hijo de ese traidor, ¡de ese Apóstata! _—gritó la dragona, furiosa.

Kavor conocía la historia de la Caída de los Jinetes, y había escuchado muchas veces el nombre del Apóstata Morzan, pero jamás hubiera pensado que ese hombre había tenido un hijo. En cierta forma, sintió lástima por Murtagh, aunque no pudo evitar tener algo de miedo.

—Yo no soy como él —gruñó el Jinete Rojo. —. No voy a lastimarte, yo no soy mi padre.

Esas palabras sonaron extrañas en él, como si las dijera intentando convencerse también a sí mismo.

—Yo te creo —dijo el muchacho, esquivando a la dragona parda. —. Un hijo no puede elegir a su padre, ¿cierto?

Murtagh no respondió, pero le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico de ojos azules.

—No, no puede.

* * *

Ariana se sentía aliviada.

Durante aquellas tres semanas, ni una sola vez había visto a la criatura oscura que se había transformado, probablemente, en su peor pesadilla. Creía que, por fin, se había ido y había decidido dejarla en paz.

Aún así, no se lo había dicho a nadie por temor a que la vieran como una loca. No quería pasar el resto de su vida en una celda en el palacio, sola, para perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Se ha ido —suspiró, sonriendo, aquella tarde en sus habitaciones.

Contempló su imagen en el espejo, buscando ver los ojos vacíos de la criatura, para sólo encontrar su propio reflejo. Se llevó una mano a la cabellera negra y la alisó con expresión ausente y deshizo un nudo que se había formado en las puntas. Examinó entonces la cicatriz que tenía en el costado izquierdo del rostro, hecha por la media elfa Mylnïa unas semanas atrás.

Nunca se había gustado. Siempre había odiado su rostro huesudo, su cabello negro, la palidez cadavérica de su piel y, principalmente, sus horrendos ojos desparejos. Muchas veces había deseado tener la belleza de algunas mujeres de la corte, o incluso de su propia madre, quien era la mujer más hermosa que ella había visto.

Pero Ariana sabía que su vida nunca sería como la de las mujeres de la corte, que por más que consiguiera escapar, siempre estaría marcada por lo que había hecho en el pasado, y sería odiada en toda Alagaësia.

_Si me escucharas, niña, podrías ser mucho más grande de lo que eres ahora. _

Ariana cerró los ojos con fuerza, reconociendo a "la otra".

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —gruñó, con los dientes apretados.

_Acéptame, niña, y dominarás al mundo. _

La joven la miró, extrañada y asustada.

—Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te dejaré ganar —contestó, entrecerrando los ojos.

_Yo soy mejor que tú. Soy más poderosa, más fuerte, más hermosa. _

Ariana tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. La otra poseía la belleza que ella no tenía, aunque fuera fría y escalofriante.

_¿Lo ves? Podrías ser como yo, niña, en vez de ese desastre que eres ahora. _

—Tú no puedes darme lo que quiero —respondió, negando con la cabeza.

La otra ladeó la cabeza, esbozando aquella maliciosa sonrisa.

_Yo conozco tus deseos, sé perfectamente lo que quieres. Si me dejas ganar, no tendrás que servir a ese rey loco de nuevo. Si dices que sí, podrás ser como yo. _

La joven bajó la mirada hacia sus botas, pensativa.

— ¿Podrías hacer eso? —preguntó en voz baja, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

_¡Claro que podría! Conmigo, serías poderosa, mucho más de lo que eres ahora. Sólo tienes que dejarme ganar. _

Por un solo y pequeño momento, Ariana se sintió tentada a aceptar, a dejar ganar a la otra.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Ese pensamiento la hizo despertar, la hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba a pinto de hacer.

— ¡No! —chilló, alejándose del espejo.

_Tú pierdes. _

Y desapareció, dejando sólo su reflejo.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Algo atemorizada, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—No me dejaré vencer —murmuró, con la voz ahogada por sus palmas.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que desea, mi señor? —preguntó Murtagh en la sala del trono, parado frente a Galbatorix.

El rey giró la cabeza para mirar a la media elfa Mylnïa, quien sonreía maliciosamente, sentada en el apoyabrazos del trono, peinando sus cabellos negros.

—Los vardenos están avanzando hacia la ciudad de Belatona, Murtagh —dijo el rey, rascándose la barbilla, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el brazo de Mylnïa.

_Otra batalla _—dijo a Espina con resignación.

_Me pregunto si alguna vez piensa cansarse de estas guerras sin sentido _—dijo el dragón amargamente. —. _Ustedes los humanos son unas criaturas demasiado codiciosas. _

—Pretendes que viaje hacia allá y enfrente a Eragon, y que luego lo traiga a Urû'baen, ¿cierto? —preguntó, ligeramente aburrido.

—Sí, pero llévate al nuevo Jinete, al muchacho —añadió Galbatorix.

Murtagh abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa y dijo, violentamente:

— ¡No está listo! Es poco más que un niño, ¡no sobreviviría ni dos minutos en una batalla!

Mylnïa se levantó con elegancia y alisó la falda de su vestido negro, para luego caminar graciosamente hacia las puertas de la sala del trono.

— ¿De veras pensaste que lo enviaría a una batalla sin antes asegurarme de que nadie pueda vencerlo? —preguntó el rey, poniéndose de pie. —. Tengo muchos eldunarís, Murtagh, y pienso dárselos al chico Kavor.

El Jinete Rojo entendió que pensaba transformar al muchacho en otro como él, en otra marioneta que podría mover a voluntad. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer Murtagh para impedirlo cuando él mismo era un esclavo?

—Partirán en una semana, así que prepáralo todo lo que puedas —dijo Galbatorix. —. Ahora vete.

Murtagh regresó a sus habitaciones a paso lento, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo al escuchar voces en los aposentos de Ariana.

_¿Es que ahora habla sola?_

Abrió lentamente la puerta para verla plantada frente al espejo, diciendo:

—Tú no puedes darme lo que quiero.

_¿Con quién demonios está hablando?_

Murtagh sospechaba que no se estaba refiriendo a su propio reflejo, así que continuó escuchando y observando atentamente.

— ¿Podrías hacer eso? —preguntó ella entonces, como esperanzada.

Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, como si oyera a alguien responderle y ese alguien se encontrara dentro del espejo.

— ¡No! —chilló, apartándose del espejo.

Fue entonces que Murtagh recordó el episodio de Kuasta y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

_Tiene alucinaciones. _

El Jinete temía por la cordura de su amiga, quien ahora se encontraba sentada en su cama, e hizo una mueca de preocupación. Se preguntaba qué era lo que veía, y qué era lo que le había ofrecido y que ella había rechazado.

_No quiere decírmelo, así que la dejaré en paz. Puede que sólo sea temporal. _

Encogiéndose de hombros, emprendió de nuevo el regreso a sus habitaciones, pensando en que en una semana tendría que enfrentarse otra vez con su hermano. Y ahora, estaba seguro, iba a ganar, porque él y Kavor no podían fallar.

Esta vez, Eragon iría a Urû'baen.


	41. Belatona

Perdón por la demora! Finalmente estoy libre! Los exámenes terminaron y ahora puedo hacer casi todo lo que yo quiera, sí! Bueno...capítulo 41 para todos: la batalla de Belatona! Aunque no le doy mucha importancia a eso...pero bueno, lean jajaja.

**Disclaimer: **No, nada de El Legado me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A EmeraldFire512, a Nikki-Grey y a MarySLi por sus reviews! Gracias mil por leer!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**41**

**Belatona**

El suave aleteo de Espina y Loivissa era el único sonido que podía escuchar en esa oscura noche. La luna, muy alta y grande en el cielo negro, iluminaba la tierra con una tenue luz plateada que apenas le permitía distinguir las formas de los árboles en la llanura.

Hacía un poco de frío, por lo que se arropó aún más con la pesada capa de viaje y cerró los ojos por unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que volar con Espina le daba. Eran muy pocas las veces que podía disfrutar algo así.

Murtagh giró la cabeza para mirar a la dragona parda que los seguía, batiendo las alas más velozmente que el rojo para poder mantener el ritmo, y frunció el ceño, disgustado. Unos días antes, Galbatorix la había forzado a crecer con la magia de los eldunarís, como había hecho con Espina, y había aumentado enormemente la fuerza de Kavor para que ambos pudieran plantar cara a Eragon y Saphira.

_No puedo creer que esté enviando a un niño a la guerra _—dijo a su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

_Ya sabes cómo es Galbatorix, Murtagh. Dudo mucho que realmente le importe la edad del chico _—respondió el dragón, bastante enojado.

Volaron durante algunos minutos más, hasta que le llegó el grito de Kavor:

— ¡Murtagh! ¡Dile a Espina que aterrice; Loivissa tiene las alas cansadas!

_Vamos, es hora de descansar. Podremos continuar mañana a primera hora. _

El dragón rojo aterrizó suavemente y el Jinete desmontó con rapidez, mirando los alrededores y buscando enemigos. Loivissa los siguió, apoyando torpemente sus largas patas.

_No creo que ella dure mucho en una batalla, Murtagh _—comentó Espina, ligeramente preocupado.

Kavor se acercó al mayor, quien se había sentado en el suelo y preguntó, con su voz aguda de niño:

— ¿No crees que deberíamos encender un fuego? La comida no sabe bien fría.

—Junta algo de leña y yo lo encenderé.

El muchacho se sentía algo intimidado por el humor sombrío de Murtagh, así que agradeció alejarse de él.

La dragona se recostó, esperando a que su Jinete regresara, y no miró en la dirección de la otra pareja.

— ¿Aún nos odias?

La pregunta de Murtagh pareció descolocar bastante a Loivissa, quien rápidamente clavó sus grandes ojos marrones en él, mientras soltaba un suave gruñido.

Por primera vez, ella le respondió, abriéndole su mente para hablar directamente con él:

_No los odio a ustedes _—soltó lo más parecido a un suspiro, y contempló la pequeña nubecilla de humo que había escapado de sus fosas nasales. —. _Lo que odio, es esta situación. _

—Sé a lo que te refieres —respondió Murtagh, aún sin atreverse a responderle directamente. —. Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa.

_Supongo que no. Es sólo que fueron tú, tu dragón y tu amiga los que nos llevaron a ese palacio _—continuó Loivissa con tristeza. —. _Y lo peor es que Kavor aún no entiende lo desesperante de la situación, chico. _

—No teníamos otra opción —discutió el Jinete. —. Galbatorix conoce nuestros verdaderos nombres, somos sus esclavos.

_Ya lo sé _—respondió la dragona. —. _También nosotros lo somos, y no es esta la vida que quiero para Kavor. _

Murtagh se recostó contra el flanco de Espina, clavando la mirada en las muchas estrellas del cielo.

_Ninguno de nosotros se merece esto, Murtagh _—añadió Loivissa. —. _Y tengo esperanza de que podamos escapar. _

Kavor regresó cargando varios troncos, que arrojó al suelo en cuanto pudo. Luego, se sentó junto a su dragona y ella lo rodeó con un ala.

Murmurando una simple palabra en el idioma antiguo, Murtagh encendió el fuego, pero ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie para preparar algo de comida, porque se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

* * *

El viaje a Belatona transcurrió sin incidentes y, en el segundo día, llegaron a la ciudad. Espina y Loivissa aterrizaron a orillas del lago Leona, donde los dragones aprovecharon para beber un poco de agua.

Murtagh se giró para contemplar las murallas de la ciudad bajo el sol del mediodía, y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano debido al brillo de las paredes de piedra.

_Espina _—llamó. —, _vuela y avísame si el ejército de los vardenos ha llegado. _

Inmediatamente, el dragón escarlata despegó, batiendo furiosamente las alas, y se elevó velozmente en el cielo.

—Kavor, hay comida en la bolsa que lleva tu dragona —dijo al chico. —. Come algo porque lo necesitarás para después.

Murtagh se sorprendió a sí mismo al oírse decir eso. ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho?

— ¡Claro, Murtagh!

La sonrisa que Kavor le dedicó lo hizo sentir extraño. ¿Era eso preocupación? ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que le pasara a ese chico?

Lo cierto era que, con el paso del tiempo, el Jinete Rojo se había encariñado con el chico, aún en contra de su voluntad. Había comenzado a verlo como a un hermano menor, alguien que estaba a su cuidado…y no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara.

_Te preocupas por mi Jinete, ¿cierto?_

La voz de Loivissa lo hizo voltearse para mirar a la dragona parda, quien se lamía una zarpa tranquilamente, mirándolo con uno de sus grandes ojos marrones.

_Supongo que sí. Después de todo, es sólo un niño _—respondió, atreviéndose a hablarle mentalmente.

_Kavor te aprecia mucho. Digamos que te admira, en cierta forma. Muchas veces me ha dicho que quiere ser como tú _—continuó la dragona.

La mera idea de aquel muchacho transformándose en lo que él era lo horrorizó. No quería que eso pasara, no quería que le arrancaran la inocencia que tenía y que él había perdido tan joven.

_No dejes que eso pase, Loivissa _—pidió, preocupado. —. _Él no se merece que le pase lo que me pasó a mí. _

La dragona no respondió, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Espina, entonces, aterrizó ruidosamente, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Plegó las alas y se dirigió a su Jinete, teniendo cuidado de no golpear a Kavor, quien se encontraba sentado cerca suyo, con su poderosa cola.

_Los vardenos ya han llegado. Y Eragon y Saphira también _—anunció el dragón escarlata. —. _Por lo que sé, atacarán mañana al amanecer. _

_Bien _—respondió Murtagh, rascándose la barbilla. —. _Entonces tenemos que prepararnos para la inminente batalla. _

Loivissa se había recostado junto a su Jinete en actitud protectora, y miraba las murallas de la ciudad con cierta desconfianza.

—Habrá una batalla mañana —dijo Murtagh, con la vista fija en el lago Leona.

— ¿De veras? —exclamó Kavor, emocionado.

—No es algo de lo que debas alegrarte —respondió con brusquedad. —. Las guerras no son cosas que debamos celebrar, pues sólo consiguen destrozar las vidas de personas inocentes y transformar a otras en asesinos.

_¿No crees que seas un poco brusco a veces, Murtagh? _— dijo Espina con reprobación.

_¡Tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón, Espina! Las batallas no deben ser celebradas, y menos las que son culpa del rey. _

Kavor tomó su espada y la examinó cuidadosamente, mientras el otro Jinete extendía unas mantas en el suelo.

—Deberemos levantarnos muy temprano mañana —empezó. —. Lo mejor será que duermas, al menos un rato. Necesitarás las energías.

Sin una palabra más, se echó sobre las suyas y Espina lo cubrió con su ala, rodeándolo de una cálida oscuridad.

* * *

— ¡Tú limítate a matar soldados, yo me encargo de Eragon y Saphira! —gritó Murtagh a Kavor por encima de la estruendosa batalla.

El muchacho asintió, pálido como la cera, mientras Loivissa volaba a toda velocidad hacia una columna de soldados rebeldes.

_Vamos, amigo _—dijo a Espina, desenvainando a _Zar'roc_. —. _Es hora de pelear. _

El dragón rojo rugió ensordecedoramente, mostrando sus tremendos colmillos, cuando atisbó a Saphira. Eragon, montando sobre su silla, blandía una magnífica espada azul que él no había visto antes.

_¿Y eso de dónde lo ha sacado?_

— ¡Hermano! —aulló Murtagh, esbozando una macabra sonrisa. —. Comenzaba a pensar que no ibas a sumarte a la diversión.

Eragon lo miró con desprecio y, cuando Saphira y Espina estuvieron a una corta distancia, dijo:

—Eres repugnante, Murtagh —el mayor apretó los dientes. —. ¡Tú y Galbatorix han corrompido a un niño inocente! —gritó, señalando a Kavor y a Loivissa.

— ¿Crees que ha sido culpa mía? —rugió el Jinete Rojo, enfurecido. —. ¡Yo nunca quise que las cosas resultaran así! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Ambos dragones se gruñeron mutuamente, mientras los jóvenes se miraban con odio.

— ¡Has transformado a ese niño en un monstruo! —exclamó Eragon. —. ¡En alguien como tú!

Murtagh, entonces, alzó a _Zar'roc _por encima de la cabeza e intentó asestarle un golpe a su hermano. El otro consiguió esquivar la hoja roja y, levantando la suya propia, ambas espadas chocaron en medio de una lluvia de chispas. Espina, soltando un furioso rugido, se abalanzó sobre Saphira, intentando morderle el cuello.

_No dejes que ella te atrape entre sus mandíbulas _—dijo Murtagh a su compañero. —. _Por más que sea hembra, creo que ella es más fuerte que tú. _

_Zar'roc _se clavó en el hombro derecho del Jinete Azul, y el Rojo sonrió de satisfacción.

—No podrás ganar, Eragon.

El otro joven, luego de soltar un grito de dolor, asestó un poderoso golpe al brazo de Murtagh, haciéndole un profundo corte.

_¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! _—lo riñó Espina, mientras luchaba por sujetar entre sus fauces el ala derecha de Saphira.

_¡Cállate y deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Espina! _—le gritó él en respuesta, apretando los dientes ante el dolor. —. _Puedo controlarlo, no necesito que me des instrucciones. _

Murtagh, entonces, dirigió su espada a la cadera del Jinete Azul y consiguió clavar la punta de _Zar'roc _en la articulación, causando que Eragon gritara de dolor. Saphira rugió y se apartó de Espina con un fuerte aleteo, alejándose de sus fauces.

_Bien _—fue lo único que le dijo al Jinete. —. _¿Cómo está el chico, Murtagh?_

El joven giró la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando a Loivissa, hasta que consiguió atisbarla echando fuego de su boca, con Kavor en la silla, blandiendo la espada que Galbatorix le había dado.

_Están bien, creo _—respondió, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Una flecha se clavó en el pecho del joven, quien gritó junto con su dragona y cayó sobre la grupa de su compañera, sujetándose la herida.

Murtagh contempló la escena, horrorizado, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía alrededor, sin siquiera preocuparse por Eragon, quien se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

_¡Espina! _—gritó el Jinete, señalando al muchacho herido.

El dragón rojo, ya con Saphira encima, le dio un poderoso coletazo en la cabeza y batió las alas lo más velozmente que podía para alcanzar al aprendiz de Murtagh. Loivissa, aún rugiendo de dolor, había conseguido volar hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde había caído a orillas del lago Leona.

— ¡KAVOR! —aulló Murtagh al acercarse.

_Ella está viva _—dijo Espina, luego de aterrizar junto a ellos y olisquear a la dragona parda.

El Jinete bajó al muchacho bañado en sangre de la silla y miró con horror la flecha que sobresalía de su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, Kavor —dijo al chico que respiraba forzosamente. —. Esto es fácil de curar, pero te dolerá.

Con más fuerza, tal vez, de la necesaria, arrancó la flecha del pecho de su aprendiz y, rápidamente, murmuró un hechizo para sanar la herida, que inmediatamente se cerró gracias a la magia de Murtagh.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —fue todo lo que dijo Kavor, sonriendo.

El Jinete Rojo soltó un bufido y caminó hasta Espina, mirando las murallas de la ciudad. Sintió entonces el roce de la mente de Loivissa y permitió que la dragona le hablara.

_Gracias. Te agradezco profundamente que hayas salvado a mi Jinete _—dijo, inclinando la elegante cabeza.

_No iba a dejarlo morir _—contestó él, montando a su dragón.

Murtagh contempló la figura de Saphira en el cielo y, con su voz amplificada por la magia, gritó:

— ¡No cantes victoria, Eragon! ¡Ganaste esta vez, pero no gracias a tu habilidad, sino a la crueldad de tus aliados, que intentaron asesinar a un niño! ¡Creo que, después de todo, ustedes no san tan distintos a Galbatorix como dicen ser!

Sabía que había dado un golpe bajo, pero eso era lo que Murtagh sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevían a intentar matar a un niño? No entendían nada…ni siquiera se dignaría a perdonarle a la vida a Kavor, quien era más inocente que él. Era sólo una víctima de la demencia de Galbatorix, nada más.

_Vámonos _—dijo a Espina. —. _Galbatorix no estará feliz, eso te lo aseguro. _

— ¡Vámonos! —gritó a Kavor y Loivissa, y el dragón escarlata remontó vuelo con un poderoso aleteo, seguido de la dragona parda.

_Nunca antes te habías preocupado mucho por otros _—observó Espina.

_Es cierto _—dijo Murtagh, sorprendido.

¿Significaba eso que estaba cambiando? ¿Significaba que tenía alguna posibilidad de liberarse de sus cadenas?


	42. El hechicero rojo

Hola! Capítulo 42, sí! Uhm...realmente no tengo la menor idea de cómo surgió este capítulo ni por qué, simplemente sucedió. Pensaba escribir sobre otra cosa, pero repentinamente y de la nada este sujeto apareció en mi cabeza y comenzó a contarme su historia...así que tuve que hacerle caso y escribirla, no?

**Disclaimer: **Nada de El Legado me pertenece. Sí son míos la trama de la historia y mis OCs, a los cuales aprecio mucho.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, mi reviewer. Ya saben, si quieren leer buenas historias, pasen por su perfil.

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**42**

**El hechicero rojo**

Kavor recordaba el dolor, pero poco más.

Lo último que sus ojos habían visto había sido la flecha volando hacia él, y luego el terrible dolor de sentirla atravesando su pecho y clavándose en su carne. Recordaba también el rugido de Loivissa y su esforzado aleteo por llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Pero eso era todo. Había perdido la conciencia poco después, luego de ver la sangre manchando sus manos.

Sí sabía que Murtagh lo había curado, que había arrancado la flecha de su pecho y que había cerrado la herida con su magia. Loivissa había soltado un rugido de alivio.

_¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! _—le había gritado. —. _La próxima vez, prométeme que te defenderás mejor, Kavor. _

Pero él no quería que hubiera una próxima vez.

Kavor nunca había matado a nadie, solamente a un par de venados cuando le había tocado cazar para alimentar a su familia, pero nunca a un hombre. Aún así, durante aquella batalla se había visto forzado a hacerlo por primera vez en su vida, y se había sentido asqueado.

Recordaba perfectamente los ojos horrorizados del primer soldado que había caído, mirándolo con una mezcla de terror y lástima. Kavor le había clavado su espada en el medio del pecho y el hombre había caído, muerto, con sangre manchando el peto de su armadura.

_No tenías otra opción, pequeño _—le dijo Loivissa mientras volaban de regreso a Urû'baen. —. _A nadie le agrada matar, pero no podías hacer nada para evitarlo. _

Pero Kavor seguía sintiéndose horriblemente mal consigo mismo.

Durante la primera noche después de la batalla de Belatona, había llorado a lágrima viva, destrozado por la muerte de todos aquellos hombres bajo su propia mano. Estaba seguro que Murtagh lo había oído, pero el Jinete Rojo no se había acercado para consolarlo. Kavor suponía que él tampoco se encontraba bien.

_No te tortures más, Kavor _—lo riñó Loivissa, batiendo las alas para seguir a Espina. —. _Nosotros no somos los culpables aquí. _

_Pero yo los maté, Loivissa. ¡Yo soy quien los mató! _—exclamó, angustiado.

_¡Basta! _—gritó la dragona, enojada. —. _Tú y yo hacemos lo que podemos, Kavor, pero hay cosas que no podemos controlar. Tenemos que seguir vivos, y para eso debemos obedecer al rey. _

El joven Jinete ya no sabía muy bien qué era lo que pensaba de Galbatorix ahora. Seguía creyendo que no era malo, un traidor y un asesino como todos decían, pero había sido él después de todo quien lo había enviado a la guerra, forzándolo a matar a personas inocentes.

_Él no es bueno como tú crees, pequeño _—dijo su dragona. —_. Es un traidor, un asesino y un loco. Murtagh y tú son sólo sus marionetas, herramientas que él usará para infligir terror en toda Alagaësia. _

En cierta forma, Kavor estaba comenzando a creer que Loivissa tenía razón.

* * *

Ariana no estaba de buen humor.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no había conseguido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Estaba preocupada por Murtagh y Espina y temía que algo les sucediera en Belatona. Por otro lado, las malditas pesadillas seguían acosándola hasta el punto en que ella creía que se volvería loca…si es que eso no había sucedido ya.

La otra no había aparecido en tres días, cosa por la que Ariana estaba agradecida. Tenía terror de que aquella criatura apareciera, no sabía si podría soportar otro encuentro con ella.

_Estoy cansada de esto. Esta no es la vida que lo elegí para mí. _

Ariana se sentó en la cama, masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo muecas por el dolor de cabeza. Suponía que se debía a la falta de sueño.

_Necesitas ir a ver a un sanador, ¿no crees?_

La joven apretó los dientes al escuchar la fría voz de la otra.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? —preguntó, mirando a la figura que había aparecido frente a ella, apoyada contra la pared, sonriente.

_Sólo pensaba darte un consejo, nada más. No deberías tratarme así, niña. _

Ariana soltó un bufido.

—Déjame en paz —gruñó, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

La otra rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_Ya, niña. Sé un poco más amable, ¿quieres? Después de todo, el hecho de que estés viva me lo debes a mí. _

— ¿A ti? —exclamó Ariana, poniéndose de pie. —. ¡Yo no te debo nada!

_Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma si quieres, pero es gracias a mí que estás respirando en este mismo momento. Yo nos mantuve vivas, a las dos. _

La joven arqueó una ceja, con expresión casi divertida.

—Yo conseguí vivir dieciocho años gracias a mí misma, ¿sabes? Tú ni siquiera existías en ese momento —le dijo con aires de suficiencia.

_¿En serio? ¿Crees que yo no existía? ¡Qué ingenua eres! Yo he existido siempre, niña. Nacía al mismo tiempo que tú, porque yo soy tú, tonta. _

Ariana entrecerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en las caderas, ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú no eres yo —respondió con un gruñido. —. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios eres! Yo no soy un monstruo como tú, entiende eso de una buena vez.

_Niña, sigues sin entenderlo. Sin mí, no serías nada. _

La joven bufó, ya cansada de los comentarios de la otra. Se dio la vuelta para dejar de verla y se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación. Casi sin interés, contempló la capital del Imperio, tratando de ignorar la presencia de la mujer oscura.

_No puedes ignorarme, niña. Siempre estoy contigo, porque somos lo mismo. _

— ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Para su sorpresa, la otra desapareció. Ariana suspiró, aliviada, y se sentó en la cama, con el rostro entre las manos, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

—Malditas pesadillas —gruñó, con los dientes apretados.

Se puso de pie apresuradamente y, luego de estirarse, se dirigió a la dragonera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Shruikan, varios meses creía, y lo echaba de menos.

Los pasillos del palacio estaban casi vacíos, con sólo unos pocos sirvientes cargando canastas o bandejas, que se apartaban inmediatamente cuando la veían. En su camino, tuvo que pasar frente a la sala del trono de Urû'baen, donde encontró al rey Galbatorix junto a un hombre bastante joven, ataviado con una capa y una túnica de color rojo sangre.

Ariana se detuvo inmediatamente cuando los vio y frunció el ceño, escrutando al que acompañaba al rey. Era alto, pero un poco más bajo que el monarca, de grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que le inspiraron desconfianza apenas los vio. Tenía la piel clara, de un color casi enfermizo, y el cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros.

— ¿Quién demonios es ése? —se preguntó en voz alta, extrañada.

No parecía un sirviente cualquiera y eso le daba algo de miedo.

El hombre, entonces, se despidió del rey con una reverencia y se volteó para irse. Galbatorix desapareció tras las puertas de la sala del trono, mientras Ariana mantenía sus ojos clavados en el extraño vestido de rojo, recelosa. Su capa escarlata ondeó cuando se alejó, caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo.

La joven alzó una ceja, extrañada, y reanudó su camino hacia la dragonera, esta vez más rápidamente.

_Tal vez Shruikan sepa quién es ése hombre. _

Cuando llegó, encontró al dragón negro dormido en su cueva, roncando algo estruendosamente.

— ¡Shruikan! —llamó, acercándose a él.

Él se despertó y la miró con sus ojos oscuros, algo molesto.

_¿Qué pasa, Ariana? _—preguntó somnoliento.

_Hace muchos meses que no vengo a la dragonera _—dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. —. _Te echaba de menos. _

Shruikan bostezó y respondió:

_Es cierto, hace mucho que no vienes a verme. Las cosas han estado algo aburridas por aquí…como siempre. _

Ella rió suavemente e inmediatamente recordó al hombre de rojo que había visto.

_Oye, Shruikan _—empezó, mirando a su amigo. —, _hoy he visto algo extraño. Con Galbatorix, en la sala del trono, había un extraño vestido con ropas escarlata. ¿Sabes quién es?_

El dragón negro soltó lo más parecido a un bufido.

_Veo que ya conociste a Craltos. _

_¿Craltos? _—se extrañó Ariana, sorprendida. —. _¿Quién es?_

_Es el nuevo hechicero de Galbatorix _—respondió él, casi con tristeza. —. _Es un demente como él, así que mantente lo más lejos que puedas de ese hombre. Disfruta del dolor de los demás…gusta de torturar a otros. _

Ariana se estremeció, algo atemorizada.

_No sé dónde lo encontró, ni qué le prometió Galbatorix para que se una a él, pero Craltos es un hechicero bastante poderoso. Y estoy seguro, pequeña, que se encargará de hacerlo aún más fuerte _—continuó Shruikan, apoyando su elegante cabeza en sus patas delanteras.

La joven se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y descansó el mentón en las rodillas.

_Supongo que tendremos que cuidarnos de él, ¿cierto, Shruikan?_

_Mantente lo más lejos que puedas de ese hechicero, Ariana. No es de confiar. _

* * *

Murtagh y Kavor entraron a la sala del trono un día más tarde, con aspecto sombrío y los hombros caídos.

—Dile a Loivissa que vaya con Espina a la dragonera —había dicho el Jinete Rojo a su compañero. —. Esto puede ponerse feo.

Kavor parecía atemorizado, pero hizo todo lo posible para no dar señales de ello.

Galbatorix los miró con sus crueles ojos negros, sentado en su trono, con su capa de un oscuro color púrpura cayendo en grandes pliegues hasta el suelo de piedra.

—Mis Jinetes —dijo, con voz atronadora. —, me alegro que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos.

Murtagh tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar lo que había sucedido en Belatona con Kavor.

—Pero estoy decepcionado — continuó. —, porque no tuvieron éxito. ¿Podrían explicarme por qué?

El mayor dio un paso al frente, con las manos detrás de la espalda, y dijo:

—Hubo un…incidente, mi señor.

—Fue culpa mía.

Una vocecita minúscula y aguda sobresaltó a Murtagh, quien se giró velozmente para mirar a Kavor, que tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en sus botas marrones.

— ¿Y por qué dices eso, joven Kavor? — preguntó el rey.

—No…no presté la suficiente atención y…no vi la flecha —balbuceó el chico, sin levantar la vista. —. Si no hubiera sido por Murtagh, yo no estaría aquí.

_¡Me está salvando el pellejo!_

Kavor, consciente o no, estaba quitándole toda la responsabilidad del fracaso de la batalla de Belatona. Lo estaba haciendo quedar bien antes los ojos del rey, como el que había salvado la vida del Jinete más joven, y no aquel que había dejado de pelear ante la primera oportunidad que había tenido.

—Pues, entonces, te doy las gracias, Murtagh.

El Jinete Rojo pensó que sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar. ¿Galbatorix agradeciéndole?

_El mundo se ha vuelto loco. Loco de veras. _

En ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de lo que el rey estaba haciendo.

_Es una fachada, Espina _—dijo a su dragón. —. _Está mintiendo porque Kavor está presente. Cuando el chico se vaya, se desquitará conmigo y se mostrará como realmente es. _

—Puedes irte, Kavor —dijo Galbatorix al muchacho, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable. —. Necesito hablar unos minutos con Murtagh, pero tú estás libre para hacer lo que quieras. Lamento mucho lo que te pasó en Belatona; me aseguraré que nunca más te suceda algo así.

El chico le sonrió y echó a correr hacia las puertas, después de darle una palmadita en el brazo a Murtagh, quien ya sabía lo que se le venía encima.

_Ni se te ocurra querer entrar en mi mente. No quiero que sientas esto. _

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Espina antes de cerrarle su mente completamente; no permitiría que su dragón sufriera como él.

Fue entonces que las puertas se abrieron otra vez y entró el hombre más extraño que Murtagh había visto en su vida. Era algunos años mayor que él, de cabello oscuro largo hasta los hombros y ojos de un brillante color verde, espantosos. Vestía completamente de color rojo sangre y una sonrisa pequeña tiraba de sus labios finos y pálidos.

—Mi rey —saludó, con una voz que sonó como el siseo de una serpiente gigante.

—Ah, Craltos —dijo Galbatorix, poniéndose de pie. —. Me alegro que hayas llegado. Hazte cargo de esto, ¿quieres? —y dejó la sala.

_Esto no me da buena espina. _

Murtagh siguió al hombre llamado Craltos con sus ojos azules, erguido tan alto como era.

_No voy a darle el gusto de oírme gritar. _

— Murtagh, ¿cierto? —dijo, señalándolo. —. Me alegra poder conocerte al fin…aunque esperaba que fueras algo más…amenazante, no sé si me entiendes.

El joven le respondió con un gruñido.

—No muy comunicativo, por lo que veo —se rió el otro. —. Por lo que el rey me ha dicho, eres un buen hechicero, ¿cierto?

Murtagh siguió sin responder. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared que tenía frente a él, con los puños apretados.

—Para tu información, yo también soy un hechicero —siguió Craltos, rodeando al joven lentamente. —. Y muy bueno, por cierto —se detuvo para mirarlo. —. ¿Qué debo hacer contigo, muchacho?

El Jinete Rojo apretó los dientes y se irguió aún más, sacándole al despreciable mago varios centímetros de altura.

Entonces, Craltos gritó:

—_Jierda!_

La pierna de Murtagh se partió con un sonoro "crack" y él hizo una mueca de dolor mientras caía al suelo, golpeándose contra la dura piedra.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó el hechicero, mirándolo casi con diversión.

El joven clavó los ojos en los de Craltos, respirando agitadamente.

—Mira, Murtagh —dijo éste. —, yo no quiero lastimarte. Lamentablemente, no tengo otra opción, pues no quiero que el rey se desquite conmigo si no lo hago. Así que te convendría no fallar otra vez, a menos que quieras volver a sufrir esto.

Y entonces atacó su mente con gran fuerza. Murtagh sintió un dolor terrible y no pudo evitar soltar un aullido, mientras se retorcía en el suelo, a los pies del hechicero. Por más que intentó erigir sus defensas, Craltos las destruyó y siguió adentrándose en su mente lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¡Ya déjame, asqueroso hechicero! —aulló el Jinete, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Craltos dejó de atacar su mente y se carcajeó al verlo débil en el suelo. Murtagh jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, maldiciendo al hechicero en su fuero interno.

—Muchacho, deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores —dijo, dándole una fuerte patada en el costado.

Y atacó la mente del joven Jinete una vez más.


	43. Los nombres y el huevo

Felíz Navidad! :D Espero que hayan tenido un lindo día! Hoy tenemos un capítulo considerablemente largo, pero MUY importante...debo decir que me puse muy feliz al escribirlo, porque varias cosas buenas pasan :) Hay veces que se necesitan leer cosas felices, no?

**Disclaimer: **Nop, El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre! :D

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**43**

**Los nombres y el huevo**

Murtagh golpeó la pared de su habitación con un puño, sin preocuparse por el dolor que sintió, ignorando las gotas de sangre que cayeron sobre el suelo de piedra. Estaba furioso, más de lo que había estado en los últimos meses.

Pero más que eso, estaba harto.

Estaba harto de ser tratado como un esclavo, de que lo llevaran de un lado a otro como una marioneta, sin otra opción que la de obedecer a su amo. Murtagh detestaba la vida que tenía, la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Y odiaba a Galbatorix.

Todo era su culpa. Todas las miserias de la vida de Murtagh eran por ese demente, por ese rey que había perdido el juicio y buscaba dominar toda Alagaësia…el Jinete Negro era el culpable, él estaba seguro.

Porque Murtagh no merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Si el rey no hubiera existido jamás, el sólo sería un hombre, un hombre libre que no sería odiado por todos los que alguna vez se habían llamado a sí mismos sus "amigos".

Odiaba en lo que se había convertido, en ese monstruo que veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Y sabía que, día a día, se parecía más a Morzan. Murtagh se había prometido que jamás sería igual a su padre, que nunca haría las cosas que él había hecho…y sin embargo las estaba haciendo, porque no tenía otra opción.

_Ya basta _—le llegó la voz de Lenora en su mente, calmándolo. —. _No eres Morzan, pequeño. Nosotros sabemos que no eres tu padre. _

Los eldunarís le mentían, él estaba seguro de eso. ¡Eran puras mentiras! Se estaba convirtiendo en lo que había jurado no ser…ya ni siquiera se reconocía cuando se miraba al espejo.

_Murtagh. _

Era una voz que no había escuchado antes. Un dragón macho, poderoso, le habló en su mente:

_Yo conocí a tu padre, Murtagh _—dijo. —. _Yo conocí a ese monstruo, y sé que tú no eres como él. Deja de vivir con el peso del nombre de Morzan, deja eso atrás. La identidad de tu padre no condiciona quién eres, ni cómo eres. _

_¿Cómo te llamas? —_preguntó el joven.

_Eridor, muchacho. Mi Jinete fue asesinada por tu padre en la batalla de Ilirea, cuando ella y los demás intentaron detener a los Trece Siervos _—respondió, con tristeza.

_¿Y cómo se llamaba ella? _—siguió Murtagh, con los ojos fijos en la herida de su mano.

_Lenna _—contestó Eridor, con la voz cargada de dolor.

El Jinete Rojo, entonces, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

_Lo lamento, Eridor. ¡Les pido perdón a todos ustedes! Perdón, ¡por favor perdónenme! _—exclamó, angustiado.

_No pidas perdón por las acciones de tu padre, ni tampoco por las tuyas. No eres un monstruo y no te culpamos por la muerte de nuestros Jinetes _—fue la respuesta de Lenora.

Y Murtagh no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ninguno de ellos los culpaban, a él y a Espina, no los culpaban por la muerte de Oromis ni por las cosas que habían hecho. Los aceptaban, entendían…por fin habían conseguido que alguien entendiera.

Fue entonces que Murtagh se dio cuenta de que tenían que seguir luchando, que tenían que resistir y no dejarse vencer, porque todavía había esperanzas de ganar. Todavía era posible salvarse a sí mismos, y salvar a Alagaësia.

Pero se preguntó también por qué luchaban. Era más fácil rendirse, dejar que Galbatorix los controlara completamente para luego gritar que todo había sido porque no habían tenido opción…entonces, ¿por qué resistían? ¿Por qué se arriesgaban?

Por extraño que pareciera, los rostros de Kavor y de Loivissa aparecieron frente a sus ojos, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él mismo. Lo hacían por ellos, para que ese Jinete y su dragona pudieran ser libres y que ese niño no tuviera que soportar de nuevo los horrores de la guerra.

Murtagh lo hacía por Espina, para liberarlo de las cadenas que lo oprimían, para que por primera vez pudiera sentir lo que era ser libre. Y Espina lo hacía por él, para que ya no fuera la marioneta del rey.

Lo hacían por Ariana, también, para ayudarla, para que dejara de ser una esclava. Querían que dejara a la Mano Negra atrás, que empezara una vida nueva, una vida libre.

Lo hacían por los eldunarís, aquellas almas de dragones encerradas en sus corazones. Deseaban darles una opción, la posibilidad de escapar de esa existencia que muchos odiaban y que pudieran reunirse con sus amados Jinetes.

Y lo hacían por Alagaësia, por aquella tierra en la que habían nacido y por todos los que vivían en ella. Muchos los odiaban, sí, y los seguirían odiando hasta que murieran, pero lucharían por ellos también. Lucharían por Eragon y Saphira, quienes intentaban resistir y guiar a los vardenos…lo harían por todos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Murtagh. Era una sensación extraña, que él nunca había sentido pero que le resultó reconfortante en cierta forma. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

_¡Espina! _—llamó, apenas capaz de contener una sonrisa. —. _Espina, ¿lo has sentido? _

_Sí, lo he sentido _—respondió el dragón. —. _He entendido por qué luchamos, ¿pero qué significa?_

_¡Nuestro nombre real ha cambiado! _

Esas palabras le supieron a gloria, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al sentir la alegría de su dragón. ¡Eran libres! El juramento ya no los ataba al rey.

Pero sabía que Galbatorix se daría cuenta…debían escapar en ese mismo momento.

_¿Vas a dejar a los otros? _—la pregunta de Espina lo dejó helado. Se había olvidado de Ariana y Kavor.

_No sé qué hacer, Espina _—respondió, haciendo una mueca de preocupación. —. _No podemos permanecer en este castillo por más tiempo, se dará cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. _

_Pero no puedes abandonarlos, Murtagh. Ellos necesitan que los ayudes, no debes dejarlos atrás _—dijo el dragón, seriamente.

_Veré lo que puedo hacer. _

* * *

— ¡Déjame en paz!

_No. Ya te lo he dicho, tonta, jamás te dejaré en paz. _

La voz de la otra resonó en su cabeza, y Ariana se cubrió los oídos con las manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Por favor, ya vete! —chilló, cayendo de rodillas y golpeándose contra el suelo de su habitación.

Ya estaba harta de eso, harta de ser quien era. Ya no quería ser aquella asesina, la que no sabía ni siquiera quién era realmente, que vivía en una eterna lucha entre las dos partes de sí misma. Ariana sabía que no se merecía lo que estaba sucediéndole, y odiaba a Galbatorix por haberle hecho eso. Porque sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de ese cruel monstruo.

—Vete —sollozó, temblando de pies a cabeza. —. Ya no quiero escucharte, ¡vete! Yo no soy lo que tú quieres que sea, ¡jamás lo seré!

La risa de la otra resonó en su mente.

_Ya lo eres, niña. Ya no puedes elegir; la oscuridad en ti misma te venció. _

Las lágrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de Ariana hasta llegar al cuello del vestido negro, mientras ella escuchaba las palabras de la criatura que odiaba.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? —susurró, angustiada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. —. Yo he elegido a la luz —añadió.

La otra solamente rió cruelmente.

_¿La luz? ¡Tú no perteneces a ella!_

—Sí —gruñó Ariana, poniéndose de pie y apretando los puños. —. Yo ya he hecho mi elección, asquerosa criatura. ¡Y he elegido a la luz! —chilló.

_¡No!_

— ¡He elegido a la luz! —gritó por última vez.

El silencio que siguió sorprendió a la joven, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero ella no le prestó atención.

—Se ha ido —murmuraba una y otra vez.

Creía que la otra la había dejado para siempre y que ya no volvería para torturarla. ¡Era libre! Aún seguía atada a Galbatorix, pero se había librado de la maldición de la criatura.

Fue entonces que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltaron, y Ariana se apresuró a abrir. Encontró a un alterado Murtagh, quien entró velozmente y dijo, aferrándola por los hombros:

—Nos vamos. Ahora.

La joven no consiguió entender.

— ¿Estás demente? —exclamó, soltándose. —. ¡No podemos irnos! ¿Qué hay de nuestros juramentos, Murtagh?

—Espina y yo hemos cambiado nuestros verdaderos nombres.

Ariana no supo qué contestar al principio. El Jinete y el dragón eran libres, se habían quitado de encima las pesadas cadenas con las que Galbatorix los había esclavizado…e iban a escapar.

—No puedo irme contigo, Murtagh —dijo con tristeza, negando con la cabeza. —. Yo aún sigo atada a él, mis juramentos me lo impedirían.

El Jinete ni siquiera la escuchó, sino que comenzó a hablar a gran velocidad, desesperado.

— ¡No! —gritó. —. Lo he pensado, y Galbatorix jamás te hizo jurar que no abandonarías el palacio conmigo, ni tampoco mencionó lo que sucedería si yo consiguiera escaparme.

—Eso no tiene sentido —contestó Ariana, con las manos en las caderas. —. Me hizo jurar que sería leal y que lo serviría hasta la muerte; no puedo escapar.

Murtagh ya había perdido los estribos.

— ¿No lo ves? —exclamó. —. ¡Puedes irte! Ser leal y servir no quiere decir que tengas que quedarte en el palacio eternamente, ¡puedes salir!

Ariana no confiaba en las palabras del Jinete, pero el anhelo de libertad era demasiado grande como para ignorar, así que decidió seguirlo. Sólo quería escapar y dejar aquella horrenda vida atrás.

—Debemos irnos ahora —empezó Murtagh, aferrando a Ariana de un brazo y arrastrándola por los pasillos. —. Pero primero tenemos que buscar el último huevo.

— ¡Tú estás loco! —chilló la joven. Sabía que sería un suicidio.

Murtagh no la escuchó, o fingió no escucharla, y la guió por las galerías y escaleras, hasta que llegaron a una parte del palacio en la que Ariana jamás había estado.

El techo era más bajo, casi parecía un túnel, por lo que supuso que estaban por debajo del castillo. El aire era denso allí y hacía mucho calor, tanto que la joven comenzó a sentir gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro. Todo estaba en penumbra, por lo que Murtagh debió producir una pequeña bola de fuego para iluminar el camino. Ariana odiaba ese lugar, con toda su alma, especialmente aquel silencio sepulcral que reinaba y conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? —preguntó, y su voz resonó en todo el túnel.

—La Sala del Tesoro —fue la rápida respuesta de su compañero.

Ariana jamás había entrado en ella, pero había oído rumores de las riquezas que encerraba.

— ¿Y crees que el huevo está ahí? —insistió ella.

—No lo creo, _sé _que está ahí —contestó Murtagh.

Se detuvo repentinamente frente a una puerta de madera que parecía muy antigua. La joven pudo sentir una extraña energía emanando de ella, por lo que intento alejarse lo más que podía.

—Sólo Galbatorix y yo podemos entrar aquí —dijo él, apoyando su mano en la superficie oscura de la entrada. —. Quédate ahí y no te muevas —ordenó.

Ariana desenvainó su espada para estar preparada y contempló cómo Murtagh abría la puerta muy lentamente, descubriendo los secretos de la Sala del Tesoro. La joven no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro.

Cientos, miles de gemas de todos los colores se apilaban en todos los rincones de la cámara, brillando bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Incontables espadas de Jinetes estaban apoyadas contra los muros, con las vainas ligeramente cubiertas de polvo, porque habían permanecido allí desde la Caída. Y en el centro, sobre lo que parecía un pedestal, descansaba una maravillosa piedra de un profundo color esmeralda, tan hermoso que Ariana no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Murtagh caminó lentamente hacia el huevo y lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Lentamente, lo envolvió en su capa y se lo entregó a la joven, que permanecía en la puerta.

—Llévalo tú —dijo, cuando ella lo agarró, luego de guardar su espada. —. Yo tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas.

Volvió a entrar y comenzó a poner aquellas gemas de colores en una gran bolsa de cuero lo más rápido que podía. Ariana, mientras tanto, sostenía el huevo esmeralda con delicadeza y acariciaba la pulida superficie con uno de sus dedos. Cuando el Jinete salió, cargando el saco, dijo:

—Vamos, vamos. Galbatorix se dará cuenta de lo que hemos hecho.

Ariana lo siguió, con el huevo entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas que salvaste? —preguntó, mientras subían una escalera para ir a la dragonera.

—Se llaman eldunarís —respondió él. —. Son las mentes de los dragones que murieron en la Caída, y la fuente de poder de Galbatorix, al igual que el mío.

Ariana seguía sin entender muy bien qué eran esas cosas, pero decidió que ése no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo.

—Cuando lleguemos a la dragonera, monta en Espina —dijo Murtagh. —. Yo iré a buscar a Kavor y a Loivissa.

Pero el joven Jinete y su dragona ya estaban allí, y miraron con extrañeza a la pareja cuando entraron apresuradamente a la dragonera.

Murtagh corrió hacia el chico y dijo, jadeando por la carrera:

—Ven. Ariana y yo nos iremos de este lugar, síguenos.

Pero Kavor no se movió.

—No quiero irme —dijo, dudando. —. ¿A dónde iría? Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito y el rey es bueno conmigo…

Loivissa gruñó y miró con furia al chico. Murtagh por su parte, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Kavor quería quedarse, prefería ser esclavizado por el rey a ser libre…y estaba seguro de que los delataría.

—No le diré a Galbatorix que te vas si no quieres —dijo Kavor, mirándolo con sus grandes e inocentes ojos azules. —. Pero yo no iré contigo esta vez, Murtagh.

El Jinete Rojo se arrodilló frente a su aprendiz y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Cuídate, Kavor —murmuró. —. Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

Ariana arqueó una ceja ante el extraño y sorprendente comportamiento de su amigo, pero no dijo nada. En cuanto Murtagh montó en Espina, ella lo imitó, aún sosteniendo el huevo, mientras él cargaba con la bolsa de los eldunarís.

El dragón escarlata desplegó las imponentes alas y, violentamente, remontó vuelo. Shruikan, quien había estado profundamente dormido, soltó un poderoso rugido que, seguramente, alertó a los guardias del palacio. Y fue en ese entonces que la primera flecha se clavó en la membrana de las alas de Espina.

— ¡Espina! —gritó Murtagh, girando la cabeza para ver a los soldados en las torres del castillo, con los arcos listos.

— ¡Dile que vuele más rápido! —chilló Ariana, estrechando el huevo esmeralda con aún más fuerza contra su cuerpo. —. ¡Nos matarán, Murtagh!

Espina aumentó la velocidad y, poco después, el castillo de Urû'baen desapareció de la vista. Los tres fugitivos sintieron, entonces, una enorme alegría, porque eran libres y ya no podrían esclavizarlos otra vez.

Ariana y Murtagh rieron cuando el dragón rojo rugió y se lanzó en picada, celebrando su triunfo.

_¡Lo hicimos! La libertad se siente tan bien que siento que podría volar hasta las nubes y nada podría detenerme _—les dijo a ambos, felizmente.

—Murtagh —empezó Ariana, repentinamente preocupada. —, ¿a dónde iremos?

—A las Vertebradas —respondió él, seriamente. —. Galbatorix no se atreverá a buscarnos allí…al menos no después de lo que le pasó a su ejército.

— ¿Estás demente? —gritó ella. —. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se acerca a esas montañas, están malditas!

— ¿Prefieres volver al palacio? —preguntó el otro violentamente, con los dientes apretados. —. Porque podemos volver.

Ariana no respondió. La idea de ocultarse en las Vertebradas le parecía estúpida, una misión suicida. Nadie jamás iba a esas montañas, porque se rumoreaba que cosas extrañas sucedían allí, cosas que ella no quería descubrir. Pero, por otro lado, era el único lugar de Alagaësia además de Du Weldenvarden al que Galbatorix no iría, y Ariana dudaba que los elfos los dejaran entrar a su sagrado bosque.

—No nos detendremos esta noche —dijo Murtagh. —. Quiero alejarme todo lo que pueda de Urû'baen antes de descansar. Si mis cálculos están bien, llegaremos a las Vertebradas en dos o tres días.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, bañando la llanura de Alagaësia con una hermosa luz dorada. Ariana contempló el paisaje tranquilamente, acariciando el bello huevo esmeralda.

_Somos libres._

Y así comenzaron el viaje hacia las montañas.


	44. Mylnïa

Hola! Corto capítulo el de hoy...más un filler que otra cosa, pero era necesario. Este es, como obviamente todo el mundo se dio cuenta por mi horrendo título, sobre Mylnïa. Simplemente pensé que se necesitaba saber quién era y por qué es así. Ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**44**

**Mylnïa**

Los ojos oscuros de Mylnïa recorrieron la sala del trono de Urû'baen, aburridos, mientras intentaba no escuchar los aullidos de Galbatorix.

— ¡Escaparon! ¡Esos dos malditos idiotas escaparon!

Los gritos del rey le estaban dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y lo cierto era que ella ya no los soportaba. Sentada en el trono negro, alisando su cabello oscuro con una mano, observaba cómo Galbatorix se paseaba furioso por la sala, con su capa roja agitándose con sus pasos.

— ¿Cómo puede haberme hecho esto, después de todo lo que hice por él? —aullaba, furioso. —. ¡Yo lo convertí en lo que es! ¡Jamás hubiera conseguido a ese patético dragón de no ser por mí!

Mylnïa soltó un suspiro, ya bastante cansada de las quejas del rey.

—Y ella… ¿Es que acaso es estúpida? —gritó, más fuerte que antes. —. ¿Es que no entienden que los matarán a los dos en cualquier parte?

La media elfa no había dicho nada por varias horas. Se dedicaba a contemplar las paredes o a mirar con cierto asco los cadáveres de los cinco soldados a los que Galbatorix había matado luego de que le llevaran la noticia del escape de Ariana y Murtagh.

En cierta forma, a Mylnïa no le importaba mucho lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, el Imperio todavía tenía un Jinete al que podían hacer mucho más poderoso que a Murtagh, y Ariana era sólo un estorbo para ellos. Que el chico se hubiera llevado el último huevo de dragón era una cierta amenaza, pero ella creía que no encontrarían al Jinete, ya que podía ser cualquiera en Alagaësia.

—Los quiero de vuelta —ordenaba Galbatorix al único soldado que había quedado vivo y que lo miraba, aterrado. —. Manda a cien hombres y tráemelos aquí cuanto antes.

— ¿Y a dónde los enviaré, mi señor? —preguntó el soldado con mucha dificultad. El miedo le había cerrado la garganta, aparentemente.

— A toda Alagaësia, si es necesario —gruñó el rey, desenvainando su espada y apuntándola al pecho del hombre. —. ¡Tráelos o te cortaré la cabeza yo mismo!

Antes de que Galbatorix pudiera cambiar de opinión, el soldado salió corriendo de la sala, y Mylnïa juraba que podía oírlo gritar por los pasillos del palacio, mientras huía aterrorizado.

— ¿No crees que tu plan es algo apresurado? —preguntó entonces, clavando sus ojos negros en los del rey. —. Deberías pararte a pensar, ¿no?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sólo pienso que deberías detenerte un rato y usar el cerebro, que para eso lo tienes —respondió la media elfa, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al rey. —. No puedes simplemente enviar a cien hombres a buscar a esos dos, tienes que pensar en dónde están.

Galbatorix sólo la miró.

— ¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que cien hombres traigan de regreso a un dragón y a su Jinete? —exclamó Mylnïa, exasperada. —. ¡Eres un idiota!

La mujer pensaba que la locura le había afectado el poco juicio que alguna vez había tenido. Antes había creído que era un hombre astuto, inteligente…ahora lo veía como un estúpido.

—Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes a mí, híbrida asquerosa —le gruñó con desprecio.

Mylnïa lo fulminó con la mirada y se sintió tentada a arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos, pero se esforzó por contenerse.

_¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme "híbrida"? ¡Ese maldito!_

—El rey tiene razón, media elfa. Aprende cuál es tu lugar.

Mylnïa apretó los dientes al escuchar la horrenda voz del hechicero que Galbatorix había conseguido. Ella lo llamaba "la serpiente roja", porque siseaba como uno de esos animales y vestía siempre una capa color sangre.

Craltos y Mylnïa no se llevaban bien. La media elfa lo detestaba y él hacía todo lo posible por torturarla.

_Ese idiota adulador…vive solamente para darle la razón a este demente. _

No podía negar que también sentía celos. Ella había sido la consejera de Galbatorix antes, la única en la que él confiaba plenamente…y ahora ese hechicero de segunda mano venía a apoderarse del lugar que había sido suyo por años.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, serpiente —le respondió Mylnïa con los dientes tan apretados que ya le dolían. —. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar un ratón para cazar y nos dejas en paz?

Craltos la miró con esos espantosos ojos verdes que le daban escalofríos, pero no dijo nada. El rey se sentó en su trono y dijo, aún furioso:

—Los enviaré al único lugar en donde esos dos se ocultarán. Craltos, diles a mis hombres que se dirijan a las Vertebradas, y que lleven hechiceros. Tú irás con ellos.

Mylnïa sonrió. ¡Por fin ese lunático había comprendido!

—Como desee, mi señor —el hechicero hizo una profunda reverencia y salió de la sala, con el rumor de su pesada capa de terciopelo detrás de él.

La media elfa, entonces, miró al rey y dijo:

—Veo que me escuchaste. Me alegro que no seas tan estúpido como me hiciste creer…por un momento me asustaste.

Galbatorix no le respondió, así que ella salió de la sala del trono.

* * *

_Los árboles de Du Weldenvarden eran muy altos, y proyectaban una larga sombra sobre el suelo del bosque. Era tarde, cerca del anochecer, y algunos pájaros cantaban melodiosamente por entre las ramas. Unas pocas hojas caían suavemente, llevadas de un lado a otro por la brisa. _

_Ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, vestida de verde, con los largos cabellos negros agitados por el viento. Los ojos oscuros estaban fijos en el cielo, en las nubes que se habían teñido de anaranjado con la luz del atardecer. _

_A Mylnïa no le gustaba ese bosque, pero menos le gustaban sus habitantes. Los odiaba, los odiaba con toda su alma, porque ellos la odiaban a ella. Los elfos no la aceptaban, jamás lo habían hecho, y Mylnïa detestaba sus miradas de desprecio y sus murmullos cada vez que la veían. No les gustaban los híbridos, y ella era eso. Hija de madre humana y padre elfo, criada en ese bosque, sola y sin haberse sentido nunca aceptada. _

—_Los haré pagar —susurraba, retorciendo con sus manos la tela de la túnica verde que vestía. —. Los quiero a todos muertos, a todos ellos. ¡A todos! —al final, su voz se alzó hasta emitir un chillido espantoso. _

_Sólo quería que alguien la aceptara, que le hablaran con amabilidad… ¿era tanto pedir, realmente? No entendía por qué la despreciaban por algo que ella no había elegido, ¡no era su culpa ser mitad y mitad! _

_Había otros elfos que no la odiaban, pero que la miraban con lástima cada vez que pasaba frente a ellos en Ellésmera. Mylnïa odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, la hacía sentir débil, y ella no lo era. _

_Sabía que algún día, un día que llegaría próximamente, ella tendría su venganza y los elfos perecerían. Mylnïa lo sabía. Merecían morir, todos ellos, y se arrepentirían de haberla maltratado, de haberla ignorado. _

—_Muy pronto —murmuró para sí misma. — todos ellos lo pagarán. Muy pronto. _

Cien años después, Mylnïa recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde. Ese día ella se había aliado con Galbatorix y había accedido a servirle, sólo para vengarse de los elfos que tanto daño le habían hecho. Cuando los Jinetes fueron derrotados y el traidor se coronó a sí mismo como rey de Alagaësia, a ella la nombró su Mano Negra.

En cierta forma, el trabajo nunca le había molestado. No era placentero, es cierto, pero por lo menos tenía algo que hacer, por más que tantos viajes le molestaban. Y fue durante una de sus misiones, Mylnïa recordaba, en la que lo había conocido a él.

A primera vista, le había parecido un idiota. Y no se había equivocado, la verdad. Era un hombre poco agraciado, aburrido y borracho, que ella había aprendido a detestar. Sólo lo vio esa vez, porque nunca jamás quiso volver a buscarlo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Mylnïa no sabía muy bien que locura la había llevado a acostarse con él esa noche, para despertar asqueada por la mañana y huir de la vista de ese hombre para siempre.

Poco después había nacido Ariana, su hija, una bastarda que ella nunca había querido tener. Su primera idea había sido matarla, deshacerse de la niña de los ojos monstruosos, pero Galbatorix le había ordenado mantenerla con vida, sólo porque tenía sangre elfa en las venas. Mylnïa se había mantenido lo más alejada que podía de la niña, aunque sí la miraba crecer desde las sombras, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella. El rey la había forzado a borrarle la memoria a los seis años para transformarla en aquel monstruo que necesitaba, y la media elfa lo había hecho sin preguntárselo dos veces.

Mylnïa seguía sin saber si quería a su hija o no, pero no quería conocer la verdad. Quería que las cosas quedaran como estaban para que ella misma pudiera vivir en paz.

Abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la gran cama y sentándose en ella. Nunca le había gustado mucho ese cuarto; era demasiado oscuro.

—Estúpido hechicero —murmuró, recordando al idiota de Craltos.

Fue entonces que Mylnïa se preguntó qué había conseguido con traicionar a los elfos. Sí, había conseguido su venganza, ¿pero qué había logrado además? En su juventud, había querido que alguien la respetara, que la aceptara… ¿tenía eso en Urû'baen?

Era cierto que muchos la temían, pero no tenía nada de lo que alguna vez había deseado. Nadie la amaba realmente, ni siquiera su propia hija. Sólo tenía a un montón de idiotas que le servían, pero nada que valorara de verdad. Muchas veces, Mylnïa se preguntaba si había escogido el lado adecuado…

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado, seguramente le darían dolor de cabeza si seguía concentrada en eso. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su espejo, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba molesta o preocupada; no sabía muy bien cuál de las dos se aplicaba en ese momento.

A pesar de que muchos la llamaran híbrida, ella sabía que era hermosa. Había heredado la belleza de los elfos, del lado de su padre, pero tenía los mismos ojos oscuros que su madre. Mylnïa apenas podía recordarlos, y no sabía lo que les había sucedido. Tal vez ambos estaban muertos, pero a veces le gustaba creer que su padre aún vivía…pero probablemente la odiaría después de lo que había hecho.

Mylnïa suspiró y regresó a la cama, con los ojos negros fijos en sus manos pálidas. Tenía ya más de cien años, y no había envejecido un día…aún lucía como aquella joven de veinte años que había jurado vengarse de todos aquellos que la habían herido.

Y fue entonces que la media elfa volvió a preguntarse si realmente había elegido bien.


	45. Las Vertebradas

Hola! Perdón por la demora...demasiadas cosas para leer. Supongo que tengo que dejar de leer 3 libros al mismo tiempo. El capítulo de hoy es...algo extraño, pero espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Nop, El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**45**

**Las Vertebradas**

_Aterriza, Espina. Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. _

El dragón rojo se lanzó en picada hacia el oscuro bosque que se extendía debajo de ellos, cubriendo las Vertebradas. Murtagh fijó la mirada en las nubes que ennegrecían el cielo, preocupado por una inminente tormenta. Incluso podía ver los rayos iluminando la noche, y pensó que no pasarían un buen rato. Sentada detrás de él, Ariana aferraba el último huevo de dragón con fuerza, también mirando las amenazadoras nubes.

Espina golpeó el suelo con sus patas, en un pequeño claro, y los dos jóvenes desmontaron, escrutando el oscuro bosque con los ojos. Murtagh cargaba la pesada bolsa con los eldunarí que había conseguido salvar en Urû'baen, pero la dejó en el suelo en cuanto desmontaron.

— ¿Ves algo? —preguntó a su compañera, quien negó con la cabeza. —. Yo tampoco. Creo que la zona está despejada.

_No sería prudente que nos quedáramos al descubierto. Si Galbatorix envió a Kavor y a Loivissa a buscarnos, entonces así podrían vernos. Lo mejor será que nos ocultemos en el bosque _—dijo Espina, caminando hacia los espesos árboles.

Los jóvenes siguieron al dragón rojo y, cuando estuvieron a la sombra del bosque, se dejaron caer al suelo, con sonrisas de satisfacción en los rostros. Eran libres, lo habían conseguido.

Ariana sostenía al huevo entre sus brazos y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada, como si esperara ver a un pequeño dragón verde salir de él en cualquier momento. Murtagh, sentado junto a ella, le dijo:

—Esperas que nazca para ti, ¿cierto?

La joven no lo miró al responder.

—No voy a negar que es algo que me gustaría —soltó un suspiro. —. ¿Pero qué dragón me elegiría a mí como su Jinete? Después de todas las cosas que he hecho…

—Tus acciones no importan, Ariana. Lo que los dragones ven al escoger a su compañero, es su corazón —replicó Murtagh, mirando a Espina, esperando que lo apoyara.

_Tiene razón. A nosotros no nos importan las cosas que nuestros Jinetes hayan hecho…los Jinetes se eligen por el corazón _—dijo Espina, recostado, con las alas plegadas y pegadas al cuerpo.

Ariana sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Por más que Murtagh y Espina intentaran convencerla de lo contrario, ella sabía que ningún dragón en sus cabales la elegiría para ser una Jinete.

No se atrevieron a hacer un fuego esa noche. Al haber escapado tan velozmente de Urû'baen, se habían olvidado completamente de las provisiones, por lo que no tuvieron cena alguna. Fue muy frustrante para ellos descubrir que nada de lo que crecía en las Vertebradas podía comerse…aunque Ariana se llevó la peor parte, al morder una baya de color rojo oscuro, que inmediatamente le inflamó la lengua hasta el punto de que no podía hablar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Murtagh, mordiéndose el labio para que no se le escapara una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amiga. —. Debería haberme imaginado que algo así podría pasar.

Ariana pasó la noche en casi completo silencio, porque cada vez que intentaba decirle algo a Murtagh, él no conseguía entender nada.

Varias horas más tarde, se desató la tormenta, que resultó peor de lo que los dos habían esperado. Ariana nunca había visto tanta lluvia junta, estaba segura, ni escuchado truenos tan fuertes como aquéllos.

Rápidamente, el suelo del bosque se tornó fangoso, por lo que terminaron cubiertos de barro y completamente empapados. Espina levantó una de sus alas para que se refugiaran debajo, escapando así de la espantosa lluvia.

Nada de esto contribuyó a que mejorara el humor de Murtagh y Ariana.

Apenas durmieron esa noche bajo el ala del dragón. La temperatura había bajado mucho y el aliento de ambos se convertía en vapor frente a sus ojos, y las capas que llevaban no conseguían abrigarlos.

_Ya, no se quejen tanto _—les repetía Espina constantemente. —. _Recuerden que son libres ahora. _

Por la mañana, la tormenta se había detenido y el sol brillaba de nuevo, aunque los rayos apenas conseguían penetrar entre las densas ramas de los árboles.

— Te das cuenta de que esto es una misión suicida, ¿no? —fue lo primero que Ariana dijo a Murtagh al despertar. —. Incluso si conseguimos llegar a los vardenos, ellos no confiarán en nosotros.

—Tenemos el huevo —le recordó él. —, y ellos lo necesitan. Y me necesitan a mí para vencer al rey y a Kavor.

La joven no estaba muy segura, pero decidió no contradecirlo. La lengua seguía doliéndole, pero por lo menos podía hablar bastante bien.

—Pero he estado pensando algo —empezó Murtagh, mirándola. —. Si aún siguieras atada al rey, no sería posible que me hubieras ayudado a robar el huevo, Ariana.

Ella lo miró, con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Y ahora piensas en eso? —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso significa —siguió él, como si no la hubiera escuchado. —que tu nombre real ha cambiado.

Ariana se quedó en silencio, muy sorprendida como para hablar. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había cambiado su verdadero nombre… ¿cómo podía ser que ella no se diera cuenta?

— ¿Sentiste algo en algún momento? ¿Alguna sensación extraña?

—Sí —respondió ella. —. Una especie de escalofrío, si mal no recuerdo… pero nunca pensé que eso pudiera significar algo.

Murtagh movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Significa, Ariana, que tu nombre real cambió en ese momento. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

La joven no quiso responder eso. No quería decirle a Murtagh que había estado gritándole a una voz en su cabeza y a una imagen incorpórea que sólo ella podía ver, porque sabía que iba a sonar como una lunática.

Murtagh la miró, extrañado, pero no mencionó el tema otra vez. Parecía entender que Ariana no pensaba decir nada más.

Ariana, por su parte, sonrió al saber que era completamente libre. Se sentía bien volver a ser la dueña de su destino…era perfecto.

La temperatura ese día era casi sofocante. Ambos jóvenes estaban empapados de sudor, y parecían estar a punto de desmayarse.

— ¿Cómo demonios puede ser que hace sólo unas horas nos estábamos congelando? —chilló Ariana, frustrada, arremangándose el vestido negro.

—Tiene que tener algo que ver con estas montañas —replicó Murtagh, que se había quitado el chaleco de cuero que llevaba y se había arremangado la camisa.

Era cierto que Las Vertebradas gozaban de una terrible fama y ambos conocían las historias del ejército de Galbatorix que había desaparecido en ese mismo bosque. Según se contaba, no habían encontrado rastro alguno de los soldados, ni siquiera un casco o una espada.

— ¡Pero es imposible que este sitio tenga un clima diferente al del resto del mundo! —discutió ella, exasperada.

—Hay algo muy extraño en este lugar; no me gusta —dijo él, mirando alrededor con desconfianza.

_A mí también me da mala espina _—intervino el dragón, recostado junto a su Jinete. —. _Este sitio parece casi…maligno. Deberíamos irnos lo antes posible de aquí. _

Ariana estaba sentada, con el huevo de dragón entre sus brazos y la bolsa que contenía los eldunarí a un costado. Ella también sentía que había algo raro en esas montañas, pero no conseguía entender qué era.

_Escuchen _—dijo entonces Espina.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, aguzando el oído. No hubo sonido alguno.

—No hay nada, Espina —respondió Ariana. —. No oigo nada.

—Yo tampoco —agregó Murtagh, mirando a su dragón con extrañeza.

_¡Ése es el punto! _—exclamó éste. —. _No hay nada, ni siquiera un mínimo sonido. No hay pájaros, ni insectos, ¡nada! Es como si este bosque estuviera muerto. _

—Tal vez huyeron todos por la tormenta —comentó la muchacha, acariciando el huevo esmeralda.

_No, es imposible que hayan huido todos. Y aquí no hay nada, ni siquiera una hormiga _—contestó Espina, preocupado.

Murtagh se puso de pie.

—Tiene razón —murmuró. —. Es muy extraño, y no consigue tranquilizarme en lo más mínimo. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos cuanto antes.

Ariana se secó la frente perlada de sudor con la mano y dijo, levantándose:

—Vámonos, entonces.

A ambos les rugían las entrañas de hambre, pero en ese momento sólo quisieron salir de ese lugar.

—Incluso los árboles son extraños —dijo Murtagh, tocando la corteza de uno. —. Si aquí no vive nada, ¿cómo puede ser que ellos hayan crecido?

_Estos árboles tienen magia en ellos _—respondió Espina, olfateando al que su Jinete tocaba. —. _No son como los otros. _

A Ariana ese bosque le gustaba cada vez menos y había comenzado a preocuparse.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí —los apremió.

—Espera —exclamó Murtagh, mirándola. —. ¿Sientes eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Magia.

Ella dio un paso atrás y se tensó.

— ¿Hay un hechicero cerca de aquí? —susurró, como si alguien anduviera cerca.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Otro tipo de magia, pero magia al fin —miró alrededor. —. Síganme.

Espina y Ariana caminaron detrás de él, echando rápidas miradas hacia los costados y hacia atrás, esperando ver algo que pudiera producir magia.

Tal vez fuera un efecto de la luz, pero ella pensó que el bosque se ponía cada vez más oscuro, y no podía ser pasado el mediodía. Las copas de los árboles eran más espesas en esa parte y el aire, más pesado. Hacía tanto calor que creyó que se desmayaría al caminar.

—Un poco más —murmuró Murtagh, cargando con la bolsa de los eldunarí.

Llegaron a una especie de claro, donde se sorprendieron al sentir que la temperatura bajaba alarmantemente hasta el punto en que ambos jóvenes estaban tiritando.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede con este lugar? —gruñó Ariana, apretando el huevo contra su pecho.

Pero Espina soltó un fuerte rugido en ese momento que los alarmó.

_¡Allí adelante hay algo! Esto no me gusta…háganme caso y vámonos ahora. _

Ariana y Murtagh se adelantaron, ignorando la advertencia del dragón. Los ojos de ambos encontraron la entrada de una cueva, grande y oscura. Su aliento se transformaba en vapor, mientras contemplaban ese extraño lugar. Allí, el flujo mágico se sentía aún más fuerte que antes, como si esa fuera la fuente. Murtagh intentó acercarse, pero algo lo detuvo.

—No puedo aproximarme a la cueva —le dijo a Ariana. —. Es como si una fuerza me lo impidiera.

Ella intentó imitarlo, pero encontró una fuerte resistencia. Sentía como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de piedra maciza.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, muy sorprendida.

_Este sitio es muy extraño _—intervino Espina, preocupado. —. _¡Aléjense de ahí!_

A Ariana se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Rápidamente, aferró a Murtagh por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia atrás, junto al dragón.

—Vámonos, por favor —dijo, mirando a su amigo. —. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Murtagh.

Él asintió.

—Vamos —dijo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Ariana y Espina lo siguieron, deseosos de alejarse lo más rápido posible de la cueva. Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era y por qué sentían aquel flujo mágico allí.

_Deja de pensar en eso _—dijo el dragón en su mente. —. _Era un lugar maligno, oscuro…lo mejor será que no regresemos jamás. _

—Murtagh —empezó Ariana. —, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?

El Jinete Rojo meditó por algunos momentos, hasta que respondió:

—No estoy muy seguro de en dónde están los Vardenos —hizo una pausa y se rascó la barbilla. —, pero imagino que intentarán tomar Dras-Leona. Al menos eso han estado haciendo este último tiempo: atacar las ciudades cercanas a Urû'baen.

Ariana se detuvo cuando él lo hizo; habían llegado al claro donde habían aterrizado la noche anterior, luego de caminar un buen rato.

—Entonces, ¿vamos hacia Dras-Leona?

Murtagh miró a Espina, esperando que el dragón dijera algo.

_Los Vardenos no nos recibirán bien, y eso lo saben _—dijo. —_, pero no tenemos otra opción que ir con ellos. No podemos huir con el huevo a cualquier otra parte y, si queremos destronar a Galbatorix, ir con los rebeldes es la única solución en la que puedo pensar. _

El Jinete asintió.

—Espina tiene razón. Por poco que me guste, no podemos hacer otra cosa. ¿Tú qué dices? —le preguntó a Ariana.

Ella no quería ni acercarse a los Vardenos. Sabía perfectamente que nunca la verían como alguien confiable, pero tampoco se le ocurría otra solución.

—Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer —se encogió de hombros. —. Pero no me gusta más que a ti, Murtagh.

—Decidido, entonces —exclamó él, colgándose la bolsa de los eldunarí al hombro y montando en Espina. —. Nos vamos a Dras-Leona.

Ariana, aferrando aún el huevo de dragón entre sus brazos, montó detrás de él. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia ir con los rebeldes, pero ahora que ellos dos eran libres de Galbatorix, no veía por qué los Vardenos no los aceptarían.

Espina desplegó sus enormes alas carmesí y, con un violento impulso, remontó vuelo, con sus escamas color sangre brillando a la luz del sol.


	46. Azul, rojo y verde

Hola! Perdón por el retraso...no pude escribir en estos días, a pesar de estar de vacaciones. Pero el capítulo de hoy es largo y, en lo personal, me gusta bastante. Espero que a ustedes también! :)

**Disclaimer: **Sí, claro! Yo soy CP y todo El Legado me pertenece (sarcasmo). Como si realmente pudiera serlo...

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, por sus reviews!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**46**

**Azul, rojo y verde**

Nasuada estaba preocupada, muy preocupada.

Antes, la líder de los Vardenos había tenido bastante confianza en que podrían ganar aquella guerra. Pero eso había sido cuando Eragon y el elfo Oromis habían sido sus Jinetes, y Galbatorix sólo tenía a Murtagh. Ahora, ella sabía que los rebeldes estaban en problemas.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el rey había conseguido a otro Jinete de Dragón, aunque nadie tenía la menor idea de dónde lo había sacado. El último huevo de dragón había prendido para un niño, el aprendiz de Murtagh. En cierta forma, su edad era una ventaja para ellos, porque no tenía la suficiente experiencia para estar en una batalla, como ella misma había comprobado en Belatona.

Aún así, la principal amenaza que Nasuada sabía que tenían que eliminar era Murtagh. Por mucho que le doliera pensarlo, tenían que hacerlo; en un principio, el hijo de Morzan le había caído bien, le había parecido honesto y valiente. Aparentemente, uno podía equivocarse mucho con las personas.

Espoleó a _Tormenta de Guerra _para que galopara más rápido, observando a los hombres que componían su ejército. Eran guerreros valientes, muy valientes (a veces su valentía rayaba en la estupidez), pero ella no estaba segura de que pudieran vencer a las huestes de Galbatorix. El Imperio tenía más soldados, muchos más que ella, y dudaba mucho que las cosas le salieran bien. Sabía que las victorias que los Vardenos habían conseguido hasta ese momento habían sido, principalmente, por la presencia de Eragon y, en los Llanos Ardientes, por la misericordia de Murtagh.

Avanzaban dificultosamente por la llanura hacia la enorme ciudad de Dras-Leona, la próxima que pensaban tomar. Luego, si ganaban, se reunirían con los elfos en Urû'baen e intentarían poner fin a ese asunto de una buena vez. Nasuada rogaba que las cosas salieran así.

Arriba, en el cielo, Saphira volaba, con Eragon montado a su espalda, observando atentamente por si veían algún enemigo. Nasuada rogaba que Murtagh y Espina no aparecieran, porque no sabía si Eragon podría enfrentarse a él.

Era tarde, casi la hora del anochecer, por lo que dio la orden de acampar.

—No avanzaremos más hoy.

Nasuada no quería agotar a sus tropas y que llegaran sin fuerzas para la batalla. Sabía que Dras-Leona sería una ciudad difícil de tomar, al ser una de las más grandes del Imperio.

Una hora más tarde, entró a su tienda y se sentó en su cama, pensativa. No había hablado de sus preocupaciones con nadie, ni siquiera con Jörmundur, aunque sospechaba que éste sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Nasuada…porque también él pensaba en esas cosas.

Necesitaban, con urgencia, un Jinete más. Tal vez, y sabía que la posibilidad era muy remota, existía un huevo más, oculto en alguna parte, lejos de Galbatorix.

_Tal vez, si podemos encontrarlo, tendremos más posibilidades de ganar esta guerra. _

Pensó, entonces, que al día siguiente se lo diría a Eragon y Arya. Quizá ellos tuvieran alguna idea.

* * *

Algo la despertó en medio de la noche, ¿pero qué? Aguzó el oído y escuchó.

Gritos.

— ¡Alguien alerte al Asesino de Sombra y a los elfos! —gritaba un hombre.

— ¡Es el Jinete Rojo! —aulló otro.

Nasuada sintió el terror corriéndole por las venas y el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad impensable. ¿Qué hacían allí Murtagh y Espina? Esta vez no tenían salida…

Se levantó a toda velocidad y se colocó la armadura; tomó su espada y corrió fuera de la tienda, sólo para ver un gran punto rojo en el cielo que se acercaba a su campamento. Espina volaba lo más rápido que podía, con Murtagh en la silla, dispuesto a llevarse a Eragon con ellos y esclavizarlo.

_Por favor, que Eragon pueda vencerlo. Por favor. _

Oyó el rugido de Saphira y su aleteo, seguidos del grito del Jinete Azul:

— ¡Ya te vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo!

Pero, para sorpresa de Nasuada y de todos los que la rodeaban, Saphira y Espina no colisionaron. Los hombres que estaban junto a ella comenzaron a murmurar, entre asustados e impresionados, porque los dos Jinetes no estaban luchando, sino que hablaban.

— ¿Qué demonios hace? —gruñó Arya, que había aparecido a su lado, silenciosa como una sombra—. No deja que me comunique con él. No sé que está haciendo, realmente.

Nasuada comenzó a preocuparse, temiendo que Murtagh estuviera haciendo algo para retener a Eragon y que los elfos no pudieran salvarlo. Ella confió en que los hechiceros de Blödhgarm pudieran ayudar al joven Jinete si el traidor intentaba llevarlo a Urû'baen.

— ¡Sigue intentando! —le ordenó a Arya, sin apartar la mirada de los dos dragones—. ¡No podemos permitir que Murtagh lo capture!

—Pero me parece que esas no son las intenciones de Murtagh.

Nasuada alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo que esas no eran las intenciones de Murtagh? ¿Qué otra cosa querría hacer en el campamento de los Vardenos además de intentar secuestrar a Eragon?

— ¿Qué dices, Arya? ¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó la líder, sin creerlo—. ¿Qué otra cosa estaría haciendo esos aquí?

Arya no respondió.

Esos minutos parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin Saphira aterrizó, tranquilamente. Pero no sola, porque Espina la imitó rápidamente.

— ¿A qué juega el Asesino de Sombra? —se preguntaban los soldados que la rodeaban, muy sorprendidos—. ¿Es que piensa aliarse con ese traidor?

Nasuada estaba que trinaba. Abandonando toda precaución e ignorando las súplicas de los Halcones de la Noche de que los dejara acompañarla, corrió a toda velocidad, con Arya, hacia donde los dos dragones habían tocado tierra. La elfa, también, tenía una temible expresión de furia en su bello rostro.

— ¡Eragon! —aulló Nasuada, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Arya y ella se detuvieron, muy sorprendidas, cuando vieron a Eragon y a Murtagh desmontando sus respectivos dragones. El Jinete Rojo llevaba una gran bolsa de cuero, de aspecto horrorosamente pesado, y miraba a las dos mujeres con una expresión extraña. Una muchacha, Nasuada creía que no podía ser mayor que ella misma, descendió de Espina, cargando lo que parecía una gran gema de color esmeralda.

—No puede ser —murmuró Arya, sorprendida. Miró a Eragon, como buscando una respuesta. —. ¿Qué significa esto?

No fue Eragon quien respondió, sino Murtagh.

—Somos libres. Espina, Ariana y yo hemos cambiado nuestros verdaderos nombres y conseguimos escapar del palacio y ocultarnos en las Vertebradas. Antes de huir, ella y yo robamos el último huevo de dragón y todos los eldunarí que pudimos recuperar —miró a Nasuada, muy seriamente—. Puedo decirlo en el idioma antiguo; es completamente cierto.

La líder de los Vardenos no estaba esperando eso. Por un momento, creyó las palabras del hijo de Morzan, pero luego se dijo lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Era el aprendiz de Galbatorix, ¡claro que podría engañarlos a todos si quería! Y esa joven que lo acompañaba le daba mala espina…

—No confío en tus palabras, Murtagh —respondió, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Tendrás que repetirlas ante Eragon y Arya en el idioma antiguo y jurarnos que no pretendes hacer ningún daño a los Vardenos. De lo contrario, mis hombres los matarán a ti y a tus compañeros.

La chica que estaba junto a él entrecerró los ojos y soltó un débil gruñido. Arya la miró y pareció reconocerla, aunque no dijo nada. Eragon, entonces, dio un paso al frente.

—Nasuada, escucha —empezó, mirando al Jinete Rojo—, dale la oportunidad de explicarse. Creo que realmente podría haber cambiado.

—Que hable, entonces —pidió Arya, con sus ojos verdes fijos en Murtagh—. Que explique, y nosotros veremos si le creemos o no.

Y así lo hizo. El joven comenzó a hablar en el idioma antiguo, luego de dejar la bolsa en el suelo. Hablaba rápidamente, mirando alternativamente a Eragon, Arya y Nasuada, casi desesperado por explicar lo que había sucedido. La líder de los Vardenos no comprendía lo que decía, pero confiaba en que Eragon y Arya lo tradujeran más tarde.

Cuando Murtagh dejó de hablar, se quedó mirando a Nasuada, expectante. Ella, por su parte, giró la cabeza hacia Arya, esperando oír la traducción.

—Ha dicho que, dos días atrás, su nombre real cambió, al igual que el de su dragón y el de ésa —señaló con la cabeza a la joven de negro que llevaba el huevo—. Dice que los dos asaltaron la Sala del Tesoro de Galbatorix y robaron el último huevo y todos los eldunarí que pudieron cargar. Luego, se ocultaron en las Vertebradas, hasta que decidieron venir aquí y unirse a nosotros.

Nasuada se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que dijo:

—Lo puedo creer de él, pero ella no ha dicho nada —señaló a la joven, que la miraba atentamente—. Quiero que ella nos cuente su versión de la historia.

La muchacha comenzó su relato, con una voz ligeramente rasposa. Eragon y Arya no le quitaba los ojos de encima, escuchando atentamente las palabras en el idioma antiguo que ésta decía. Nasuada la analizaba con la mirada, estudiándola. No era ninguna belleza, de ojos zarcos, cabello negro y ligeramente desvaído y complexión menuda, aunque alta para ser mujer. No era de esas personas que inspiran confianza.

—Ella dice —dijo Eragon, cuando la chica terminó—que su nombre es Ariana. Afirma que su nombre real cambió y que, junto con Murtagh, huyó hacia las Vertebradas cuando consiguieron escapar —miró a Nasuada—. Sus historias son idénticas, Nasuada.

La líder de los Vardenos tenía un terrible dilema. Sabía, claro, que no se podía mentir en el idioma antiguo, pero aún así desconfiaba de lo que Murtagh y Ariana habían dicho. No sabía qué hacer… No podía permitir que esos dos se quedaran en el campamento, pero tampoco podía permitir que se fueran con el huevo y los eldunarí.

—Creí que ya no quedaban más huevos —dijo entonces, mirando la gema esmeralda—. ¿No fue el dragón pardo de ese niño el que nació del huevo de Galbatorix?

—No —respondió Murtagh, cruzándose de brazos—. A Kavor y Loivissa los encontramos en Kuasta, aunque aún no tenemos idea de cómo ese huevo llegó allí. Yo supongo que Galbatorix no buscó en las Vertebradas, así que ese huevo quedó oculto desde los tiempos de los antiguos Jinetes.

— ¿Así que consiguieron robar ése? —inquirió Arya—. Bueno, son buenas noticias para los Vardenos, sin duda. Aún así, sigo sin confiar en ustedes dos, y dudo mucho que los demás lo hagan.

Nasuada vio que la elfa miraba con desprecio a Ariana, que le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad.

—Y, para que lo sepas, Nasuada, ésa es la Mano Negra.

La líder de los Vardenos inmediatamente desenvainó su espada, alarmada.

— ¡La Mano Negra! —exclamó—. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que la traes contigo, Murtagh? ¿Cómo es que traes a ese vástago del demonio?

—Es mi amiga —murmuró el Jinete.

— ¡Qué buenas amistades tienes, entonces! —replicó Nasuada con sarcasmo—. ¡No pienso aceptar a ese monstruo en este campamento, y mucho menos cuando aún sigo teniendo dudas sobre tus propias lealtades, Murtagh!

Nasuada no iba a permitir que esos dos traidores se infiltraran en su campamento, de ninguna manera.

* * *

Sabía que iban a reaccionar así. ¿Qué otra cosa iban a hacer cuando dos de los mayores traidores de Alagaësia se presentaran voluntariamente ante ellos, clamando haber cambiado de bando?

Ariana fijó los ojos en Nasuada, quien la miraba con desprecio. No podía ser mayor que ella misma, de piel oscura y ojos marrones. La joven pensó que era hermosa y noble, aunque la detestaba por haberla llamado vástago del demonio.

La elfa, Arya, tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, como si esperara que les saltara a la garganta en cualquier momento. Ariana sintió un mínimo impulso de reír, ligeramente divertida por las reacciones de los rebeldes.

Eragon era el único que no la miraba como si creyera que era un monstruo. Por el contrario, la observaba con curiosidad; pero Saphira, la dragona, le mostraba los dientes, amenazadora.

— ¿Y qué más tenemos que hacer para probar que nos hemos librado de Galbatorix? —preguntó Murtagh, conteniendo una rabia que Ariana sabía que sentía—. ¿Qué más? ¿Pretendías que te trajera la cabeza del rey en bandeja de plata, Nasuada?

Ariana tenía la sospecha de que ni aunque les hubieran llevado al rey habrían confiado en ellos.

—Deberán someterse a ser examinados —anunció Nasuada—por Eragon y Arya. Debo asegurarme que ustedes dos dicen la verdad.

— ¡No! —gritaron Ariana y Murtagh al unísono.

—No permitiré que ninguno de ellos dos se adentre en mis pensamientos cuando estoy diciendo la verdad —gruñó él, apretando los puños.

—Ni yo. No estamos mintiendo, eso es obvio, así que no veo por qué eso sea necesario —dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

—Tú no tienes autoridad aquí, humana —espetó Arya con odio—. Nosotros somos los que decidiremos lo que se hará con ustedes, no tú.

Ariana sintió el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza con las manos a aquella elfa, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que eso no la haría quedar bien ante los Vardenos.

—Me temo que sólo los aceptaremos en nuestras filas si comprobamos que ustedes son de confiar —insistió Nasuada, inflexible.

Ella no lo iba a permitir, de ninguna manera. La detestarían si llegaban a contemplar sus pensamientos, jamás confiarían en ella. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir que los Vardenos aceptarían alguna vez a la Mano Negra?

—Yo no estoy mintiendo —dijo Ariana muy seriamente—. Ya les he dicho lo que pasó en el idioma antiguo, y si eso no es una prueba, entonces no sé qué lo es. Murtagh y yo no somos ningunos mentirosos.

—Hablo por mí al decir que no permitiré que alguno de ustedes —siguió el Jinete Rojo, señalando a los otros—me examine. No soy un traidor, como todos me creían, así que no veo por qué debería dejar que se metieran en mi cabeza para comprobar que lo que dije es verdad. ¡Hablé en el idioma antiguo, por favor! ¡Tú y esa elfa saben que no se puede mentir cuando se lo habla! —le gritó a Eragon, ya muy molesto.

—Sí, Murtagh, lo sabemos —replicó éste, pacientemente—. Aún así, si Nasuada necesita que sean examinados, nosotros debemos obedecer.

Ariana seguía pensando negarse. Ninguno de esos dos iba a adentrarse en su cabeza, no pensaba permitirlo.

— ¡Pues no! —aulló Murtagh—. ¡Si no pueden confiar en nosotros, entonces nos llevaremos el huevo y los eldunarí! —bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un simple gruñido—. Ustedes no pueden ganar esta guerra sin nosotros, Nasuada, y yo lo sé muy bien. Nos necesitan a Espina y a mí, así que más vale que empiecen a confiar, porque no pensamos dejar que nos examinen.

Nasuada parecía furiosa, pero no habló. Arya mantenía una expresión inescrutable, casi indiferente, y Eragon lucía como si se estuviera debatiendo entre atacar a Murtagh y apoyarlo en su decisión.

—No puedo permitirlo, lo siento —dijo entonces Nasuada—. Váyanse si quieren, pero no los dejaré quedarse en mi campamento si no estoy completamente segura de que están de nuestro lado. Ustedes dos han cometido muchos crímenes, y no permitiré que vayan caminando por ahí impunemente.

— ¡Entonces esto es un castigo! —chilló Ariana, dando un paso adelante.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Nos están castigando porque creen que somos unos traidores! —fulminó a Nasuada con la mirada—. Lo que pretenden con esto es hacernos pagar por nuestros supuestos crímenes, por más que nosotros ya les dijimos que fuimos forzados a cometerlos.

Murtagh la miró por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados, como analizando lo que ella había dicho. Ariana estaba furiosa, porque todos esos estúpidos ni siquiera pretendían aceptarlos entre sus filas…sólo querían hacerlos pagar.

—No, Ariana —dijo Eragon, apoyando una mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Ella lo miró. —. Nosotros no pretendemos hacer algo así; lo que Nasuada quiere es asegurarse de que ustedes dos están de nuestro lado y que nos serán leales. ¿Puedes aceptarlo ahora?

—Eragon tiene razón —concordó la elfa de los ojos verdes—. Por más que no confiamos plenamente en ustedes, no les deseamos ningún mal. Sabemos que no podemos ganar esta guerra sin Murtagh y los eldunarí.

Ariana seguía sin estar muy convencida, pero en cierta forma entendía lo que ellos le estaban diciendo.

—Yo me niego —afirmó Murtagh con testarudez—. Ya he tenido suficiente con Galbatorix metiéndose en mi cabeza todos los días; no necesito que ustedes lo hagan.

—Murtagh —empezó el Jinete Azul, mirándolo—, prometo que no estaremos dentro de tu mente más que el tiempo necesario para saber si estás de nuestro lado. ¿Sabes? Lo haré yo mismo, para que confíes en lo que digo.

Ariana creyó que a su amigo no le gustaba la idea, más bien la detestaba, pero notó que los ojos claros de Murtagh se entrecerraban, como si estuviera considerando lo que Eragon había dicho.

—Si acepto y tú examinas mis pensamientos, ¿me dejarán en paz? —preguntó, aún desconfiando.

—Si comprobamos que eres nuestro aliado, entonces serás bienvenido entre los vardenos —le respondió Nasuada, con una sonrisa.

La joven se dio cuenta que Murtagh estaba debatiéndose entre hacer lo que ellos pedían y darse media vuelta y escapar. Por su parte, ella no pretendía dejar que se metan en su cabeza. Había dicho la verdad y, si no podían confiar en su palabra, entonces nunca confiarían en ella.

Luego de unos segundos, Murtagh dijo:

—Está bien. Dejaré que Eragon mire mis pensamientos, pero sólo los que yo le permita ver —advirtió—. Hay cosas que no quiero que vea nadie más que Espina, así que no esperes que te muestre todo. Sólo verás lo que yo quiera que veas, ¿entendiste?

—Entiendo.

—Y ni pienses que puedes forzarme a abrir mi mente —siguió el Jinete Rojo—. Yo te mostraré lo que quiero que veas, pero tú sólo te dedicaras a mirar, ¿de acuerdo?

Eragon volvió a asentir y procedió a examinar los recuerdos de Murtagh. A éste se le tensaron los músculos del cuello, pero su expresión no era de dolor, sino de calma y decisión. Pasaron dos minutos y, por fin, Eragon sonrió.

—Declaro que él es de confiar. Ahora está de nuestro lado —anunció, feliz.

Murtagh lucía satisfecho de sí mismo. Y había llegado el turno de Ariana.

— ¿Y tú qué dices?—le preguntó Nasuada.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio, aún indecisa.

—Está bien —dijo por fin—. Pero también les mostraré sólo lo que yo quiera que vean; hay cosas que no me interesa compartir con nadie más que conmigo misma, y no pienso dejar que ustedes me las arrebaten.

Arya dio un paso al frente y alzó la barbilla.

—Yo lo haré —dijo, decidida.

Antes de que pudiera prepararse, sintió la conciencia de la elfa rozar la suya con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado. Ariana se concentró en ocultar las cosas que no quería mostrarle a Arya, pero en dejar aquellos recuerdos que eran necesarios para que le creyeran. Luego de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, la elfa se retiró de sus pensamientos.

—Ésta también es de confiar —les comunicó a los demás—. Lo que dice es verdad.

Ariana sonrió, feliz de que por fin había logrado lo que se había propuesto. Ahora podría ayudar a destronar a Galbatorix.

* * *

—Estos son todos los eldunarí que pude sacar de la Sala del Tesoro —explicó Murtagh, dejando la bolsa sobre el escritorio de Nasuada, donde estaban reunidos—. Temí que Galbatorix fuera a detenerme.

En la tienda de la líder de los vardenos se encontraban el rey Orrin de Surda, que miraba a los dos fugitivos con desconfianza, Eragon y sus guardias (entre ellos un elfo cubierto de pelo azul noche), Arya, un úrgalo llamado Nar-Garzhvog, la bruja Angela y el primo del Asesino de Sombra, Roran.

Nasuada, de pie detrás del escritorio, miraba los eldunarí y el huevo que Ariana aún sujetaba.

—Así que estos son algunos de los corazones de los dragones que Galbatorix tenía en su poder —dijo, ensimismada—. Y tú dices que esto sólo es una pequeña parte, así que no quiero ni imaginarme el poder que realmente tiene ese hombre. Es una suerte que ustedes dos hayan conseguido salir con vida.

—Shruikan está de nuestra parte —dijo Ariana, dejando el huevo junto a los eldunarí—. Él nos ha ayudado.

Esa noticia pareció aliviar un poco la tensión que allí se vivía. Hacía casi una hora que se encontraban allí reunidos, mientras Nasuada contaba la historia de cómo Ariana y Murtagh habían llegado al campamento de los vardenos.

El elfo de pelo azulado, Blödhgarm, se adelantó y tomó el huevo esmeralda entre sus brazos, mirándolo atentamente.

—Es extraño —dijo, pensativo—, pues todos creíamos que ese dragón pardo que apareció en la batalla de Belatona era el último huevo que Galbatorix tenía en su poder.

—Loivissa nació de un huevo encontrado en las Vertebradas —explicó Murtagh seriamente—. Además de Saphira, es la única hembra que existe.

—Aún así, me pregunto qué otras cosas tendrá Galbatorix reservadas para nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes dos sobre el castillo y sus defensas? —preguntó Nasuada, mirando a Murtagh y Ariana.

Los dos hablaron durante más de dos horas, describiendo cada mínimo aspecto del palacio y las actividades de Galbatorix. Hablaron sobre la dimensión de las murallas, de la dragonera, de los pasillos y los posibles hechizos protectores del castillo.

Pero un fuerte "crack" los interrumpió cuando ya llevaban casi tres horas hablando.

Sobre el escritorio, el huevo verde comenzaba a romperse y podía verse, dentro, una pequeña pata con garras que intentaba romper el duro exterior. Todos ahogaron un grito y se miraron, sabedores de que el Jinete se encontraba por allí.

Por fin, el pequeño dragón consiguió liberarse de su prisión y, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente, los miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Era una verdadera belleza, a pesar de tener un aspecto ligeramente torpe. Entonces, clavó su mirada en Blödhgarm y agitó las pequeñas alas, como si quisiera echarse a volar.

—Tócalo —dijo Eragon al elfo, muy emocionado.

Éste lo hizo, apoyando su peluda mano en la cabecita del dragón. Inmediatamente, Blödhgarm cayó hacia atrás, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor. Sobre su pelaje, marcada en plateado, estaba la gëdwey ignasia.

Murtagh alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Eragon, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, miró al elfo de los ojos amarillos y dijo, solemnemente:

—Levántate, Blödhgarm Shur'tugal.

Habían hallado al Jinete Verde.


	47. Illian

Maldito bloqueo...no pude escribir nada por mucho tiempo! Me sentaba frente a mi computadora y nada, nada, salía. Bueno, espero que puedan perdonarme.

Hola a todos! :D Como compensación, escribí un capítulo considerablemente largo, el más largo hasta ahora, creo. Aquí tendremos el nombre del nuevo dragón, una linda interacción de hermano-hermano entre Eragon y Murtagh y un gran papel de los eldunarís. En realidad, sería casi un filler, si uno se fija de cerca...

**Disclaimer: **No soy CP, así que El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi, como siempre, y a Dark-nasky por sus reviews! Muchas gracias!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**47**

**Illian**

Lo que Ariana más odiaba eran sus miradas. Esas miradas acusadoras, llenas de odio y también temor, que hacían que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Ella siempre había sabido que los Vardenos jamás la aceptarían, pero creyó que tal vez intentarían tolerarla. Obviamente, se había equivocado espantosamente.

Desde que se había extendido la noticia de que el Jinete Rojo y la Mano Negra se encontraban en el campamento, las cosas se habían puesto bastante difíciles para ella, principalmente porque nadie parecía dispuesto a dejarla en paz. Era obvio que la detestaban y que, al mismo tiempo, le tenían miedo, por más que Ariana no pretendía hacerles ningún daño. Era cierto que en el pasado los Vardenos habían sufrido muchas bajas por su culpa, pero ya les había demostrado que estaba de su parte.

Además, Ariana no confiaba mucho en Nasuada y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Era una buena líder, fuerte y decidida, pero no se fiaba de los dos que habían llegado de improviso al campamento, cargando con el huevo de dragón y los eldunarís, aunque tenía cierta lógica, porque Ariana creía que ella tampoco lo habría hecho estando en su lugar. Aún así, le había molestado que Nasuada les pidiera que le juraran lealtad en el idioma antiguo, a lo que Murtagh se había negado rotundamente. Ella lo había considerado por algunos segundos, para luego descartar completamente la idea, no queriendo atarse de nuevo a alguien por temor a que se volviera como Galbatorix.

La tienda de Ariana estaba bastante apartada de las otras, porque no quería que nadie la molestara. Murtagh había hecho algo similar, así que ambos se habían aislado de los Vardenos para no tener que ver el odio reflejado en los rostros de los rebeldes.

Dos días después de su llegada al campamento, en una tarde algo nublada, Nasuada fue a verla a su tienda. Ariana se encontraba recostada en su catre, jugueteando con su espada, y se sorprendió mucho al verla entrar.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita, Nasuada? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie y dejando el arma a un costado.

—Vengo a hacerte una propuesta —le respondió la joven, mirándola con sus oscuros ojos castaños.

— ¿Qué propuesta exactamente?

—Que jures lealtad a los Vardenos en el idioma antiguo.

— ¡No! —exclamó Ariana, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡No lo haré!

Nasuada, pacientemente, siguió hablando.

—Si lo haces —continuó con voz tranquila—, todos los demás confiarán en ti y serás aceptada entre mis filas.

La muchacha sabía muy bien que la líder de los Vardenos entendía lo que ella quería, que estaba al tanto de lo mucho que anhelaba ser querida y respetada; entonces, le estaba proponiendo que sacrificaría su libertad por la confianza de los rebeldes. Era tentador, pero Ariana se dijo que, si no podían tolerarla aún cuando sabían que no era su enemiga, no valía la pena esforzarse mucho.

—Pues mi respuesta sigue siendo no, Nasuada —le dijo a la otra joven—. Si no pueden aceptarme ahora, entonces nunca lo harán. No pienso entregar mi libertad, eso te lo aseguro.

—Yo no confiaré en ti si no lo haces —advirtió, tirando de las mangas de su vestido verde. Ariana vio que tenía unas largas cicatrices en los antebrazos, como si se hubiera cortado con cuchillos.

—No serías sensata si lo hicieras —replicó la otra, sonriendo con cierta amargura—. Aún así, ¿realmente crees que soy tan diferente a ti misma, Nasuada? —le preguntó, ya seriamente.

La joven tardó un poco en responder, como si meditara su respuesta.

—Yo no soy una asesina —fue lo primero que dijo—, ni tampoco fui nunca leal al Imperio.

— ¿Y te crees que yo sí? —Ariana soltó una carcajada amarga—. Todo lo que hice, fue porque no tenía otra opción; era eso o la muerte, la mayoría de las veces. Jamás le fui leal y nunca consideré a Galbatorix como mi rey.

Necesitaba que Nasuada, que alguien, entendiera. Sólo quería que se supiera la verdad.

—Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes —siguió, ensimismada—. Creo que incluso tenemos la misma edad. Lo único que yo quería era ser normal, tener una familia que me quisiera y amigos que me valoraran, pero nunca tuve nada de eso. Por el contrario, me obligaron a convertirme en un monstruo, ¡en un arma! —exclamó, apretando los puños—. ¡Yo no quería nada de esto!

Ariana sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, pero se esforzó por contenerlas. No iba a llorar delante de Nasuada, ni delante de nadie.

—Yo sé que no —dijo la líder de los Vardenos, con voz suave—. Nadie elige la vida que tiene, sino que tenemos que hacer lo que podamos con lo que se nos da. Ni tú ni yo habríamos escogido esto de haber tenido opción, por eso es que te entiendo mejor de lo que crees.

Ariana se sorprendió al oírla hablarle así, sin rencor ni odio en su voz. Muy pocas personas lo hacían, y jamás lo hubiera esperado de la líder de los Vardenos.

—Entonces, si me entiendes, ¿por qué me odias? —le espetó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Porque puedo entender, pero no perdonar —fue la corta respuesta de Nasuada.

Con una última mirada, la líder de los Vardenos, la Acosadora de la Noche, salió de su tienda, dejando a la Mano Negra sola.

_Porque puedo entender, pero no perdonar. _

Ariana se dio cuenta, entonces, de que lo que realmente quería era que la perdonaran.

* * *

El pequeño dragón verde lo miraba con sus grandes ojos esmeralda, mientras Blödhgarm discutía con Eragon Asesino de Sombra.

—Y no sé dónde podremos ocultarlo —decía el humano—, porque es obvio que no podrá participar en la batalla de Dras-Leona, ya que aún es muy pequeño.

—Asesino de Sombra, creo que lo mejor será que alguien se quede con él mientras la batalla esté ocurriendo —dijo Blödhgarm, moviendo un poco sus peludas orejas—. No podrá defenderse si se queda aquí.

—Pues entonces tú deberías ir con él, Blödhgarm.

El elfo lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos y volvió a mover las orejas.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Asesino de Sombra. Mi reina me ha ordenado protegerlos a ti y a Saphira Escamas Brillantes, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer.

El pequeño dragón soltó un suave gruñido, mirado a su Jinete, y éste se agachó para recogerlo, acariciando la escamosa cabeza.

—Pero ahora tú eres tan importante como yo mismo, Blödhgarm —siguió Eragon—. Eres un Jinete de Dragón, así que también debes contar con protección, así como Murtagh y yo la tenemos.

Al Jinete Rojo le habían asignado sólo unos pocos guardias, ya que aún contaba con el prodigioso poder de los eldunarís.

—Lo pensaré —le respondió Blödhgarm y, luego de saludarlo, Eragon lo dejó solo en la tienda que compartía con los otros elfos.

No le hacía mucha gracia pensar que tendría que abandonar su puesto para la batalla de Dras-Leona, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de que el pequeño dragón verde sufriera algún daño cuando él no estuviera allí para protegerlo. Era extraño, pero ese recién nacido le había dado una increíble felicidad, como nunca antes había sentido.

_Felicidad…Illian. _

Blödhgarm creyó que era un buen nombre para el dragón.

—Illian —dijo en voz alta y el pequeño lo miró, con la cabeza ladeada. Al elfo le pareció que le gustaba.

Sólo tenía dos días de vida y no era más grande que su brazo, con pequeñas y finas púas en todo su lomo escamoso, hasta en la punta de la larga cola. Tenía los ojos muy grandes, de color esmeralda, siempre brillando. Sus garras y espolones eran blancos como la nieve y las delgadas alas eran enormes, comparadas con el tamaño del cuerpo del dragón.

Blödhgarm dejó que Illian subiera a su hombro, donde se sujetó con sus patas a su pelaje, y caminó rápidamente hacia la tienda de Nasuada, en donde se celebraría una reunión. Laufin y Wyrden, dos de sus compañeros hechiceros, estaban allí, acompañados del Asesino de Sombra, de Arya Dröttningu y de Murtagh. Sobre el escritorio de la líder de los Vardenos, se encontraba la gran bolsa que el Jinete Rojo había llenado de eldunarís, además del de Glaedr, que se hallaba apoyado junto al saco.

—Ahora que Galbatorix tiene otro Jinete —empezó Nasuada—, es obvio que tratará de hacerlo aún más poderoso que Murtagh. Por eso, necesitaremos la fuerza combinada de nuestros tres Jinetes y la de los eldunarís que tengamos.

—Pero esos eldunarís, Nasuada, suministran su energía a Galbatorix —dijo Arya, mirando los corazones—. Nosotros no podemos usarlos.

—En eso te equivocas —el que habló esta vez fue Murtagh—. Lo que él hizo fue encerrarlos en sus mentes mediante magia, para así poder quitarles su magia. Lo que nosotros debemos intentar es de romper esas barreras y liberarlos. Algunos ya lo han hecho por su cuenta.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluidos los elfos.

—Se requiere una gran fuerza, incluso para un dragón, para romper un hechizo de esa clase —dijo Laufin, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus cejas plateadas casi se tocaban.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Eragon a Murtagh—. ¿Cómo sabes que se han librado ellos solos?

—Porque me han ayudado a mí.

Blödhgarm, dando un paso hacia los eldunarís, dijo:

—Entonces dices que debemos entrar en la mente de estos dragones y ayudarlos a que se liberen —dudó por un momento—. Es posible que no podamos ayudar a muchos de ellos.

—Es verdad —coincidió Murtagh, asintiendo con la cabeza—. El daño que les ha hecho Galbatorix puede que sea demasiado para algunos, pero otros sí podrán sernos útiles, y entonces tendremos más posibilidades de ganar la guerra.

—Además de que podremos darles la opción de seguir viviendo o morir para reencontrarse con sus Jinetes —continuó Arya, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los eldunarís—. Eso es algo que Galbatorix nunca les dio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Eragon—. Será algo que nos beneficiará a todos.

— ¿Y cuándo comenzaremos? —preguntó Murtagh, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo creo que deberíamos actuar lo más pronto posible.

—Ahora mismo —contestó Nasuada, que había estado escuchando en silencio—. Les llevará varios días hacer que todos ellos respondan, así que les sugiero que comiencen ahora. Si es necesario, busquen a otros hechiceros para que los ayuden, aunque confío en que ustedes tres podrán hacerlo.

Y, sin más, salió de la tienda, con el rumor de sus ropas tras ella.

Los restantes, entonces, se miraron y comenzaron a trabajar. Blödhgarm tomó un gran eldunarí púrpura y, con mucho cuidado, trató de entablar contacto con la conciencia de aquel dragón encerrado.

Era una sensación extraña, como si esa mente estuviera vacía, pero, a la vez, llena de dolor y odio. Ambos sentimientos eran tan terribles que el elfo sintió un cierto temor y, al mismo tiempo, una tristeza impresionante.

_Skulblaka, ¿estás ahí? _—llamó cautelosamente, primero con suavidad—. _Soy un amigo, un Jinete _—dijo en el idioma antiguo—. _¿Cómo te llamas?_

Tuvo que repetir su llamado varias veces, gritando en aquella negra inmensidad que era esa mente, hasta que por fin obtuvo una respuesta. La voz del dragón era grave y profunda, aunque cargada de dolor.

_Yo soy Fírnen _—respondió—. _¿Quién eres tú, intruso? Responde rápidamente y tal vez te deje vivir. _

_Mi nombre es Blödhgarm, de Ellésmera. Pretendo ayudarte, ya no tendrás que servir al traidor Galbatorix _—le dijo el elfo tranquilamente.

El dragón permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

_¿Tú no estás de su parte? _—preguntó, sonando sorprendido—. _¿No eres uno de los servidores del Jinete Negro?_

_No _—respondió el elfo—. _Soy un Jinete libre, y conmigo hay otros. Nos hemos unido a los Vardenos, los rebeldes que luchan contra Galbatorix. _

Fírnen volvió a quedarse callado, como analizando las palabras de Blödhgarm, quien sentía sus dudas a través de su mente. El elfo, por su parte, estaba sorprendido de que el dragón hubiera respondido tan rápido, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo. Illian, en su hombro, gruñó suavemente.

_Y supongo que tú y esos rebeldes quieren mi ayuda y la de mis hermanos _—dijo el dragón, aún dudando.

_Sí _—confirmó Blödhgarm—_, la necesitamos. Luego, podrán elegir entre seguir viviendo, o morir como sus Jinetes. _

_Entonces te ayudaré, Blödhgarm de Ellésmera, si prometes que cuando todo termine, tú me ayudarás a mí. _

_Lo prometo. _

* * *

_¡Tú, traidor! _—aulló la dragona dentro del eldunarí azul—. _¡Maldito seas, hijo de Morzan, maldito seas!_

Ya era el cuarto dragón que lo maldecía ese día. Todos lo habían culpado de los crímenes de su padre, como si él fuera el responsable. Murtagh ya estaba cansado de eso y de tener que explicar lo que había sucedido realmente. Dos de los eldunarís que había conseguido salvar eran los suyos propios, y esos dos lo odiaban, porque no eran como Lenora o Eridor.

Pacientemente, explicó lo que había pasado a aquella dragona, para luego preguntarle:

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Saphira _—respondió ella.

Murtagh se sorprendió y la dragona lo notó.

_¿Mi nombre te resulta conocido? _—le preguntó.

_¿Cómo se llamaba tu Jinete? _—inquirió Murtagh, interesado.

_Su nombre era Naeridana _—respondió, con voz triste—. _Era una elfa de Osilon y la mejor compañera con la que podría haber soñado jamás. _

_Saphira, necesitamos que nos ayudes _—empezó él—. _Debemos derrotar a Galbatorix y, para eso, es necesario que nos prestes tu fuerza y tu sabiduría. ¿Podrías hacerlo?_

La dragona se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensativa. Murtagh cruzó los dedos y rogó que aceptara.

_Te ayudaré, Murtagh Morzansson _—dijo por fin, con voz dulce—. _Ayudaré a tus amigos a derrotar al Rey Negro, lo juro por mi honor como dragona. _

Agradeció a Saphira y suspiró, feliz por su éxito. Dejó el eldunarí azul a un costado y tomó otro de un profundo color esmeralda. Intentó entablar contacto con la mente del dragón que lo habitaba, y apenas su conciencia rozó la suya, una voz familiar dijo:

_Muy bien, muchacho _—lo felicitó Eridor—. _Tú y tu joven dragón se han librado de Galbatorix y ahora son libres. _

_Se siente bien no estar atado a ese demente _—contestó Murtagh, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. _Espina y yo estamos mejor que nunca. _

Sintió una oleada de orgullo en la mente del dragón.

_Estoy feliz por ti, chico _—comentó éste—. _Y también me alegro que estén tratando de liberar a mis hermanos y hermanas de la prisión que Galbatorix les impuso. Te advierto que muchos de ellos están tan perdidos en sí mismos que no te será posible ayudarlos. _

_¿Cómo lo lograste tú? _—inquirió el Jinete Rojo.

_Supongo que se debió, en parte, a ti _—respondió Eridor—. _Yo estaba lleno de odio hacia Galbatorix y perdido dentro de mí, mientras tú usabas mi fuerza. Y, cuando conseguí darme cuenta de cómo luchabas contra tus cadenas, quise ayudarte…fue en ese momento que conseguí salir de ese abismo oscuro en donde me había encerrado por más de cien años. _

Murtagh abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Sintió la satisfacción de Espina a través de su conexión y oyó las palabras de su compañero de vida:

_Te lo dije. Te dije que no eras malvado…eso te pasa por no escucharme, Murtagh. _

Entonces, sintió otra familiar mente entablando contacto con la suya, y escuchó la conocida voz de Lenora:

_Pequeño, muy bien hecho _—le dijo, feliz—. _Te has librado tú solo de tus cadenas y has cambiado tu verdadero nombre. ¡Y por si fuera poco, ahora quieres liberar a mis hermanos! Cualquiera que diga que eres un monstruo, muchacho, no podría estar más equivocado. _

_Muchas gracias por apoyarme, Lenora _—le contestó Murtagh—. _Creo que no habría podido hacerlo sin ti; ustedes fueron, en parte, los que nos impulsaron a luchar contra Galbatorix. _

_Sí, gracias, Lenora _—agradeció Espina, con su voz grave—. _Este idiota habría tardado cuatro siglos en hacerlo por sí solo _—se burló, y Murtagh hizo una mueca, algo ofendido.

_Ya lo sé, por eso lo hicimos. _

* * *

Tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo; sabía que no podía seguir eludiéndolo para siempre, porque ahora vivían en el mismo campamento y estaban en el mismo bando. Pero Murtagh no quería tener que hablar con él todavía. Temía que le echara en cara todo lo que había hecho bajo el dominio de Galbatorix, aunque quería pensar que su hermano no le guardaría rencores que entendería que había sido un esclavo.

_Murtagh, no puedes esquivarlo más _—le dijo Espina al salir de la tienda de Nasuada y al ver que Eragon se alejaba con Saphira—. _Habla con él, estoy seguro de que entenderá. _

_¿Y si no?_

_Y si no lo entiende, entonces yo me encargaré de la situación —_gruñó, mostrando los colmillos.

Murtagh rió y, luego de respirar profundo, corrió para alcanzar a Eragon. Éste lo oyó llegar y se volteó, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños, mientras que Saphira estudiaba a Espina con interés.

— ¿Sucede algo, Murtagh? —preguntó el Jinete Azul, con las cejas alzadas.

El otro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, no muy seguro de querer realmente hacer aquello. Pero Espina se comería su tienda si no lo hacía, y a Murtagh no le apetecía la idea de dormir en el suelo.

—Quería… —empezó, inseguro—. Quería que supieras que lo que hice, fue porque no tenía otra opción. Sólo eso.

Eragon lo estudió por unos instantes, pero sonrió. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón.

—Ya sé —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Supongo que muchos no te perdonarán, pero yo ya lo he hecho.

Saphira le dijo algo a su Jinete en ese momento, Murtagh creyó, porque Eragon adquirió una expresión ausente, justo como la que él mismo tenía cuando hablaba con su dragón. Por el ceño fruncido de su hermano, supuso que no eran buenas noticias.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad, no —Eragon titubeó al responder—. Saphira sólo me recordó que juré a los enanos vengar la muerte de Hrothgar y…bueno…tú sigues vivo, así que supongo que eso no les va a gustar.

_Así que prometió a los enanos que iba a matarme _—dijo Murtagh a Espina—. _Qué bien que me hace sentir eso, ¿a ti no?_

_Ya, Murtagh _—lo riñó el dragón—. _El chico hizo la promesa antes de saber que fuiste tú quien lo mató y que lo hiciste bajo las órdenes de Galbatorix. _

No había sido exactamente así. El rey no le había dado la orden explícita de matar a Hrothgar, pero sí le había dicho que hiciera todo lo posible para que los Vardenos perdieran…y a él no se le ocurrió nada mejor que matar al rey de los enanos.

—Entiendo —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Imagino que, por lo menos, esperarás hasta que termine la guerra para matarme, ¿no? Por lo que yo sé, ustedes nos necesitan a Espina y a mí.

— ¡No voy a matarte! —exclamó Eragon, sorprendido—. Tú mismo dijiste que no tenías la culpa, así que no pienso levantar mi espada contra ti. Si matamos a Galbatorix, entonces ésa será nuestra venganza, porque dudo mucho que lo hubieras matado de no haber estado bajo las órdenes del rey.

_Por fin una respuesta sensata _—rió Murtagh—. _Por lo menos su cerebro ha madurado un poco, ¿no crees?_

_Sí, tienes razón —_respondió Espina, divertido.

—Bueno, entonces me alegro de que mi propio hermano ya no quiera terminar lo que nuestro padre empezó conmigo —dijo el Jinete Rojo, esbozando una pequeña y amarga sonrisa.

—Morzan no es mi padre.

Las palabras de Eragon lo desconcertaron. A él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia admitir que era hijo de un Apóstata, pero tampoco andaba negándolo por ahí…incluso, le gustaba probar que no era como su padre, probar que era mejor que él.

—Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho ser su hijo, pero no es algo que podamos cambiar, Eragon —le dijo—. Por más que yo diga que no es mi padre, él sigue siéndolo, lo quiera yo o no.

Eragon negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo entiendes —siguió—. Morzan no es mi padre biológico. Murtagh, tú y yo somos medios hermanos.

_¿Medios hermanos? _

Murtagh se quedó con la abierta, sorprendido. ¿O sea que solamente él era hijo de Morzan y no el héroe de los Vardenos? De repente, se sintió muy solo. Durante todo ese tiempo, él había creído que no era el único que tenía un monstruo por padre…pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sí.

—Maravilloso —murmuró para sí mismo, molesto. Pero Eragon lo oyó.

—Mira, eso no cambia nada —se apresuró a decir—. Somos hermanos, por más que Morzan no sea mi padre, y, además, ya has probado que eso no condiciona nada.

Murtagh lo miró.

—Ya has demostrado que no eres como él. Incluso te diría que tu antiguo maestro, Tornac, fue más padre tuyo que Morzan —continuó su hermano, sonriendo.

—Bueno, es cierto. Por lo menos Tornac no me usó para practicar su puntería.

Eragon se rió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Eres una buena persona, Murtagh. Al menos en el fondo.

_No estuvo tan mal, ¿no? _—le preguntó Espina.

_Para nada _—respondió él.

_A veces exageras, Murtagh. _

_¡Cállate!_

—Y… ¿quién es tu padre, si no es Morzan? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Eragon le sonrió antes de responder.

—Brom.

— ¿Brom? —exclamó, incrédulo—. ¿El anciano que estaba contigo en Helgrind? —hizo una pausa—. ¿El hombre que mató a mi padre?

—El mismo —contestó su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que es bastante irónico.

—El destino nos juega bromas pesadas, eso es seguro —añadió Murtagh, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Era una ironía, sin duda. El hijo de Brom y el hijo de Morzan, ambos hermanos de misma madre, antes enemigos y, ahora, aliados y amigos.

—Muy pesadas —se rió Eragon.

_Has recuperado a tu hermano _—le dijo Espina, esa noche, en su tienda.

_Más bien, he ganado uno. _


	48. Fuego y sangre

Hola! Perdón por haber tardado tanto...primero, tuve un bloqueo asqueroso que no quería dejarme escribir. Después, la escuela me desquició hasta el punto que solamente quería convertirme en un rábano y no tener que estudiar *suspiro*.

El título de este capítulo (que, por cierto, me gusta bastante), no es mío. Es el lema de la Casa Targaryen, de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, así que el crédito va para George R. R. Martin. Por cierto, recomiendo los libros, son excelentes :P

**Disclaimer: **Como digo siempre, El Legado no es mío. El lema _Fuego y Sangre _tampoco me pertenece, pero sí son míos mis adorados OCs XD

**Agradecimientos: **A Dark-nasky por sus reviews, y a MarySLi por todo su apoyo! Les recomiendo pasarse por su profile a leer sus geniales historias! ;) Gracias!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**48**

**Fuego y sangre**

_¿Crees que ellos ya estarán allí? _—le preguntó Kavor a Loivissa, mientras volaban hacia la ciudad de Dras-Leona.

La dragona tardó unos segundos en responder, pensativa.

_Sí, y me preocupa que tengas que enfrentarte a Murtagh y al Asesino de Sombra _—dijo ella—. _Ambos son mayores que tú, así que no debería serles muy difícil derrotarte, Kavor. _

Él sabía esto, porque era lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos dos días. Pero, por otro lado, Galbatorix le había dado más eldunarís, muchos más de los que le había dado a Murtagh, así que suponía que no tendría demasiados problemas en enfrentarse a los dos Jinetes de los Vardenos.

Aún así, Kavor no quería ir a la guerra otra vez, y mucho menos tener que enfrentarse a Murtagh. Lo consideraba un amigo, el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido, y no deseaba lastimarlo por nada del mundo, ni tampoco a Espina. Pero el rey le había ordenado que lo haga, que lo llevara de regreso a Urû'baen, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Murtagh le había ofrecido a Kavor que huyera con él y Ariana, pero el muchacho se había negado, porque en el palacio tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Si quería comida, se la daban, y nadie le impedía hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojara, no como en Kuasta. Kavor había vivido toda su vida en la miseria y para él era magnífico tener todas aquellas cosas a su alcance. Loivissa se hartaba de decirle que Galbatorix no era quien él creía, pero el niño pensaba que no podía ser tan malo si los trataba tan bien. Después de todo, ¿cuándo los había lastimado? Ni siquiera le había gritado cuando le dijo que había dejado escapar a Murtagh, Espina y Ariana.

_¿No entiendes que ese hombre es malvado? _—le gruñó Loivissa, y Kavor pudo sentir su enojo—. _Te está mintiendo, pequeño. _

Kavor fingió no escucharla. Vivía discutiendo con su dragona sobre aquello, y ése no era el momento para hacerlo; estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva batalla.

Debajo de ellos, un pequeño ejército de soldados avanzaba lentamente por las planicies de Alagaësia. Entre ellos, sabía, iban muchos hechiceros, comandados por Craltos, el mago rojo. A Kavor, ese hombre le inspiraba terror, especialmente cuando lo miraba con sus espantosos ojos verdes y hablaba, susurrando como una serpiente escarlata.

_Es repugnante, ya sé _—dijo Loivissa, pensando también en Craltos—. _Mantente lo más lejos de él que puedas, porque es peligroso. _

Kavor no necesitaba oírlo dos veces. No pensaba acercarse a ese hombre por nada del mundo.

Los soldados eran aproximadamente mil, todos hechizados para que no pudieran sentir dolor alguno, y los hechiceros eran alrededor de cien, por lo que él sabía. Galbatorix había elegido a los más poderosos del reino para que pudieran ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesitara y, además, derrotaran a los de los Vardenos.

_¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Dras-Leona? _—preguntó Kavor, reprimiendo un bostezo.

_Al paso que vamos, llegaremos mañana. Los Vardenos ya deben de estar sitiando la ciudad, supongo —_contestó Loivissa, batiendo sus alas pardas aún más fuerte.

_¿Y estás segura de que Murtagh y Espina estarán ahí? _

_Dudo mucho que hayan ido a otro lugar _—replicó la joven dragona—. _Entiendo que no quieras enfrentarte a Murtagh, pero no tenemos otra opción Kavor. El rey te ordenó que lo hicieras, ¿recuerdas?_

_Sí, pero no quiero, Loivissa _—insistió el chico—. _Murtagh es mi amigo, mi maestro, ¡no puedo hacerle daño!_

_Pues deberás hacerlo _—lo regañó su compañera—. _Por más que sea tu mentor, hemos recibido órdenes explícitas de Galbatorix, y no podemos desobedecer. _

Loivissa tenía razón, como siempre. Su dragona nunca se equivocaba.

_Supongo que tendré que hacerlo_, se dijo Kavor.

* * *

Los gritos de los heridos le llenaban los oídos como una eterna y tétrica melodía. Bajo el sol rojo del atardecer, Espina brillaba como un rubí en el cielo, echando enormes llamas de fuego escarlata de sus fauces. Murtagh, a su espalda, blandía a _Zar'roc_, listo para enfrentarse a sus enemigos. A su lado, sobre Saphira, iba Eragon, con _Brisingr _desenvainada y centelleando con la luz del sol.

— ¡Murtagh! —le gritó éste por sobre el rugido de la batalla—. ¡Encárgate de los hechiceros, yo intentaré hacer que se rindan!

El mayor asintió y dijo a Espina:

_Vamos, amigo _—le dio unas palmadas en el cuello escamoso—. _Es hora de cumplir con nuestro deber. _

Espina rugió ensordecedoramente y, batiendo sus poderosas alas, se lanzó hacia la masa de soldados que había debajo de ellos.

_Apuesto a que hay al menos cien hechiceros con ellos _—dijo a Espina—. _Galbatorix no es tan estúpido como para enviar pocos, sabiendo que ahora los Vardenos tienen dos Jinetes. _

Murtagh estaba muy preocupado, porque sabía que Kavor aparecería en la batalla y él tendría que enfrentarse a su joven aprendiz. Era apenas un niño, un simple muchachito que no suponía peligro alguno para los Vardenos, tal vez no tendría que pelear a muerte.

_Sí…tal vez solamente debo capturarlo. _

Pero Nasuada le había dicho que, si era necesario, tendría que matar a Kavor.

Murtagh había sabido, desde el primer momento en que había sentido cariño hacia el niño, que eso arruinaría todo. ¡Las cosas no debían ser así! No podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil y de dejarse dominar por otros; ya lo había hecho una vez y se había jurado que no volvería a pasar. Si debía matar, tendría que hacerlo.

Pero, por alguna razón, ni siquiera podía considerar la idea de matar a Kavor sin sentir un asco y una repulsión sorprendentes. Era un niño, su aprendiz, y no podía ser él quien lo asesinara.

_Si hay que hacerlo, que lo haga otro. Yo no levantaré mi espada contra Kavor. _

Aún así, pensando que tal vez podía pasarle la responsabilidad a otro, Murtagh seguía sintiendo horror ante ese pensamiento. El chico no podía morir, él tendría que salvarlo. Pero, si lo hacía, los Vardenos perderían cualquier confianza que le hubieran tenido. Aunque Murtagh se preguntaba qué era lo que valía más para él… ¿la aceptación de los rebeldes, o la vida de ese chico?

_Kavor. _

Su propia mente le dio la respuesta. Podría vivir con sí mismo sin que los Vardenos lo aceptaran, pero no podría seguir adelante sabiendo que Kavor había muerto por su culpa. Entonces decidió que lo protegería, que lo pondría a salvo de Eragon. Murtagh quería creer que su medio hermano perdonaría la vida al chico, pero pensó que sería mejor no correr riesgos, considerando que el Asesino de Sombra también había intentado matarlo a él mismo no mucho tiempo atrás.

_Yo me enfrentaré con él y, si es necesario, lo haré mi prisionero. Así, ni Eragon ni nadie podrá matarlo. _

Le parecía una buena idea, aunque no estaba muy convencido de que podría llevarla a cabo. Sabía que Galbatorix le habría dado más eldunarís a Kavor, tantos como para hacerlo quizá más fuerte que a él mismo, por lo que dudaba de poder cumplir con su plan.

Los Vardenos, a pesar de que las fuerzas de Dras-Leona eran poderosas, contaban con una clara ventaja al tener dos Jinetes. Entre Eragon y él, creía que podrían ganar esa batalla sin demasiados problemas, independientemente de si Kavor aparecía o no. Blödhgarm, el elfo cubierto de pelo al que Murtagh evitaba al igual que a todos los otros, se había quedado en el campamento con el dragón verde, Illian. Eragon había tenido que insistirle mucho para que por fin aceptara a quedarse, porque él había querido pelear, aunque tampoco había estado deseoso de dejar a su dragón recién nacido.

Lentamente, buscó a los hechiceros de Galbatorix con la mente y, cada vez que encontraba uno, lo mataba con rapidez. Comparados con él, no eran poderosos, por lo que no le resultó muy difícil acabar con varios de ellos en pocos minutos. Eragon y Saphira estaban cerca y la dragona echaba fuego azul por la boca, mientras su Jinete blandía a _Brisingr _en el aire.

Murtagh estaba sorprendido de que Kavor y Loivissa no estuvieran allí. ¿Acaso Galbatorix había decidido no enviarlos? No…el rey no haría algo así. Él lo conocía bien, mejor que cualquiera de los Vardenos, y sabía que nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad de capturar a alguno de los Jinetes libres. Así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la dragona parda apareciera en el aire, rugiendo ferozmente.

Murtagh rogaba que Eragon no llegara antes que él cuando eso sucediera, porque sabía que no soportaría que Kavor muriera por su culpa. Era un niño inocente, no merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

_Avísame si los ves _—pidió a Espina—. _Si nos adelantamos, Eragon no podrá enfrentarse a él. No confío en los Vardenos todavía. _

_¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por ese chico, Murtagh? _—le preguntó su dragón—. _Porque eso es lo que harás si intentas salvarlo, ¿lo entiendes? Estarás desobedeciendo a los Vardenos para que Kavor y Loivissa no mueran. _

_No voy a permitir que los maten, Espina _—respondió él—. _Si puedo evitarlo, entonces lo haré. _

¿Y cuándo se había encariñado tanto con Kavor? Murtagh era una de esas personas a las que les tomaba tiempo aprender a querer a otros, así que no entendía muy bien por qué quería proteger a ese niño. Suponía que se debía a su edad, en parte; Kavor era muy joven, demasiado, y no había ni siquiera comenzado a vivir todavía. También debía ser que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y que Murtagh le había enseñado a ser un Jinete. Verlo progresar seguramente lo había hecho encariñarse.

— ¡Murtagh!

Era la voz de Eragon. El Jinete Rojo giró la cabeza rápidamente, buscando a su medio hermano, y lo encontró engarzado en una terrible lucha contra una enorme, gigantesca, dragona parda. Sobre su lomo, vestido con armadura de pies a cabeza, Kavor blandía su espada.

* * *

Tropezó con el cuerpo de un soldado del Imperio y estuvo a punto de caer de cara al suelo, pero un brazo la detuvo. Ariana se soltó inmediatamente y miró a quien la había ayudado: Roran _Martillazos_, el primo del Asesino de Sombra.

Había oído mucho sobre él, incluso en Urû'baen, y se decía que era un soldado despiadado, cruel y poderoso, que mataba a diestra y siniestra con un enorme martillo. Al menos eso era lo que los soldados del Imperio habían dicho. Pero, ahora que lo tenía cara a cara, Ariana no creía las historias. Parecía un hombre normal, de rostro bondadoso y ojos intensos, que llevaba un martillo de tamaño considerable en la mano…pero no era ni por lejos el monstruo asesino que había escuchado que era en Urû'baen.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —le dijo Roran—. No quieres morir aplastada, ¿cierto?

Ariana esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y echó a correr, cuidando de no tropezar de nuevo.

Dras-Leona era una ruina. Algunos edificios se habían derrumbado completamente, dejando sólo una enorme pila de escombros. Otros estaban en llamas y provenían gritos de dolor y pena de su interior. Ella intentaba no escucharlos.

A su lado había dos elfos, uno de pelo plateado y una de cabello negro. Ariana creía que sus nombres eran Laufin e Invidia, pero como todos los de su raza lucían iguales para ella, era posible que se estuviera equivocando. Al único que sí sabía diferenciar era al que tenía pelaje, al Jinete, Blödhgarm, por más que lo evitaba porque siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Había algo en su aroma que la hacía sentir incómoda, al igual que sus grandes y profundos ojos amarillos.

Arriba, en el cielo, Espina y Saphira volaban sobre las hordas de soldados, echando fuego de sus poderosas fauces de vez en cuando. Así que de ahí provenían los incendios…

Ariana clavó su espada en el pecho de un soldado y le dio un golpe en el estómago a otro, haciendo una mueca cuando las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su rostro. La sangre siempre le había dado mucho asco. Los elfos atacaban con violencia y a una velocidad impresionante, más rápido de lo que cualquier humano era capaz. Nadie podía oponerse a ellos y cada soldado que se plantaba para luchar, moría al cabo de pocos segundos. Eran realmente poderosos, más de lo que ella había creído.

Un soldado del Imperio consiguió clavar la hoja de su espada en su brazo izquierdo, pero Ariana logró zafarse y asestarle una patada, haciendo muecas de dolor. Inmediatamente después, le cortó la cabeza de un golpe, para luego soltar un pequeño quejido al sentir una fuerte punzada en la herida.

—Demonios —gruñó entre dientes.

Ariana nunca había sido buena curando, siempre solía causar más daño del que había, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo. Apoyó una mano sobre el corte y murmuró unas pocas palabras, rogando que funcionara. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la herida dejaba de sangrar.

Oyó un rugido e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, para ver a Saphira y la dragona parda de Kavor chocar con fuerza en el aire. Loivissa había crecido mucho, tanto que ya era tan grande como Saphira, o tal vez más. Galbatorix debía haberla hecho madurar con su magia oscura, eso era seguro.

Entonces escuchó el grito de los soldados.

— ¡Hechiceros!

— ¡No mueren, no mueren!

_Ay, no. _

Los soldados que no sentían dolor…no otra vez.

_Los Sonrientes. _

Ariana los detestaba, le daban pánico. Pero más horror le provocaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse con ellos.

_No voy a poder ganarles. Son demasiado fuertes y yo no soy inmune al dolor. _

Así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

La iban a acusar de cobarde, porque no veía a ningún soldado de los Vardenos huyendo de los otros, pero ella no quería morir. Prefería no tener que enfrentarse con esos soldados.

Pero tampoco había planeado tener que luchar con Craltos.

Era más alto que ella y llevaba una armadura roja. En su mano derecha, una espada goteaba sangre. La miró con sus fríos ojos verdes y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—La Mano Negra —dijo, con una voz que parecía el siseo de una serpiente—. No pensé que me enfrentaría a ti hoy.

Ariana dio un paso atrás, aferrando su espada con más fuerza todavía, buscando alguna forma de escaparse. Craltos la miró y ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

—Pensé que serías más imponente. Supongo que las historias exageran, ¿no? —comentó casualmente, acercándose más a ella.

La joven decidió permanecer quieta, rogando que algo distrajera al hechicero el tiempo suficiente como para que ella pudiera escapar. Sabía que no era oponente para él, por más que tal vez consiguiera superarlo en el manejo de la espada. Craltos era muy poderoso y Ariana estaba segura de que la magia haría que ganara esa batalla.

_Sola, no soy más que un insecto molesto para él. _

Su última esperanza eran los elfos que había visto antes, pero no parecían estar cerca en ese momento. El hechicero rojo alzó su espada y Ariana se puso en guardia…lo que fue un gran error.

—_Thrysta vindr!_

Una dura bola de aire le golpeó el pecho y la dejó sin respiración, haciéndola volar por lo menos tres metros antes de caer al suelo de nuevo, sobre el cadáver de uno de los Vardenos. Se levantó trastabillando, asqueada al sentir la sangre del muerto en su mano, y miró al hechicero, atemorizada.

_No voy a salir viva de esta. _

* * *

Saphira echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, al abrir las fuertes mandíbulas, una enorme lengua de fuego azul surgió de las profundidades de su garganta. Loivissa gruñó y aleteó para esquivarla, por más que Murtagh estaba seguro que debían tener barreras protectoras.

Espina aceleró y, extendiendo el cuello, mordió el flanco derecho de Loivissa. La dragona aulló de dolor y se retorció para liberarse.

_¡Ten cuidado! _—le dijo Murtagh—. _No queremos matarlos, sólo tomarlos prisioneros. _

_Sí, sí…_

Espina soltó la pata de la joven dragona parda, pero esta le dio un potente coletazo que lo lanzó por el aire, gruñendo por el dolor. Murtagh lo sintió también, en su brazo derecho, y supuso que el ala de su compañero estaba rota. Espina no podía mantenerse a flote, por lo que el Jinete murmuró un hechizo para recomponer los huesos y tendones del ala.

_¿Mejor?_

_Mucho. Me sorprende que Loivissa tenga tanta fuerza como para hacer eso _—respondió el dragón, sospechoso.

Murtagh contempló a la dragona parda y la comparó con Saphira. Eran casi del mismo tamaño, e incluso le parecía que Loivissa era aún mayor que ella.

_Galbatorix debe de haberle hecho lo mismo que te hizo a ti _—dijo a su compañero—. _¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Hay cosas que son difíciles de olvidar, Murtagh. _

Saphira rugió y volvió a echar fuego por la boca. Loivissa lo esquivó y, acercándose rápidamente, mordió a la dragona azul en el hombro, mientras Eragon y Kavor intercambiaban poderosos golpes con sus espadas. Murtagh, desde la distancia, se debatía entre interponerse o, simplemente, mirar hasta poder encontrar una oportunidad para aprisionar a Kavor.

_¿No piensas hacer algo? _—inquirió Espina.

_Estoy esperando. No quiero tener que enfrentarme con él, no todavía. _

Escuchó el grito de dolor de Kavor e inmediatamente se le heló la sangre. Pero, al ver que éste seguía luchando, no se preocupó. Saphira y Loivissa seguían mordiéndose y clavándose sus poderosas y blancas garras, soltando horribles gruñidos y aullidos. Espina y él, desde lejos, contemplaban la batalla entre las dos dragonas y sus Jinetes.

Pero entonces Eragon clavó su espada en el expuesto abdomen de Kavor, quien gritó, junto con Loivissa.

_¡Vamos!_

Cuando _Brisingr _estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, Espina chocó violentamente contra Saphira, apartándola de Loivissa, quien apenas podía mantenerse en el aire. La dragona azul rugió ensordecedoramente, pero Murtagh no la escuchaba, porque sólo podía pensar en que debía llegar a tiempo para salvar a Kavor.

_Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor._

En cuanto Espina y Loivissa estuvieron el uno junto al otro, el Jinete Rojo cortó las tiras de la silla de la dragona parda con _Zar'roc _y depositó a Kavor sobre el lomo del dragón macho. Entonces, murmuró un hechizo para sanar la profunda y sangrante herida que su aprendiz tenía en el abdomen y apoyó dos dedos en su cuello, buscando el pulso.

_Está vivo _—le dijo a Espina, aliviado.

_Eragon y Saphira no están muy felices _—observó él, con sus ojos rojos fijos en la pareja azul.

A Murtagh no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ellos no entendieran. Había salvado la vida de Kavor, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Ya lidiaría con las consecuencias luego.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —exclamó Eragon, que se había acercado a lomos de su dragona.

—Le salvé la vida —gruñó Murtagh—. Es sólo un niño, ¿crees que él eligió esto? ¿Crees que él quiere ser un sirviente de Galbatorix?

Su medio hermano lo miró por unos segundos.

—Que sea nuestro prisionero entonces —dijo, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Kavor—. Intentaremos romper sus juramentos.

_Lo hicimos _—dijo a Espina—. _Les salvamos la vida. _

Pero su dragón soltó un fuerte rugido.

_¡Cuidado, Murtagh!_

Lo último que vio antes de sentir un terrible dolor y perder la conciencia, fue una poderosa cola parda dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su rostro.

* * *

Ariana tenía el brazo izquierdo cubierto de sangre, que manaba de un largo corte que Craltos le había hecho. No era muy profundo, pero aún así dolía muchísimo, como si cien agujas se le estuvieran clavando en la piel. Creía que tenía al menos dos costillas rotas, porque apenas podía respirar cuando giraba el torso y sentía fuertes punzadas cuando se movía. Suponía que eso había sucedido cuando el hechicero le había lanzado un hechizo que la lanzó cinco metros hacia atrás.

_No creo que salga con vida de esta. _

Craltos alzó una mano, similar a una garra, y murmuró una palabra en el idioma antiguo. Inmediatamente, la pierna derecha de Ariana se quebró con un fuerte "crack", haciéndola caer al suelo, gritando de dolor.

— ¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez? —aulló, aferrándose la pierna herida.

— ¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso? —sonrió él.

Ella lo miró, asqueada, mientras alzaba su espada para dar el golpe final y acabar con su vida. Ariana temblaba. No quería morir todavía, ni siquiera había cumplido diecinueve años…

—_Garjzla!_

Era una voz desconocida, de una mujer. Una enorme lengua de fuego envolvió a Craltos por un momento, y Ariana rogó que se quemara vivo, pero pocos segundos después emergió de las llamas, ileso. Invidia, la elfa de cabello negro, gritó:

— ¡Vete de aquí, humana! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!

_¿Nosotros?_

Con ella habían llegado otros tres elfos. Ariana reconoció a Laufin, el de pelo plateado que había visto antes, y a otro que identificó como Wyrden. Había también una elfa de pelo negro, muy largo y de ojos verdes a la que identificó como Yaela, otra de las hechiceras del elfo peludo, Blödhgarm.

— ¡Corre, niña! —exclamó Wyrden, mirándola por un momento.

— ¡No puedo! —gritó—. ¡Mi pierna está rota!

Laufin, el que estaba más cerca de ella, se arrodilló, mientras los otros tres detenían a Craltos y murmuró un hechizo para recomponer los huesos. Ariana hizo una mueca al sentir cómo se unían y arreglaban.

—Vete —dijo el elfo.

Ella le agradeció y, poniéndose de pie, se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre tras de sí. Mirando alrededor, notó cómo la mayoría de los soldados de los vardenos vitoreaban y festejaban: habían derrotado al Imperio una vez más.

Ariana suspiró aliviada, pero levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al oír un fuerte rugido que reconoció como de Espina. Cuando sus ojos encontraron al dragón rojo, se le paró el corazón al ver cómo Murtagh era golpeado por la poderosa cola de Loivissa y caía de la silla, junto con otro cuerpo más pequeño que parecía ser Kavor.

_¡Se va a matar!_

La dragona parda descendió rápidamente para atrapar a su Jinete y, agitando las alas lo más velozmente que podía, se alejó de allí, cargando al muchacho. Espina se había lanzado en picada, desesperado, para evitar que Murtagh se estrellara contra el suelo, y Ariana pudo respirar de nuevo en cuanto su amigo estuvo seguro sobre el lomo del dragón escarlata. Eragon y Saphira aterrizaron poco antes que ellos, ambos mirando la difusa figura que era ahora Loivissa.

Los soldados vitorearon a los Jinetes y Ariana sonrió. Un grupo de elfos, entre ellos los que la habían salvado antes, corrieron para alcanzar a Eragon y a Saphira, mientras que otros bajaron a Murtagh de su silla y lo examinaron para ver si estaba herido. La joven caminó hacia ellos, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el brazo.

Su amigo estaba en malas condiciones, tuvo que admitir. Tenía la nariz rota y sangraba bastante, y gran parte del rostro estaba amoratado donde la cola de Loivissa lo había golpeado. Estaba inconsciente.

—Se recuperará —decía uno de los elfos a Nasuada, que había llegado segundos antes y lucía algo maltrecha por la batalla—. Sólo tiene la nariz rota y unas pocas heridas más; parece mucho peor de lo que en realidad es.

— ¿Puedes curarlo? —preguntó Eragon.

—Por supuesto que podemos, Asesino de Sombra —respondió Wyrden—. Pero no despertará por un rato, así que lo mejor será que lo llevemos a una tienda para que pueda descansar.

—Pediré a Angela que lo vea en cuanto pueda —anunció Nasuada—. Mientras tanto, que tú y tus elfos se encarguen de él, Wyrden.

El elfo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y él y sus compañeros se llevaron a Murtagh, seguidos por Espina.

—Eragon, ve a buscar a Blödhgarm y dile que la batalla ya ha terminado —ordenó la líder de los Vardenos al Jinete Azul.

Eragon montó en Saphira y ambos se alejaron rápidamente. Ariana regresó a su tienda caminando lentamente, sintiéndose horrorosamente cansada. En cuanto llegó, rasgó una camisa y se vendó el brazo, teniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado, e inmediatamente se desplomó sobre su catre para dormir por varias horas.

* * *

A Blödhgarm no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia tener que quedarse en el campamento durante la batalla, porque la reina Islanzadí le había dado órdenes de proteger al Jinete Eragon y a Saphira. Eso era lo que él se había planteado hacer, pero no había considerado la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en un Jinete de Dragón.

Durante las muchas horas que la batalla había durado, Illian se dedicó a perseguir a los insectos que encontraba en la tienda de Blödhgarm, mientras el elfo lo miraba, divertido. A través del fuerte, pero aún no completamente formado, vínculo podía sentir la alegría del dragón y su sorpresa al descubrir a las pequeñas criaturas que vivían en la tierra.

—No tan rápido —le dijo al ver que corría velozmente hacía una hormiga—. Te caerás.

Illian no le hizo caso y, como Blödhgarm había predicho, tropezó y cayó al suelo, soltando un pequeño gruñido de frustración. La hormiga se escapó. El elfo rió y tomó al dragón entre sus brazos para evitar que se hiciera más daño y buscó alguna herida en las alas, sin encontrar ninguna.

—Si corres así, te lastimarás —advirtió al dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo—. Aún eres demasiado pequeño para hacer esas cosas.

Pero Illian siguió corriendo alrededor de la tienda, sin escuchar a su Jinete.

Pasaron muchas horas hasta que se durmió, acurrucado en el regazo de Blödhgarm, quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando las afiladas garras de su dragón se le clavaron en la carne a través de su pelaje.

Escuchó un fuerte sonido afuera, seguido de la voz del Asesino de Sombra.

— ¡Blödhgarm!

Al remover a Illian de su regazo, el pequeño dragón despertó y gruñó, molesto. Lo dejó sobre su catre y salió de la tienda a reunirse con el Jinete.

— ¡Hemos ganado, Blödhgarm! —exclamó el muchacho en cuanto vio al elfo—. ¡Dras-Leona es nuestra!

El elfo agitó las orejas y esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—Esas son buenas noticias, Asesino de Sombra. Significa que ya podremos avanzar hacia Urû'baen.

En poco tiempo, pondrían fin a esa guerra de una vez por todas.


	49. El primer vuelo

Lamento mucho no haber publicado en tanto tiempo, pero tengo una excusa. Hubo una tormenta hace dos meses, casi, e Internet murió desde entonces. Lo malo es que la compañía no se dignó a arreglarlo hasta hoy, cuando por fin pude publicar este capítulo que tengo escrito desde hace tiempo...perdón!

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A Dark-nasky y a MarySLi por sus reviews y su paciencia. Muchas gracias!

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**49**

**El primer vuelo**

En cuanto abrió los ojos, un agudo dolor en el rostro lo asaltó de repente, haciéndolo gruñir. Estaba acostado en su catre, dentro de la tienda que había reclamado como suya, haciendo muecas por las molestias. No recordaba absolutamente nada de cómo había llegado allí, sólo sabía que algo lo había golpeado con enorme fuerza en la cabeza antes de que se desmayara.

_Ese sí que fue un golpe duro _—la voz de Espina resonó en su mente apenas consiguió despertarse—. _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un sanador?_

_No, estoy bien —_respondió Murtagh, incorporándose, con una mano apoyada en la frente—. _Sólo me siento algo mareado, es todo. ¿Tú no estás herido?_

_Claro que no _—replicó el dragón—. _Conseguí rescatarte, ¿no estás orgulloso de mí?_

_No sé si orgulloso, pero sí muy agradecido. _

Murtagh se sintió mareado entonces, por lo que decidió recostarse de nuevo. Se quedó contemplando el techo de la tienda y cómo un pequeño insecto caminaba por él, justo encima de su cabeza. Pensó que podría caerse justo dentro de su boca, así que decidió no abrirla hasta que se hubiera alejado.

Aburrido como estaba, intentó recordar lo que había sucedido antes de que se desmayara. Eragon había vencido a Kavor y estado a punto de matarlo, pero él se había interpuesto y lo había salvado…eso era todo lo que tenía. Supuso que lo que lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo sin conocimiento había sido la cola de Loivissa, desesperada por liberar a su Jinete.

_Debo recordar no interponerme en el camino de la cola de un dragón otra vez. _

Espina se rió al escuchar los pensamientos de su Jinete, y dijo:

_Agradece que tengas una cabeza dura, Murtagh. _

Quiso reírse, pero apenas lo intentó descubrió que era demasiado doloroso. Se tocó el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo normal; los elfos debían de haber curado todas sus heridas, aunque el siguiera sintiéndose mareado.

_Puedo llamar a algún sanador, si quieres —_le dijo Espina—. _Quizás puedan quitarte esas molestias de las que tanto te estás quejando. _

_No me llames quejoso —_gruñó—. _No tienes idea de lo que duele esto. _

_Creo que te olvidas de que comparto absolutamente todo contigo, Murtagh, así que sí sé lo que duele. ¿Es que el golpe te afectó el cerebro o qué?_

Murtagh odiaba cuando Espina estaba de mal humor, como ese momento. Obviamente, como a su Jinete le dolía la cabeza, él también lo sentía y estaba tan irritable como el joven. Aún así, a Murtagh le molestaba.

_Avisaré que estás despierto _—dijo el dragón—. _Muchos habían comenzado a preocuparse. _

¿Preocuparse? No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la batalla, no podía haber estado dormido por mucho tiempo.

_¿Cuánto he dormido? _—preguntó a Espina.

_Casi un día y medio, si no me equivoco. _

¡Un día y medio! Eso era una exageración…seguramente, todos pensaban que estaba muerto o en un coma tan profundo que nunca despertaría.

Pasó un rato en silencio, acosado de vuelta por los fuertes dolores de cabeza que parecían poco dispuestos a dejarlo tranquilo, hasta que una voz conocida destruyó su tranquilidad.

—Veo que has decidido unirte a los vivos, amigo.

Ariana, de pie en la entrada de la tienda, le sonreía, cruzada de brazos. Tenía bastante mal aspecto, con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Lucía cansada.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó.

—Estoy vivo, eso ya es algo —respondió Murtagh—. Aunque siento que mi cráneo va a partirse.

—Tienes suerte de que no se haya partido cuando Loivissa te golpeó —se rió Ariana, sentándose en el catre junto a él—. Por primera vez en tu vida, deberías agradecer que seas un cabeza dura.

—Espina dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando desperté.

—Sí, es que hemos estado hablando mucho mientras tú dormías —Ariana se encogió de hombros—. Nos llevamos bien…es más agradable que tú, por lo menos.

Murtagh la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Viniste a insultarme o a ver cómo estaba?

—En realidad, vine para decirte que Nasuada te espera en su tienda en una hora, junto con Eragon y Blödhgarm —respondió su amiga—. Quiere discutir asuntos oficiales y saber cuándo estaremos listos para atacar Urû'baen.

Murtagh bufó. No quería tener que escuchar a Nasuada hablando de cuántos soldados habían perdido o de lo difícil que sería recuperarse de la terrible batalla. Si su dolor de cabeza era grande entonces, para cuando terminara la reunión sería insoportable.

—También han tomado prisionero al gobernador de Dras-Leona —siguió Ariana—. Es un gordo desagradable, aún peor que Marcus Tábor, pero tendrán que soportarlo en la reunión.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataron? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—No tengo idea —replicó Ariana, con las cejas alzadas—. Supongo que porque podría ser útil más adelante, pero no lo sé, realmente.

El Jinete se levantó, aunque tuvo que hacerlo despacio para evitar marearse peor de lo que ya estaba, y se dirigió hacia la vasija con agua que había en su tienda. Se lavó la cara y el cuello y luego miró a su amiga, quien continuaba sentada en el catre, divertida.

—Te tambaleas cuando caminas —dijo, sonriendo.

—Tú también te tambalearía si una cola de dragón te hubiera golpeado en la cara, Ariana —gruñó él en respuesta.

—Eres horrendamente malhumorado, ¿sabías eso?

—Sí.

La joven soltó una carcajada. Parecía estar muy alegre ese día…quizás demasiado, para el gusto de Murtagh.

Él tomó una de las camisas limpias que había sobre una silla y, luego de quitarse la que llevaba, se la pasó por la cabeza. La otra estaba manchada de sangre y de la mugre de la guerra, por lo que hubiera sido algo poco educado llevarla puesta para ver a Nasuada. Ariana, distraída, se dedicaba a alisar la tela de sus calzas oscuras, mientras él se ajustaba el cinturón de un chaleco negro.

— ¿Te enviaron para que me escoltes hasta allá? —preguntó, acomodando la funda de _Zar'roc_.

—No, pero quería ver si estabas bien —respondió ella, mirándolo—. Estaba preocupada porque no despertabas; pensé que podrías tener algún tipo de problema serio.

—Estoy bien —se rió él—. Como tú y Espina dijeron, tengo huesos fuertes.

—No, dijimos que eres un cabeza dura.

* * *

Nasuada estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio cuando entraron a la tienda, vestida completamente de verde. Tenía un corte casi curado en la mejilla, pero no parecía tener más heridas que aquélla. Acompañándola, había un hombre gordo, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, de apariencia algo ridícula. Llevaba un chaleco de terciopelo demasiado pequeño, que le ajustaba tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Su capa, oscura, lucía algo maltrecha.

Blödhgarm, con Illian apoyado sobre su hombro, miraba al que suponía que era el gobernador de Dras-Leona con curiosidad. Junto a él, Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Arya discutían en voz baja, ambos con los ceños fruncidos. Jormundur y Nasuada hablaban rápidamente con el hombre que Blödhgarm no conocía.

Entonces, Murtagh Morzansson entró a la tienda, luciendo más pálido que de costumbre, pero ileso.

_Mis hechiceros hicieron un buen trabajo con él. _

Illian dejó escapar un suave y agudo gruñido cuando lo vio. El Jinete Rojo no le caía muy bien.

—Bienvenidos todos—saludó Nasuada, mirándolos a todos—. Murtagh, confío en que estás recuperado.

—Bastante —respondió el humano—. Aún tengo un cierto dolor de cabeza, pero no me encuentro mal. Supongo que tuve suerte.

La líder de los Vardenos le sonrió, para luego preguntarle a Eragon por qué no habían podido detener al Jinete Kavor. Blödhgarm notó que el chico lanzaba una rápida mirada a Murtagh antes de responder:

—Su dragona es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

—Todos vimos lo que pasó —añadió Arya, clavando sus ojos verdes en el Jinete Rojo—. Él lo ayudó a escapar.

Blödhgarm movió las orejas, extrañado. ¿Es que acaso los había traicionado de vuelta?

—Yo no quería que las cosas resultaran así —respondió Murtagh—. Sólo pretendía salvarle la vida, eso es todo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —inquirió Nasuada, con el ceño fruncido.

—Kavor fue alumno mío en Urû'baen. Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe y…le tengo cariño —dijo el Jinete—. No puedo permitir que lo maten, no si puedo evitarlo.

—Eso no es excusa —exclamó Arya—. Podríamos haber perdido por tu culpa. Tienes suerte de que esos dos no sean más fuertes, porque esto podría haber sido un desastre para todos nosotros.

Murtagh no respondió. Nasuada pasó la mirada de la elfa al humano una y otra vez, indecisa. Eragon, entonces, habló.

—Entiendo la posición de Murtagh en esto —dijo, mirando a su medio hermano—. Si yo fuera él, tampoco podría matar a Kavor. Por eso, he decidido que no atentaré contra su vida otra vez. Es sólo un niño, no podemos caer tan bajo como Galbatorix.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el Asesino de Sombra en esto —comentó Blödhgarm—. No debemos actuar justo como el traidor a quien intentamos vencer, porque entonces no seríamos mejores que él. Tenemos que perdonar a los inocentes.

Nasuada permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pensando, hasta que añadió:

—Pienso igual. El chico merece vivir, tanto como cualquiera. Te juramos que nadie intentará lastimarlo, Murtagh. La vida de tu aprendiz está a salvo con nosotros.

El Jinete Rojo hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Pero los he llamado para discutir qué es lo que haremos ahora —siguió ella—. La próxima ciudad que debemos tomar es Urû'baen, pero no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo solos. Arya, ¿cuántas fuerzas tienen los elfos?

—Alrededor de ocho mil han seguido a mi madre a la guerra —respondió la princesa—. No somos tantos como esperabas, Nasuada.

— ¿Y con cuántas contamos nosotros? —preguntó Eragon.

—Tenemos, en este momento, diez mil listas para pelear. Hemos perdido a muchos intentando tomar Dras-Leona —contestó Jormundur inmediatamente.

—Además, el gobernador Martin Kavein —dijo Nasuada, señalando al hombre del chaleco—, que nos ha dado el control de la ciudad, tiene alrededor de dos mil soldados más para unir a nuestro ejército.

_Veinte mil…son muy pocos. Demasiado pocos._

— ¿Y con cuánta fuerza cuenta Galbatorix, Murtagh? —preguntó Nasuada.

—La última vez que yo tuve conocimiento de eso, tenía alrededor de cincuenta mil soldados, sumando todas sus fuerzas —respondió el Jinete Rojo.

—Nos superan increíblemente en número—el rostro de Jormundur se había ensombrecido—. No podríamos ganar, nos aplastarían.

Nasuada ocultó la cara entre las manos. Blödhgarm pudo ver que temblaba.

— ¿De dónde se supone que voy a sacar treinta mil soldados? —exclamó, desesperada—. ¡Ya no hay más! ¡No queda nadie para apoyarnos!

Arya frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hay de las fuerzas de Feinster, Gil'ead y Belatona? —preguntó.

—Gil'ead tiene, bajo poder de los elfos, alrededor de tres mil hombres. Feinster y Belatona juntas suman poco más de dos mil —contestó Jormundur—. No es suficiente.

Blödhgarm movió las orejas y acarició la escamosa cabeza de Illian, preocupado. Era cierto, la situación de los Vardenos parecía desesperante, considerando que el Imperio los superaba ampliamente en número, por más que ellos tenían más Jinetes. Aún así, Galbatorix eran más poderosos que Eragon y Murtagh y él mismo no podía luchar porque Illian era demasiado pequeño.

—Tenemos que conseguir más aliados —dijo Nasuada, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

— ¿Y de dónde pretendes sacarlos? —preguntó Jormundur con violencia—. ¡Ya no hay nadie en Alagaësia que nos pueda ayudar!

— ¿No quedan más elfos en Du Weldenvarden? —inquirió Eragon, cruzado de brazos.

Arya sacudió la cabeza.

—No —respondió—. Los que quedan son los que no pueden luchar. No somos tantos…mi raza no cuenta con grandes números.

— ¿Y más úrgalos? —agregó Murtagh.

Jormundur respondió, casi inmediatamente:

—No —miró a Nasuada—. No tenemos a nadie a quien recurrir, Nasuada. ¿Qué es lo que dices que hagamos?

La líder de los Vardenos cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, cansada. Blödhgarm hizo un gesto de dolor cuando las pequeñas garras de Illian se clavaron en su hombro, a través de su pelaje.

—No lo sé —fue la respuesta de Nasuada—. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer. Está claro que no podemos ganar esta guerra con un ejército dos veces más pequeño que el del enemigo, por más que tengamos tres Jinetes.

— ¿Y no queda nadie a quien recurrir? —preguntó Eragon—. Tiene que quedar alguien que esté dispuesto a aliarse con los Vardenos.

— ¡Ya no queda nadie, Eragon! —exclamó Nasuada—. ¡Nadie! Y si no conseguimos más soldados, será imposible que ganemos esta guerra.

Blödhgarm entrecerró los ojos. Entre elfos, enanos y humanos no conseguían llegar al número necesario para plantar cara al Imperio…pero las cosas cambiarían con un tercer dragón. Si hubiera un Jinete más, sería una ventaja considerable para los Vardenos, una ayuda enorme.

Pero él sólo podía pensar en una única forma de conseguir esto, y le parecía aberrante, espantosa. Era lo que Galbatorix había hecho y, si los Vardenos recaían en eso, se volverían casi tan malos como él…pero era la opción más segura.

—Yo propongo —empezó Blödhgarm, mirando a sus compañeros—, y no se apresuren a rechazar esto, que usemos los eldunarís. Si tuviéramos un Jinete más, sería más simple y contaríamos con una cierta ventaja, aunque es un recurso tan deplorable como los que usaba el mismísimo Galbatorix.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Murtagh, con el ceño fruncido.

—Que usemos la magia que Galbatorix usó para hacer crecer a Espina a un ritmo más acelerado…pero en Illian —contestó, mirando a su pequeño dragón verde.

Arya exclamó:

— ¡Pero eso es espantoso! No podemos alterar el crecimiento de Illian, Blödhgarm, eso es cruel.

—No estoy diciendo que yo lo considere correcto, Arya Dröttningu, pero creo que es la única opción que tenemos si no queremos perder la guerra —dijo el elfo.

Nasuada se puso de pie y consideró la idea en su mente.

— ¿Y ustedes saben cómo hacerlo? —preguntó.

—No es tan diferente de lo que hacemos tradicionalmente con los árboles en Du Weldenvarden.

—Yo he visto cómo Galbatorix lo hizo…pero necesitamos el consentimiento de los eldunarís —dijo Murtagh—. Y el tuyo, Blödhgarm.

El elfo no quería que Illian tuviera que pasar por eso. Le parecía aberrante, algo espantoso, pero los Vardenos no tenían otra opción. Había que derrotar al Imperio de cualquier forma posible, por más que fuera necesario tomar medidas extremas como ésa.

—Tienen mi consentimiento —dijo—. Sé que es la única forma de que podamos ganar.

—Creo que tenemos la fuerza suficiente con todos los eldunarís que Murtagh rescató de Urû'baen —añadió Arya—. Y, entre nosotros y los elfos, podremos hacer que Illian crezca razonablemente bien, sólo que a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal.

— ¿Y cuánto tomaría esto? —inquirió Nasuada.

—Bueno, como sugiero que lo hagamos lenta y progresivamente para que Illian pueda habituarse a su nuevo cuerpo, estimo que alrededor de un mes o un poco menos —respondió ella—. Podríamos hacerlo en la marcha hacia la capital.

Blödhgarm asintió, de acuerdo con la idea. Sabía que Illian se lo perdonaría tarde o temprano, aunque no le gustara nada lo que habría que hacer.

—Decidido, entonces —dijo Nasuada—. Comenzaremos la marcha en dos días, para terminar con este asunto de una buena vez.

* * *

Un par de brillantes ojos grises le devolvían la mirada, reflejados en el agua del cazo que tenía entre las manos. Naí se apartó un mechón negro del rostro y continuó lavando con delicadeza la pequeña herida que tenía en la mejilla derecha, que ya había cicatrizado casi completamente. Un soldado se la había hecho, durante la batalla en Gil'ead.

Cuando terminó, dejó el cuenco y se puso de pie, sola, en su tienda. No tenía muchas cosas, sólo un catre y un par de bolsas que contenían su ropa y armadura. El arco y la espada estaban apoyados en la cama, cerca de donde ella había estado sentada antes.

Había pasado más de dos meses desde la batalla de Gil'ead, en la que Oromis y Glaedr habían muerto a manos del hijo de Morzan y su bestia roja, y ahora los elfos controlaban la ciudad, al igual que todas sus fuerzas. La reina Islanzadí había ordenado que, los que se hubieran rendido, fueran perdonados y unidos a la causa por la que luchaban. Aún así, los elfos no confiaban en aquellos humanos cobardes y débiles; eran despreciables, inútiles casi, y siempre dispuestos a traicionar, vendiéndose al mejor postor. No tenían ningún sentido del honor.

Naí sabía, porque los Vardenos siempre se comunicaban con los elfos a través de la magia, que la ciudad de Dras-Leona había sido tomada y que los rebeldes se preparaban para avanzar hacia Urû'baen. También les habían llegado noticias de que Murtagh y Espina se habían unido a la causa, luego de escapar de las garras de Galbatorix, y que el huevo de dragón había nacido para Blödhgarm, uno de los elfos de Du Weldenvarden.

La elfa salió de la tienda y miró a su alrededor, reparando en las tiendas de sus compañeros. Eran muchos, no se podía negar, pero no eran los suficientes como para ganar la guerra, y lo sabían todos. Islanzadí no podía conseguir más soldados y, si no se unía nadie más a su causa, no podrían derrotar a Galbatorix. Sería imposible tomar Urû'baen con tan pocas fuerzas.

Una elfa joven la saludó al pasar.

—Naí Svit-Kona.

Naí respondió de la misma manera y caminó tranquilamente por entre las tiendas. Más adelante, había un grupo de elfos entre los que se encontraba Liotta, a quien ella reconoció porque era uno de los pocos que había cambiado su apariencia hasta cubrirse el cuerpo entero de un espeso pelaje de color pardo. Liotta rondaba los trescientos años de edad, casi dos siglos mayor que ella misma.

Junto a él, estaba Nuala, una elfa de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, que había modificado con magia algunos años antes. Naí y Nuala se conocían desde hacía muchos años y eran bastante cercanas.

—La reina Islanzadí ha dado la noticia de que debemos movernos —dijo Liotta, moviendo sus grandes orejas—. Los Vardenos iniciarán su marcha hacia la Ciudad Negra y deberemos encontrarnos a las puertas.

— ¿Ya es hora de partir? —preguntó Naí, sorprendida—. Pensé que esperaríamos hasta que los Vardenos se hayan recuperado de la batalla de Dras-Leona. ¿No crees que Nasuada esté siendo precipitada?

—Si esperamos, el enemigo se hará más fuerte —intervino Nuala—. Lo mejor será que avancemos lo antes posible para tomarlo desprevenido.

Liotta entrecerró los ojos.

—Galbatorix es muy astuto; dudo que alguna vez podamos tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero lo que dice Nuala es cierto, tenemos que movernos.

Otro de los elfos, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, dijo, mirando a Liotta:

—Hemos escuchado que tu primo, Blödhgarm, es un Jinete de Dragón.

—Sí, el primer elfo de la nueva generación —sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes—. Por lo menos no todos son humanos…ya sabemos lo fáciles de corromper que éstos son.

Naí asintió con pesadumbre. Los humanos eran traidores, horribles traidores, pero ella quería creer que, en el fondo, eran honrados y valientes. Le parecían débiles, inclusive aquellos que clamaban ser fuertes.

—Partiremos mañana a primera hora —dijo Nuala—, por órdenes de la reina. Y nos encontraremos con los Vardenos en las puertas de Urû'baen, para poner fin a esta guerra.

Naí miró en dirección a la tienda de la reina, preocupada. Dudaba que pudieran vencer al Imperio siendo tan pocos como se decía, pero rogaba que todos estuvieran equivocados. Después de todo, los Vardenos contaban con mejores soldados y, además, con los elfos. Sabía que uno sólo de su raza podía acabar fácilmente con diez hombres sin esforzarse demasiado…quizás sí tenían una posibilidad.

* * *

_Necesitamos su ayuda —_pidió Murtagh a Eridor, sosteniendo su eldunarí entre las manos—. _No sabemos cómo hacerlo. _

_Pequeño, lo que ustedes pretenden intentar es algo complejo que no recomiendo que hagan. ¿Es realmente la única opción que les queda? —_respondió el dragón, preocupado.

_Sí, no tenemos más alternativa. ¿Nos ayudarás? _—preguntó el joven—. _Necesitamos que ustedes nos guíen, porque no podemos hacerlo solos. _

Se hizo un silencio. Murtagh se mordió el labio, rogando que Eridor aceptara.

_Los ayudaremos. Después de todo, nos comprometimos a hacer lo que podamos para destronar a aquel traidor…pero tienes que saber que será peligroso, Murtagh. _

_Sabemos que no es fácil, pero estamos preparados —_contestó el Jinete Rojo.

Con el apoyo de los dragones, sería más fácil hacer crecer a Illian a la velocidad que necesitaban. Aún así, todos sabían que no iba a ser simple.

Arya, Eragon, Murtagh y los elfos se encontraban parados con sus dragones, con los eldunarís que habían conseguido liberar frente a ellos, pidiendo su ayuda para lo que tenían que hacer. Arriba, el sol brillaba con fuerza y hacía calor. Habían iniciado la marcha hacia Urû'baen el día anterior y la temperatura no ayudaba para nada, porque hacía que los soldados se cansaran mucho más.

Eragon sostenía un gran eldunarí dorado al que Murtagh no había querido ni acercarse porque suponía a quién pertenecía.

_Es el de Glaedr —_dijo a Espina—. _¿Lo recuerdas? Es el dragón que matamos en Gil'ead. _

_¡No lo matamos nosotros, Murtagh! _—le reprochó su compañero—. _Fue Galbatorix, por más que fue tu espada la que lo hizo…pero sí, lo recuerdo mejor de lo que me gustaría. _

Espina estaba parado junto a Saphira, quien ya había conseguido aceptarlo mejor que el resto de los Vardenos. Murtagh suponía que estaba feliz de no estar más sola.

_Es agradable _—le decía siempre su dragón—. _Me alegro que ya no intentemos matarnos entre nosotros. _

— ¿Has conseguido que despierte? —preguntó Arya a Eragon, mirando el eldunarí de Glaedr.

—No todavía —admitió el Jinete Azul—, pero estoy más cerca. Saphira y yo seguiremos intentando.

Blödhgarm, el elfo cubierto de pelo, miró al joven con sus ojos amarillos y movió las orejas. A Murtagh le molestaba que siempre hiciera eso.

—Pues debería responder —dijo, acariciando a Illian—. Lo necesitamos, y éste no es momento para lamentarnos por lo que sucedió en el pasado…estamos en una situación desesperante y requerimos de su ayuda.

Arya lo miró con las cejas alzadas, sorprendida. Era raro oír a un elfo criticar a un dragón, incluso Murtagh lo consideró así.

—Está llorándolo —respondió ella—. Debe ser algo terrible perder a tu compañero de vida, especialmente luego de tantos años.

Murtagh no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. La mera idea de perder a Espina, para él, era terrible, espantosamente dolosa. Antes que perderlo, elegiría la muerte, porque sería insoportable vivir sin él.

_Me conmueves, Murtagh. _

_¡Cállate, lagartija gigante!_

— ¡Ya está! —exclamó Eragon, sonriente—. ¡Me ha respondido!

Arya lo miró, expectante.

—Dice que nos ayudará y nos guiará como pueda, si los demás lo hacen también.

—He hablado con algunos de ellos —empezó Murtagh—y me han dicho que nos ayudarán tanto como puedan, por más que consideran que es una idea arriesgada y no les gusta demasiado.

—Pero nos apoyan, ¿cierto? —quiso saber Eragon.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó Blödhgarm, mirando a los otros dos Jinetes.

A Murtagh no le gustaba mucho la idea de hacerle a Illian lo que Galbatorix había hecho a Espina, pero entendía muy bien que los Vardenos no podían ganar aquella guerra siendo tan pocos.

El elfo dejó al pequeño dragón en el suelo, y éste lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Parecía desconfiado, como si no estuviera cómodo rodeado de aquellas personas a las que no conocía.

_Entiendo al pequeño —_dijo Espina a Murtagh—. _Yo me sentí igual cuando Galbatorix me forzó a crecer. _

_¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? _—preguntó el joven.

_No voy a mentirte y a decir que me gusta la idea, pero entiendo por qué hay que hacerlo _—respondió el dragón, con los ojos rojos clavados en el pequeño—. _Además, no tardará mucho en acostumbrarse. Es confuso al principio pensar que sólo naciste hace un par de semanas y que, de repente, tienes el cuerpo de un adulto. Nunca será igual que los otros dragones si lo hacemos ahora. Será como yo. _

_Entonces no puede ser tan malo _—dijo Murtagh a su amigo, dándole unas palmadas en el costado—. _Pocos seres en el mundo pueden llegar a valer tanto como tú, Espina. _

El dragón hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta que Murtagh tomó como una risa.

—Glaedr conoce las palabras —Arya miró a los Jinetes—. Se las dirá a Eragon para que las memorice y todos nosotros le daremos nuestra energía, junto con los eldunarís. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Lo que sea mejor —respondió Murtagh—. ¿Blödhgarm?

—Sólo quiero que esto termine y que Illian no sufra —fue la corta respuesta del elfo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Eragon asintió con la cabeza y habló.

—Creo que las he memorizado, pero necesitaré que ustedes me presten una parte de su energía, porque no podré hacerlo solo—los demás asintieron con la cabeza—. Pero Glaedr ha recomendado que no completemos el proceso hoy, sino que lo hagamos por partes. Dice que debemos darle un tiempo a Illian para que se acostumbre, no hacerlo todo de repente.

_Me parece sensato _—comentó Espina.

Murtagh creía que era una buena idea, por lo menos para el dragón verde. Era mejor que confundirlo totalmente al transformarlo en un adulto en un solo día.

Eragon, entonces, murmuró las palabras que componían el hechizo y Murtagh conectó su mente con la suya, por más que no le gustaba ni un poco tener que hacerlo inmediatamente, sintió como su energía comenzaba a disminuir, aunque no tanto como había esperado. Pero claro, al ser tantos los que aportaban su fuerza para aquella ardua tarea, ninguno perdería demasiado ni quedaría excesivamente débil.

Frente a los ojos de todos, Illian comenzó a cambiar. Primero, sus patas se alargaron y ensancharon, junto con su cola y su cuello. Finalmente, su cabeza se agrandó y sus alas, que antes habían parecido enormes y desproporcionadas, crecieron hasta convertirse en unas gigantescas extremidades verdes. Aún así, Illian seguía siendo considerablemente más pequeño que Espina y Saphira; se notaba a simple vista que era más joven que los otros dos.

Con sus grandes ojos de color esmeralda, miró a Blödhgarm y abrió las fauces, mostrando los colmillos.

* * *

_¿Qué me hiciste?_

La voz de su dragón era más aguda de lo que él había esperado. Era más suave que la de Espina, pero Blödhgarm suponía que era porque era joven.

_Era necesario, Illian _—respondió su Jinete—. _Yo sé que es complicado de entender, pero tienes que intentarlo. No teníamos otra opción para ganar esta guerra. _

Illian resopló y miró a los otros con desconfianza. Les mostró los dientes y, casi de inmediato, Saphira y Espina se tensaron. El dragón rojo le respondió al pequeño con un gruñido.

_Esos de ahí…no me gustan _—murmuró, sin apartar los ojos de ellos—. _¿Son ellos los que me hicieron esto?_

Blödhgarm, entonces, contó a Illian la historia completa. Habló de sí mismo, de los Vardenos, de Galbatorix y de lo que habían hecho. El dragón lo escuchaba atentamente y, de vez en cuando, preguntaba alguna cosa.

_Entonces, ¿yo era su única esperanza? _—se sorprendió.

_Sí. _

Illian bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a los otros dragones. Vacilante, dio un par de pasos hacia ellos. Se movía con bastante torpeza, pero Blödhgarm sabía que eso se iría con el tiempo. Saphira fue la primera en acercarse y olfatearlo, pero Espina la siguió casi inmediatamente. Al principio, los tres dragones se movían con timidez, pero luego adquirieron más confianza.

_No están tan mal _—dijo Illian—. _Son como yo, pero parecen mayores. Parecen más…sabios. _

_Ellos serán tus maestros _—le informó su Jinete.

_¿En serio? _—preguntó el dragón—. _¿Y cuando voy a empezar?_

_¿Por qué no intentas acostumbrarte a tu cuerpo primero?_

Illian soltó un fuerte rugido y extendió las enormes alas. Violentamente, remontó vuelo, seguido de cerca por Espina y Saphira. Blödhgarm nunca había visto algo más hermoso que aquellos tres dragones surcando el cielo, por más que Illian volaba con una cierta torpeza que adjudicó a la edad.

—Les hemos dicho que lo sigan, sólo para que no se pierda —dijo Eragon, sonriendo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, mirando cómo los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las escamas de los dragones que volaban sobre ellos.


	50. Por Alagaësia

Hola! Perdón por la demora...la escuela otra vez, como siempre. Por lo menos mi Internet sigue funcionando como corresponde XD Algo es algo.

Capítulo 50...Dios, no puedo creer que haya escrito tanto. Saben? "Entre la luz y la oscuridad" nació como un fic de 20 capítulos nada más, pero cuando llegué más o menos al capítulo 15 me di cuenta de que no podría contar todo lo que yo quería en tan pocos, así que di rienda suelta a mi imaginación y, de la nada, salieron 30 más. Es una exageración, ya sé, pero es el primer longfic que escribí en mi vida.

Por cierto, ya nos estamos acercando al final, así va siendo hora de anunciar la secuela. Sí! No iban a librarse de mí tan rápido! XD Está planeada, organizada y preparada para ser escrita. Cuando termine "Entre la luz...", subiré el primer capítulo. El título de la secuela será "El Jinete Rojo", y habrá personajes e historias nuevas que, espero, les gusten! :D

**Disclaimer: **Sigo sin ser CP. Por ende, El Legado no es mío.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi y a Dark-nasky por sus reviews y su apoyo!

* * *

**50**

**Por Alagaësia**

Pasó una mano por la áspera tela de la túnica de lana azul que llevaba, mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo de su tienda. Ariana hizo una mueca al sentirse las costillas debajo de la piel del pecho. Se tocó el rostro y sintió los pómulos prominentes, duros, que le daban aspecto de desnutrida; y lo cierto es que ella, en Urû'baen, normalmente había tenido comida suficiente como para no pasar hambre…excepto durante sus castigos.

Nunca se había considerado hermosa, ni siquiera linda, pero tampoco le había importado antes. Después de todo, nadie hubiera considerado a la Mano Negra de esa manera. Pero ahora se sentía diferente, más consciente de sí misma de lo que había estado antes; suponía que se debía, en parte, a la presencia de las otras mujeres que estaban con los Vardenos, como Arya la elfa o Nasuada. Ariana las consideraba muy superiores en belleza que ella y, en cierta forma, le molestaba.

No era nada comparada con ellas. Parecía más un muchacho joven que una mujer, quitando el cabello largo, que era lo único que la diferenciaba de los hombres. Ni siquiera sus excepcionales ojos podían considerarse bonitos, porque eran fríos y, según ella, demasiado grandes para su rostro. No tenía nada con qué llenar los vestidos que le habían ofrecido antes en Urû'baen; estos siempre parecían hechos para mujeres con cintura fina y caderas redondeadas, y no para una chica que era plana como una tabla de madera y tenía el físico de un muchacho en crecimiento.

Por eso siempre había preferido vestir el color negro, antes que exponerse a la vergüenza de los vestidos reveladores y vivos que solían usar las mujeres en la corte de Galbatorix. Ariana las recordaba perfectamente, luciendo sus escotes pronunciados y los corsés entallados, mostrando las cosas que ella también quería tener. Su madre no era la excepción, pavoneándose por los pasillos con ropas que resaltaban la belleza que su hija no había heredado y que, secretamente, deseaba tener.

_Pero esto es lo que soy. No puedo cambiarlo. _

Por alguna razón había nacido huesuda, alta y delgada. No había magia que pudiera cambiar eso.

—No debería preocuparme por estas cosas —dijo en voz alta, apartando la mirada del espejo.

_Pero podrías ser hermosa, ¿sabes?_

Ariana se quedó helada, con los ojos muy abiertos y los músculos tensos.

—No puede ser —murmuró, sin poder creerlo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía haber vuelto para torturarla otra vez? Creyó que había desaparecido para siempre, que ya nunca tendría que escuchar a aquella voz susurrar cosas en su mente…pero allí estaba.

_Toma los eldunarís para ti, hazme caso. Con ellos y con mi ayuda, podrás convertirte en la más hermosa de toda Alagaësia. Sólo tienes que escucharme. _

— ¿Cómo es que sigues viva? —preguntó, en voz baja—. No puede ser que hayas vuelto.

_¡Sólo te di un descanso, niña! ¿O es que acaso creíste que me rendiría tan fácilmente? ¿Creíste que cambiando tu nombre real te librarías de mí?_

Ariana retrocedió hasta caer sentada en el catre, sin poder reprimir los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

—Vete —pidió—. Déjame tranquila. No quiero tener que escucharte otra vez.

_Niña, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de que aceptes que nunca me iré?_

— ¡No! —gritó, y se cubrió las orejas con las manos, tratando de acallar a la voz de su cabeza.

— ¿Ariana? —oyó que alguien preguntaba.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró a Murtagh, de pie en la puerta de su tienda, con expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió, reparando en la postura de la joven.

Ella se limitó a asentir; no confiaba en su voz en ese momento.

Murtagh no pareció creerle. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos claros en los de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—No es necesario que me mientas. Sé muy bien que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Ahora, ¿vas a hablar o tengo que forzarte? —su tono de voz mostraba que estaba enfadado.

Ariana no sabía qué hacer. Confiaba en Murtagh más que en nadie, pero no se atrevía a contarle la historia, porque estaba segura que la vería como una loca y que haría que la encierren en una celda por el resto de su vida. Pero quería creer que la escucharía y ayudaría…necesitaba pensar que no se alejaría de ella como todos los demás.

—Pensarás que estoy loca —murmuró en voz tan baja que se sorprendió que él pudiera escucharla.

—No lo haré —respondió seriamente—. Ahora, habla.

Y Ariana habló. Contó toda la historia, desde la primera pesadilla hasta el día en que la otra había aparecido frente a ella en el espejo, luego de que Mylnïa se revelara. Habló hasta que la garganta comenzó a arderle y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Murtagh escuchaba en silencio sin interrumpir ni una vez, pero ella podía notar cómo fruncía el ceño a medida que el relato avanzaba.

Cuando terminó, se quedó en silencio, mirando a su amigo, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Así que eso es lo que sucede —dijo él, más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Por favor, no les pidas que me encierren —rogó, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos—. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en una celda sola, Murtagh.

Su amigo no respondió, sino que se quedó callado por unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó.

—Porque creí que podría manejar esto yo sola, pero es obvio que me equivoqué. Es obvio que necesito ayuda —contestó, sin mirarlo.

—No sé si esto es algo curable —empezó Murtagh—. Galbatorix me dijo una vez que es posible curarle las alucinaciones a alguien, pero que la mente es algo complejo de manejar. No creo que yo pueda ayudarte.

Ariana asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que tendré que intentar hacer las cosas sola, después de todo. Tiene que haber una forma…ya conseguí que desapareciera por un tiempo, tengo que intentarlo.

Murtagh se acercó y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Ariana se consoló pensando que, a pesar de que tendría que luchar sola, había alguien apoyándola.

* * *

_Esta cosa es muy molesta _—se quejó Illian, sacudiendo el cuello—. _¿Es necesario que la use?_

_Si no, no podría sostenerme _—respondió Blödhgarm.

Illian había crecido mucho en esos últimos cuatro días desde que lo habían cambiado con los eldunarís. Ya era casi tan grande como Espina, pero era más delgado, bastante menos robusto que el dragón rojo. Tenía las patas más largas y el cuerpo más fino, de formas ligeramente más elegantes que las del otro. Blödhgarm lo veía como una de las criaturas más maravillosas de toda Alagaësia.

Una silla, hecha de piezas de cuero, lo esperaba, atada al lomo de Illian, para que la usara por primera vez. Era tiempo de que comenzara a familiarizarse con su dragón como los otros dos Jinetes y no faltaba demasiado para que los Vardenos y los elfos llegaran a Urû'baen y comenzara la última batalla por la libertad de Alagaësia.

_¡Vamos, Blödhgarm! _—lo apuró Illian, animado—. _¡Quiero volar!_

Blödhgarm nunca antes había volado a lomos de un dragón. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentiría ver el mundo como lo veían ellos…ir más arriba de las montañas y tocar el cielo por sobre las nubes de tormenta. Por primera vez en su larga vida, podría hacerlo.

El elfo trepó por la pierna escamosa de Illian y se sentó en la silla. Con mucho cuidado, se ató a ella, pasando las correas alrededor de sus piernas para asegurarse bien y no correr riesgos de caerse. Inspiró profundamente y dijo:

—Vamos, Illian.

Y, con más entusiasmo del necesario, el dragón verde desplegó las alas y remontó vuelo con tanta fuerza que Blödhgarm temió realmente que las correas de la silla no lo sostuvieran y cayera al suelo hacia una muerte segura.

_¡Más despacio, Illian!_

Él rugió de alegría y batió las alas para ganar aún más altura. Por debajo de ellos, las tiendas parecían pequeñas, minúsculos puntos claros sobre el suelo de Alagaësia. Encima, el sol brillaba por entre las nubes, y Blödhgarm no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo por largo rato, maravillado por la belleza que acababa de descubrir.

Nunca había sentido una cosa así. Era una sensación impresionante, la de estar allí arriba, en el cielo, volando a lomos de su compañero de vida, sintiendo cómo los músculos del dragón se contraían bajo sus piernas.

_¿Qué me dices? _—preguntó Illian, impaciente—. _¿Te gusta?_

_Es maravilloso _—respondió Blödhgarm.

_Voy a mostrarte lo que es volar de verdad. ¡Prepárate!_

De improviso, Illian batió las alas y voló aún más alto, hasta el punto de que el elfo creyó que no podía respirar. Entonces, las plegó para dejarlas pegadas a los costados de su cuerpo y se lanzó en picada a toda velocidad, atravesando el cielo como una flecha. Blödhgarm se aferró a la silla, entrecerrando los ojos para que el viento no los lastimara.

_¿Estás seguro que estás listo para esto, Illian? _—preguntó, preocupado.

_¡Ya lo he hecho antes, con Saphira y Espina! _—respondió el dragón, entusiasmado—. _¡Agárrate fuerte!_

Desplegó las alas y detuvo la caída unos cuantos metros antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo; ganó altura de nuevo y planeó con una corriente de aire que encontró.

_¡Eso fue emocionante! _—exclamó—. _¡Nunca había ido tan rápido!_

Blödhgarm se acomodó varios sectores del pelaje que se habían alborotado con la caída y movió un poco las orejas.

_No vuelvas a hacerlo _—pidió—. _Sé lo mucho que te gusta volar así, pero entiende que no podré soportar tanto. _

_Bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres que volemos un poco más?_

Illian viró y sobrevoló el campamento de los Vardenos. Poco después, Saphira se les unió, con Eragon a la espalda, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Ahora entiendes lo que siente un Jinete de Dragón, ¿cierto, Blödhgarm? —preguntó, mirando al elfo.

—Es más sorprendente de lo que yo esperaba, Asesino de Sombra —admitió éste—. Es algo increíble.

—En parte, se debe al vínculo que el Jinete tiene con el dragón —dijo Eragon—. No es lo mismo si cualquier otro volara con Illian; no sentiría lo que tú sentiste en ese momento.

Blödhgarm sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes y fijó sus ojos amarillos en el cielo que se extendía sobre él.

* * *

Murtagh no creyó que lo volvería a ver. Pensó que los Vardenos se habían deshecho de él, que lo habían abandonado en algún sitio solitario, a merced de los otros animales, sólo porque les recordaba al traidor. No esperaba verlo sano, fuerte y tan hermoso como siempre, con el sol brillando en su pelaje gris.

— ¡Tornac! —exclamó y corrió hacia el caballo.

Estaba atado con otros dos, cerca de una tienda, y relinchó al escuchar su voz. Lo reconoció inmediatamente y sacudió la cabeza al verlo acercarse velozmente, ansioso por reencontrarse con Murtagh. Le apoyó una mano en el hocico, sonriendo como no lo había hecho antes, y acarició el suave morro de su viejo amigo.

_¿Quién es ese? —_preguntó Espina, curioso.

_Su nombre es Tornac —_le contestó Murtagh—. _Lo he tenido desde que era un potrillo, y es el mejor caballo que podría encontrar. Me alegro que los Vardenos no lo hayan abandonado. _

Tornac relinchó, feliz.

—Te eché de menos, amigo —susurró Murtagh, apoyando su frente en el hocico del caballo gris—. No pensé que te vería de nuevo, pero me alegro.

Un hombre de aspecto duro, con una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba el lado izquierdo del rostro salió de la tienda y miró a Murtagh con los ojos entrecerrados. Era un poco más alto que el joven y parecía ser un soldado experimentado de los Vardenos.

— ¿Es tuyo, chico? —preguntó, mirando cómo acariciaba a Tornac.

—Sí—respondió él, casi desafiante—, es mío. Lo tengo desde potrillo; mi antiguo maestro me lo regaló cuando cumplí los dieciséis años —estudió al hombre con sus ojos claros—. ¿Quién eres tú?

El soldado soltó una risotada y apoyó una mano en la empuñadura de la espada corta que llevaba colgada del cinturón.

—Mi nombre es Martin, chico —respondió—, y ese caballo al que estás acariciando es mío. Alguien lo dejó y yo lo reclamé para mí.

Murtagh sintió que empezaba a enfurecerse.

_¿Quieres que vaya y lo asuste un poco? —_se ofreció Espina—. _Es bastante pequeño, no me costaría mucho, Murtagh. _

_No, déjalo así. No puedo iniciar una pelea con cualquiera que me contradiga. Arreglaré esto por las buenas…pero no me iré sin Tornac. _

—Este caballo es mío —dijo Murtagh con voz fría—. Yo lo dejé aquí cuando los Gemelos me secuestraron, y ahora quiero recuperarlo.

Martin frunció el ceño. El Jinete creyó que estaba procesando la información que le había dado. Era obvio que no sabía con quién estaba hablando y que recién acababa de darse cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres el Jinete Rojo? —lo miró de arriba abajo, con una ceja alzada. Sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron en los de Murtagh. —. No pareces muy amenazador, ¿sabes? No eres más que un muchacho; te doblo en edad.

_Estúpido, muy estúpido. _

—Pero yo tengo un dragón de mi lado —dijo él—, además de que soy mucho más poderoso que tú. Este caballo es mío y pienso recuperarlo.

—Es el mejor caballo que he podido conseguir —discutió Martin—, no puedo dártelo sin más. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a uno que pueda cargar tanto como éste?

Eso enfureció a Murtagh aún más. ¿Ese desgraciado había usado a Tornac, a _su _Tornac, como una simple mula de carga? Se sintió tentado a desenvainar a _Zar'roc _y rebanarle la cabeza a ese infeliz.

—Es un caballo de batalla, no una bestia de carga —gruñó entre dientes—. Y su nombre es Tornac.

—No me interesa cómo se llame —Martin hizo un gesto con la mano—, sino cuánto puede soportar. Y éste es el más fuerte que tengo, no voy a dártelo.

_Ven ahora, Espina. _

Murtagh miró al hombre con ira, pero sonrió mentalmente cuando oyó las alas de Espina y el estruendo que hizo al aterrizar. Luego, escuchó el poderoso rugido del dragón escarlata y disfrutó al ver el pánico en el rostro del hombre. Los tres caballos, incluido Tornac, relincharon aterrorizados.

— ¡Está bien! —aulló Martin—. ¡Llévatelo, llévatelo, pero por favor no me lances a esa bestia!

_¿Así está bien o quieres que lo aterrorice un poco más? —_preguntó Espina, divertido.

_Ya es suficiente. No creo que vuelva a meterse conmigo, al menos en mucho tiempo _—le dijo Murtagh, riéndose.

Desató a Tornac y lo llevó caminando tranquilamente hacia su tienda. Se preguntó entonces por qué se aferraba tanto a ese caballo y no hacía como otras personas, que simplemente los veían como un medio para moverse de un lado a otro. Murtagh se horrorizaba ante la idea de dejarlo, de venderlo, de no verlo nunca más. Había sido su compañero por varios años, había escapado con él…y era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Tornac.

Suponía que se debía, en gran parte, a eso. El caballo era lo único que tenía que se lo había dado su viejo maestro, el hombre que había sido más padre suyo que Morzan. Aún podía verlo en su mente, con sus cálidos ojos marrones y su cabello, ya gris en algunas partes…le había enseñado a Murtagh cómo mantenerse vivo, todo lo que sabía ahora.

—Ya estás conmigo, amigo —sonrió cuando ató a Tornac frente a su tienda—. Nadie nos volverá a separar.

* * *

La marcha hacia Urû'baen era lenta, casi tediosa. Cada día, Blödhgarm e Illian volaban sobre las tropas y más allá para familiarizarse el uno con el otro, porque Eragon y Murtagh les habían dicho que tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a tener la mente compartida por otro ser. Luego, el dragón verde entrenaba con Saphira y Espina, y era magnífico verlos a los tres en el aire, contorsionándose y agitando las alas, haciendo cosas que todos en tierra se maravillaban al ver.

También, varios días después de que Illian creciera gracias a la magia de los eldunarís, volvieron a repetir el hechizo, sólo que más atenuado esta vez. El dragón verde ya no necesitaba crecer tanto como antes, así que se decidió que lo harían más despacio y con más calma que antes, ya que parecía estarse habituando muy bien a su nuevo cuerpo, por más que aún seguía algo confundido por el hecho de ser casi tan grande como Espina. Illian no culpaba a Blödhgarm y los otros Jinetes por lo que le habían hecho, porque sabía que no tenían otra alternativa y que, en realidad, lo hacían por el bien de todos.

Ariana estaba bastante intranquila. Después del episodio de la voz en su cabeza, le costaba relajarse lo suficiente para dormir, temerosa de que pudiera aparecer de nuevo para torturarla. Además, el horror de la inminente batalla en Urû'baen era una presencia constante en su mente, y pensamientos espantosos de muerte y desgracia aparecían siempre que se descuidaba y la dejaban pálida y asustada. No era la primera vez que luchaba, eso era cierto, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Esta sería la definitiva; si fallaban, toda Alagaësia quedaría bajo poder de Galbatorix de nuevo y morirían los rebeldes, incluida ella. No podían perder, no podían permitirse ese lujo. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, no habría otra oportunidad. El destino de la tierra en la que vivían se decidiría ante las murallas de la ciudad negra de Urû'baen.

Eso mismo era de lo que Murtagh y ella hablaban, una noche, en la tienda de Ariana.

—No podremos volverlo a intentar —decía la joven, con los ojos fijos en la vela que había sobre la mesilla junto al catre—. Esta vez es la definitiva.

—Siempre está la posibilidad de que Galbatorix escape en Shruikan —contestó Murtagh, sentado en el suelo, con los brazos rodeándole las piernas—. En caso de que eso pase, tendremos que perseguirlo por toda Alagaësia y matarlo…no es algo muy alentador, supongo.

Ariana soltó una risita amarga. Sentada en el catre, con la espada apoyada en las rodillas, miró a su amigo a los ojos y dijo:

—No, no es una idea muy alegre —se pasó una mano por el cabello negro—, pero siempre tenemos que considerar todas las posibilidades, ¿no?

Murtagh permaneció en silencio, dibujando formas imprecisas en el suelo de tierra de la tienda, mientras Ariana seguía el movimiento de su mano con la mirada, abstraída.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Murtagh? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio, en voz tan baja que parecía casi un susurro.

Él no respondió por un largo minuto.

—No sería una persona sensata si no lo tuviera —su voz era apenas audible, incluso en el silencio de la noche—. Todos tenemos miedo, pero eso es también lo que nos hace tan valientes.

Ariana asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy aterrada —dijo, más para sí misma que para él—. Tengo tanto miedo que dudo que pueda levantar mi espada y enfrentarme a nuestros enemigos.

—Podrás —la contradijo Murtagh—. No eres cobarde, por más que eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer. Eres más valiente que muchos hombres que conozco.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Ariana, que se limitó a mirar a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Qué estés aquí, ahora, esperando una inminente batalla de la que no sabes si saldrás viva —respondió él—. Muchos en tu posición elegirían escapar hacia tierras más seguras y esperar a que pase la guerra, pero tú sigues aquí, de pie, para luchar por lo que crees que está bien.

—Entonces, todos los Vardenos son valientes…más valientes que yo, seguro —comentó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—Nadie puede negar eso —dijo Murtagh—. Todos son valientes, pero algunos más que otros. Además, también hay que saber cuándo escapar…uno puede ser valiente, pero estúpido, y eso no sirve de nada.

Ariana se rió.

—Eragon, por ejemplo —siguió él—, es muy valiente, pero muy estúpido. No sabe usar el cerebro y decidir cuándo es mejor huir y dejar las cosas como están —se puso de pie—. ¡No! Siempre tiene que luchar y que hacerse el héroe, ¡es casi compulsivo!

Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada. Murtagh se unió con una sonrisa.

—Ya es tarde —dijo él—, lo mejor será que me vaya. Espina se impacienta si me siento cansado por las mañanas.

—Buenas noches, Murtagh.

—Buenas noches, Ariana.

* * *

La dragonera estaba fría y oscura esa noche. Sólo se oían las suaves respiraciones de los dos dragones que dormían en las cuevas y los pasos de un muchacho que se dirigía a una de ellas.

El chico había crecido bastante en los últimos meses y tenía el aspecto de una persona que todavía no se ha adaptado a los cambios en su cuerpo. Era delgado pero fuerte, aunque era posible notar que había pasado hambre durante mucho tiempo. Tenía una expresión triste en los ojos grandes y azules, tan brillantes que casi podían verse en la oscuridad de la dragonera. Llevaba el cabello castaño más largo que antes y limpio y prolijo, pero mojado, como si se hubiera bañado recientemente. Sus ropas, una camisa blanca de lino y pantalones oscuros, estaban maravillosamente hechas y lucían nuevas. Colgada de un cinturón de cuero ancho, llevaba una espada que parecía ser demasiado grande para él. La funda era de un color pardo, como las escamas de la dragona que dormitaba en la cueva a la que entró.

El chico se llamaba Kavor, y era un Jinete de Dragón.

_Loivissa _—llamó—, _despierta. Tengo algo que enseñarte. _

La dragona parda abrió los ojos y lo miró, expectante.

_¿Qué es? _—preguntó, con esa voz dulce y suave que tenía—. _Pareces preocupado. _

Kavor desenvainó la espada y la puso frente a los ojos de su dragona. La hoja era de un precioso color marrón oscuro, como sus escamas, y la empuñadura estaba hecha con una maestría que ya no se veía en esos tiempos.

_Esto perteneció a otro Jinete antes —_dijo Loivissa, olfateándola.

—Se llama _Deloi —_dijo Kavor en voz alta. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre. —. _Tierra. _Galbatorix me dijo que perteneció a una elfa, Formora.

Loivissa gruñó al escuchar.

_Una de los Trece _—dijo, con el desprecio reflejado en la voz—. _¿Tú no conoces la historia de Formora?_

_Sí, Galbatorix me la contó —_admitió Kavor—, _pero prefiero pensar que usaré esta espada para forjarle una nueva historia. _

_¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, si todavía seguimos bajo el poder del rey?_

Kavor no respondió enseguida. Primero pensó durante largo rato, meditando, dando vueltas a una idea que tenía en la cabeza hacía tiempo.

_Vamos a ayudar a los Vardenos, si podemos _—dijo por fin.

Loivissa estaba sorprendida; Kavor lo sintió a través de su vínculo mental.

_Así que por fin has abierto los ojos y te has dignado a ver lo que he querido mostrarte desde que llegamos a este sitio —_su dragona habló, reprochándole.

_No quería pensar en esas cosas antes, Loivissa _—dijo él, sentándose en el suelo de la cueva—. _Quería no creer que lo que decías era cierto…pero ya no me queda otra opción, no después de lo que he visto hoy. _

_¿Qué viste? —_inquirió ella.

El muchacho suspiró y contó:

_Galbatorix, el hechicero rojo que lo sigue a todas partes y esa elfa de pelo negro estaban hablando de lo que harían con los Vardenos cuando ganaran la guerra. Dijeron cosas terribles, castigos que nunca pensé que podrían salir de la boca del hombre que me ha dado una mejor vida, que me volvió poderoso y fuerte —_Kavor dio un golpe a la pared de piedra con un puño—. _¡Me engañó, Loivissa! Me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, ¡y yo le creí!_

Loivissa le tocó la mejilla con el morro, suavemente.

_Ya, pequeño —_susurró, calmándolo—. _¿Qué podías hacer tú? Ese monstruo sabe cómo manipular a los que lo rodean…tú sólo fuiste otro de los miles que cayó en su trampa, no te atormentes con eso. _

Sabía que Loivissa tenía razón. Después de todo, él sólo era un Jinete de Dragón que ni siquiera había cumplido los catorce años y que no entendía cómo funcionaba ese mundo. Por un momento, deseó estar de vuelta en Kuasta, con sus padres y su hermana, cuando la vida era más simple y no había batallas que ganar ni reyes locos a quienes obedecer.

Pero Kavor sabía que esos tiempos habían pasado. Era un Jinete de Dragón, un guerrero; no se daría por vencido y lucharía hasta el final. Y lucharía por los Vardenos. Lucharía por Murtagh y Espina, lucharía por Loivissa y por sí mismo.

Y lucharía por Alagaësia.


	51. La guerra se acerca

Sí...me odio a mí misma por tardar tanto en escribir. Realmente, merezco que me golpeen. Es que estas semanas han sido muy locas, tanto que no tuve casi ni un segundo para sentarme a escribir. ¡Y me molesta mucho, porque ya estamos llegando casi al final! No puedo esperar a escribir el último capítulo...espero que sea una sorpresa para todos!

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera CP, no estaría escribiendo Fanfiction, no? Así que no lo soy!

**Agradecimientos: **A Dark-nasky y a MarySLi por sus reviews! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar :(

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**51**

**La guerra se acerca**

A Halden, hijo de Hulden, le dolía la mano que le faltaba. Todavía podía sentirla, como si aún la tuviera. Notaba los dedos que ya no estaban, los huesos que le habían arrancado por la fuerza en Dras-Leona; sentía el futuro que ya no podría tener.

Su padre había sido un general, muerto en Feinster, a quien Halden se había propuesto enorgullecer aunque le costara la vida. Quería ser un héroe, un soldado recordado de los Vardenos y admirado por todos, como Roran _Martillazos _o Eragon Asesino de Sombra. Soñaba cada noche con la gloria que obtendría y las recompensas que vendrían con ella…pero todo se desmoronó cuando uno de los soldados del Imperio le cortó la mano derecha.

Halden había sido bueno con la espada en sus mejores épocas. Su juventud y su fuerza lo habían transformado en un gran luchador, aunque no era lo que alguien llamaría astuto. Era, simplemente, capaz de defenderse en una batalla. Su padre había dicho que era un idiota valiente, lo que era muy cierto, por más que a él no le gustaba admitirlo.

Halden oía los gemidos de dolor de los otros heridos. En la cama que estaba junto a la suya, había un hombre al que los sanadores le habían amputado las piernas por una gangrena que amenazaba su vida. Antes de la batalla, había sido un soldado valiente, mucho más experimentado que él. Pero la desgracia le había llegado a él también. Halden sabía que tenía una familia a la que alimentar, una hija a la que debía cuidar y una esposa enferma, y probablemente pasarían hambre sin él, porque ya no podría trabajar.

Fijó sus ojos castaños en una de las sanadoras, una preciosa muchacha de cabellos rizados y del color del fuego y cientos de pecas cubriéndole las mejillas y el punte de la nariz. Ella era la que le había curado la herida y limpiado el espantoso muñón para evitar que se infectara. Tenía las manos suaves como la seda, pero no titubeaban cuando debía cauterizar cortes con hierro caliente o amputar miembros que ya no servían. Verla todos los días era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de estar allí, en el pabellón de los heridos.

Halden quería preguntarle su nombre, pero una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en un tullido como él. Porque eso era en lo que se había convertido: un inútil, un lisiado débil y estúpido que ya no podría hacer nada por sí mismo. La sanadora no querría ni siquiera mirarlo.

Pero cuando sonrío al acercársele llevando un cuenco de caldo caliente, Halden sintió que le corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaban con la poca luz que había en la habitación. Él notó que tenía los dientes torcidos y desparejos, pero eso sólo la hizo más hermosa; vestía siempre de manera muy sencilla y estaba, la mayoría de las veces que él la veía, manchada de sangre, porque ella era la que atendía a los heridos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó, sonriente, cuando se acercó y dejó el cuenco de caldo en una mesilla que había junto a la cama—. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

—Creo que estoy curado— respondió Halden, mirándola intensamente.

Ella le tocó la frente con suavidad. Su roce era tan ligero como el de las alas de una mariposa.

—Ya no tienes fiebre —anunció, con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior—. Eso significa que estás mucho mejor. Ahora, déjame verte la herida.

Tomó el brazo de Halden y se acercó el muñón a los ojos, con el entrecejo fruncido, concentrada. Inspeccionó la herida atentamente y, con mucha suavidad, tocó los vendajes, ligeramente manchados de sangre, que le había cambiado esa mañana.

—Te quitaré las vendas —dijo, mirándolo y sonriendo—. Dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo?

Con delicadeza, retiró la tela que cubrió lo que quedaba de la mano derecha de Halden y dejó al descubierto el muñón. Él tuvo que admitir que realmente lucía mejor que los días anteriores, pero aún así sintió arcadas al verlo. Aún sangraba un poco, por más que ella lo había cosido con maestría, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

La chica tomó un trapo empapado en agua y limpió la herida con toda la suavidad que pudo, aunque a Halden le dolió de todas maneras. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar gritar, pero sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la sanadora—, pero si no hago esto podría infectarse, y créeme que sería peor.

Le puso vendajes limpios y, con una sonrisa, le apoyó el cuenco de caldo en el regazo.

—Tienes que comer —lo miró con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para eso?

Halden negó con la cabeza y tomó la cuchara de madera con la mano izquierda. Torpemente, se la llevó a la boca y saboreó el caldo. Tenía nabos y zanahorias, y pensó que estaba bastante bueno, a pesar de que él prefería una buena comida como carne asada con vegetales.

— ¿Te gusta? —Halden asintió. La sanadora sonrió con dulzura. —. ¿Quieres algo más?

El joven soldado se armó de valor y la miró a los ojos. Recorrió con la vista sus rasgos finos, hermosos, y se fijó en cada una de las pecas de la nariz, en su cabello de fuego, en su piel ligeramente tostada, en los dientes torcidos que dejaba al descubierto. Y al fin, casi con timidez, preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica alzó una ceja y se rió.

—Livi.

_Livi_, pensó Halden. Era un nombre precioso.

—Sabes el mío, pero yo no conozco el tuyo —comentó Livi, sentándose a los pies de la cama del soldado—. ¿Me lo dices?

—Soy Halden —dejó la cuchara en el cuenco vacío—. Nunca pude agradecerte por salvarme la vida —le tomó la mano, muy suave en la suya y le dio un suave apretón—. Muchas gracias.

Livi esbozó la sonrisa más grande que él le había visto y agachó la cabeza para mirarse las botas.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer. Soy una sanadora, después de todo.

Halden notó que ella no apartó su mano mientras él la sostenía.

* * *

Luego de muchos días, Livi permitió a Halden levantarse de la cama y caminar un poco por la ciudad de Dras-Leona. Había sido muy dañada por la batalla, pero, lentamente, estaba siendo reconstruida, piedra por piedra. Muchos habían muerto, familias enteras, pero los sobrevivientes parecían dispuestos a seguir adelante con sus vidas y alojar a todos los heridos que había dejado el enfrentamiento entre el Imperio y los Vardenos.

Livi le contó que había nacido allí, que era hija de un comerciante de telas y tenía tres hermanos, todos mayores que ella. Tenía casi diecinueve años, un poco más joven que Halden, y había querido ser sanadora desde siempre, porque su madre también lo era.

—Al principio —le dijo a Halden una tarde soleada, mientras caminaban por la plaza principal—, todos estábamos algo furiosos con los Vardenos por llegar e intentar destruir nuestro hogar, pero luego entendimos el por qué. El gobernador era un hombre corrupto y cobarde, y también sabemos que Galbatorix no es un buen rey…todos estamos de acuerdo en que debe ser destronado.

—Está loco —Halden la miró—. Nosotros luchamos por la libertad de Alagaësia, por la libertad de todos…o, al menos, por eso luchaba yo.

Se miró el muñón y frunció el ceño.

—Pero ya no volveré a luchar —su voz sonó inexpresiva, muerta—. Ya no puedo. Soy un tullido, un fracasado.

—No digas eso —dijo Livi con firmeza—. Nunca lo digas. Eres un héroe, como todos los otros que cayeron peleando por lo que creían que estaba bien. Y no importa que hayas perdido una mano o que ya no puedas luchar con una espada, porque todas las personas a las que has ayudado te recordarán como un gran hombre, como un valiente que arriesgó su vida por ellos —los ojos de la chica estaban clavados en los suyos, brillantes—. No digas que no sirves para nada, Halden, porque no es cierto.

Le sorprendió que ella pensara aquellas cosas de él. Había creído que lo veía como un herido, un pobre fracasado sin futuro ni gloria…pero Livi no parecía hacerlo.

— ¿Te crees todo eso? —preguntó, con las cejas alzadas.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, exasperada—. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hay hombres en el pabellón de los heridos que hablan de lo valiente que fuiste durante la batalla, que dicen que luchaste como un verdadero guerrero, sin dudar un instante. Es difícil no creer esas cosas, Halden.

Él sonrió sinceramente, luego de mucho tiempo de pensamientos sombríos, y tomó la mano de Livi con la suya. Ella le dio un suave apretón y se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. Halden no apartó la mirada, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho.

—Me preguntaba… —empezó él, titubeando—qué es lo que harás ahora. ¿Te quedarás aquí en la ciudad?

—Éste es mi hogar —Livi se encogió de hombros—. No puedo irme y dejar a mi familia atrás.

Halden tragó saliva. Las rodillas le temblaban.

—Quiero quedarme contigo.

Habló tan rápidamente que creyó que ella no lo entendería. Pero sí lo hizo y su rostro mostró una expresión de sorpresa. _No me aceptará_, fue lo primero que pensó Halden. _¿Cómo podría? Una chica como ella merece a alguien mejor, alguien que pueda darle todo lo que merece. _

—Yo… —la voz de Livi tembló—, yo no quiero que te vayas.

El corazón de Halden pareció detenerse en cuanto oyó aquellas palabras dejar los labios de Livi. Buscó sus ojos verdes con los suyos castaños y le sostuvo la mirada, sorprendido. No vio mentira en los de ella, así que sonrió. La joven le devolvió el gesto, nerviosa.

Halden apoyó su frente contra la de Livi, y ella le sostuvo la mano restante entre las suyas, sin dejar de sonreír.

Y así permanecieron por lo que les pareció horas, mirándose a los ojos, bajo el sol rojo que iluminaba, desde el cielo, la ciudad de Dras-Leona.

* * *

Nasuada apoyó la cabeza en las manos y suspiró.

Estaba desesperada, perdida completamente, porque sabía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para atacar Urû'baen y vencer…simplemente no podrían. Los Vardenos no podrían ganar.

No había más soldados, no había ningún lugar de dónde sacarlos. Y Nasuada entendía muy bien que, si no conseguían más, estaría llevando un ejército entero a la muerte. Galbatorix los superaba ampliamente, a pesar de que ellos contaban con tres Jinetes de Dragón y él, sólo con el muchacho Kavor. Aún así, las fuerzas del rey podrían aplastar a las de los Vardenos tan rápido como un hombre aplasta una mosca.

— ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? —murmuró Nasuada para sí misma, sola en su tienda—. No puedo ganar esta guerra sola.

Porque sentía que estaba sola, a pesar de que contaba con varios aliados. El rey Orrin había aportado su ejército entero, los úrgalos también, y se reunirían con los elfos al llegar a Urû'baen…pero aún así no era suficiente. Necesitaban más ayuda, y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarla de cualquiera.

— ¡Pero ya no queda nadie! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. ¡Nadie! Y no podemos hacer esto nosotros solos.

Nasuada se puso de pie y paseó por la tienda, tratando de encontrar alguna salida. Su situación era desesperante, terrible, y si no conseguían más aliados, todos morirían. Necesitaban un milagro para ganar esta guerra.

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no notó cuando Eragon Asesino de Sombra entró apresuradamente en la tienda y exclamó:

— ¡Mi señora! Tienes que venir inmediatamente, ha ocurrido algo.

Nasuada miró al joven Jinete, luchando contra el terror que había comenzado a agolparse en su interior. ¿Qué podía ser ahora? ¿Un ataque? ¿Más malas noticias?

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Eragon?

—Son los hombres gato.

¿Hombres gato? Nasuada no podía creer a sus oídos. Nunca había pensado que vería a un hombre gato, y menos que un ejército de ellos se uniría al suyo para derrotar a Galbatorix.

— ¿Cuántos? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

—Miles —respondió Eragon—. Jamás pensé que había tantos.

Nasuada siguió al joven Jinete hacia donde se encontraban reunidos un gran grupo de Vardenos, entre ellos Angela, los elfos y Murtagh, quien lucía una expresión de desconfianza en el rostro. Los tres dragones estaban de pie detrás de ellos, con sus grandes ojos fijos en el hombre que se encontraba en el centro.

Nasuada supo que ése era el líder. Era pequeño, a sus ojos poco más que un niño, de piel morena y cabello oscuro. Sus ojos eran rasgados, alargados y de un brillante color verde. Vestía con pieles y, ella pudo ver, le faltaban dos dedos de la mano derecha.

Detrás de este singular sujeto, había una enorme cantidad de lo que parecían ser gatos, sólo que mucho más grandes que los normales que ella había visto. Nasuada sólo conocía a Solembum, el que siempre acompañaba a Angela, y le sorprendió mucho ver a todos aquellos seres que venían a unirse a su ejército para luchar con ellos.

— ¿Quién se presenta ante mí? —preguntó, caminando hacia el líder.

—Yo —habló el desconocido. Su voz sonó como un gruñido—soy el rey Grimrr Mediazarpa, y lidero a este ejército —miró a Nasuada atentamente con sus ojos verdes—. Asumo que eres Nasuada.

—Lo soy.

—Venimos a unirnos a ustedes —siguió Mediazarpa—. Durante mucho tiempo, los hombres gato nos hemos apartado de la guerra que los humanos peleaban, decididos a no involucrarnos en los problemas de los otros. Ahora nos damos cuenta de que también somos parte de esta tierra y de que el reinado de Galbatorix nos afecta, al igual que a ustedes.

— ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Nasuada.

—El tiempo —Grimrr miró a la líder de los Vardenos—. Hemos pasado demasiados años en secreto; ya es momento de que el mundo sepa que aún seguimos aquí, vivos. Ya es momento de que sepan que existimos y que somos más de los que imaginan.

Y ciertamente lo eran. Nasuada no podía contar la cantidad de felinos, algunos negros, otros marrones, otros blancos, que había.

—Queremos que se nos reconozca, como antes, cuando no nos ocultábamos en nuestro hogar y dejábamos que otros luchen las guerras por nosotros —siguió el rey—. Siempre ha habido un hombre gato junto a cada rey humano de esta tierra…y eso es lo que pedimos como condición para unirnos a ustedes.

Nasuada no lo pensó dos veces.

—Pues sean bienvenidos tú y tu pueblo, rey Mediazarpa. Los Vardenos apreciamos que se hayan unido a nosotros para luchar contra el tirano que gobierna en Urû'baen.

* * *

— ¡Ay!

El insecto negro escapó velozmente antes de que su mano pudiera alcanzarlo. Ariana se examinó el brazo donde el bicho la había picado; una pequeña roncha roja había aparecido cerca de su codo izquierdo. La tocó con un dedo e hizo una mueca de dolor…estúpido insecto.

El día estaba soleado, sin una nube en el cielo, y habían armado campamento luego de una agotadora jornada de viaje hacia Urû'baen. El ejército de los Vardenos se había agrandado gracias a los hombres gato y, cuando se encontraran con los elfos en las puertas de la ciudad, tendrían buenas posibilidades de vencer…aunque, claro, Galbatorix era más poderoso que ellos.

Ariana sacó su piedra de afilar de una de sus bolsas y se dispuso a afilar su espada, algo que siempre conseguía tranquilizarla. Le gustaba el sonido que emitía el acero cuando chocaba contra la superficie de la roca. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, dejó la espada a un costado y salió de la tienda, caminando a paso rápido. Había adquirido la costumbre de salir casi desarmada, excepto por una daga que escondía entre las ropas; suponía que los Vardenos la odiarían menos si la veían más vulnerable.

A ella no le gustaba mucho andar así, casi sin nada con que protegerse. Ni siquiera en Urû'baen, dentro del castillo, había salido de sus habitaciones sin su espada…le parecía extraño, espantoso. Lo detestaba. Pero entendía, también, que los Vardenos seguían sin confiar mucho en ella, por más que había luchado a su lado y había jurado que estaba de su parte, así que era lógico pensar que no se sentirían muy cómodos viéndola pasear por el campamento armada hasta los dientes.

Encontró a Murtagh y a Espina fuera de su tienda. El Jinete estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mientras que el dragón se había recostado a su lado, con las alas plegadas a los costados. Éste clavó sus ojos escarlata cuando la vio llegar y soltó un suave gruñido, a manera de saludo. Ariana lo sintió en su mente y le permitió entrar.

_Saludos, pequeña. _

_Saludos, Espina —_le respondió, sonriendo.

Murtagh miró a su dragón y luego a su amiga.

— ¿Qué haces paseando por el campamento? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Estaba aburrida —dijo Ariana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se sentó junto a su amigo y fijó la mirada en el cielo despejado, siguiendo los movimientos de una pequeña ave que pasaba por ahí, agitando sus emplumadas alas.

— ¿Sabes cuándo llegaremos a Urû'baen? —inquirió Ariana, rompiendo el silencio.

Murtagh tardó un poco en responder. Ella lo miró, reparando en el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, tensos. Siempre ponía esa cara cuando algo no le gustaba.

—Supuestamente, en menos de tres días.

—Es bastante pronto —comentó ella—. Pensé que tardaríamos más.

—Yo también, pero hemos estado avanzando rápidamente estos últimos días —Murtagh se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Hemos recibido noticias de los elfos: ellos están cerca de la ciudad.

— ¿O sea que los encontraremos cuando lleguemos? —preguntó Ariana, apoyando la mano en la tierra seca y áspera.

Él asintió.

—Y… ¿cómo van con Illian? —se interesó ella, dibujando líneas con un dedo.

—Aprende rápido, lo que es muy bueno —contestó Murtagh, ladeando la cabeza—. Es algo impaciente, pero es normal…Espina también lo fue en su momento.

_No tanto como él —_comentó el dragón con amargura—. _El pequeño es hiperactivo, Murtagh. _

_Tú fuiste igual, no mientas, lagartija gigante —_Murtagh sonrió—. _Eras casi una tortura…no podías quedarte quieto un minuto, y menos cuando aprendiste a hacer tirabuzones en el aire. ¡Casi no pude volar contigo por semanas, hasta que conseguiste calmarte!_

— ¿Cada vez que te subías empezaba a volar en tirabuzones? —preguntó Ariana, divertida.

—Sí, pero a velocidades imposibles…recuerdo que una vez casi me arroja de la silla en pleno vuelo —respondió él, mirando al dragón, quien lucía ofendido.

_¡Por favor! Estás exagerando, Murtagh. Yo nunca haría algo así, y menos contigo a mi espalda. _

Ariana soltó una carcajada.

* * *

El rey enano lo miró, estudiándolo, con unos ojos que brillaban con desprecio. Espina estaba junto a él y soltó un suave gruñido de advertencia al ver que el rey Orik se llevaba una mano al martillo de guerra que colgaba de su cinturón.

Murtagh no se había enfrentado a los enanos todavía, por temor a que se desatara una guerra entre los Vardenos…pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ahora o nunca. Orik le llegaba a la cintura, pero aún así conseguía intimidarlo. El Jinete aferró el pomo de _Zar'roc _y suspiró, antes de hablar:

—Vengo a presentar mis disculpas por lo que hice en la Batalla de los Llanos Ardientes —dijo en voz clara.

El enano no respondió inmediatamente. Sólo permaneció allí, sentado en su tienda adornada con tapices escarlata, con dos guardias a cada lado, mirándolo atentamente. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Es que no le creía?

_Espina, ¿crees que aceptarán las disculpas? —_preguntó a su compañero.

_No puedo saberlo, Murtagh. Espero que lo hagan. _

— ¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? —los ojos oscuros de Orik se clavaron en los claros de Murtagh —. ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en la palabra de un traidor?

Él tragó saliva antes de responder:

—Yo no quise, en ningún momento, asesinar a su rey. Fueron órdenes de Galbatorix.

— ¡No pienses que me tragaré la mentira que le has dicho a todo el mundo, muchacho! —Orik contrajo los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Murtagh tuvo que apretar los dientes para no decir algo de lo que seguramente se iba a arrepentir.

—Yo no elegí convertirme en un Jinete de Dragón, así como tampoco escogí la vida que tengo ahora. ¡Lo hice lo mejor que pude! —exclamó, mirando al enano con ira—. Galbatorix sabía mi nombre real y no pude desobedecer las órdenes que él me dio. Tenía control absoluto sobre mí y Espina, ¡no podíamos hacer nada!

Orik no respondió inmediatamente. Murtagh vio en sus ojos que no le creía, nunca nadie lo hacía. Parecía que los Vardenos estaban empeñados en considerarlo un traidor por el resto de su existencia…no conseguía entender por qué.

—Puedo jurarlo en el idioma antiguo, si eso es lo que quieres que haga —dijo Murtagh, mirándolo fijamente.

Y lo hizo de todas formas. Sólo quería que ese maldito enano lo perdonara, que lo dejaran tranquilo y ya no lo catalogaran como un traidor asqueroso. Quería que dejaran de mirarlo con odio cada vez que caminaba por el campamento.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber asesinado a nuestro rey? ¿Te arrepientes de haber matado a alguien que era como mi padre? —la voz del enano se quebró en un momento.

Murtagh lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Todos los días.

Y era muy cierto. Siempre se arrepentía de haber asesinado a Hrothgar sólo para debilitar a los Vardenos.

—Entonces, ya te hemos perdonado —respondió el rey Orik, poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano hacia él.

Murtagh se la estrechó y salió de la tienda, luego de agradecer.

_Bueno, no ha estado tan mal, ¿no? —_comentó Espina.

_Pensé que sería peor —_contestó él—. _Por un momento creí que me iban a arrancar la cabeza…me alegro que no lo hayan hecho. _

Espina, caminando a su lado, soltó un gruñido que pareció una risa.


	52. Una segunda oportunidad

Hola! Hoy traigo un capítulo más corto que los anteriores...pero es el anterior a lo que espero: la batalla. Sí! No puedo esperar para escribirlo XD Aprovecho para decirles que mañana saldré de viaje, así que no sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo. Sólo tengan paciencia :D

**Disclaimer: **No soy CP; El Legado no me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A Dark-nasky y MarySLi por sus reviews y apoyo :D

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**52**

**Una segunda oportunidad**

La ciudad negra de Urû'baen se alzaba, amenazante, en el horizonte, acercándose con cada paso que daban. Los rostros de los hombres eran sombríos, y sus ojos brillaban con temor cada vez que fijaban la mirada en la silueta de la capital del Imperio.

El corazón de Ariana se encogió de terror cuando contempló su destino. Tiempo atrás, había conseguido escapar de ese lugar, sólo para tener que regresar y encontrar la muerte a sus puertas.

Porque ella sabía, sospechaba, que ése sería el destino de los Vardenos. Ni siquiera con la fuerza de los hombres-gato y de los elfos podrían derrotar a las tropas de Galbatorix. Ni siquiera con Eragon, Murtagh y Blödhgarm. No tenían posibilidad alguna, y todos morirían.

La muerte siempre había sido algo aterrador para Ariana, lo que resultaba algo irónico, considerando que toda su vida se había dedicado a traer muerte para otros. Eso era lo que era, una asesina, la Mano Negra del rey. Entonces, ¿por qué le daba tanto miedo la suya propia? Suponía que se debía a que sabía muy bien cómo lucía. Había visto la luz escaparse de los ojos de cientos de hombres y mujeres, uno detrás del otro, había oído sus últimas palabras y contemplado sus lágrimas, sus súplicas…había mirado a la muerte a la cara tantas veces que no podía contarlas.

Ariana no quería terminar así, un cadáver más en medio de una guerra, sin importancia para nadie. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía si no esa? ¿Escapar y ser considerada una cobarde por toda Alagaësia? ¿Abandonar al único amigo que le quedaba? No…sabía que no era una heroína y nunca lo sería, pero nunca caería tan bajo. Aún le quedaba algo de dignidad.

Ariana sujetó con más fuerza las riendas de la yegua blanca que le habían dado, maldiciéndola por no poder quedarse quieta. Era una belleza, de eso no había duda, pero era demasiado nerviosa. Sacudía las crines violentamente y resoplaba, golpeando el suelo con los cascos…en cierta forma, ella entendía muy bien lo que le yegua sentía. Le palmeó el cuello y hundió los talones en sus flancos para que avanzara más rápido.

A su lado, cabalgaba Murtagh, sobre Tornac, el caballo que había sido suyo desde sus años más jóvenes en Urû'baen.

— ¿Por qué abandonaste a Espina hoy? —preguntó ella, mirándolo.

— ¿Sabes lo que es pasar un día entero sentado a lomos de un dragón? —respondió él, alzando las cejas. Ella negó con la cabeza. —. Me alegro que no lo sepas. Tengo unas llagas en las piernas del tamaño de calabazas.

Ariana se rió.

— ¡No puede ser tan malo! —exclamó—. Exageras, Murtagh.

— ¿Quieres ver? Te mostraré que no exagero.

—No, gracias. Preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

Murtagh contuvo una risa.

Avanzaban al trotecillo por entre las filas de soldados, con la mirada fija en Urû'baen, que se acercaba cada vez más. Arriba, Illian sobrevolaba el ejército, con Blödhgarm en el lomo.

—No quiero volver a la ciudad —dijo ella de sopetón, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí que quiera? —preguntó Murtagh, soltando un suspiro—. No tenemos otra opción, Ariana.

—No podemos huir ahora…no cuando hemos llegado tan lejos —siguió ella—. Seríamos los peores cobardes de la historia, ¿no crees?

—Los peores, sin duda.

* * *

El eldunarí dorado era más grande que los que él había visto antes, tan grande como sus dos manos juntas. Brillaba con la luz de la vela y le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—No puedo hacer esto —le dijo a Eragon—. Me matará.

—Murtagh —la voz de su hermano sonaba firme—, tienes que intentarlo. Debes explicarle cómo fueron las cosas.

Murtagh negó con la cabeza. Con los otros dragones había sido diferente, más fácil porque él nunca les había hecho nada…pero con Glaedr no. No podía, simplemente no podía enfrentarse a él.

— ¡Maté a su Jinete! —gritó, apretando los puños—. ¡Yo lo maté, Eragon! No puedo hacer esto.

—Sí puedes —respondió él, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo a los ojos. Murtagh notó que seguía siendo más alto. —. Tienes que.

Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ese dragón dorado al que tanto había herido en el pasado. ¿Qué haría en cuanto lo sintiera en su mente? Seguro que intentaría asesinarlo.

_Ya basta, ¿quieres? No te tortures más, Murtagh _—lo riñó Espina—. _No puedes hacer nada, ¿me oyes? ¡Nada! Galbatorix lo hizo, no tú. Repite eso en tu mente, a ver si puedes recordarlo. _

_No soy idiota, Espina —_respondió él de mala gana—. _Ya sé qué es lo que pasó, pero él no lo entenderá. Si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿entenderías y escucharías si el asesino de tu Jinete se presentara en tu mente? _

Espina guardó silencio unos segundos, confirmando lo que Murtagh pensaba.

_Sí, lo haría _—la respuesta del dragón lo sorprendió.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perdonarías a alguien que te ha lastimado tanto?_

_Porque todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?_

Murtagh sabía que Espina era sabio, pero nunca había pensado que tanto. Su dragón tenía un corazón gentil detrás de aquella apariencia amenazadora…era todo lo que él no era.

_¿Sabes, Espina? _—dijo con suavidad—. _Eres lo mejor que me pasó en esta vida, amigo mío. _

_Lo mismo digo, Murtagh. Pero no es necesario que te pongas sentimental. _

Murtagh se rió. Luego, miró a Eragon y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Con mucha suavidad, extendió su mente hacia la del dragón dorado, Glaedr. Se topó con poderosas barreras que, en cuanto las tocó, cedieron, dejándolo entrar. Percibió su conciencia, llena de dolor y sabiduría dada por los años. Había vivido muchas cosas en sus siglos de vida…había visto nacer y morir a muchos seres, había vivido guerras, batallas. Murtagh temió que quisiera vengarse.

_Glaedr-elda_ —llamó, tímidamente—. _Glaedr-elda, ¿estás ahí?_

_Sé quién eres _—respondió una voz profunda, grave y cargada de tristeza—. _Y también sé por qué quieres hablar conmigo, Murtagh hijo de Morzan. _

Murtagh respiró profundamente y siguió:

_Quiero pedirte que me perdones, Glaedr-elda. Yo sé que lo he hecho es imperdonable, que muchos me maldecirán hasta el día en que muera, pero necesito que sepas la verdad. _

Glaedr permaneció en silencio. El joven Jinete miró a Eragon y su hermano le sonrió.

_¿Por qué debería hacerlo, hijo de Morzan? ¿Por qué debería escucharte, cuando tú no escuchaste a mi Jinete en Gil'ead? _

_Porque todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. _

Las palabras de Espina surtieron un efecto en Glaedr, quien permaneció callado, esperando que Murtagh comenzara a relatar su historia.

Habló y habló hasta que la garganta le quedó en carne viva. Contó sus penas, cómo Galbatorix lo había transformado en una marioneta que podía controlar a voluntad y cómo él y Espina habían conseguido escapar. Habló por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que por fin terminó.

_Has sufrido mucho, Murtagh _—dijo Glaedr con suavidad—. _Tú y tu dragón han afrontado cosas con las que muchos ni siquiera se atreven a soñar, y siguen aquí, más fuertes que antes. Eso demuestra que son luchadores. _

Murtagh esperó. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que el dragón dorado quería decirle.

_También sé que no fuiste tú quien asesinó a Oromis, sino el traidor, usando tu cuerpo. Reconocimos su voz cuando habló a través de ti. _

_Entonces, ¿podrás perdonarnos por lo que hicimos? _

_Sí. _

El alivio que sintió Murtagh en ese momento lo hizo sonreír. Estaba libre…ya se había quitado aquella culpa de la conciencia, podría seguir adelante, sin temor a que el dragón dorado intentara asesinarlo cuando no mirara. Eran libres.

_Gracias, Glaedr-elda. _

Eragon la apoyó una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, mirando a su hermano mayor —. Sigues vivo, así que eso es una buena señal.

— ¡Me ha perdonado, Eragon! —exclamó Murtagh—. ¡Nos ha perdonado!

El Jinete Azul sonrió.

—Lo merecían.

* * *

Se corrió la voz en el campamento de que los Vardenos habían llegado. Naí los observó desde donde estaba, de pie junto a los otros elfos, esperando con la reina Islanzadí a que éstos se presentaran.

La líder, Nasuada, la hija de Ajihad, era muy joven. Demasiado joven. Tenía la piel morena y los ojos oscuros, y llevaba un vestido verde. En los brazos, se le marcaban unas terribles cicatrices. Naí se preguntó cómo se las habría hecho; parecía frágil, pero vio una extraña fuerza en ella, una fortaleza diferente. No sería tan mal líder después de todo.

A su lado, estaban los Jinetes. Eragon Asesino de Sombra lucía como uno de ellos ahora, luego de la celebración del Juramento de Sangre, cuando los dragones lo habían cambiado para convertirlo en un mejor Jinete. A su derecha estaba Blödhgarm, de ojos amarillos, dientes afilados y pelaje negro azulado, Jinete del dragón Illian. Naí creyó que desentonaba allí, en medio de tantos humanos.

Por último, estaba el Jinete Rojo, Murtagh hijo de Morzan. Ella nunca lo había visto de cerca hasta ahora, y le sorprendió lo que vio. Era un muchacho, atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos claros, más alto que el Jinete Eragon, de apariencia sombría. Naí desconfió de él inmediatamente, a pesar de que se suponía que él y su bestia roja habían cambiado sus nombres reales. Habían asesinado a Oromis, y los elfos no perdonaban.

Arya Dröttningu hizo una reverencia a su madre, respetuosa. Naí sentía lástima por ella, por todo lo que había perdido y lo que había tenido que sufrir en Gil'ead, por proteger al huevo de la dragona Saphira.

—Islanzadí Dröttning —dijo Nasuada, agachando la cabeza—. Nos sentimos honrados de luchar junto a los elfos, de unir nuestras dos razas para derrotar al rey Galbatorix.

La reina sonrió.

—Ya era hora, Nasuada Svit-Kona, de que dejemos la seguridad de Du Weldenvarden y marchemos por Alagaësia, como hicimos antes de la Caída —respondió, con su potente voz.

—Tenemos fe en que conseguiremos la victoria —siguió Nasuada—. Los Vardenos estamos preparados para luchar.

Naí miró al grupo que se había presentado ante ellos, pero no los vio como guerreros. Los vio como meros humanos, niños, soldados inexpertos…no eran más que eso. Los humanos eran débiles, fáciles de corromper. Si ganaban y elegían a otro rey, ¿quién podía asegurar que no fuera un segundo Galbatorix? Tal vez, en ese preciso momento, un futuro tirano caminaba entre ellos.

—Y nosotros también lo estamos —respondió Islanzadí—. Y lucharemos hasta la victoria.

Naí dudaba que hubiera victoria. Los elfos no tenían los suficientes números y los Vardenos eran débiles. No podrían ganar al Imperio.

—Atacaremos al amanecer —dijo Nasuada—. Y pondremos fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Murtagh caminaba por entre las tiendas, perdido en sus pensamientos, contemplado la Ciudad Negra con repulsión. Al día siguiente atacarían, romperían las puertas y asaltarían la capital. Los ejércitos de Galbatorix se alineaban tras las murallas y, en cuanto cayera la entrada, se abalanzarían sobre los Vardenos. Los doblaban en número, pero ellos tenían tres Jinetes, los tres lo suficientemente poderosos como para plantar cara a Galbatorix.

Pero no a Galbatorix y a Kavor juntos.

Si los dos se lanzaban a luchar al mismo tiempo, sería la perdición para los Vardenos. El chico era inexperto y no sabía controlar la magia muy bien, y Murtagh conocía sus debilidades, pero seguramente el rey lo había vuelto más fuerte. Tan fuerte como para derrotarlos, quizá.

_¿No crees que deberías irte a dormir? —_preguntó Espina—. _Necesitas estar en plena forma mañana. _

_Estoy bien. Tengo energía de sobra, amigo. _

El campamento estaba en silencio. Los Vardenos y los elfos estaban en sus tiendas, recuperando fuerzas para la inminente batalla, pero él no podía dormir. Nunca podía. Siempre permanecía horas despierto cuando tenía que luchar al día siguiente, con la mente demasiado agitada como para descansar.

Caminó un poco más, solo. Espina ya se había dormido, como de costumbre. El dragón solía conciliar el sueño antes que él.

Entonces, notó que había alguien más allí.

Era una elfa, de pelo negro y ojos grises, de pie fuera de una de las tiendas, con la mirada fija en la ciudad. Murtagh se tensó cuando ella lo notó.

—Shur'tugal —saludó, con la voz musical de todos los elfos, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Él no respondió. Pudo ver en los ojos de la elfa un rencor enorme, una recriminación…vio odio. Odio puro.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, cauteloso.

—Mi nombre es Naí —respondió en la lengua común, con un marcado acento—. Sé quién eres tú, Shur'tugal.

Esa elfa lo ponía nervioso, más que Blödhgarm, su compañero Jinete, o Arya. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba desconfianza, casi…casi repulsión. Nunca la habían gustado los de su raza, pero el desprecio en los ojos de esta había desencadenado un sentimiento de pura repugnancia en él.

—Eres el traidor —siguió—, el mentiroso, el asesino. Eres Morzan.

Murtagh se tensó y apretó los puños.

—Yo no soy mi padre —gruñó—. No soy como él, no traicioné a nadie. Todo lo que hice, lo hice para salvarle la vida a mi dragón.

—Nosotros no nos creemos tus historias, Shur'tugal —contestó Naí—. Sabemos lo que eres.

Clavó sus fríos ojos grises en los suyos y dijo, en voz tan baja que casi no pudo oírla:

—Sabemos que eres un Apóstata.

Murtagh permaneció en silencio, quieto, inmutable, mirando a la elfa que tenía delante. Toda ella le pareció repulsiva, desde sus ojos hasta sus facciones angulosas. Su belleza era repulsiva.

—Les demostraré que no lo soy —dijo él—. Y tú y los tuyos tendrán que tragarse sus palabras.

* * *

La cota de malla le pesaba demasiado y le hacía doler los hombros. El yelmo le quedaba excesivamente grande y no habían podido arreglarlo en la armería, en el apuro por la inminente batalla.

Kavor podía ver a los Vardenos desde la ventana de su habitación. Su ejército parecía enorme, y eso lo alegró, porque significaba que tenían posibilidades de ganar.

_No tengas demasiadas esperanzas, pequeño _—le dijo Loivissa—. _Galbatorix mismo luchará. Nadie sabe cómo puede llegar a terminar esto. _

Pero Kavor quería creer que todo estaría bien. Quería creer que los Vardenos ganarían, que la orden de los Jinetes renacería y que Murtagh sería líder.

_Me pregunto si está bien. _

Kavor pensaba mucho en Murtagh y Espina. Se descubría, muchas veces en la noche, imaginando dónde estarían o qué estarían haciendo. Los echaba de menos, y sabía que Loivissa también. Espina era su Maestro, y había tomado cariño al joven luego de que salvara a su Jinete de la muerte.

_Mañana tendrás que enfrentarlos, Kavor —_la voz de Loivissa resonó en su mente—. _Deberás luchar contra ellos. _

_Pero los dejaré ganar, Loivissa. Así, ellos podrán enfrentarse a Galbatorix y matarlo. _

_Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Kavor. Será peligroso, pequeño…podríamos morir mañana. _

Kavor lo había pensado ya, pero no tenía miedo. Sabía que en las guerras siempre había peligros, que muchos morían. Y, aunque no quería que le sucediera a él, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto, a luchar por lo que creía que estaba bien. Moriría, si tenía que morir, para ayudar a los Vardenos a vencer. Moriría para ayudar a Murtagh, a Espina, a Ariana…lo haría por ellos.

_Eres muy valiente, pequeño _—murmuró Loivissa—. _Más que muchos hombres adultos. Tienes buen corazón, Kavor. Aprovéchalo. _

* * *

A Mylnïa no le gustaban las batallas. Eran mugrosas, ruidosas y molestas. Los gritos de los heridos, la sangre de los caídos, el fuego, el hedor a muerte…era demasiado para ella. Prefería la seguridad de un castillo, una comida caliente y un sitio junto al fuego.

Pero tendría que salir al día siguiente para enfrentarse a los Vardenos y a los elfos en la batalla que decidiría el destino de Alagaësia para siempre. Tendría que hacerlo porque Galbatorix se lo ordenaba…

No le gustaba tener que obedecer sus órdenes. Ya no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco se atrevía a dejarlo solo con la Serpiente Roja. El rey era suyo, y de nadie más. Ella había sido su estratega, su Mano Negra, su amante muchas veces…ella merecía ser la favorita, no ese hechicero de segunda mano.

Mylnïa sabía lo que estaba pasando. Cada vez que aparecía alguien poderoso, Galbatorix los tomaba bajo su servicio y la desplazaba, hasta que ese alguien probaba ser un inútil y ella volvía a ser la predilecta. Era como un niño con sus juguetes.

Ella ya estaba cansada de ser una de sus muñecas, de tener que compartirlo con todos los otros. Odiaba a sus concubinas, a sus hechiceros, a sus generales…los odiaba a todos. Inclusive lo odiaba a él mismo, pero era otra clase de odio.

No podía decirse que lo amaba, pero sí que le tenía cierto afecto. Él la había convertido en lo que era y le había prometido que, si ganaban aquella guerra, tendría todo lo que siempre había querido. Hasta dijo que podría matar a Islanzadí ella misma, sólo para su venganza. La haría reina de Du Weldenvarden, o quemaría el bosque entero, sólo por sus deseos.

Mylnïa sonrió, pensando en los elfos, destrozados por haber perdido su hogar, el sitio en donde la habían torturado y la habían hecho sentir que valía menos que todos ellos. Pero ya no más. Al amanecer, sabrían lo que era capaz de hacer, lo mucho que los odiaba y cómo podía hacerlos desaparecer en un instante.

La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para que, por una vez, las cosas fueran como ella quisiera. Y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Se vengaría de todos los que la habían herido, de todos y cada uno de los elfos que jamás la habían aceptado entre ellos.

Y lamentarían el día en que la habían hecho sufrir.


	53. La Ciudad Negra

Bueno...soy un ser horrible y merezco que me golpee. El problema es que estas últimas semanas han sido un ABSOLUTO CAOS en mi vida y no tuve ni un mínimo segundo para sentarme a escribir. Afortunadamente, conseguí hacerme un espacio para poder escribir este capítulo, que es el uno de los últimos. No puedo creer que ya esté terminando "Entre la luz y la oscuridad"...nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

**Disclaimer: **El Legado no me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos: **A MarySLi y Dark-nasky. Espero que sepan perdonar y continúen leyendo...

Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!

* * *

**53**

**La Ciudad Negra**

Ariana sujetó las riendas con fuerza. Su yegua blanca resopló y golpeó el suelo con los cascos, parada junto a los demás miembros de la caballería de los Vardenos. En la vanguardia, los elfos, liderados por Islanzadí, serían los primeros en entrar a la ciudad cuando los tres Jinetes consiguieran romper las puertas de Urû'baen.

Ella conocía muy bien esas puertas. Eran enormes, de hierro fundido, y sabía que se necesitaban al menos cinco hombres fuertes para abrirlas. Nasuada pretendía destruirlas usando la fuerza de los dragones y los eldunarís, lo que no era una idea descabellada, pero que podía llegar a tomar tiempo. Ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de las protecciones que Galbatorix podría haber puesto en ellas.

En el cielo, se arremolinaban las nubes grises que anunciaban una tormenta. Los tres dragones volaban sobre las tropas rebeldes, con los ojos fijos en la Ciudad Negra. Ariana aferró con más fuerza las riendas entre sus manos enguantadas y respiró profundamente para intentar calmar los temblores de su cuerpo.

La cota de malla le pesaba tanto que sentía los hombros doloridos, y la armadura de cuero endurecido era demasiado incómoda para ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de cosas. Ariana siempre había luchado con ropas ligeras para poder escapar rápidamente y ocultarse entre las sombras de una ciudad, pero ésa no era una de sus misiones, sino una verdadera batalla. Sin protección, moriría, y no pretendía perder la vida en aquella guerra sin sentido.

Tenía miedo. ¿Cómo no tenerlo, sabiendo que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a toda la fuerza de Galbatorix, oculta tras las altas murallas de Urû'baen? Era lógico estar aterrada, pero también entendía que debía ser valiente, por todos y por ella. Se había jurado a sí misma que lucharía con todo lo que tenía y no pensaba darse por vencida.

A su lado, sobre un caballo pardo, había un chico, tal vez de su edad. El yelmo le cubría el rostro, pero Ariana sabía que tenía tanto miedo como ella, o quizá más. Eran niños, muchos, que nunca habían visto lo que la muerte podía hacer. Los compadecía, en cierta forma.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró, para ella misma y para todos los que quisieran escucharla.

* * *

Kavor temblaba.

Loivissa y él estaban en la dragonera, acurrucados en la cueva que la dragona había clamado para sí, en completo silencio. Tenía más miedo del que había tenido nunca en su vida, porque sabía que allí se decidiría todo, que ése era el final de la guerra, para bien o para mal.

Galbatorix le había dado órdenes de luchar contra los Jinetes, pero Kavor no quería. Él quería ayudar a los Vardenos a ganar, pero todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque el rey tenía su nombre real. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No podía desobedecer…era tan esclavo como Shruikan, estaba atado con cadenas al él, sin posibilidades de escapar.

La única solución era matarlo, pero él no podía hacerlo. Tal vez sería capaz de dejarse vencer por Murtagh o alguno de los otros, y así poder ayudar.

_Ya veremos qué haremos, pequeño —_le dijo Loivissa suavemente—. _Si Murtagh nos vence, entonces seremos libres. _

_Seguramente lo hará —_respondió Kavor esperanzado—. _Es más fuerte que nosotros, ¿no? Y sabe más sobre magia, así que nos ganará y nosotros no tendremos que pelear. _

Loivissa se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

_¿Y si intenta matarnos?_

Kavor no había pensado en eso, realmente. No creía que Murtagh trataría de asesinarlos…él mismo había desafiado a Eragon para evitar que éste le asestara el golpe mortal en Dras-Leona. El Jinete Rojo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para salvarlos, a él y a Loivissa, y no los mataría. No podía matarlos.

_No lo hará _—contestó—. _Se arriesgó para salvarnos en Dras-Leona, Loivissa. _

_Quizás los Vardenos lo cambiaron —_discutió ella—. _Tal vez ahora quiere vernos muertos. _

_Murtagh no es así _—Kavor se negó a aceptarlo—. _Él no nos traicionará, confía en mí. _

_En ti, sí. Pero no confío en él. _

Kavor no respondió, porque el fuerte sonido de un cuerno lo interrumpió. Era el llamado a la guerra, la señal de que todas las tropas debían prepararse.

Se puso de pie e hizo una mueca al sentir el peso de la cota de malla y la armadura en su cuerpo pequeño. Era todo demasiado pesado, y la espada _Deloi _era muy larga para sus brazos. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar la tortura de tener que soportar aquellas cosas.

Loivissa no llevaba armadura. Los herreros no habían tenido tiempo de hacerle una y ella estaba segura de que las flechas de los Vardenos no la alcanzarían. Sus escamas pardas brillaban con la poca luz que entraba por el techo abierto de la dragonera, desprendiendo destellos que casi conseguían cegar a Kavor.

En un rincón oscuro, Shruikan alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire. El gran dragón negro gruñó suavemente y se levantó, apoyándose en las cuatro poderosas patas. Sus ojos oscuros encontraron a Kavor y a Loivissa e hicieron que el corazón del chico diera un vuelco. Siempre le había tenido un poco de miedo a aquella enorme bestia de color azabache, casi tres veces más grande que su dragona.

Sintió una presión en su mente y supo que era Shruikan. Luego de dudar un momento, lo dejó entrar.

_Buena suerte, muchacho —_oyó la voz del dragón, profunda y masculina—. _La necesitarás. _

_¿Lucharás tú también, Shruikan? —_preguntó Kavor tímidamente.

Él dio un paso hacia el chico.

_Galbatorix quiere terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Piensa participar en la batalla y derrotar a Eragon y a Murtagh con sus propias manos. _

Kavor volvió a temblar.

* * *

_¡Ahora!_

Murtagh apretó los dientes y concentró toda su fuerza en las enormes puertas de la ciudad, murmurando un hechizo. Eragon, montando en Saphira, tenía los puños contraídos y una gota de sudor le caía por la frente. El elfo, Blödhgarm, fijaba los ojos en la entrada, moviendo los labios, pronunciando las palabras en el idioma antiguo necesarias para destruirla.

_Te prestaremos nuestra fuerza _—dijo Lenora en su mente.

_No es una tarea fácil —_añadió Eridor.

Murtagh les estaría eternamente agradecido, porque sin ellos las puertas no habrían cedido tan rápidamente. Primero, temblaron con suavidad, luego con violencia, hasta que se salieron de los goznes que las sujetaban y cayeron sobre los desafortunados soldados del Imperio que se encontraban demasiado cerca de ellas.

Luego, se desató el caos.

Nunca supo quién disparó la primera flecha, o quien atacó primero, pero sí oyó el potente sonido metálico cuando los dos ejércitos colisionaron con fuerza. Los casi cincuenta mil hombres de Galbatorix se apiñaban dentro de la ciudad, todos con la armadura de un brillante color rojo, la insignia del Imperio. Los Vardenos se enfrentaron a ellos y lucharon por conseguir la entrada a la ciudad.

Inmediatamente después, los tres Jinetes se lanzaron al ataque. Illian echó el cuello hacia atrás y quemó viva a una columna entera de soldados con su fuego verdoso, mientras Saphira dejaba caer grandes escombros sobre ellos.

_Vamos, amigo _—dijo a Espina.

_Todo termina aquí _—fue la respuesta del dragón.

Espina rugió con potencia y se abalanzó sobre una de las primeras filas del ejército enemigo. Los arqueros entre ellos apuntaron sus flechas a él, pero las barreras que Murtagh había puesto alrededor de los dos las detuvieron antes de que pudieran causarle daño. Como respuesta, arrojó su mortífero fuego sobre los soldados.

El Jinete escudriñó el cielo oscuro en busca de señales de otro, pero no encontró nada. Parecía que Kavor no se había unido a la batalla todavía.

Poco después, se desató una tormenta. La lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre los ejércitos, empapando el terreno hasta convertirlo en un barro espeso y oscuro y apagando los fuegos de las flechas encendidas que disparaba el Imperio. Los dragones continuaban atacando las filas enemigas con sus llamaradas, dientes y garras. Saphira tenía atrapado a un hombre entre las mandíbulas, e Illian había desgarrado a diez soldados con sus patas.

Espina y Murtagh arrasaban el ejército del Imperio. El fuego del dragón los quemaba vivos y sus garras y dientes los destrozaban cuando trataban de escapar. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención al joven Jinete…todo era demasiado fácil, casi no habían encontrado resistencia, ni siquiera con las enormes puertas de la ciudad. Era casi como si Galbatorix quisiera que estuvieran cerca.

_Algo me huele mal, Espina _—dijo a su compañero—. _No entiendo cómo hemos podido pasar tan fácilmente; Galbatorix debe estar tramando algo. _

_El rey es muy astuto —_respondió él—. _Debe tener varios trucos preparados para nosotros. Tenemos que andar con cuidado. _

_Avisaré a Eragon y Blödhgarm. _

Con cuidado, extendió su mente y tocó la de su hermano, quien le permitió acceso casi inmediatamente.

_¿Qué pasa, Murtagh? —_sintió la preocupación de Eragon.

_Mantengan los ojos abiertos —_advirtió—. _Galbatorix debe tener algo planeado, así que tengan cuidado. Todo ha sido demasiado fácil hasta ahora, por lo que estará esperando el momento justo para soltar su ataque sorpresa. _

Los tres dragones se lanzaron hacia las filas enemigas, rugiendo con fuerza, con sus Jinetes a las espaldas, los tres con las espadas desenvainadas.

* * *

Naí atravesó el estómago del soldado del Imperio con su espada, manchándose las manos blancas de sangre. Vio la luz escapándose de sus ojos mientras moría, y pateó el cadáver a un costado para ocuparse del siguiente.

Los elfos avanzaban, implacables, contra las filas de Galbatorix, comandados por Islanzadí. Naí luchaba junto a varios de sus hermanos y amigos de Ellésmera, atacando con una ferocidad que ninguno de aquellos humanos podía igualar. Sus espadas danzaban bajo la lluvia, manchadas de sangre y de la suciedad de la guerra. Tenía las botas empapadas y completamente cubiertas de un barro negro y espeso, y las ropas tan mojadas que comenzaban a pesarle.

La elfa dio una patada en la cabeza a un hombre caído y continuó su avance. Sobre ellos, los tres Jinetes volaban y se lanzaban en picada sobre los soldados, echando fuego por las fauces.

Encontró un hechicero, vestido con una túnica púrpura. Era un hombre anciano, de cabello blanco, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Naí lo observó atentamente por unos segundos y murmuró una de las doce palabras de muerte. El mago cayó al suelo, sin vida, como una marioneta con los hilos cortados.

— ¡Avancen! —oyó la potente voz de la reina, que encabezaba el ejército.

A su lado estaba Liotta, el primo del Jinete Blödhgarm, con el pelaje teñido de color rojo. La miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos y mordió el cuello del soldado que tenía delante, destrozándolo con sus colmillos afilados. Laufin y Yaela, dos de los hechiceros que protegían a Eragon Asesino de Sombra, luchaban cerca, espalda con espalda, contra dos hombres corpulentos del ejército enemigo.

Naí le cercenó la cabeza a uno de esos repugnantes engendros que no sentían dolor e hizo una mueca de asco al ver que moría con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Eran abominaciones, de las peores creaciones del rey Galbatorix, que no merecían vivir. Siguió avanzando con los demás elfos, atacando a los soldados con ferocidad.

Nasuada y la caballería de los Vardenos pasó junto a ellos, todos con las espadas desenvainadas, y con ella a la cabeza.

— ¡A mí! —gritaba—. ¡A mí!

El rey Orrin y sus caballeros la siguieron, adentrándose en la ciudad por una de las calles principales.

El suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres y el aire olía a muerte y a destrucción. Era el olor de la guerra. Naí clavó su espada en el pecho de un soldado y se giró para atacar al siguiente, cuando oyó un grito.

Una de las elfas hechiceras había caído. Frente a su cadáver, estaba de pie un hombre alto, vestido de pies a cabeza con una túnica de color rojo sangre. Llevaba una espada envainada colgando del cinturón, y sus cabellos negros y finos se agitaban con el viento. Miraba a la elfa muerta, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, todos pudieron ver sus fríos ojos verdes.

—Craltos —murmuró Liotta. Naí lo miró. —. Es la Serpiente Roja de Galbatorix, su hechicero supremo.

Ella lo analizó con la mirada. No parecía un hombre poderoso, no más que cualquiera de los mediocres magos de los Vardenos por lo menos. Frunció el ceño.

Un elfo lo enfrentó y batallaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el hechicero rojo venció y asesinó a su hermano. Naí estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía ese humano ser tan poderoso? No era posible…

La reina Islanzadí dio un paso al frente para enfrentarse a Craltos, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

* * *

Pateó la cabeza del soldado que tenía enfrente y le clavó su espada en el cuello, soltando un aullido. El hombre cayó al suelo, muerto, y Ariana asesinó al siguiente con la misma velocidad.

Parecía inútil matarlos. Siempre aparecía otro a ocupar el sitio del muerto, como si fueran infinitos. Sabía que eran casi cincuenta mil fuerzas, pero aún así era increíblemente frustrante, y a ella ya le dolían los brazos.

La caballería de los Vardenos había avanzando dentro de la ciudad, tomando la calle principal de Urû'baen, por entre las filas de los soldados enemigos. Liderados por Nasuada, galopaban hacia la plaza central, seguidos por los caballeros del rey Orrin, lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Ariana levantó la cabeza para observar a los tres dragones que volaban sobre ellos, echando enormes llamaradas de fuego por la boca. La lluvia le empapaba el rostro y el cabello, haciendo que se le pegara a la cara y le impidiera ver. Se maldijo por haber olvidado de ponerse un casco.

De repente, su yegua blanca soltó un fuerte relincho de dolor y cayó de costado, arrojándola de la silla hacia el suelo de la ciudad. Ariana golpeó con fuerza las piedras y quedó tendida, demasiado conmocionada para moverse. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó para aclararse la vista y trató de ponerse de pie, haciendo muecas por las punzadas en el brazo izquierdo, y se tambaleó hasta llegar a su montura. Estaba muerta de una flecha en el pecho. La chica le apoyó una mano en el pelaje blanco y murmuró un simple "gracias".

Miró alrededor y se percató de que un solado se dirigía a ella con un hacha en la mano. Violentamente, trató de rebanarle la cabeza, pero era más rápida y esquivó el golpe, para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda y echar a correr en la dirección opuesta, apartando con su espada a los enemigos que se le ponían delante.

Un fuerte tirón de su cabello la hizo caer de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza contra el frío y empapado suelo de piedra. Gritó de dolor y se le nubló la vista, por más que ella luchó para aclarársela. Creyó ver una figura parada enfrente, con una espada en la mano, lista para dar el golpe final, pero otra forma la empujó y la alejó de Ariana.

Se puso de pie trabajosamente y miró a su salvador. Era muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio, más alto que ella.

—Gracias —dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y desapareció entre la multitud de soldados que luchaban entre sí.

Ariana echó a correr hacia las puertas, mirando al cielo de vez en cuando para ver si Murtagh seguía vivo. Espina rugió en ese mismo instante y ella sonrió. Pero entonces un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha la hizo detenerse y gritar.

Tenía una flecha clavada en el muslo, y el arquero se encontraba a pocos pasos. Ariana palideció al verla allí, vestida completamente de negro, con los ojos brillantes y un arco grande y elegante en la mano. Mylnïa sonrió con falsa dulzura y se acercó a su hija, que luchaba por mantenerse en pie a pesar del dolor.

—No pensé que te vería aquí —dijo al detenerse frente a ella.

Ariana apretó la empuñadura de su espada con la mano e intentó clavársela en el estómago, pero la media elfa fue más rápida y la desarmó sin problemas.

—Por favor, Ariana —siguió su madre—, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Quédate quieta y todo será más rápido, ¿sí?

Pero ella se lanzó a un costado e intentó correr hacia donde estaba su espada. No pudo dar más de tres pasos y cayó al suelo; usando sus manos, comenzó a arrastrarse, tratando de huir de Mylnïa.

El corazón se le paralizó de horror en cuanto sintió una bota estrellándose contra su espalda.

* * *

— ¡No!

Todos los elfos gritaron al unísono cuando la reina Islanzadí, la soberana de Du Weldenvarden, cayó al suelo, muerta, con la sangre empapando su cabello azabache.

Naí sintió las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y el odio acumulándose en su interior. Liotta clavó sus ojos amarillos en Craltos y gruñó, mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras que los demás elfos se lanzaban, enloquecidos de ira y dolor, contra la Serpiente Roja.

— ¡No pueden vencerme! —exclamaba el hechicero—. ¡Soy más poderoso que ustedes!

Wyrden, Laufin y Yaela unieron fuerzas para derrotarlo. Naí los observó desde donde estaba, rogando que consiguieran matarlo, pero el hechicero pudo escapar del ataque de los elfos. Muchos otros lo intentaron, y aún así él logró huir.

Liotta y Naí, enfurecidos más allá de la razón, lo siguieron y acorralaron contra una de las murallas de la ciudad.

— ¡Maldito seas! —gritaban, con las voces cargadas de odio.

Ese ser asqueroso había matado a su reina, a Islanzadí, y no se iría sin pagar aquél terrible crimen. Tenía que morir, aunque ellos mismos perecieran en el intento.

Naí atacó su mente con toda la potencia de la que era capaz, y Liotta sumó sus fuerzas. Y a él, inesperadamente, se unieron otros elfos. Ella reconoció a Nuala y a Vanir, ambos de Ellésmera, pero había muchos que también aportaban su energía para luchar contra Craltos.

El hechicero se resistía, haciendo muecas de dolor y apretando los puños. Ella se maravilló de la fuerza que tenía, que era demasiada para ser un simple humano. Allí había intervenido Galbatorix con su magia negra, de eso estaba segura. Percibió un atisbo de un recuero de la Serpiente, un niño frente a una casa en llamas, pero Craltos los expulsó inmediatamente de allí.

Estaban cerca de conseguirlo…hasta que el fuerte rugido de un dragón consiguió desconcentrar a los elfos y, cuando dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el hechicero estaba acorralado, éste había desaparecido.

* * *

Illian rugió y echó fuego por la boca de nuevo.

_Están empezando a dolerme las alas, Blödhgarm —_se quejó.

_Tranquilo, Illian. Todo terminará, ten paciencia —_respondió el elfo, palmeándole el cuello a su compañero.

Saphira y Espina atacaban a los soldados con sus poderosas garras, mientras que Illian les rociaba fuego desde las alturas. Blödhgarm no quería que se acercara mucho a los enemigos por temor a que le sucediera algo; era un dragón joven que no había crecido naturalmente y, en consecuencia, tenía mucha menos experiencia que los otros dos.

Illian batió las alas y se elevó, girando la cabeza en dirección al castillo negro, que se veía a la distancia. Olisqueó el aire y rugió.

_¡Dragones! —_exclamó.

Blödhgarm miró a Eragon Asesino de Sombra y a Murtagh y gritó:

— ¡Se acercan otros dragones!

Saphira gruñó y voló hasta quedar junto a Illian, agitando sus poderosas alas azules. Espina, luego de intercambiar una mirada con Murtagh, se les acercó, mostrando los dientes.

—Tiene que ser Kavor —dijo el Jinete Rojo—. Pero no debemos matarlo, no cuando somos tan pocos Jinetes vivos.

—Es sólo un muchacho —siguió Eragon—. No lo mataremos, Murtagh, te lo prometo. Pero sí tenemos que eliminar a Galbatorix lo antes posible.

Illian resopló.

_Propongo que nos adentremos en el castillo _—dijo, entusiasmado—. _¿Qué puede hacernos el rey?_

Espina y Saphira lo callaron de un pequeño rugido.

_¡Calla, polluelo! _—exclamó ella—. _¡No entiendes cómo funcionan las guerras todavía! _

_No podemos entrar al castillo nosotros solos —_añadió Espina—. _Galbatorix debe haber puesto todo tipo de defensas, por eso debemos forzarlo a salir y enfrentarse a nosotros aquí. _

Blödhgarm sintió la ligera vergüenza de Illian y sonrió. Era muy joven todavía, ni siquiera había cumplido tres meses de vida y ya debía comportarse como un adulto.

_No te preocupes, Illian —_lo tranquilizó el elfo—. _Todo está bien. _

Saphira, entonces, soltó un fuerte rugido de advertencia.

Loivissa, la dragona parda de Kavor, volaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, con las mandíbulas abiertas, lista para echar fuego. Los tres Jinetes se separaron para esquivar las llamas parduscas y Espina le enseñó los dientes. Sobre su espalda estaba el chico humano, Kavor, que lucía muy pequeño en esa armadura diseñada para adultos. El yelmo le quedaba demasiado grande y la espada color tierra que cargaba lucía muy larga para sus brazos delgados.

Murtagh tenía la mirada fija en su aprendiz. El niño lo miró con sus ojos azules y esbozó la más pequeña de las sonrisas. El Jinete Rojo frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Blödhgarm, aferró con más fuerza su espada y se preparó para la batalla. Todos permanecieron en silencio, inmóviles, sin atreverse a hablar o desplazarse por temor a desatar una lucha sangrienta. Ni siquiera Loivissa, quien pasaba sus ojos marrones de un dragón al otro, se movió.

Pero un rugido que no pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes los sobresaltó y aterró.

El elfo lobo dirigió su mirada al frente, más allá de Kavor y Loivissa, y sintió que su corazón se encogía de temor al ver al enorme, gigantesco, dragón negro volando hacia ellos. Shruikan.

_Shruikan _—dijo Illian, atemorizado.

Sobre la silla, blandiendo una espada negra como la noche, y luciendo una armadura de hierro brillante, estaba el rey Galbatorix.


End file.
